Le coffre
by JessSwann2
Summary: Et si à la fin de Curse of Black Pearl ... Will et Elizabeth n'étaient pas intervenus et avaient laissé Norrington pendre Jack ... Que se serait il passé ?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimers: malgré tout mes efforts, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception d'Audrey…**_

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Voilà je termine mes fonds de tiroir pour vous mettre ici une fiction longue assez ancienne mais non publiée jusqu'à présent, je mettrais à jour assez régulièrement. Je précise que les événements de cette fics sont assez durs et à destination d'un public adulte. **_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ??**_

**Prologue **

Ce jour là, les tambours résonnaient allègrement dans la petite ville de Port Royal. Le Commodore Norrington, au faîte de sa gloire, avait enfin mis la main sur l'un des plus redoutables pirates des Caraïbes : Jack Sparrow. Le Commodore sourit de satisfaction en voyant les gardes traîner le célèbre pirate jusqu'à l'échafaud. A côté de lui, sa jeune fiancée Elizabeth Swann, ne put retenir un petit frisson en voyant apparaître le condamné.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de faire cela ? Cet homme m'a sauvé la vie je vous le rappelle …

James Norrington se tourna vers celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et lui sourit doucement

- Vous savez bien que oui Elizabeth … Je ne fais que mon devoir .Lui répondit il sous l'œil approbateur de son futur beau père, le Gouverneur de Port Royal.

Les poings serrés, au bord des larmes et se sentant plus impuissante que jamais, Elizabeth Swann cherchait désespérément quoi répondre. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on pende le pirate, ce dernier l'avait aidée et lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, non décidément elle ne voulait pas que l'on pende Jack Sparrow … Alors qu'elle cherchait comment empêcher cela, son regard croisa un bref instant celui de William Turner et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer … Leurs aventures aux côtés de Jack Sparrow lui avait permis de connaître un peu mieux le jeune forgeron et d'apprécier son charme et sa douceur. Elle se souvenait avec émotion du contact de sa paume rugueuse contre sa peau lorsqu'il l'avait soignée à bord de l'Interceptor. Qu'ils étaient bien alors.. Loin de Port Royal, loin du décorum et de la fatuité des exigences sociales … Libres..

William Turner, se trouvait au milieu de la foule des curieux, seul de toute l'assemblée à ne pas avoir le regard tourné vers le condamné. Lui, il ne voyait qu'Elizabeth dans cette foule disparate, elle était resplendissante, fière, courageuse.. Si éloignée de la petite fille qui lui avait promis de veiller sur lui il y avait des années de cela. Elle se tenait entre son père et son fiancé, plus belle que jamais, une rougeur charmante colorant ses joues et Will ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux.

Dans la cour quasi silencieuse à présent, seuls les roulements du tambour venaient troubler la monotonie avec laquelle le crieur égrainait la longue liste des crimes commis par Jack Sparrow. Chaque homme, chaque femme présent dans l'assistance sentait le petit frisson d'excitation face au danger. Assurément l'homme qui se tenait sur l'estrade était redoutable, la liste des ignominies qu'il avait commis ne semblait pas avoir de fin et les esprits simples tremblaient en pensant qu'un tel homme avait pu s'immiscer parmi eux, prêt à les dépouiller … Grâce pouvait être rendu au courageux Commodore Norrington qui mettait chaque jour sa vie en péril afin de garantir leur sécurité !

Du haut de son estrade , Jack Sparrow ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer le sourire sardonique qu'il affectionnait tant …Il laissait de temps à autre échapper un gloussement tandis qu'il lisait l'horreur mêlée de fascination sur les visages des bonnes gens de Port Royal qui étaient venus le regarder mourir. Le bourreau s'approcha de lui et lui passa la corde autour du cou tandis qu'il demandait à Dieu d'avoir pitié de son âme.. Jack sourit encore plus cyniquement. Il conserva cet air bravache jusqu'à ce que le bourreau ouvre la trappe qui le projeta dans le vide et resserrant la corde autour de son cou. Jack s'efforçait de rester digne mais l'air commençait à sérieusement lui manquer, son visage prenant progressivement une teinte violacée de mauvaise augure devant les regards mi terrifiés - mi fascinés de l'assistance. Jack, à présent que le moment de mourir était venu, pensa brièvement que son existence avait été vaine puisqu'il n'avait même pas réussi à récupérer la chose la plus importante de sa vie, son précieux navire : le Black Pearl. Il fit un effort sur lui-même , tenant à garder les yeux ouverts jusqu'au bout et son regard tomba sur la fille du gouverneur … Jack la fixa , gravant ses traits dans son esprit car finalement c'était à cause d'elle qu'il en était là … S'il ne l'avait pas sauvée de la noyade, il ne serait pas dans cette position difficile …Cette pensée lui amena un petit rictus ironique … Difficile … Le mot n'était probablement pas assez fort pour qualifier sa situation … L'air lui manquait de plus en plus , et il se sentait partir ,loin … Si loin de toute pensée ou souffrance … alors Jack ferma les yeux , comprenant qu'il était désormais inutile de lutter . C'était fini … Il avait perdu et finalement c'était Norrington qui avait raison … Il était bien le pirate le plus pitoyable de l'empire d'Espagne, sans navire, sans arme, sans équipage … Seul et mort dans quelques instants …Jack se laissait aller à la douce torpeur qui précède la mort lorsqu'une voix grondeuse vint pénétrer sa conscience, arrachant un tressaillement à son corps

- Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça Sparrow … Tu as une dette envers moi

Jack poussa un cri muet en se sentant agrippé par une sorte de chose visqueuse qui l'attira à elle._ Blahhhhhhhh _songea-t-il avant d'atterrir brutalement sur un sol dur et glacé.

Jack, complètement perdu, se releva avec difficultés. Il tata un bref instant son corps, surpris de le sentir si chaud, presque comme s'il était vivant. Intrigué il leva sa main à hauteur de son visage et l'observa attentivement avant de s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait. Plissant le nez, il reconnut avec bonheur l'odeur salée des embruns, tandis que son pied sentait un mouvement sous lui … Jack s'accorda un premier vrai sourire.. Il était en mer ! Peu importe comment c'était arrivé, il était en mer … Et son soulagement était immense !! Il commença à avancer sur le pont du navire, cherchant des yeux une personne qui pourrait l'éclairer sur sa situation, lorsqu'un pas lourd se fit entendre derrière lui, faisant trembler le pont sous ses pieds. Jack se souvint alors de la voix qu'il avait entendue … Et il se retourna lentement, espérant de toute son âme se tromper …

- Oh bugger … Murmura-t-il en écarquillant malgré lui les yeux en découvrant celui qui venait à sa rencontre

La chose qui lui faisait face était monstrueuse, mi homme, mi crustacé, il était le cauchemar personnifié des marins du monde entier qui ne murmuraient son nom qu'après s'être signés … Davy Jones … Le Capitaine maudit du Hollandais Volant … Son corps difforme était surmonté d'une tête qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un poulpe et dont la seule trace d'humanité résidait dans les yeux d'un bleu glacial qu'il posa sur Jack …

- Je vois que tu te souviens de moi. Déclara Jones avec un sourire vicieux. Tu te rappelles donc des termes de notre accord. J'ai remis à flots ton précieux navire en échange de quoi tu m'as promis de me servir un siècle entier …

- Mon ami. Commença Jack, sûr de lui. Le fait est que … D'une part je n'ai plus en ma possession le dit navire et que … D'autre part je viens d'être pendu pour piraterie et étant techniquement mort , je ne peux malheureusement pas honorer mon serment mais crois bien que je le regrette autant que toi . Termina-t-il avec une petite courbette ridicule

- Ça suffit Sparrow ! Tonna Davy, tandis que Jack faisait un pas prudent en arrière. Le moment est venu de régler ta dette : ton âme … Pour les cents ans à venir, elle m'appartient !

- Mais … Commença Jack qui était de plus en plus pâle, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait se trouver dans une telle situation

- Cent ans de servitude Jack ! Tel est notre contrat … Je te rendrais à la mort une fois que ta dette sera intégralement payée. Bienvenue à bord du Hollandais Volant ! Conclut Jones avant de tourner les talons sous les ricanements du reste de son équipage maudit, laissant Jack se torturer l'esprit pour tenter de découvrir comment il avait pu se retrouver sur ce navire. Ce dernier était loin de se douter que la même question, quoique posée différemment, hantait présentement nombre d'esprits à Port Royal …

En effet , alors que les soubresauts qui précédaient la mort commençaient à diminuer ,Norrington n'avait pu retenir un petit soupir satisfait en assistant à l'agonie de l'homme qui avait passé une nuit entière sur une île , seul avec sa précieuse fiancée …

- Messieurs. Avait il commencé à haute voix. Que ce jour reste dans vos mémoires comme celui où est mort …

Mais avant que le Commodore ne puisse terminer sa phrase, un événement plus qu'inattendu s'était produit … Un énorme nuage avait brutalement plongé la ville dans une quasi obscurité tandis que, venu de nulle part, s'était élevé un vent violent accompagné d' éclairs déchirant le ciel et détournant l'attention de tous de l'exécution …

Norrington fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et à se tourner vers le gibet. Ce qu'il avait vu alors, ou plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas vu lui avait arraché un cri de colère.

- Sparrow ! Où est il ? Où a disparu ce rat !!

Elizabeth, qui n'avait pu soutenir jusqu'au bout le spectacle de la pendaison de Jack, avait alors comme le reste de l'assistance tourné son regard vers l'échafaud. Elle n'avait pu dissimuler totalement un petit sourire amusé et soulagé … Il n'y avait plus aucun corps au bout de la corde, comme si le pirate avait disparu par magie. A ses côtés, son père avait émis un hoquet de surprise de d'incompréhension tandis que Norrington, sur le point d'étouffer de rage, avait aboyé ses ordres à la garde qui courrait en tout sens à la recherche du pirate disparu.

William, médusé, avait lui aussi découvert la disparition de Jack et son premier réflexe avait été de fendre la foule ébahie pour se rapprocher du gibet tant la chose lui avait paru incroyable. Will avait sourit, amusé, pensant que Jack était vraiment plein de ressources … Puis … Il avait aperçut un petit objet au sol, à l'endroit précis où Jack s'était tenu avant de s'évaporer.. Sans mot dire, Will l'avait empoché avant de s'éloigner après avoir lancé un dernier regard de regret vers Elizabeth qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal de calmer son fiancé tout en dissimulant son hilarité.


	2. Un adieu

_**Disclaimers: malgré tout mes efforts, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception d'Audrey…**_

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà j'enchaîne et je vous mets le premier chapitre… histoire de vous mettre en appétit (lol)**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ??**_

**Chapitre 1**

Les semaines avaient passé à Port Royal, mais la spectaculaire évasion du capitaine Jack Sparrow était encore une blessure à vif dans l'esprit du Commodore Norrington.. Sans relâche, il avait envoyé ses hommes à la rechercher du maudit pirate … Sans succès … Comme si Jack Sparrow avait disparu de la surface du globe ! Chaque jour James hurlait et tempêtait contre l'inefficacité des soldats mais rien n'y faisait. Personne n'avait entendu parler de Jack Sparrow depuis sa pendaison ratée.

James Norrington remâchait tout cela pour la centième fois depuis son réveil lorsque le gouverneur vint interrompre le cours de ses tristes pensées.

- Et bien James … Vous rêvez ? Auriez vous oublié notre invitation à déjeuner ?

Un instant James laissa tomber le masque froid du Commodore pour laisser place à l'homme. Un sourire heureux vint illuminer ses traits tandis qu'il pensait à sa fiancée

- Non gouverneur, rassurez vous, je serais là comme prévu

Le gouverneur Swann laissa à son tour échapper un petit sourire.

- Parfait James. Elizabeth aurait été cruellement déçue par un retard ou une absence de votre part

Tandis que son père rappelait ses devoirs à son fiancé, Elizabeth Swann se préparait en maugréant contre les règles et obligations du protocole … Serrant de toutes ses forces le montant du lit, elle s'efforçait de réussir à respirer, tandis que sa dame de chambre tirait sans pitié sur les liens de son corset afin de la sangler le plus étroitement possible.

- Ça ira comme ça, Emma. Énonça-t-elle d'une voix hachée par le manque d'air.

La servante lui fit une petite courbette avant de lui présenter la robe de soie vert pâle que le gouverneur avait commandé pour l'occasion. Elizabeth se laissa faire sans dire mot, s'efforçant de trouver un nouveau rythme de respiration.

- Le Commodore Norrington ne pourra pas détacher son regard de vous. Gloussa Emma.

Elizabeth sourit faiblement, depuis l'exécution manquée de Jack Sparrow elle n'avait que très peu vu James, celui-ci passant tout son temps et son énergie à rechercher le pirate.

- J'en doute. Murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'Emma commençait à brosser soigneusement ses longs cheveux dorés

- Oh voyons Miss, vous savez bien que votre fiancé a eut fort à faire avec l'évasion de ce maudit pirate qui vous avait enlevée !

Pas enlevée… sauvée corrigea mentalement Elizabeth avant de prendre la parole

- Je sais Emma. Du reste, je ne m'en plains pas. Ne put elle s'empêcher d'ajouter

- Oh Miss … Vous pensez encore à William Turner … C'est vrai qu'il a risqué sa vie pour vous délivrer lui aussi …

- Tais toi Emma ! Tes propos sont déplacés ! S'énerva Elizabeth qui ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle passait plus de temps à penser au jeune forgeron qu'à son fiancé …

- Je vous demande pardon, Miss, je n'étais pas à ma place. Répondit Emma en reprenant son travail en silence.

Le déjeuner se déroula en tout points selon les vœux du gouverneur qui ne se lassait pas de se féliciter de cette union, qu'il avait tant espérée. Néanmoins, il devait bien s'avouer que la retenue dont Elizabeth faisait preuve à l'égard de son fiancé le chagrinait un peu .Des yeux, il encouragea Norrington à faire un pas vers elle. Celui-ci compris le message implicite et l'encouragement qu'il contenait.. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour le décider à agir. Norrington se leva de table et offrit son bras à Elizabeth sous le regard bienveillant du Gouverneur Swann…

Les jeunes promis cheminèrent un moment en silence dans les jardins , appréciant le parfum des fleurs , chacun ajustant son pas à celui de son partenaire .Au bout d'un moment , James en vint à ce qui le préoccupait

- Elizabeth … Dites moi … Vous êtes bien sûre de votre décision n'est-ce pas ? Je suis bien l'homme que vous désirez épouser ? Lui demanda-t-il, le cœur toujours aussi emplit de doutes depuis qu'il avait vu le regard que sa fiancée posait sur Will Turner

Elizabeth tressaillit légèrement, surprise par la question de Norrington. Souriante, elle se tourna vers lui, prenant le temps de répondre

- James.. Je pensais que ce point était clair. Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes un homme merveilleux et je vous respecte et vous admire. Je serais heureuse et honorée de devenir votre épouse.

- Alors vous n'éprouvez aucun désir de revenir sur votre promesse ? Demanda Norrington en la resserrant imperceptiblement

- Non.. James.. Je vous l'ai dit …

James lui sourit tendrement et porta délicatement sa main à ses lèvres.

- Dans ce cas je suis le plus chanceux des hommes Elizabeth. Sachez que je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour vous rendre heureuse.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Elizabeth se contenta de lui sourire. Elle savait la sincérité des mots de son fiancé mais elle sentait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas lui donner ce à quoi elle aspirait au fond d'elle-même sans pour autant réussir à le nommer. Norrington plongea son regard dans le sien et retira en souriant une feuille qui s'était égarée dans sa chevelure.

- Vous êtes ravissante Elizabeth …Une femme parfaite … J'ai hâte d'être votre époux. Murmura-t-il en posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres

Elizabeth ferma les yeux sous son baiser, frissonnant en sentant la main de son fiancé sur sa nuque mais celui-ci recula en souriant et lui offrit à nouveau son bras

- Je vous raccompagne ?

- Oh … S'exclama-t-elle déçue. Déjà ? J'aurais aimé profiter un peu plus de la tiédeur du jardin.

Norrington la regarda avec indulgence.

- Bien sûr.. J'aurais du y penser. Néanmoins, le devoir m'appelle. Soupira-t-il. Croyez bien que j'eusse de beaucoup préféré passer ce temps auprès de vous mais un envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes doit arriver d'ici quelques jours et il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que tout est prêt pour le recevoir .

- Je comprends James …Faites je vous en prie.. Pour ma part je vais demeurer un peu ici.

James lui sourit avec affection avant de porter à nouveau sa main à ses lèvres.

- Je vous laisse donc parmi vos roses, Elizabeth. Vous saluerez votre père pour moi.

- Je n'y manquerais pas James.

Une fois que Norrington se fut éloigné, Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur le banc en songeant que la vie serait bien ennuyeuse auprès d'un homme comme le Commodore. Fermant à demi les yeux, elle se mit à penser à Will et aux aventures qu'ils avaient vécues auprès du Capitaine Sparrow. Un vague sourire aux lèvres, Elizabeth songea au moment où Will et elle s'étaient retrouvés seuls à bord de l'Interceptor … Un moment elle avait bien cru que le jeune homme allait l'embrasser … Elle se demandait quel effet ça lui aurait fait lorsque la voix de Will la tira de sa rêverie. Le rouge aux joues elle se leva brutalement et bafouilla maladroitement

- Will ?

- Bonjour Elizabeth. Lui dit celui-ci en la dévorant des yeux

- Will … Je suis si heureuse de vous voir. Sourit elle en s'approchant de lui. Je pensais que vous ne vous décideriez jamais à me rendre visite

- En fait … Je suis là pour vous faire mes adieux

- Vous partez ? Demanda t'elle en lui prenant instinctivement la main. Will … Pourquoi ?

- Je … Elizabeth c'est mieux ainsi. Murmura-t-il en serrant sa main. Je … Vous êtes fiancée et moi … Je, j'ai besoin de prendre de la distance, de savoir ce que je veux vraiment. Je vais donc prendre la mer, voyager quelques temps..

- Mais.. Will où comptez vous aller ? Et pour quoi faire ? Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Will tandis qu'il lui répondait

- Mon père … Vous savez, j'ai bien réfléchi à tout cela. A ce que Jack avait dit.. Que j'avais la piraterie dans le sang …

- Voyons Will. Murmura Elizabeth. Vous savez bien que Jack ne disait jamais que ce qui l'arrangeait. De plus il mentait la plupart du temps. Ajouta-t-elle en repensant à sa déception lorsqu'elle avait découvert que le fameux pirate n'était finalement qu'un ivrogne.

Will sourit à ces mots … Elle avait raison.. Jack était un fieffé menteur, mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner les vraies raisons de son départ.. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que s'il se décidait à courir les mers, c'était en partie à cause d'elle. Parce qu'elle était fiancée … A un autre et que chaque jour la pensée d'Elizabeth auprès de Norrington le rendait malade … De son coté Elizabeth s'efforçait de maîtriser son émotion , c'était au moment où elle allait le perdre , peut être pour toujours qu'elle réalisait l'importance que Will avait pour elle . Depuis ses douze ans , elle rêvait de William Turner … Il avait accompagné ses jeux d'enfant , ses premiers émois d'adolescente … Mais elle avait grandi et ses rêves avec elle … Plusieurs fois elle avait imaginé que Will briserait cette barrière que les convenances et la différence sociale avait érigée entre eux , qu'elle connaîtrait enfin la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son étreinte … A présent que le jeune homme venait lui faire ses adieux elle devait lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient tandis qu'elle se rendait compte que c'était une page de sa vie qui se tournait. Elle devait mûrir et renoncer à ses rêveries romanesques , Will partait et avec lui c'était un peu d'insouciance qui la quittait .. Il lui restait peu de temps avant de devenir Madame James Norrington, l'épouse du très honorable Commodore de Port Royal et de mener la vie morne et ennuyeuse que la société lui promettait …La réalité de son engagement avec Norrington et de tout ce que cela impliquait la frappa de plein fouet … Repoussant cette idée au loin ,Elizabeth se força à sourire bravement et reprit le ton de la conversation

- Will, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez vous éloigner d'ici …

Will plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles sombres de celle qu'il aimait tant et ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur chavirer en lisant la peine qu'elle tentait de cacher

- Elizabeth.. Vous allez épouser James Norrington comme vous l'avez promis et moi.. Je et bien de mon côté … je ne cesse de penser à mon père, et à ce qui s'est passé là bas sur la Muerta, quand nous avons mis fin à la malédiction … Je.. En faisant ça je l'ai tué Elizabeth … Termina Will dans un souffle, sa voix laissant transparaître la détresse qu'il ressentait.

Elizabeth, se sentit envahie par le désir de le consoler et s'approcha doucement de Will et resserra ses bras autour de lui.

- Chut Will … Tu n'es pas responsable de ça … Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, tu n'as pas à regretter. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait.. Barbossa nous aurait tous tués .. Et ton père aussi …

Will, les yeux fermés se laissait aller à son chagrin, resserrant inconsciemment le corps souple d'Elizabeth contre le sien

- Elizabeth. Murmura-t-il au bout d'un long moment. Je suis désolé … Ce n'est pas la place pour cela… Ce n'est pas votre combat.. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous imposer mes blessures .. Dit il en s'écartant légèrement

Elizabeth reprit sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit doucement

- Ne dis pas ça, Will … J'étais sur la Muerta et je sais que si tu t'es lancé dans cette aventure. C'est à cause de moi. Lui dit elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Alors si tu souffres à cause de cela je veux t'aider..

- Elizabeth … votre place est ici, en sécurité.. Moi, j'ignore où se trouve la mienne .. Comprenez vous que c'est pour cela que je pars ?

- Non … je ne comprends pas … Que comptes tu faire au juste Will ?

- Je vais retourner là bas … sur la Muerta pour essayer d'y voir plus clair dans cet histoire, pour découvrir l'homme que je suis… Elizabeth.. Toute ma vie j'ai haï les pirates ! Et je découvre que mon père était l'un deux, qu'il m'a abandonné poussé par l'appel dévorant de la mer … Et le seul homme qui aurait pu me parler de lui c'est.. Envolé comme par magie …Je dois aller là bas.. Car si Jack Sparrow est encore de ce monde.. Il est sûrement parti vers l'île de la Muerta pour s'emparer du trésor ou retrouver son Black Pearl. Quoiqu'il en soit s'il est quelque part sur cette terre je le trouverais !

- Mais.. Will comment vas-tu retrouver cette île ? Jack a dit que seuls qui connaissait son emplacement pouvait la trouver.. Et que naviguer dans ses eaux était particulièrement risqué !

- Grâce à ceci … Lui répondit il en sortant un boîtier noir de sa poche … Le compas de Jack.. Je l'ai trouvé par terre après qu'il se soit volatilisé …

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux, n'osant toucher l'objet …

- Mais Will.. Ce compas n'indique même pas le nord !

- Je sais cela … En vérité cet objet conduit à l'île de la Muerta … C'est pour ça qu'il n'indique pas le nord … il guide juste vers l'or aztèque … Expliqua Will en souriant

Elizabeth caressa l'objet du bout des doigts, un léger sourire amusé sur le visage

- Comment Jack s'est il emparé d'un tel objet ?

- Je ne sais pas … Mais je suis sûr d'une chose … Jack a plus d'un tour dans son sac.. Et il doit probablement être à la recherche de son fameux navire.

- Je viens avec toi ! A deux nous le trouverons plus facilement ! S'exclama Elizabeth

- Voyons … Ce n'est pas possible. Votre place est ici auprès de votre père … Et de votre fiancé. Ajouta Will en s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention à la déception qui emplissait peu à peu le visage d'Elizabeth

- Will.. Je t'ai promis de veiller sur toi.. Argua Elizabeth prête à tout pour le suivre

Will sourit avec affection devant sa détermination.

- Vous êtes une femme de parole Elizabeth … Et je crois savoir que vous avez engagé cette dernière auprès de James Norrington. Se força-t-il à dire, le cœur brisé. Cet engagement est plus important que la promesse faite lorsque vous étiez enfant. Je vous remercie de vouloir m'aider.. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit cette quête est la mienne … Elizabeth nos routes se séparent ici. Et par conséquent vous n'êtes plus tenue de veiller sur moi comme vous l'avez fait pendant si longtemps.

- Will … Non, ne dis pas ça.. Tenta une dernière fois Elizabeth au bord des larmes

- Elizabeth … Il le faut.. Je pars ce soir.. Mais avant je dois vous dire que je vous … Que mes sentiments pour vous ne changeront jamais.. Soyez heureuse avec celui que vous avez choisi Elizabeth. Murmura-t-il avant de s'arracher à ses bras et de partir la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

- Will !! Cria Elizabeth avant de le saisir par le bras. Nous reverrons nous ?

- Peut être … Dit douloureusement Will. Qui sait peut être dans dix ans … Sourit il avant de s'éloigner sans la regarder de peur de ne pas tenir la résolution qu'il s'était fixée.

Elizabeth, sentant qu'il était inutile de parlementer avec Will, le regarda partir. Les yeux embués par les larmes , elle dit mentalement adieu à celui qui était là depuis si longtemps, celui qui n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa vie en jeu pour sauver la sienne , l'homme pour lequel elle avait accepté de s'unir à James Norrington ..

Will de son côté, prit la mer le soir même.. Voguant vers Tortuga où il espérait trouver un navire robuste et digne de ce nom qui serait prêt à l'emmener sur la Muerta …


	3. L'envoyé de la Compagnie

_**Disclaimers: malgré tout mes efforts, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception d'Audrey…**_

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite !**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ??**_

**Chapitre 2**

Will était parti depuis plusieurs semaines, laissant un vide immense dans la vie d'Elizabeth lorsque l'envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes arriva finalement à Port Royal avec un bon mois de retard.

James Norrington, sur le port, observait d'un air blasé le déchargement des nombreux bagages de l'homme. Soudain, ce dernier fit son entrée, arrachant un cri de stupéfaction à James. Une chaloupe approchait lentement, avec à son bord un cheval sur lequel était juché un homme qui ne pouvait être que l'envoyé de la Compagnie … Lord Cutler Beckett… James, médusé, observa le débarquement, admirant malgré lui la poigne de fer avec laquelle Lord Beckett retenait sa monture. Lorsque ce fut fait il s'approcha et s'inclina légèrement

- Lord Beckett.. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Port Royal

- Et vous êtes ? Le questionna l'autre d'un air narquois

- Le Commodore James Norrington my Lord … Pour vous servir

- Bien entendu.. Susurra Lord Beckett. Et bien vous pouvez commencer dès à présent en m'indiquant l'endroit où se trouvent mes bureaux

- Ne préférez vous pas prendre un peu de repos dans votre demeure avant ?

- J'ai dit … mon bureau Norrington. Répéta-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de discussion

Norrington, légèrement refroidi, se mit en devoir de l'accompagner, suivi par un homme étrange dont la mine était en tout points celle que l'on escomptait voir chez un assassin .Son visage couturé de cicatrices et son regard cruel glacèrent le sang de Norrington qui détourna la tête aussitôt, amenant un sourire à l'homme, satisfait de percevoir la peur chez l'autre. Une fois dans son bureau, Lord Beckett invita James à prendre place d'un geste tandis que des hommes déroulait sur le mur un morceau de toile représentant une carte du monde encore inachevée.

- Dites moi Norrington … Est-ce bien vous qui il y a quelques semaines avez laissé filer un pirate notoire appelé Jack Sparrow ?

James serra les poings devant le rappel de ce qu'il considérait comme une insulte personnelle

- Oui Lord Beckett … Alors que je le tenais ce diable d'homme a réussi à échapper à la corde par un moyen connu de lui seul

Beckett eut un sourire désagréable

- Ne parlez pas du diable à la légère, vous ne le connaissez pas … Sparrow n'est qu'un homme … Et comme tout homme il doit avoir une faille, une chose qui le forcera à sortir de son trou non ?

Norrington secoua la tête

- Si cette faiblesse existe nous ne l'avons pas encore découverte … Jack Sparrow ne s'intéresse qu'à son navire … Le Black Pearl or celui-ci est également introuvable …

- Je vois Murmura Beckett. Et les effets personnels de Sparrow ne vous ont rien appris ?

James eut un petit rire étouffé.

- Ses effets.. Un pistolet vide, une épée rouillée et un compas cassé.

- Un compas ? Interrogea Beckett en lui tendant un verre de cognac. Et se pourrait il que cet objet soit en votre possession ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait négligent

- Hélas non.. Disparu comme son propriétaire …Énonça James d'un ton indifférent

Cutler s'approcha de lui l'air doucereux

- C'est dommage _Commodore _… Voyez vous j'aimerais beaucoup entrer en possession de cet objet … Mais je suis sûr que vous allez tout faire pour accéder à ma requête n'est-ce pas ?

James déglutit devant la menace à peine voilée que contenait la voix du Lord. Il reposa son verre prestement et se leva en un clin d'œil

- Je m'emploierais à vous satisfaire my Lord.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté … Norrington. Vous pouvez nous laisser à présent.. J'ai une tonne de choses à régler avant de me rendre chez le Gouverneur qui m'a convié pour le dîner.

- Très bien my Lord.. Nous nous verrons là bas dans ce cas. Déclara Norrington, qui devant le froncement de sourcils de Beckett, se sentit obligé d'apporter une précision. Il se trouve que sa fille Miss Swann est ma fiancée

- Oh vraiment ? Vous entendez cela Monsieur Mercer ? Quelle heureuse femme … Releva ironiquement Beckett avant de lui indiquer la porte d'un regard froid

James, ne sachant quoi répondre, sortit prestement. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur lui Cutler se tourna vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait

- Alors Mercer … qu'en pensez vous ? Croyez vous qu'il dise la vérité ?

- Sur le compas ? Certainement my Lord … de même que je suis sûr qu'il ignore comment Sparrow a disparu

- Jack … Oui … Pour l'instant c'est son compas que je désire …. Une fois en possession de cet objet le retrouver sera un jeu d'enfant … Tout comme le coffre

Mercer lui sourit servilement

- Que voulez vous que je fasse My Lord ?

- Rien.. Pour l'instant contentons nous d'observer et de glaner des renseignements afin d'asseoir notre position … Personne ne doit pouvoir soupçonner les véritables raisons de notre venue. Pendant que je serais chez le gouverneur ce soir, faites donc un tour discret dans les tavernes de la ville afin de vous renseigner un peu sur le très honorable Commodore Norrington … Nous verrons si cet homme peut nous être utile.. Venez cette nuit me rendre compte

- A vos ordres Lord Beckett. Murmura Mercer avant de s'envelopper d'un grand manteau noir qui le faisait paraître plus sinistre encore

Le soir venu, Norrington arriva un peu en avance chez le gouverneur. Sa rencontre avec l'envoyé de la Compagnie lui avait laissé un goût amer et il devait lutter contre la répulsion que l'homme lui inspirait. Lord Beckett transpirait l'ambition par tout les pores de sa peau et Norrington sentait confusément qu'il serait près à beaucoup pour la satisfaire … même à mettre de coté son sens de l'honneur. Le gouverneur quant à lui l'accueillit avec sa bonhomie habituelle

- Ah vous voilà James ! Vous vouliez profiter un peu de votre fiancée avant l'arrivée des autres convives n'est-ce pas ? Hélas je crains fort qu'Elizabeth ne soit pas encore prête. Ma fille est en retard comme toujours. Sourit le gouverneur avec indulgence.

Avant que James n'eut le temps répondre, le valet fit son apparition annonçant l'arrivée de l'envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes, Lord Cutler Beckett

- Cutler Beckett ? Répéta le gouverneur saisi

- Je suis Lord à présent … Gouverneur. Rectifia Beckett, un désagréable sourire au lèvres

Le gouverneur rougit brutalement, embarrassé, tandis que le regard de Norrington passait de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre

- Euh.. Oui Lord Beckett. Je ne me doutais pas que vous étiez l'envoyé de la Compagnie. Pardonnez ma surprise. Bredouilla le gouverneur, troublé, se demandant comment cet homme avait fait pour retrouver la faveur du roi et être anobli

- Vous êtes excusé Gouverneur … Il est vrai que ma situation a beaucoup évolué depuis notre dernière rencontre

- C'est-ce que je constate.. Et bien j'en suis ravi pour vous. Se força à dire le gouverneur. Oh vous connaissez sans doute James mon futur gendre ? Reprit il désireux de changer de sujet

Cutler lança un bref regard méprisant en direction du Commodore

- En effet il m'a fait l'insigne honneur de venir m'accueillir

Avant que Norrington n'ait eu le temps de répondre à l'homme, celui-ci tourna la tête vers le grand escalier de la demeure

- Ah ! S'exclama le gouverneur ravi en s'avançant vers les marches. Te voici enfin.

Elizabeth, étroitement corsetée dans une robe de mousseline bleue, sourit à son père tandis que Norrington la dévorait des yeux totalement oublieux des convenances. Elizabeth prit gracieusement la main que lui tendait son père et se laissa conduire vers les invités de ce dernier

- Ma chérie laisse moi te présenter. Cut.. Euh Lord Cutler Beckett l'envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence à notre table le soir même de son arrivée.

Elizabeth inclina doucement la tête vers le nouveau venu, prête à jouer le rôle d'hôtesse qui était le sien.

- C'est la petite Elizabeth ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Cutler. Grand dieu gouverneur je ne me souvenais pas que votre fille était aussi ravissante

Le gouverneur se rengorgea avec toute la fierté d'un père tandis qu'Elizabeth rougissait comme il était de bon ton de le faire pour une jeune fille devant un compliment aussi spontané. James serra les poings en apercevant la petite lueur de pure convoitise qui, un bref instant, brilla dans les yeux du Lord. Ignorant complètement Norrington, Cutler s'inclina devant la jeune fille et lui baisa la main.

- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Miss Swann. Vous êtes sans nul doute le plus bel ornement de cette soirée

- Oh.. J'espère être plus qu'une simple décoration ! Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer vivement Elizabeth au grand dam de son père et de son fiancé qui prononcèrent en même temps son prénom d'une voix outrée

Cutler, sa main toujours dans la sienne, plongea son regard dans le sien et sourit en voyant la lueur de défi qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Il semblerait en effet que vous soyez plus que cela. Répondit il ignorant délibérément le gouverneur et le commodore. Me ferez vous l'honneur de paraître à mon bras ? J'aime votre audace. Déclara-t-il avec un sans gêne qui fit rougir Elizabeth et se crisper son père et son fiancé

Elizabeth, le regard plein de défi, posa sa main sur le bras que Beckett lui présentait galamment.

- Je m'en voudrais de vous priver d'un colifichet supplémentaire. Répondit elle ironiquement pour signifier son accord, faisant sourire Beckett

- Dans ce cas ma chère l'affaire est entendue …

Avant que Norrington ou le gouverneur ne puissent s'y opposer, Cutler entraîna la jeune femme vers le salon de son hôte en souriant.

- Seigneur. Murmura le gouverneur tandis que Norrington tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme

Le repas fut un enfer pour James, Lord Beckett avait visiblement jeté son dévolu sur Elizabeth et le repas fut animé par leurs joutes oratoires malgré les efforts du gouverneur pour faire taire sa fille. Finalement James trouva un moyen de détourner momentanément l'attention du lord de sa fiancée

- Oh … Lord Beckett je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous le dire, mais en fouillant les effets de Sparrow j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui vous intéressera peut être. Déclara-t-il en agitant un morceau de papier en direction de Beckett qui s'en empara avec avidité

Cutler, les mains tremblantes, n'osant y croire, défit le papier et découvrit le dessin d'une clef … Non.. Pas une clef LA clef !! Maîtrisant son excitation devant cette découverte il se tourna nonchalamment vers Norrington

- Un dessin ?? Mais que diable voulez vous que je fasse de ceci ? Je pensais avoir été clair ! Seul le compas de Sparrow présente un intérêt pour moi !

- Le compas ! S'exclama Elizabeth. Mais …. C'est Will qu'il l'a

Cutler, ainsi que James se tourna vers elle

- Je vous demande pardon ? Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Elizabeth vous savez où se trouve le jeune Turner ? Demanda Norrington d'un ton pressant

Elizabeth, consciente d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir, rougit légèrement.

- Non je l'ignore … Will est venu me faire ses adieux il y a quelques semaines mais il ne m'a pas fait part de ses projets. Mentit elle en fixant son fiancé ne voulant pas trahir la confiance que Will avait mise en elle plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait

Cutler la regarda avec attention et lentement un sourire vint éclairer son visage. Il avait intercepté un bref cillement des yeux de la jeune femme qui lui avait appris que cette dernière mentait sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il la regarda intensément. Décidemment cette femme lui plaisait, elle était belle, elle avait un caractère fort et la position qu'occupait son père n'était pas le moindre de ses atouts. Cutler sourit et se pencha sur elle

- Assez parlé de choses sans importance. Miss Swann m'accorderez vous une danse ?

James Norrington pâlit devant ce nouvel affront tandis qu'Elizabeth se levait, espérant en apprendre plus sur les raisons pour lesquelles Lord Beckett voulait tant le compas de Jack

Cutler Beckett resserra la jeune femme contre lui, conduisant la danse d'une main ferme. Leur deux corps s'imbriquaient parfaitement l'un dans l'autre et Cutler sentit celui de sa partenaire répondre instinctivement au sien. Il sourit , il lui fallait cette fille … La pervertir , la briser tant physiquement que moralement lui procurerait un plaisir comme il n'en avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps . La plier à tous ses fantasmes, l'asservir en brisant peu à peu tout ses tabous, ses barrières, ses résistances serait pour lui un défi plaisant à relever. Cette pensée le fit sourire plus largement. Elizabeth, le sentant détendu lui sourit en retour

- Pourquoi désirez vous le compas de Jack ? Il mène à un trésor qui est maudit.. Lui dit elle à voix basse

Cutler frissonna légèrement … La fille était maligne et elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, allant jusqu'à jouer de son charme pour obtenir des informations. Décidemment il avait enfin trouvé une adversaire à sa mesure. Cutler la rapprocha encore de lui, passant outre des limites fixées par la décence.

- Et pourquoi pas … Vous avez peur que je sois maudit.. Elizabeth ? Qui vous dit que le compas ne mène qu'à ce trésor. Murmura-t-il à son oreille. L'océan est rempli de coffres qui attendent d'être découverts par des esprits curieux … Comme vous et moi … continua-t-il en caressant légèrement sa main

Elizabeth ferma à demi les yeux sous sa caresse avant de se reprendre et de rétablir entre eux la distance correcte

- Merci pour cette danse Lord Beckett mais mon fiancé m'attend.. Si vous permettez ?

- Je vous laisse partir Elizabeth … Pour cette fois … Ajouta-t-il

Elizabeth, le cœur battant la chamade, rejoignit James qui l'entraîna ver les jardins sous l'œil narquois de Beckett.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que Turner était venu vous voir ?

- Je.. Je ne sais pas James, en vérité je ne pensais pas que cela puisse avoir une quelconque importance

- Tout ce qui vous concerne est important à mes yeux. Répondit Norrington avec passion, l'esprit échauffé par sa jalousie à l'égard de Beckett et de Will

Elizabeth le dévisagea, étonnée par sa ferveur. James l'attira plus près de lui

- Je vous aime Elizabeth. Déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser brièvement. J'ai hâte d'être votre époux pour vous le montrer

Elizabeth se troubla légèrement, c'était la première fois que son fiancé faisait preuve d'une telle impatience et elle ne savait pas comment se comporter … Elle rougit

- Je … Moi aussi James. Répondit elle, espérant que c'était la réponse adéquate

James lui sourit avant de la guider vers le salon, reprenant le vernis de la société et se comportant en parfait gentleman.

Cutler prit congé peu de temps après, et rejoignit Mercer qui à vrai dire n'avait pas appris grand-chose.

- Monsieur Mercer.. J'ai une nouvelle mission à vous confier

Mercer le regarda, anticipant ce que son maître allait lui demander

- Qui ?

- Le Commodore Norrington … il possède quelque chose que je convoite. Une chose qui me permettra de conforter ma position ici mais aussi d'assouvir certains désirs. Murmura-t-il avant d'ajouter. Je vous la laisserais Mercer.. Dès que j'en aurais fini avec elle..

- Elle est belle je suppose …

- Oh oui … Et croyez moi elle est pleine de promesses … Précisa Cutler en repensant à la manière dont le corps d'Elizabeth avait répondu au sien

Mercer lui sourit …Il était inutile de répondre à cela

Deux jours plus tard, à la nuit tombée, le Commodore Norrington trouva la mort, assassiné d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur alors qu'il sortait de la demeure du père de sa fiancée. Alors que James rendait son dernier soupir, reconnaissant avec stupeur son meurtrier, à Londres une jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à préparer ses bagages._ Il a recommencé …_Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.


	4. Un marché et plus si affinités

-1_**Disclaimers: malgré tout mes efforts, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception d'Audrey…**_

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite !**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ??**_

**Chapitre 3**

Tortuga …. William Turner ne savait pas très bien ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici mais c'était le seul endroit où il savait pouvoir trouver des marins susceptibles de le mener à Jack Sparrow … ou un équipage suffisamment fou pour embarquer avec lui vers la Muerta . Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était ici et les choses étaient loin de se dérouler comme il le souhaitait …En effet peu d'hommes étaient près à le suivre sur sa bonne mine et Will n'avait pas la rouerie et le bagout d'un Jack Sparrow .. Il se bornait donc à aller d'hommes en hommes, les interrogeant sur le fameux pirate, mais nul ne l'avait revu depuis des lustres.. En fait il semblait bien que Jack Sparrow avait disparu de la surface du globe … Will en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'il vit, amarré bien sagement, le navire qu'il appelait de tout ses vœux depuis le début de son périple.. Le Black Pearl …Si Jack était encore en vie … alors le Pearl était le moyen de le retrouver.. Will monta d'un geste preste à bord souhaitant ardemment voir le fameux capitaine lui retourner un de ses larges sourires ironiques… Au lieu de ça, il sentit la froideur de l'acier d'une dague se poser sur sa gorge.

- Que fais tu sur mon bâtiment ? Souffla une voix indéniablement féminine à son oreille

Will eut un sourire hésitant

- Annamaria ? C'est Will, William Turner. Précisa-t-il

- Je t'avais reconnu … Je t'ai posé une question … Que fais tu sur mon bâtiment ? Répéta la femme sans desserrer son étreinte

- Jack.. Je cherche Jack …

- Sparrow est mort … Est-ce que c'est la Compagnie qui t'envoie ?

- La Compagnie.. Bredouilla Will. Non je …

- Capitaine.. Ce gamin n'est pas un menteur … Intervint Gibbs

Doucement la femme desserra son étreinte et vint se planter devant Will

- Et bien.. Quel accueil.. Ne put s'empêcher de dire ce dernier. J'ai connu mieux je l'avoue.. D'autant plus que ça fait des semaines que je vous cherche

- Pourquoi nous cherches tu ? Et que fais tu là ? Le questionna rudement Annamaria

- T'as des nouvelles de Jack ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Gibbs, l'air plein d'espoir

- Non … A vrai dire je comptais un peu sur vous pour m'en donner …

- Gibbs occupe toi du ravitaillement. Jeta Annamaria. Turner et moi nous allons avoir une petite discussion

Gibbs haussa les épaules en maugréant après ces maudites femelles, il souhaitait du plus profond de son âme retrouver son capitaine Jack et voguer à nouveau sous ses couleurs plutôt que sous les ordres de cette maudite, MAUDITE femme songea-t-il avant de cracher au sol afin de marquer sa désapprobation et de s'éloigner.

Annamaria resta seule face à William , appréciant malgré elle les épaules bien dessinées du jeune homme , son visage lisse qui ne portait encore aucunes cicatrices , la manière dont ses yeux doux se posaient sur elle .. Si semblable à ce qu'il était dans ses souvenirs. Will de son côté, inconscient de l'examen dont il était l'objet regardait la jeune métisse, attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole. Au fond de lui, il admirait la jeune femme qui dirigeait apparemment le Black Pearl d'une main de fer.

- Suis moi. Finit elle par ordonner. Et explique moi ce qui s'est passé et s'il est vrai que Jack a disparu le jour de sa pendaison.

- C'est exact, j'y étais.. Il s'est envolé.. Comme par magie.. Et depuis ce jour je le cherche

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je.. Mon père il est seul à pouvoir me parler de lui.. Le seul à pouvoir m'aider à me trouver.. À savoir qui je suis …

- Je vois.. Et tu penses que Jack essaiera de retrouver le Pearl

- C'est son navire.. Déclara doucement Will. Chacun de ses actes n'était motivé que par le désir de le récupérer

- Nous n'avons fait qu'appliquer le code de la piraterie. Répondit Annamaria sur la défensive. Et il me devait un navire !

Will leva les mains en signe de paix …

- Je ne vous juge pas.. Je veux juste retrouver Jack.. S'il n'est pas à la recherche du Pearl il ne peut être que sur la Muerta..

- La Muerta.. Grinça Annamaria. Encore faut il savoir y aller ! Je ne prendrais pas ce risque, je ne veux pas finir comme tout ces malheureux qui ont essayé …

- Et si j'avais en ma possession un objet qui nous mènerait à coup sûr et sans risque sur la Muerta.. Vers le trésor amassé par Barbossa …

- Intéressant… Dis m'en plus …et d'abord qu'est il arrivé à Barbossa ?

- Mort … dit Will en baissant les yeux à ce souvenir. Jack l'a tué.. Son cadavre est là bas

Annamaria ne put retenir un petit hoquet de surprise en entendant cela … Hector était mort, ça voulait donc dire que son empire était vacant.. Et que le premier à posséder sa pièce de huit deviendrait un seigneur pirate de la plus ancienne des Confréries … Dirigeant une partie du monde … Barbossa avait sûrement le signe de son appartenance à la Confrérie sur lui. Si elle s'en emparait elle deviendrait un seigneur pirate.. Elle regarda Will d'un air rusé, non il ne semblait pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui proposait là.. De la puissance de la confrérie …Décidément elle aimait de plus en plus ce garçon Elle s'efforça de maîtriser son excitation

- Et tu dis que tu peux nous mener là bas sans danger ?

Pour toute réponse Will sortit le compas de Jack qu'il agita sous son nez

- Je l'ai ramassé après que Jack se soit évadé de Port Royal

Annamaria lui fit cette fois un vrai sourire.. Oui c'était possible et même mieux que tout ce dont elle avait pu rêver …

- Et que veux tu en échange ?

- Juste trouver Jack .. Et que tu m'emmènes sur la Muerta… Et je garde le compas de Jack..

- Très bien William.. Bienvenue à bord du Black Pearl

- Et si on retrouve Jack.. Tu lui rendras le Pearl ? Demanda Will méfiant

- Lui rendre le Pearl ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça !

- Tu auras le trésor de la Muerta.. Pour toi. Tu seras riche .Murmura Will

- Nous verrons … Répondit Annamaria sachant déjà au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ne pourrait rien refuser à celui qui venait de lui offrir une chance d'obtenir tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêver ou presque sur un plateau.

Gibbs ne put se retenir bien longtemps d'interroger Will sur celui qu'il considérait envers et contre tout comme son capitaine

- Dis.. Will le captain Jack s'est vraiment enfui comme tu l'as dit ?

- Oui …Il était là et deux secondes après.. Disparu..

- Oh et dis moi Will.. Et Miss Elizabeth ? Elle est rentrée saine et sauve n'est-ce pas ?

Une expression d'intense regret passa alors sur le visage de Will, il n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier la jeune femme qui était son rêve depuis ses douze ans mais qu'il n'osait approcher

- Elizabeth va très bien elle va épouser le Commodore Norrington comme prévu …

Gibbs le regarda les yeux ronds, ne sachant que dire tandis qu'Annamaria qui écoutait la conversation sans en avoir l'air se sentit brusquement joyeuse à l'idée de voir la fille du gouverneur de Port Royal mariée et loin de William Turner..

- Pourquoi avez-vous peur de la Compagnie ? Demanda Will tout à trac ne souhaitant pas s'appesantir sur le sujet Elizabeth

- Les temps sont de plus en plus durs pour les fils du ciel. Chaque jour les vaisseaux de la Compagnie des Indes repoussent les limites du monde connu et ils nous traquent sans relâche. Expliqua Gibbs .Et le Commodore Norrington est loin d'être le moindre de ses agents. Ajouta-t-il.

Le soir venu … tandis que chacun regagnait ses quartiers, Annamaria confortablement installée dans ce qui avait été la cabine de Jack puis d'Hector Barbossa se prit à rêver à son nouveau membre d'équipage. Will était différent des hommes qu'elle croisait habituellement, il était jeune, beau, et somme toute assez charmant. Ça faisait bien longtemps que la jeune femme n'avait pas goûté aux plaisirs de l'amour, s'étant refusée à Jack durant leur voyage vers la Muerta. En effet, sa précédente nuit d'amour avec le pirate lui avait coûté son navire et depuis outre le fait de s'être jurée que plus jamais Jack Sparrow ne la toucherait, elle faisait preuve de prudence envers les hommes auxquels elle accordait ses faveurs. Mais ce soir elle avait l'impression que le désir qui courait dans ses veines ne s'en irait pas aussi facilement que d'habitude.. Le jeune Will était tout entier dans son esprit et la chaleur qu 'elle sentait au creux de ses reins appelait des caresses, _ses _caresses. Agacée Annamaria se leva, décidant que prendre l'air lui ferait du bien.

La démarche rapide, Annamaria déambulait sur le pont du Black Pearl s'efforçant d'oublier le désir qui grandissait en elle lorsque la voix du dit William vint la tirer de sa rêverie

- Tu as un problème ? Tu as l'air.. Perturbée

Annamaria le regarda … à cet instant son visage était éclairé la lumière de la lune, le faisant paraître plus désirable encore. Lentement elle suivit du regard les contours de sa bouche, imaginant ce que ça ferait de sentir ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, ses mains sur sa peau, ses doigts la fouillant doucement et…

- Je peux faire quelque chose ? S'enquit Will la ramenant à la réalité

- Je.. Oui.. Viens avec moi .. Tu vas m'aider à calculer notre itinéraire. Répondit elle confuse en lui désignant sa cabine

Will la suivit sans mot dire, amusé malgré lui par l'allure masculine du nouveau capitaine du Black Pearl et de la dureté qu'elle affichait face à ses hommes.

- Alors comment puis je te venir en aide ? Demanda Will en souriant et en se penchant sur les cartes éparpillées sur le bureau.

Annamaria n'y tenant plus vint se placer derrière le jeune homme, posant ses mains sur sa taille et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille

- Regarde moi Will

Will, se retourna lentement, obéissant à la femme. Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher en la voyant, elle n'avait plus rien de dur ou de masculin au contraire. Annamaria colla son corps contre le sien dans une étreinte qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature du service qu'elle attendait de lui. Lentement, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune forgeron laissant son autre main glisser sur son torse.

- Will … Murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien

Will sentit son cœur s'accélérer tandis que le corps de la jeune femme épousait le sien, avec hésitation il répondit à son étreinte se penchant légèrement sur elle, effleurant ses lèvres tandis qu'il sentait sa poitrine contre lui. Annamaria, tremblante, attira doucement la tête de Will contre la sienne, posant sa bouche sur la sienne. Will sentit son sexe se tendre tandis qu'il embrassait la jeune femme, laissant à son tour glisser ses mains le long de son corps, jusque dans le creux de ses reins, jusqu' à sa croupe dont il apprécia la fermeté, l'agrippant fermement pour attirer Annamaria plus près encore. Toujours plus près … Sentant le désir de son partenaire, elle glissa doucement sa langue entre les lèvres de Will, goûtant sa bouche, savourant la sensation de sa langue contre la sienne tandis que sa main s'enhardissait, défaisant d'un geste nerveux la boucle de la ceinture de l'objet de son désir .Will, gémissant légèrement, l'écarta de lui, rompant leur baiser. Il l'observa longuement , gravant dans son esprit l'étincelle de désir qui allumait son regard, sa main encore sa croupe … _Dieu qu'elle est belle _songea-t-il … Mais elle n'était pas Elizabeth et il ne pouvait pas faire ça .. Faire l'amour à une femme en pensant à une autre … Doucement il ôta sa main de sa ceinture, portant ses doigts à ses lèvres et les embrassant légèrement

- Je suis navré Annamaria.. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu souhaites.

Annamaria, le feu aux joues, le regarda incrédule. Elle avait bien senti le corps du jeune homme répondre tandis qu'elle était contre lui alors que …Oh.. Songea-t-elle

- C'est à cause d'elle n'est-ce pas ? Elizabeth. Cracha-t-elle.

- Je.. Je l'aime.. Depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vue, elle est la seule à mes yeux. J'aurais du lui dire, j'aurais voulu passer ma vie à lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Elle … Elle est si belle.. Si douce … Je donnerais tout pour elle. Murmura Will

- Elle va en épouser un autre. Rappela Annamaria se sentant inexplicablement triste en entendant le discours du jeune homme

- Je sais … Mais ne me demande de l'oublier. Ça m'est impossible.. C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut rien se passer entre nous … Je … Ça ne serait pas honnête ni pour toi, ni pour elle. Je ne peux pas te faire l'amour Annamaria.. Tu mérites mieux que ça, mieux qu'un homme qui s'imagine avec une autre pendant qu'il est dans tes bras. Termina-t-il en rougissant avant de sortir sans attendre sa réponse

Annamaria, pantelante, se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était parti et elle avait l'impression qu'un grand vide s'était fait dans la pièce. Au lieu de la refroidir, sa tirade, son honnêteté la poussait encore plus à désirer le jeune homme. Elle n'avait jamais connu d'homme aussi sincère, aussi pur, aussi altruiste que William Turner. Et tout cet amour, cet engagement pour une petite idiote capricieuse qui ne le méritait pas ! A cet instant Annamaria regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir livré cette femme à Barbossa lorsqu'elle le pouvait.. La parfaite, pure et vierge fille du gouverneur …

- Sois maudite Elizabeth Swann ! S'exclama-t-elle haineusement avant de déboucher une bouteille de rhum en buvant de larges rasades …

Will de retour dans ses quartiers s'allongea sur sa paillasse d'efforçant de ne pas réveiller ses compagnons déjà endormis dans les relents de crasse et de rhum. Lentement il se rappela de la sensation que lui avait causé le corps d'Annamaria contre le sien, la douceur de sa bouche, ses formes pleines et fermes. Son sexe se durcit à nouveau et lentement Will se caressa jusqu'à parvenir à l'orgasme libérateur tandis qu'il s'imaginait avec Elizabeth …


	5. Leçons & déclaration

-1_**Disclaimers: malgré tout mes efforts, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception d'Audrey…**_

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite !**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ??**_

**Chapitre 4**

Port Royal … Elizabeth Swann en guêtres et pantalon masculin se faufila hors de la maison de son père, le gouverneur. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'ils avaient appris avec consternation la nouvelle du meurtre de son fiancé à quelques mètres à peine de chez elle. Les premiers temps avaient été difficiles pour la jeune femme qui étouffait sous la sollicitude de leurs nombreux amis et serviteurs, chacun semblant croire qu'elle ne devait pas rester seule avec son chagrin. Mais en vérité, Elizabeth si elle avait véritablement pleuré James ne se sentait pas aussi triste et malheureuse que tout le monde se plaisait à le croire. Bien sûr elle avait toujours eu une affection sincère et du respect pour le commodore mais cela s'arrêtait là, en conséquence de quoi elle ne considérait pas sa vie brisée par la mort de son prétendant. Tirée de ses pensées, elle sourit légèrement en constatant qu'elle était arrivée à destination … Profitant d'un oubli fâcheux d'un garde elle pénétra dans le bureau en passant par le balcon, atterrissant souplement dans la pièce. Étonnée, elle fouilla l'endroit des yeux cherchant celui qu'elle voulait surprendre … Et déglutit en sentant le canon d'une arme dans son dos.

- Vous êtes morte Elizabeth. Énonça d'une voix amusée l'homme

Elizabeth se retourna doucement

- Je pensais pourtant pouvoir vous surprendre. Dit elle en souriant

- En passant par une fenêtre ouverte ? Tssss. Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre ma chère

- Dans ce cas … Apprenez moi je suis prête pour notre leçon. Déclara-t-elle en s'emparant d'une épée

Cutler Beckett la contempla en souriant avant de prendre à son tour son épée. Depuis la mort de Norrington il passait beaucoup de temps auprès de la jeune femme, allant jusqu'à lui donner des cours d'escrime en secret. En effet, il voulait qu'elle sache se défendre … Ce serait tellement plus amusant de la soumettre lorsque le moment serait venu.. Cutler aimait la résistance, sentir une volonté farouche s'opposer à la sienne , sa victoire n'en avait ainsi que plus de saveur . De plus il devait reconnaître qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir dans ces rendez vous secrets qui étaient pour lui l'occasion de se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Il avait été étonné de l'entendre accueillir favorablement sa proposition de leçon peu de temps après la mort du Commodore .Il avait cru que la jeune femme lui opposerait la bienséance mais ça ne fut pas le cas . Au contraire, Elizabeth accepta immédiatement sa proposition , allant jusqu'à suggérer elle-même que leurs leçons se déroulent en secret . Il revint au présent et sourit en parant une botte qu'il lui avait apprise la veille . Elle était douée et pleine de promesses … Chaque fois qu'il la voyait il s'émerveillait de ce côté naïf voir enfantin qu'elle avait su garder … ne voyant apparemment pas quoique ce soit de scandaleux dans le fait de rencontrer un homme en secret . Certes leurs échanges avaient gardés le piquant de leur première rencontre , mais Cutler veillait à ne pas outrepasser les limites, prenant plus de plaisir à la voir s'engager peu à peu sur le chemin qu'il traçait pour elle .

Elizabeth quand à elle, s'appliquait , elle aimait ces exercices quotidiens. Elle appréciait le fait que Lord Beckett ne la traite pas comme une petite chose fragile contrairement aux autres hommes qu'elle avait connu (enfin sauf Jack Sparrow mais celui-ci n'était somme toute qu'un pirate ). Elle réussit une passe difficile ,surprenant son adversaire et un petit cri de victoire lui échappa tandis qu'elle posait sa lame sous la gorge de son professeur

- Vous êtes mort Lord Beckett . Déclara-t-elle fièrement

- On dirait bien … Lui répondit celui-ci en la fixant dans les yeux

Doucement il prit la main de la jeune femme ,sentant son pouls battre plus fort sous l'excitation de la victoire , sans mot dire il la caressa du bout des doigts , voyant avec plaisir la jeune femme fermer brièvement les yeux à son contact. Brutalement, il lui tordit le bras, veillant néanmoins à ne pas lui faire mal .. Pas encore . Ce faisant il la retourna , la désarma et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Elizabeth … Je vous l'ai dit ne relâchez jamais votre vigilance lorsque vous vous battez . Souffla-t-il à son oreille

- Laissez moi !S'exclama-t-elle , son cœur s'affolant en sentant le corps de l'homme frôler le sien

- Oh .. Et pourquoi ferais je ça Elizabeth ? Persuadez moi .. Murmura-t-il curieux de voir jusqu'où son élève pourrait aller

- Je pourrais vous tuer à notre prochaine passe d'arme !

- Oh .. Ce sont là tout vos arguments … Vous me décevez j'attendais mieux de vous . Lui dit il en la relâchant à regrets

Elizabeth le regarda un instant, encore plus troublée par la déception qu'elle lisait effectivement sur son visage . Cutler, secrètement ravi de la voir répondre aussi parfaitement à ces provocations, la dévisagea d'un air hautain tout en allant se rasseoir derrière son bureau

- Et bien Elizabeth … Ne restez pas plantée là , la leçon est finie !

Elle le regarda et décida d'entrer dans son jeu ou tout du moins ce qu'elle pensait être son jeu .Elizabeth se rapprocha lentement du Lord qui la dévisageait , brusquement intéressé , se demandant jusqu'où elle oserait aller . Elle se pencha sur lui , sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne et lui sourit .

- Je suppose que nous nous verrons ce soir . Murmura-t-elle

Cutler écarta d'un geste volontairement nonchalant une boucle de cheveux échappée du chignon de la jeune femme avant de reprendre en rétablissant une distance entre eux

- En effet , votre père m'a convié à dîner . Pour cette occasion puis je vous suggérer de mieux attacher vos cheveux ? Suggéra-t-il vaguement ironique

Elizabeth eut une moue dépitée avant de s'écarter

- Je ferais ce qui me chante Lord Beckett ! Déclara-t-elle avant de sortir par la fenêtre

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Mercer sortit de l'ombre dans laquelle il restait dissimulé à chacune des visites de la jeune femme

- Alors Mercer .. Qu'en dites vous ?

- Instructif … Elle recherche votre compagnie mais sans pour autant abandonner toute résistance

- Elle est obstinée . Sourit Beckett . Et plus que prête à se marier si j'en crois l'approche dont elle m'a gratifiée avant de partir .

- J'en déduis que vous songez à vous déclarer … Ironisa Mercer

- Oh Mercer… Je crois que la demoiselle est suffisamment engagée dans notre petit jeu pour accepter ma demande . Et ensuite, j'aurais enfin le plaisir de l'humilier , de la voir se plier à mes volontés… Rêva à voix haute Beckett

- Et son père ? Demanda nonchalamment Mercer en aiguisant la lame de son couteau

- Mourra au moment où il deviendra inutile ou trop curieux . Sourit Beckett

Elizabeth se glissa silencieusement dans sa chambre et eut juste le temps de passer une robe de chambre avant que son père ne fasse son entrée. Le gouverneur la considéra avec inquiétude, depuis la mort de James Norrington il lui semblait que sa fille se comportait étrangement , restant parfois introuvable des heures durant. Cela l'angoissait d'autant plus que pendant ces dernières semaines trois jeunes femmes de Port Royal avaient disparues mystérieusement sans que l'on parvienne à trouver le moindre indice sur ce qui leur était arrivé.

- Je t'ai apporté un petit cadeau pour le dîner de ce soir ma chérie

- Encore ? Père vous me gâtez outrageusement. Badina Elizabeth en découvrant avec émerveillement la dernière folie de son père

- Parce que je suis fou de toi ma chérie.. Et que les derniers temps n'ont pas été faciles pour toi.

- Oui. Se força à dire Elizabeth. La mort de James m'a vraiment peinée et avec le départ de Will… Heureusement que Lord Beckett nous fait l'amitié de ses visites. Ne put elle s'empêcher d'ajouter

- Oui bien sûr… Lord Beckett. Soupira le gouverneur qui n'avait qu'une confiance limitée en l'homme. T'a-t-il fait part de ses intentions ?

Elizabeth regarda son père, elle n'avait jamais envisagé la situation sous cet angle; Bien sûr, assurément, elle appréciait la compagnie et la répartie de Lord Beckett mais ne l'avait jamais envisagé comme un parti sérieux. Weatherby observa sa fille et ne put retenir un petit soupir de soulagement en voyant les émotions se succéder sur son visage à mesure qu'elle réfléchissait à la situation. Il reprit

- J'en déduis que non. Ma chérie, surtout prends ton temps avant d'engager ton cœur. Je sais que… Malgré ce que tu as toujours prétendu, les raisons de ton engagement avec James étaient… particulières dirons nous. Et comme je te l'ai dit ce qui parait une bonne décision sur le moment n'en est pas forcément une sur le long terme

Elizabeth s'approcha de son père en souriant et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue

- J'ai compris Père ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi. Lorsque le moment sera venu je saurais faire le bon choix… Du moins je l'espère

- Je l'espère aussi ma chérie et n'oublie pas que quoiqu'il arrive ton vieux père est là. Sourit le gouverneur.

Le soir venu, Cutler observa avec un air sardonique l'entrée d'Elizabeth au dîner. La jeune femme étroitement sanglée dans la robe que son père avait fait faire pour elle avait les cheveux coiffés en boucles anglaises mais indéniablement détachés. Cutler sourit largement devant cette bravade et s'inclina moqueusement devant elle

- Vous êtes très belle Elizabeth, cette coiffure vous va à ravir

- Vraiment Lord Beckett ?

Cutler se contenta de lui sourire sans répondre, lui laissant l'illusion d'avoir remporté cette petite victoire. Plus tard il l'invita cérémonieusement à danser comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis leur première rencontre. Cutler la faisait tourner dans ses bras appréciant comme toujours la souplesse de son corps lorsqu'il se décida à prendre la parole

- Elizabeth… Je crois que le moment est venu de préciser certaines choses entre nous. Vous êtes une jeune femme absolument charmante mais néanmoins intelligente et je pense que vous ne pouvez ignorer l'inclinaison que j'ai pour vous

- Lord Beckett… Je

- Laissez moi continuer je vous prie. Ces dernières semaines m'ont montrées à quel point nous étions semblables. Réfléchissez Elizabeth, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup tout les deux

- Comme deux gouttes d'eau. Murmura la jeune femme, l'expression s'imposant à son esprit sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi

- Oui. Sourit Beckett étonné par la facilité de l'entreprise. C'est pour cela, Elizabeth que je vous demande de m'accorder votre main.

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Balbutia-t-elle, revenant brutalement à la réalité.

Cutler la regarda dans les yeux, caressant négligemment son dos tandis qu'ils dansaient

- Dites oui.

- Pourquoi voulez vous m'épouser ? Vous avez besoin d'un ornement supplémentaire à votre bras ? Questionna-t-elle ironiquement

- Le seul endroit que je désire vous voir orner c'est ma couche. Répondit insolemment Cutler. Épousez moi et vous serez comblée au-delà de tout ce que vous avez pu imaginer.

Elizabeth rougit violemment en entendant sa réponse, puis releva le menton avec une petite lueur dans le regard. Cet homme, avait toujours été là pour elle, se rendant indispensable au cours des semaines qui avaient suivi la mort de Norrington. Elle eut un léger pincement au cœur en pensant à Will qui avait occupé ses rêveries pendant si longtemps. Un moment, elle avait caressé l'espoir de le voir revenir, pour elle… Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et Elizabeth ne se sentait pas prête à l'attendre toute sa vie. Cutler sentant sa réflexion reprit la parole, se décidant à lui dire ce que toute jeune fille souhaitait ardemment entendre

- Elizabeth … dites quelque chose je vous en prie. Je dépose mon cœur à vos pieds et si ma demande n'est pas conventionnelle c'est parce que je pense que vous et moi ne le sommes pas. Épousez moi Elizabeth.

La jeune femme le considéra un instant plus lui sourit doucement.

- Oui Lord Beckett, j'accepte de devenir votre femme. Lui dit elle le cœur battant.

Cutler sourit largement, il avait gagné, bientôt cette femme serait sienne et il pourrait enfin lui apprendre autre chose que de l'escrime. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres à la stupéfaction générale, prenant le parti d'annoncer ainsi leurs fiançailles.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir là, Cutler appela Mercer qui n'était jamais bien loin. Il leur servit à tout un cognac.

- Mercer, félicitez moi, je suis fiancé. La fille du gouverneur m'a fait l'immense honneur de m'accorder sa main. Déclara-t-il cyniquement

- Oh… Et je suppose que vous souhaitez fêter cela dignement

- Bien entendu Mercer. Disons un petit entraînement pour la nuit de noce avec cette délicieuse Miss Swann

Sans mot dire Mercer, sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard, traînant derrière lui une femme au visage atrocement tuméfié. Celle-ci tremblante d'effroi se jeta aux pieds de Beckett, implorant sa clémence. La saisissant par les cheveux pour l'obliger à se relever, Beckett la plaqua contre le mur avant de la prendre violemment, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à la femme qui subissait ce traitement depuis plusieurs semaines. Il assouvit son désir rapidement, se lâchant en elle avec un râle de plaisir avant de la rejeter au sol.

- Médiocre. Lança-t-il sèchement. Mercer débarrassez moi de ça

Puis il sortit de la pièce sans se retourner, songeant qu'il était impatient de se marier, sourd aux cris de la femme que son homme de main se préparait à égorger.


	6. Renaissance

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite avec comme promis, Jack....**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ??**_

**Chapitre 5**

Bien loin des projets matrimoniaux d'Elizabeth Swann, une autre femme traversait les mers, une angoisse sourde grandissant en elle à chaque vague qui la rapprochait de _l'homme _, celui dont elle ne pouvait même plus prononcer le nom sans trembler, comme s'il pouvait lui apparaître rien que par la pensée. Les marins du "Green Bottle" s'interrogeaient sur leur mystérieuse passagère. Cette femme qui, après les avoir payés grassement passait ses journées enfermée dans sa cabine étroite, ne laissant voir son visage à personne, les intriguait au plus au point et ils échafaudaient les suppositions les plus folles sur son compte. Elle le savait bien sûr, tout comme elle savait qu'aussi délirantes que soient leurs suppositions aucun d'entre eux ne réussirait à entrevoir ne serait ce qu'une parcelle de la vérité…. Et c'était aussi bien pour eux…

Elle se pencha à la fenêtre de sa cabine et avec un peu d'appréhension elle constata que la lune était pleine. C'était donc pour cette nuit, elle devait pratiquer le rituel sans attendre… La femme sortit l'antique grimoire qu'elle avait volé jadis et l'ouvrit sans hésiter à la page qui lui permettrait de le faire revenir. Repoussant les meubles, un morceau de charbon à la main elle traça le pentacle d'une main assurée et déposa une bougie à chaque intersection. Elle se plaça devant le pentagramme et disposa soigneusement deux chandelles autour d'elle. Une blanche à sa droite pour indiquer qu'elle croyait, une noire à sa gauche signe de puissance. Elle but une grande gorgée du vin qu'elle avait versé dans le calice argenté et respira profondément, elle était prête. Elle saisit le grimoire et commença son incantation venue des âges, psalmodiant les paroles issues de l'énochien, une langue aujourd'hui oubliée de tous à l'exception de quelques rares initiés dont elle faisait partie.. Comme l'homme dont elle ne voulait plus prononcer le nom. Sa voix enflait à mesure que le rituel progressait, il lui semblait que la marque qui ornait le bas de son dos, signe de son appartenance au cercle la brûlait à mesure que les paroles étaient prononcées, elle avait l'impression que sa pensée s'envolait loin très loin au-delà des mers, au-delà du monde connu des hommes. Avec un sourire, elle vit la silhouette se dessiner peu à peu au centre du pentacle, d'abord des contours flous puis de plus en plus solides, jusqu'à ce qu'un être fait de chair et de sang apparaisse miraculeusement. Elle termina son incantation, rendant grâce à Astaroth, le gardien des portes, de lui avoir permis de le ramener. A cet instant, sur le pont, les marins poussèrent un cri de surprise, un éclair vert venait d'illuminer les ténèbres, signe qu'une âme venait de revenir parmi les vivants…

A quelques encablures de là, à bord du Hollandais Volant, Jack Sparrow observait d'un air morne la cellule dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, ignorant depuis quand il pourrissait à bord du navire de Jones. Les débuts avaient été particulièrement difficiles, Jack refusant de se soumettre aux ordres donnés par Davy, chaque jour il le provoquait en espérant que l'autre à bout en termine avec lui. Davy Jones avait tout tenté pour faire plier Sparrow, le fouet, les menaces, tout … Mais il était arrivé à la conclusion que cet homme ne tenait à rien, sauf peut être à sa liberté, alors Jones avait encore restreint celle-ci, enfermant Jack dans une étroite geôle sans la moindre vue sur l'océan, sans visite, et avec pour seule nourriture quotidienne une poignée de cacahouètes. Chaque jour Jones venait le voir et lui posait rituellement la même question

- Alors Jack es tu prêt à régler ta dette et à servir à bord du Hollandais Volant ?

Et chaque fois la même réponse fusait

- Le Hollandais Volant a déjà un capitaine, tête de poulpe et je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow !

- Tu refuses donc d'obéir

- Oui.

Allongé à même le sol, Jack entendit la petite voix pernicieuse, _sa voix à lui,_ murmurer dans son esprit comme ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, à mesure que sa réclusion et sa solitude duraient.

_-Soumets toi Jack et tu sortiras d'ici, tu retrouveras le grand air du large et tu vogueras pour les cents ans à venir _

Jack sourit, naviguer ça lui plaisait ça

- _Mais tu ne seras plus jamais libre Jackie… Tu devras obéir à ce poulpe, faire tout ce qu'il t'ordonne et tu deviendras comme les autres, alors qu'est-ce que ce sera pour toi ? Un crabe ? Une sole ? _Répondit une seconde voix qui venait toujours contrarier la première poussant Jack à se demander fugacement combien au juste ils étaient là dedans.

Il grimaça, revenant à ce qu'avait dit le second lui même… non ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout ça

- _Mais tu auras du rhum._ Plaida le premier

- J'aime le rhum ! Pourquoi y'en a plus ? Demanda Jack à haute voix, continuant le débat avec lui-même.

Aucune des voix ne se donna la peine de lui répondre. Ça faisait des jours qu'il posait sans cesse les mêmes questions débattant avec lui-même de la marche à suivre mais chaque fois ses réflexions s'arrêtaient là. Il avait finalement compris qu'il n'était pas mort, Jones l'ayant certainement emporté quelques secondes avant que son âme ne quitte définitivement son corps ce qui lui laissait une possibilité infime de se sortir de là. Jack laissa ses pensées errer librement et elles se portèrent tout naturellement vers son précieux Black Pearl, qui devait à présent se trouver dans les mains d'Annamaria. Une si belle fille… Il l'avait goûtée après une nuit d'ivresse, enfin surtout pour elle. Et après avoir bien exploré tous les charmes qu'elle avait à lui offrir, il lui avait volé son navire. Jack sourit, une excellente affaire qu'il avait fait là, il se souvenait de la chaleur de sa peau ambrée …

_- Pas comme celle de l'autre._ Lança un troisième « Jack Sparrow « … celui qu'il refusait invariablement de laisser parler.

Jack fit une petite grimace

- Oh la ferme ! Lança-t-il avant de se recroqueviller sur lui même, cherchant le sommeil.

A l'heure où Jack Sparrow essayait de s'endormir, un autre homme ouvrait les yeux à bord du Green Bottle. La première chose qu'il vit fut une femme brune inconnue, penchée sur lui qui l'observait, une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, presque violette.

- Bienvenue parmi nous. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse

- Qui êtes vous ? Qu'Est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Je m'appelle Audrey. Quand aux raisons de votre présence ici et bien pour faire simple disons que je vous y ai amené

- Audrey… Murmura songeur l'homme. Et votre nom ?

- On oublie le nom. Répondit elle sèchement. Et vous quel est le votre ?

- James … James Norrington. Répondit il au grand soulagement d'Audrey qui avait peur qu'il ait perdu la mémoire

- De quoi vous rappelez vous James ?

Norrington la regarda un bref instant, incrédule.

- Mais … je suis mort non ? Enfin je veux dire il m'a poignardé … son homme de main, à Port Royal je sortais de chez Elizabeth… Oh mon dieu Elizabeth !! Cria-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds

Audrey posa une main fraîche sur la sienne.

- Calmez vous et racontez moi … qui a essayé de vous tuer ?

- Je.. Je ne suis pas mort ? Balbutia James

- Voyons bien sûr que non, je vous ai trouvé et soigné voilà tout. Mentit Audrey.

James Norrington regarda une nouvelle fois la femme qui lui faisait face. Il se sentait totalement perdu. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée quand le poignard s'était enfoncé dans sa poitrine, directement à l'emplacement du cœur, manié par une main sûre, expérimentée, qui ne tremblait pas. Il ne pouvait pas être en vie après ça ! James souleva le drap qui le recouvrait et examina son torse qu'une légère très légère cicatrice barrait à présent. Il releva la tête et reprit la parole lentement, s'exhortant mentalement à ne pas trembler

- Qui êtes vous réellement ? Et pourquoi suis-je en mer ? Demanda-t-il, percevant un léger roulis sous ses pieds

Audrey soupira profondément, elle ne voulait pas dire ce nom qui était le sien, plus jamais ! Elle se l'était promise lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie …

- Peu importe le nom. Vous êtes sur un navire qui se rend dans les Caraïbes. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus. En revanche mes questions appellent des réponses dont des vies dépendent peut être. Asséna-t-elle

James sonda son regard, il y lut l'urgence de sa demande, la sincérité aussi, cette femme pensait vraiment que ses questions étaient vitales. Alors il choisit de se laisser guider par l'honneur et de répondre à la femme qui lui avait de toute évidence sauvé la vie.

- Je m'appelle James Norrington et je suis Commodore. Ma fiancée s'appelle Elizabeth. Dit il avec tendresse. En sortant de chez son père j'ai été poignardé par un certain Mercer, lequel agissait certainement pour le compte de Cutler Beckett, l'envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes.

- Bien … avez-vous une idée des motifs qui l'ont poussé à vouloir se débarrasser de vous ou alors de ce qu'il est venu chercher à Port Royal ?

James déglutit, mortellement inquiet pour Elizabeth.

- Ma… Ma fiancée je crois qu'elle lui plait… Il a peut être essayé de m'évincer.. Quand à ce qu'il est venu faire ici et bien la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il veut par-dessus tout le compas d'un certain Sparrow, un pirate sans envergure qui a mystérieusement disparu lors de sa pendaison. Écoutez je dois aller voir ma fiancée, la rassurer, la protéger… Cet homme est dangereux !

- Pas pour l'instant James. Votre fiancée est en sécurité. Mentit elle à nouveau. Le mieux est que ce.. Cet homme croit en votre mort, vous serez plus efficace dans l'ombre

- Mais ! Tenta de protester James

Audrey se pencha sur lui et déposa un léger baiser au goût épicé sur ses lèvres.

- Dormez James Norrington

Il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et brusquement ne parvint plus à lutter contre le sommeil qui prenait possession de lui. Un instant plus tard, il dormait profondément tandis qu'Audrey posait un regard froid sur lui.

Elle se mit à feuilleter, rapidement le livre qu'elle avait en sa possession, espérant découvrir ce à quoi il voulait que le compas ensorcelé de Jack le mène. Soudain elle repensa un vieux très vieux manuscrit déchiré qu'elle avait une fois trouvé. Elle se concentra pour se souvenir. Il y était question de Calypso, enfermée dans une enveloppe charnelle… Et celui qui devenait son amant et la libérait règnerait sur les océans… Mais personne ne savait qui elle était, ni même comment la délivrer sauf …. Mais oui ! Davy Jones. Munie de ce nom, Audrey feuilleta à nouveau son livre et retint un grand peine une exclamation de joie.. Il y était ! Lisant fébrilement, Audrey apprit que Jones était à l'origine le guide des âmes mortes en mer mais qu'il avait été trompé par Calypso… Alors il s'était arraché le cœur de la poitrine et bafoué le caractère sacré de sa mission, réduisant les âmes dont il avait la charge en esclavage. Pour le punir de son pacte avec le démon, il avait été maudit par l'organe qui avait causé sa faiblesse… son cœur. Quiconque s'emparerait de ce dernier, aurait sa vie entre ses mains et pourrait lui ordonner ce qu'il voudrait sans que Jones ne puisse se dérober. Audrey réfléchit, il cherchait probablement le cœur dans le but d'avoir accès à Calypso et ainsi d'étendre son pouvoir. Elle frissonna, si cet homme réussissait, il n'y aurait plus d'échappatoire pour personne… Audrey prit sa décision.. Elle devait rencontrer Davy Jones au plus vite.


	7. De la compagnie

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite !!**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ??**_

**Chapitre 6**

Jack Sparrow s'étira lentement, la bouche pâteuse sans même avoir bu la moindre petite gorgée de rhum. L'air toujours aussi morne il regarda autour de lui, bien sûr rien n'avait changé… Il était toujours là, terré comme un rat sur ce navire maudit.

- _Accepte la proposition du poulpe alors! Règle ta dette au moins tu sortiras d'ici et tu auras du rhum l'ami. _Commença son premier avatar, le Jack lâche qui rêvait d'une vie facile.

_- _On en a déjà parlé. Soupira Jack à voix haute, lassé de toujours reprendre la même discussion

-_ Tu ne dois pas accepter ! Tu ne dois pas te rendre ! Un Sparrow n'abandonne pas ! Si tu fais ça tu perdras tout !_ Argumenta le Jack fier et épris de liberté.

- Je sais, je sais je ne dois pas céder si un jour je veux pouvoir sentir à nouveau sur moi la brise délicate des alizés, si je veux pouvoir faire ce que je veux quand je veux…

- _Mais le rhum ! Tu auras du rhum …_

- _Et à quoi ça lui servira une fois esclave de ce navire espèce d'idiot !_

- Si je veux un jour pouvoir à nouveau caresser une femme … Continua Jack s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par les chamailleries de ses autres soi.

-_ Quelle femme ??? Quelle femme veux tu caresser Jackie ?_ Intervint celui qu'il se refusait obstinément à écouter

- Oh la ferme !!! C'est à cause de tes bêtises si on en est là !!

- _Oui ! _ Renchérirent les deux autres tombant d'accord pour une fois. _Si on avait pas plongé pour sauver cette fille, on aurait jamais été en position d'être pendus et donc on naviguerait encore et on serait libre et on aurait du rhum aussi !_

- _Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens._ Déclara le troisième. _Si on ne l'avait pas sauvée on n'aurait jamais retrouvé le Pearl et on ne se serait pas non plus vengés de Barbossa_

_- _Le fait est… Déclara lentement Jack. Que le Pearl est ailleurs pendant que nous.. Euh Je pourris ici. Alors excuse moi de ne pas trouver la situation si parfaite que tu le prétends !

- De plus en plus fou Sparrow … Vraiment … Commença Jones qui l'observait en train de gesticuler et de parler tout seul depuis un moment

- Ouais mon ami ! C'est pour ça tu n'as pas besoin de t'encombrer de moi hein … Dit Jack plein d'espoir en collant son nez aux barreaux.

Jones éclata de rire.

- Bien tenté Sparrow mais je te l'ai dit pour sortir d'ici tu dois accepter d'honorer ta dette. Alors ?

- Le Hollandais Volant a déjà un capitaine. Se borna à répondre Jack.

- Alors tu croupiras ici ! Commença Jones avant de s'interrompre, les tentacules en éveil. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer sur son navire et l'appelait ! Sans rien ajouter de plus il se détourna de Jack et entreprit d'aller voir qui était l'opportun.

Sur le pont au milieu de ses hommes (enfin si on pouvait appeler ainsi les créatures mi humaines, mi marines qui composaient son équipage) se tenait une femme toute de noir vêtue. Jones eut un claquement de lèvre agacé… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Prenant l'air le plus féroce possible, il s'approcha de la femme.

- On a perdu son chemin ma petite dame ? Demanda-t-il déclenchant des rires pervers chez son équipage

- Non. Je suis là où je voulais me trouver. Répondit posément Audrey. Je dois vous parler Davy Jones.

- Ooooooooooooh vous _devez _me parler ? Voyez vous ça … Et qui vous dit que moi j'ai envie de tailler la bavette avec vous ? Continua Jones

Pour toute réponse, Audrey lui sourit largement et commença à fredonner un petit air de musique, sa voix claire s'élevant au milieu du silence qui s'était brutalement établi. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'interrompit et fixa Jones droit dans ses yeux bleu glacier.

- Votre cabine me parait plus indiquée pour ce dont je dois vous entretenir.

Jones posa la pince de crabe qui lui tenait de main sur l'épaule d'Audrey qui le regarda sans ciller, le surprenant à nouveau.

- Très bien Madame… ?

- Mon nom importe peu Jones ! Répondit Audrey avant de se diriger vers la cabine du capitaine d'un pas sûr, comme si elle était chez elle.

Jimmy, le maître d'équipage s'approcha de Jones, le fouet dont il ne se séparait jamais en main.

- Voulez vous que je rectifie la discipline capitaine ?

Jones lui sourit.

- Non… Je vais écouter ce que cette femme a à me dire. Tu la châtieras après.. Finit il dans un éclat de rire avant de pénétrer dans sa cabine.

Audrey, se forçant au calme, se retourna en l'entendant entrer.

- Vous ne me toucherez pas. Énonça-t-elle

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi m'en priverais je ? Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de femme à bord. Commença Jones d'un air vicieux tout en dévoilant sa poitrine, promenant ses tentacules sur celle-ci.

Audrey ne broncha pas, restant totalement impassible, tandis que son esprit hurlait en sentant la viscosité du poulpe sur sa peau. Jones la fixait, se rapprochant de plus en plus et fit glisser adroitement la robe de la femme à ses pieds. Il promenait ses tentacules sur son dos lorsqu'il sentit une légère boursouflure qui lui glaça l'encre dans les veines. Il retourna la femme sans ménagement et horrifié aperçut _la_ marque dans le bas de ses reins. Audrey se retourna lentement et ramassa sa robe qu'elle entreprit de revêtir.

- Bien ceci étant désormais clair pouvons nous parler ?

- Qui êtes vous donc ? Comment connaissez vous l'air ? Et qui vous envoie ? Répondez ! Ordonna Jones, perturbé par la marque que portait son hôte.

- Celle que je suis n'a aucun intérêt pour vous. Je suis ici de mon propre chef, quand à la manière dont je connais l'air et bien la marque que je porte devrait répondre à votre question non ?

- Certes. Admit Jones. Alors dites moi ce qui justifie votre visite

- Je suis venue vous mettre en garde Davy Jones… Le coffre qui contient votre si précieux organe n'est plus en sécurité.

- Quoi ! Comment savez-vous ça ?

- Peu importe ! Un homme actuellement à Port Royal met tout en œuvre pour trouver le coffre contenant votre cœur

- Mais il ne parviendra pas à l'ouvrir sans la clef … Il n'y a donc aucun danger

- Ne le sous estimez pas… Il a l'intention de libérer Calypso. Déclara Audrey en ouvrant la boite à musique en forme de cœur que Jones avait toujours à portée de tentacules et en accompagnant brièvement l'air.

Jones, emplit de fureur, la regarda faire… il était hors de question que Calypso soit libérée alors que lui était si durement maudit !

- Je suppose que vous avez une solution à me proposer…

- Je ne suis que la messagère… pas l'ordinatrice. La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que si cet homme réussit.. Les conséquences seront lourdes pour chacun d'entre nous. A vous de trouver son point faible… s'il en a un

- Son nom ?

- C'est l'envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes à Port Royal.

- Vous ne pouvez être plus précise ? Demanda Jones exaspéré de ne pouvoir avoir de réponse claire et simple

- Non je ne le peux pas, il faudra vous contenter de cela. Rétorqua Audrey avec morgue. A présent je vous laisse

Jones médusé la regarda disparaître sous yeux sans avoir le temps de répondre quoique ce soit. En colère il sortit de sa cabine et harangua ses hommes

- Cap sur Port Royal !

- Oui Capitaine ! Et pour la fille? Demanda Jimmy un sourire cruel aux lèvres

- Quelle fille ? Il n'y a pas de fille à bord du Hollandais Volant !

Quelques temps plus tard… Ignorant les soucis rencontrés par Davy Jones et à vrai dire s'en moquant totalement, Jack rêvassait dans sa geôle. Il rêvait de poser pied à terre (un comble pour un homme qui aimait la mer plus que tout au monde), de rhum, des tonnes de rhum et d'un grand feu. Un feu immense ! Et d'une chanson qu'il se mit à fredonner tout bas

_"On rançonne, on chaparde, on pille, on vole,  
Trinquons les amis yo ho,  
On kidnappe, on dévaste, on s'en fiche pas mal,  
Trinquons les amis yo ho !"_

Sur son épaule, le troisième Jack souriait sardoniquement en l'écoutant chanter. Jack s'interrompit et le regarda

- Quoi ? Lança-t-il d'un ton hargneux

- _ Je n'ai rien dit… Pourquoi le ferais je ?_ Répondit malicieusement son avatar._ Tu vois une raison qui me pousserais à dire quelque chose peut être ?_

- Pas la moindre. Répondit Jack en fermant les yeux

Jack laissa ses pensées vagabonder, celles-ci revenant sans cesse vers le petit îlot dont Barbossa l'avait ironiquement fait gouverneur il y a si longtemps… Et à la seconde fois où il s'y était retrouvé avec la délicieuse Miss Swann.

- _Elle t'a pris pour un imbécile._ Lança le Jack cynique. _Elle a fait semblant de boire puis elle t'a volé tout ton rhum._

_- Mais ça a marché._ Fit observer d'un ton docte le Jack que personne n'écoutait

_- Ah ouais … Beau résultat vraiment ! Regarde où on est maintenant ! Tout ça parce que le feu de cette idiote a attirer la Navy !_

_- Tu exagères là ! Tu aurais préféré mourir sur cette île peut être ?_

- Mais taisez vous donc ! Je ne m'entends plus penser ! Lança Jack sans la moindre logique

Les trois petits Jack s'entre regardèrent sans comprendre tandis que Jack fermait à nouveau les yeux, laissant ses pensées errer à nouveau, totalement hermétique à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il se revoyait sur l'île à nouveau dansant et chantant et buvant du rhum … mais cette fois il ne s'écroulait pas… Le capitaine Jack Sparrow ne tombait pas ivre mort aussi bêtement… Non, Jack sourit, se voyant séduire la fille… Son érection grandissait à mesure qu'il s'imaginait posséder cette fichue peste, effaçant son petit sourire satisfait de son visage alors qu'elle pensait l'avoir roulé dans la farine. Oh bien sûr, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé la prendre, la demoiselle était trop prude pour cela. Mais il y avait d'autres moyens.. Il aurait voulu la voir venir sous ses doigts à lui, l'entendre le supplier de continuer, la goûter aussi … Goûter cette jeune fille pure et soignée que personne n'avait même jamais effleurée, lui faire oublier qu'elle était une blanche colombe et lui un vil pirate. Juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre gémir grâce à lui ou peut être même crier… ou voir même répéter son prénom oui.. Ça serait le mieux ! La voir, le corps arqué sous ses caresses et l'entendre supplier et répéter son nom _Jackjackjackja_

- JACK ???? Dit une voix incrédule

Jack sortit brutalement de sa rêverie, son plaisir coupé net par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ouvrit les yeux et..

- Oh bugger… Dit il alors que devant lui, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe de mariée, les cheveux pendant lamentablement autour de son visage et encadrée par deux des monstres de Jones, se trouvait … Elizabeth Swann.


	8. Jack fait des promesses

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite !!Merci à Little Beatle pour ses reviews ! Pour ceux qui suivent Fidélité et tentation, pas de panique la suite arrive dans la semaine lol**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ??**_

**Chapitre 7**

Le premier mouvement de surprise passé, Jack se redressa vivement, n'osant croire à la réalité de ce qu'il voyait. De son côté Elizabeth se raccrochait de toute ses forces à lui, ne quittant pas des yeux la seule chose qui lui paraissait familière au milieu du désastre de cette journée. Une heure avant, elle se trouvait devant l'autel, prête à unir son destin à celui de Cutler Beckett, lorsqu'une armée de monstres avait fait irruption stoppant ainsi la cérémonie avant que les vœux soient prononcés. La bataille avait été rude mais tout comme les hommes de Barbossa en leur temps, on eut dit que les hommes poissons étaient invincibles ou immortels. Malgré sa robe de mariée encombrante, Elizabeth s'était valeureusement défendue mais comme tout les autres elle s'était rapidement trouvé acculée. Lorsqu'elle fut désarmée, les hommes se saisirent d'elle et l'entraînèrent à leur suite à bord de ce navire sur lequel se trouvait, manifestement emprisonné, Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth continua d'accrocher son regard à ce dernier, seul parmi tout ceux qu'elle avait vu depuis son arrivée à bord à ne pas avoir une apparence monstrueuse.

Jack, les yeux écarquillés n'y croyait toujours pas, comment diable Jones avait il su que..

_- Que quoi ? _Intervint brutalement l'un de ses avatars

Avant que Jack ait eu le temps de lui dire de la fermer, un pas sourd et pesant résonna dans le navire, signe que Davy Jones approchait . Jack se recula légèrement tandis qu'Elizabeth tremblait un peu plus dans les mains de ses ravisseurs.

Jones entra dans la pièce et Elizabeth ne put retenir un petit cri d'effroi en découvrant le capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et se mit à bourrer sa pipe très lentement

- Bienvenue sur le Hollandais Volant Miss ?

- Swann.. Elizabeth Swann. Dit elle en chevrotant avant de reprendre d'une voix plus ferme. Puis je savoir les raisons de ma présence ici ? Et pourquoi vos… hommes ont-ils fait irruption durant mon mariage !

Jones la regarda un long moment sans répondre. Après la visite de la femme, il avait immédiatement fait voile vers Port Royal, espérant y découvrir un moyen de pression efficace sur l'envoyé de la Compagnie, quelque chose qui lui ferait abandonner ses recherches sur Calypso. Une fois sur place, il avait miraculeusement appris que l'homme était fiancé et allait se marier. La propre expérience de Jones lui avait appris que s'il existait bien un moyen de pression efficace c'était celui-ci. Ne pouvant se rendre à terre qu'une fois tout les dix ans, il avait donc diligenté ses hommes avec pour mission de ramener la jeune épousée, arguant du fait que son mari n'aurait dès lors qu'une seule idée en tête : la retrouver. Par ailleurs, Jones espérait aussi avoir un peu plus d'explications sur les projets de l'homme ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait simplement assassiné. Il voulait avoir une idée très précise de ses failles afin de se prémunir de ce genre de péril dans les temps futurs.

- Disons que votre fiancé a besoin d'une nouvelle occupation… Vous recherchez me parait en être une préférable à celle qui l'occupe actuellement

Elizabeth le regarda sans comprendre… Qu'est-ce que Cutler avait fait à ce poulpe ? Elle reprit rageusement, peu décidée à se laisser faire.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Libérez moi immédiatement !

- Ou alors ? Termina ironiquement Jones en s'approchant d'elle

Elizabeth se tut brutalement, ne trouvant rien à répondre… que pouvait elle faire contre ces monstres ? Jones esquissa une caricature de sourire en la détaillant, laissant son regard s'appesantir sur sa taille fine et sur sa gorge. Elle s'en aperçut et tressaillit légèrement à la grande satisfaction du capitaine.

- De plus ça fait bien longtemps que mes hommes et moi nous n'avons pas goûter à de la chair fraîche et jeune. Votre venue parmi nous est donc un enchantement et une agréable distraction. Ajouta Jones en la dominant de toute sa stature. Vous voici à présent mariée avec le Hollandais Volant , Miss Swann ! Vous autres vous l'aurez dès que j'en aurais fini avec elle ! Lança Jones à la cantonade.

Elizabeth recula croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine, cherchant des yeux une échappatoire. Jones saisit brutalement son bras et à l'aide de sa pince il arracha brutalement le bustier qui constituait le haut de la robe de la jeune femme , qui se retrouva avec pour seule protection une fine chemise blanche qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de ses charmes. Elizabeth ne peut retenir un petit sanglot terrifié en sentant la pince de Jones effleurer sa poitrine tandis que ce dernier lui lançait un regard lubrique, s'apprêtant à lui ôter la chemise pour l'exposer à la vue de tous. Au moment où il allait le faire une voix retentit dans son dos

- A ta place je ne ferais pas ça l'ami.

Dédaignant un instant sa captive, Jones se tourna vers l'importun

- Un problème Sparrow ?

Jack se releva et se mit à déambuler dans sa geôle, approchant des barreaux avec un grand sourire

- Dis moi … Ton plan c'est bien d'échanger Mademoiselle contre une sorte de tranquillité n'est-ce pas ?

Jones claqua sèchement des tentacules

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne mais oui…

- Dans ce cas dis moi … Selon toi quelle valeur aura-t-elle aux yeux de son promis une fois que toi et tout l'équipage de ce navire auront profité de ses charmes ? Lança Jack en évitant soigneusement de regarder les dits charmes

Jones embarrassé le regarda, il n'avait pas songé à ça. De rage, il saisit Elizabeth et la jeta dans le cachot avant d'ordonner à ses hommes de faire sortir Jack. Ce dernier déglutit un peu, il avait parlé sans réfléchir révulsé par l'idée que Jones pourrait toucher la jeune femme et il se trouvait à présent traîné sur le pont par un poulpe furieux.

- Alors Sparrow, puisque tu es si malin que proposes tu ?

- Ne la touche pas… pour l'instant. Finauda Jack. Sa virginité, sa pureté en font un otage de prix que tu pourras négocier avec Norrington.

- Norrington ?

- Son fiancé. Lança Jack avec un grand sourire, satisfait de constater qu'il savait une chose que l'autre ignorait;

- Que sais tu sur cette fille Sparrow ? Tu la connais ? Demanda Jones soudain soupçonneux

- Je lui ai sauvé la vie… Elle me fait confiance. Déclara simplement Jack, cherchant un moyen de retourner la situation en sa faveur

A ces mots, Jones éclata de rire.

- Confiance ?? Tu dis qu'elle te fait confiance ? Pourtant elle me parait avoir la tête sur les épaules.

- Que veux tu mon ami… Mon charme inégalable fait que la demoiselle est

Jack s'arrêta, brutalement interrompu par Jones qui venait de frapper la table d'un coup sec

- Cesse tes bouffonneries Sparrow ! Dis moi est-ce que la fille te fait suffisamment confiance pour te dire ce qu'elle sait ?

Jack eut un sourire rusé

- A ton avis ? Mais tu sais l'ami… tout a un prix. Commença-t-il

Jones le saisit brutalement par le cou et le souleva de terre en le plaquant contre le mur au grand effarement de Jack

- Pas de prix Jack. Tu la fais parler ou je te jure que je m'en occupe par moi-même.

Jack s' efforça de repousser sa peur et lâcha dans un grognement

- Donne moi du rhum alors… Pour elle

- Du rhum ?? Tu te fiches de moi!

- Non non non avec l'alcool, la donzelle parlera plus facilement et nous serons sûrs qu'elle dit la vérité.

Jones le considéra un instant

- Soit Jack tu auras du rhum. Mais si la fille ne parle pas ou ment… Tu le paieras très cher… je vais te ramener auprès d'elle. Vous partagerez la même cellule puisque sa vertu parait tant te tenir à cœur. Tu pourras ainsi veiller sur elle et si la dame est « abîmée » tu en seras responsable. Déclara Jones dans un grand éclat de rire

Jack blêmit en l'entendant, l'enfermer dans une geôle obscure avec cette fille, ça allait être… _Insupportable ?_ Suggéra un de ses autres soi. _Invivable ? _Renchérit le second, tandis que seul le troisième ne disait mot, regardant Jack avec un léger sourire. Jones lui décocha un sourire cruel et appela son maître d'équipage

- Jack m'a manqué de respect tout à l'heure. Commença-t-il

- Ça mérite une punition Capitaine. Lança Jimmy en souriant

- Je crois que dix coups de fouet feront l'affaire…

Jack serra les dents, s'efforçant de ne pas crier tandis que le fouet s'abattait sur son dos sans la moindre pitié, mettant les chairs à vif, son bourreau frappant le plus fort possible. Jones observait la scène d'un air détendu, satisfait de la sauvagerie de son homme. Tandis que Jack tentait de rester stoïque sous les coups, ses voix intérieures le harcelaient sans relâche

- _Tu vois où elle te conduit ! C'est encore à cause de cette maudite femme que tu souffres ! Tu aurais du les laisser faire !_

_- Taisez vous bandes d'idiots… Elle va nous faire sortir d'ici vous verrez !_

_- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Explique nous ça ?_

Avant que l'autre ait le temps de répondre, Jack se retrouva agrippé par deux hommes qui le projetèrent sans ménagement dans la cellule où se trouvait Elizabeth

Cette dernière retint un cri d'effroi en voyant Jack entrer en titubant encore plus que d'habitude, le dos ensanglanté. Le pirate se laissa tomber lourdement en sol, la respiration accélérée par la douleur qui le submergeait. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Jack… Vous allez bien ?

Il leva un regard las sur elle.

- A votre avis trésor ? Les dix coups de fouet dont m'a gratifié Jones avaient ils pour but d'améliorer ma santé ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton cynique

Elizabeth rougit violemment, la stupidité de sa question lui apparaissant en pleine lumière. Sûrement Jack avait été frappé parce qu'il avait arrêté Jones tout à l'heure, sauvant ainsi son honneur. Embarrassée, elle se pencha sur lui

- Je suis désolée Jack… Je, ma question était stupide. C'est juste que je … je . Commença-t-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer, vaincue par les émotions de la journée.

Jack, le cœur serré, la regarda verser des larmes amères, gauchement il s'approcha d'elle.

- Allons Elizabeth, ne pleurez pas, vous allez sortir d'ici je vous le promets. Je vous sortirais d'ici . Déclara-t-il sans réfléchir.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Mais… Comment allons nous faire ? Et où sommes nous ?

Jack lui sourit et lui tendit la bouteille de rhum, s'asseyant à ses cotés et évitant de regarder vers sa poitrine quasi nue .sans dire mot, Elizabeth la saisit et commença à boire attendant que Jack lui raconte son histoire …


	9. Tentation

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite !!**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ??**_

**Chapitre 8**

Jack, prit son temps avant de commencer à parler, troublé malgré lui par la proximité d'une Elizabeth à demi nue. D'un geste agacé, il ramassa sa chemise que le maître d'équipage lui avait arraché pour le fouetter et la tendit à Elizabeth

- Couvrez vous. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas la vue mais vous semblez avoir froid. Lança-t-il d'un ton plus rude qu'il ne l'avait voulu

Elizabeth prit la chemise avec reconnaissance et se couvrit du mieux possible. Jack la regarda faire, un vague sourire au coin des lèvres

- Vous êtes à bord du Hollandais Volant, trésor. Annonça t'il

- Le Hollandais Volant ? Répéta Elizabeth avec un air de totale incompréhension

- Le navire maudit de Davy Jones.. Précisa Jack.

- Que faites vous ici ? Tout le monde s'est interrogé sur votre disparition… c'est Jones qui vous a aidé ?

- Aidé ? Jones ??? Disons plutôt que j'avais contracté une toute petite dette envers lui, et qu'il y tenait apparemment suffisamment pour retarder l'heure du jugement dernier pour moi. Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que votre fichu Norrington a bien pu faire pour mettre Jones dans une rage pareille ?

Elizabeth reprit une gorgée de rhum, tant pour se donner du courage que pour se réchauffer

- James est mort il y a quelques mois assassiné d'un coup de poignard en pleine rue.

Jack accusa un bref instant la nouvelle, il n'aimait pas le commodore mais celui-ci s'était montré un adversaire honorable aussi ne méritait il pas une telle fin.

- Oh je vois… mais dans ce cas qui alliez vous épouser ? Le jeune William peut être ?

Elizabeth rougit, ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle n'avait pas pensé au jeune forgeron, s'étant faite à l'idée qu'il ne reviendrait jamais vers elle. Jack, voyant son air embarrassé, sourit en se disant que la demoiselle était apparemment plus délurée qu'il n'y paraissait

- William est parti… il espérait vous trouver.

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il voulait que vous lui parliez de son père. Il il s'en veut beaucoup de ce qu'il s'est passé sur la Muerta, il dit qu'en brisant la malédiction, il a aussi tué son père. Cette idée lui est insupportable. Alors il est parti à votre recherche pour que vous lui racontiez l'histoire de son père, ses racines.

- Intéressant. Commenta Jack qui choisit de garder pour lui la présence du père de Will à bord. En effet, Bill, le père de Will avait choisi de rejoindre les rangs de Jones plutôt que de continuer à subir la torture du poids de l'océan sur son corps à laquelle Barbossa l'avait condamné en l'attachant à un canon et en le jetant par-dessus bord. Jack avait donc eu la surprise de le retrouver à bord du Hollandais Volant. Et comment comptait il me trouver ? Demanda-t-il

- Will comptait se rendre à Tortuga puis de là vers l'île de la Muerta

- Pourquoi faut il toujours que ce gamin se conduise stupidement !

- Will n'est pas idiot ! S'écria avec véhémence Elizabeth. Il sait qu'on ne trouve pas la Muerta comme ça ! Il a … Ramassé votre compas et compte sur lui pour le mener à bon port.

- Mon compas… c'est donc le gamin qui l'a. Sourit Jack. C'est parfait cela…

- Que voulez vous dire ? Interrogea Elizabeth qui ne comprenait pas la soudaine joie de son compagnon d'infortune

Jack ne lui répondit pas sur le moment. Will avait le compas, mais il ignorait la véritable nature de celui-ci. Le compas ne menait pas seulement à la Muerta… non le compas menait à ce que l'on désire le plus et ce que l'eunuque désirait le plus au monde était sans doute la femme qui se trouvait assise à ses cotés et buvait tout son bon rhum. Rhum ! Cette fille était en train de tout boire ! Jack lui arracha la bouteille des mains

- Vous avez assez bu trésor. Déclara-t-il en prenant une large rasade. Vous n'avez pas répondu d'ailleurs. Si l'estimable Norrington est mort et que le jeune William est parti quel est l'heureux homme qui allait devenir votre mari ? Lança-t-il d'un ton badin

- Vous ne le connaissez pas. C'est un noble, un Lord. Lança Elizabeth agacée par l'ironie affichée de Jack

- Dites toujours mon ange. Vous seriez surprise du nombre de « gens bien » qui font partie de mes connaissances, de femmes honorables qui ont quitté leur mari une nuit pour venir chercher le plaisir dans mes bras.

Elizabeth rougit violement en entendant la dernière phrase de Jack, tandis que celui-ci posait un regard appréciateur sur elle tout en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de rhum.

- Je vous serais gré de m'épargner les détails de vos.. Aventures. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton guindé.

- Pourquoi cela trésor ? Vous avez peur de succomber vous aussi ? Ne put il s'empêcher de demander en s'approchant imperceptiblement d'elle

Elizabeth recula légèrement en rougissant de plus belle

- Je suis bien sure que vous ne feriez rien qui pourrait compromettre mon honneur !

- Qui sait Lizzie … Je suis un pirate, pas un de ces jeunes coqs prétentieux que vous avez l'habitude de fréquenter. Un pirate prend ce qu'il désire quand il le veut. Lui dit il en la regardant intensément sans savoir lui-même où il allait au juste

Elizabeth soutint son regard, son cœur se mettant soudainement à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, et reprit d'une voix légèrement altérée qu'elle mit sous le compte du rhum qu'elle avait ingurgité

- Mais pas vous Jack … Vous vous voulez qu'on vous désire et non prendre de force, vous voulez qu'on vous aime qu'on se donne à vous… entièrement

Jack, confus et perdu, sentit son sexe commencer à se tendre à mesure que des images d'une Elizabeth le suppliant de la toucher lui venait à l'esprit. Il déglutit péniblement tout en essayant de se calmer et reprit bravement la conversation

- Je crains que vous ne vous fassiez une idée fausse de moi Elizabeth, sans doute à cause des fadaises que vous avez lues sur mon compte. Je ne suis pas une proie pour vos petits jeux, je suis un homme, pas un Lord qui fait passer l'honneur avant tout. Si vous vous imaginez que vous pouvez essayer vos séductions de gamine sur moi vous vous trompez ! Et de plus vous n'êtes pas mon genre… Conclut il tout à fait illogiquement.

Elizabeth eut un petit sourire manipulateur et sans savoir clairement ce qui la poussait ainsi elle se rapprocha encore de Jack, désireuse à la fois de lui prouver qu'elle n'était plus une enfant mais aussi qu'elle pouvait le séduire

- Un jour vous changerez d'avis Jack. Lui dit elle tandis qu'elle touchait presque son torse nu, fermant à demi les yeux, son cœur cognant encore plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Jack se sentit submergé par le désir… Dieu qu'il voulait cette maudite fille ! Son excitation grandissait à mesure qu'il respirait son parfum léger aux délicates fragrances de fleurs. Il allait la prendre et elle l'aurait bien cherché ! Au moment où il se décidait, il vit passer le maître d'équipage qui lui lança un regard sadique. Brutalement refroidi, Jack se souvint de la promesse de Jones et au lieu de prendre les lèvres de la jeune femme comme il en avait initialement l'intention, il recula avec un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres

- Vous vous conduisez bizarrement pour une femme qui vient de voir son mariage interrompu. Je me demande ce que votre fiancé penserait de tout cela

Elizabeth, ramenée brutalement à la réalité, devint écarlate. Elle-même trouvait sa conduite inqualifiable savant au fond d'elle même que si Jack avait tenté de l'embrasser elle n'aurait pas pu lui résister … Mais bien sûr il ne l'avait pas fait ! Damné pirate et foutu rhum qui lui faisaient faire n'importe quoi !

- Mon fiancé a toute confiance en moi ! Il sait que jamais je ne me compromettrais avec quelqu'un dans votre genre !

- Oh et à ce propos vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné le nom de cet homme estimable que seul vous jugez digne de vous dispenser du plaisir. Lança Jack d'un ton grivois

- Lord Cutler Beckett. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton légèrement pédant tant elle avait envie de lui faire ravaler ses sarcasmes et allusions déplacées

En entendant ce nom, Jack faillit s'étrangler avec le rhum qu'il buvait. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser ! Pas lui pas cet homme, surtout pas!!

- Cutler Beckett… Répéta-t-il. Et je suppose que l'estimable Norrington est mort peu de temps après son arrivée ?

- Oui… Mais qu'insinuez vous ! Cutler est un homme merveilleux ! Il m'a appris à me battre, il il a toujours été là pour moi ! Je tiens énormément à lui ! S'écria-t-elle avant de réfléchir un instant, les yeux rivés sur la marque en forme de P que portait Jack. Je sais pourquoi vous essayez de le salir à mes yeux ! C'est parce qu'il travaille pour ceux qui vous ont marqué de la sorte ! Il vous connait forcément vu qu'il cherche votre compas ! Lança-t-elle échauffée par l'alcool et avec un vague mal de tête se profilant.

Jack accusa le coup. Ainsi Cutler était au courant pour le compas et Jones cherchait à détourner son attention… Se pourrait il qu'il soit au courant pour le cœur de Jones ? Oui c'était sûrement ça… le tout était de découvrir qu'elle était la véritable ambition de ce maudit Lord ! Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à Elizabeth, pour lui expliquer quel homme était réellement son fiancé mais se ravisa en voyant que la jeune femme avait glissé dans le sommeil, demain viendrait bien assez tôt et les explications aussi. Jack la regarda quelques instants et s'apercevant qu'elle avait la chair de poule il alla chercher sa veste qu'il posa doucement sur elle, s'efforçant de ne pas la réveiller. Puis il alla s'allonger, un peu plus loin, essayant de trouver le sommeil à son tour

Quelques heures plus tard, Elizabeth se réveilla, complètement désorientée et transie. Elle s'assit avec difficultés, essayant de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle s'assombrit à mesure qu'elle se souvint de ce qui c'était passé, alors qu'elle aurait du reposer dans les bras de son tout nouveau mari, elle se trouvait dans la cale glaciale d'un navire maudit dont tout l'équipage avait des allures de poisson sur deux pattes. C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut de la veste qui la recouvrait ce qui la fit sourire malgré elle… Ce ne pouvait être que Jack qui l'avait couverte ainsi. Elle se leva doucement, cherchant le pirate des yeux et le découvrit rapidement, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la bouteille de rhum vide à coté de lui. Il était torse nu mais ne semblait pas souffrir du froid comme elle. Elizabeth hésita un instant puis sans faire de bruit elle se coucha à coté du pirate, rabattant la veste sur leur deux corps avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Jack se réveilla, alors qu'il serrait étroitement quelque chose dans ses bras. Quelque chose ? Non quelqu'un … Il découvrit le cœur battant qu'il tenait Elizabeth contre lui et que la veste dont il l'avait recouverte la veille les protégeait à présent tout les deux. Au supplice par la proximité de ce corps si chaud contre le sien, mourant d'envie de l'explorer mais sachant très bien que s'il commençait il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter ce qui compromettrait grandement leurs chances à tout deux de sortir d'ici, Jack s'écarta légèrement d'elle. Il la regarda un long moment, réalisant qu'elle avait raison la veille, il voulait qu'elle le désire… Il ne voulait pas seulement la prendre ce qui somme toute serait assez facile mais aussi la posséder toute entière… _Aha et pourquoi cela ? Qu'a-t-elle de si différent des autres ?_ Demanda la voix railleuse qu'il s'efforçait toujours d'ignorer. En l'entendant Jack sursauta comme si on l'avait piqué et battit prudemment en retraite, s'écartant un peu plus d'Elizabeth. Dans son sommeil, la jeune femme poussa un léger soupir de bien être avant de se rapprocher à nouveau en se tournant vers lui. Jack déglutit en sentant son souffle sur son visage, elle était là devant lui, offerte … Il lui suffisait juste d'approcher un peu son visage du sien et il pourrait enfin goûter ses lèvres, savoir si elles étaient aussi douces qu'il l'imaginait. Jack avança presque inconsciemment vers elle… Juste un baiser pas plus appuyé qu'une caresse songea-t-il. Juste pour savoir ce que ça fait… Lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Jack franchit la distance qui les séparait, se préparant à embrasser celle à laquelle il n'avait cessé de penser depuis son arrivée ici…


	10. La Confrérie

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite !!Merci à Little Beatle pour sa reviews ! **_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ??**_

**Chapitre 9**

Le Black Pearl évitait à grand peine les récifs qui entouraient l'île de la Muerta, à la barre, le compas de Jack Sparrow entre les doigts, Annamaria guidait d'une main pleine de retenue son navire vers le formidable trésor amassé par le Capitaine Barbossa. A ses côtés se trouvait le jeune Will Turner, aucun des deux ne disait mot, légèrement gênés l'un et l'autre depuis la scène qui s'était déroulée le soir de l'arrivée du jeune homme. Gibbs s'approcha d'Annamaria en soupirant.

- Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous faites ?

- Tu veux prendre la barre peut être ! Enragea la jeune femme furieuse de voir ses compétences mises en doute

- Non.. C'est juste que Jack..

- JACK EST MORT ! Hurla Annamaria hors d'elle, faisant lever la tête de tout l'équipage.

- On en sait rien ! S'insurgea aussitôt Will

Annamaria leva un regard fatigué, elle n'en pouvait plus d'eux tous… Entre Gibbs qui ne cessait de maugréer et de regretter son cher Jack Sparrow qui n'était pourtant qu'un sale hypocrite doublé d'un menteur et Will qui fixait sans cesse l'horizon espérant sans doute voir apparaître cette foutue Elizabeth Swann comme par magie, Annamaria se sentait plus seule que jamais. Elle aurait voulu elle aussi avoir une épaule sur laquelle se reposer, quelqu'un qui aurait pour elle la dévotion dont Will faisait preuve à l'égard d'Elizabeth.

- Non. On en sait rien. Déclara-t-elle avec retard à Will, s'appliquant toujours à guider le Pearl.

- Nous y sommes ! S'exclama le jeune homme en la serrant brièvement contre lui tant il était heureux.

L'entrée de la sinistre grotte de la Muerta s'ouvrait devant eux, parfaitement semblable au souvenir que Will en avait gardé. Annamaria sentit le sourire lui revenir, elle était dans les bras de Will et leur richesse était faite ! Avec entrain elle ordonna à ses hommes de mettre des chaloupes à la mer afin de s'emparer des trésors contenus dans la grotte.

Chacun fit silence en entrant dans la cavité où se trouvait l'or aztèque et le corps de Barbossa. Tandis que les pirates se jetaient sur les richesses amassées, Will cherchait Jack des yeux, le cœur chaviré alors que s'envolait son dernier espoir de mettre la main sur le pirate. De son côté Annamaria était penchée sur Barbossa, cherchant désespérément l'objet qui motivait réellement sa présence ici : la pièce de huit du pirate. Avec une moue dégoûtée elle retourna le corps en décomposition et se mit à le fouiller consciencieusement. Au bout d'un long moment, ses doigts rencontrèrent un morceau de parchemin, la récompensant ainsi de ses efforts. Elle tira doucement le bout de papier à elle et commençait à le lire lorsqu'un fracas ébranla toute l'île qui se mit à bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Hurla Will

- Je ne sais pas… mais on ferait mieux de dégager d'ici rapidement. Lui répondit Annamaria en se levant vivement et empochant le manuscrit. RASSEMBLEZ CE QUE VOUS POUVEZ ET AUX CHALOUPES !

L'ordre tomba une demi seconde trop tard… Autour d'eux, les parois commencèrent à s'effondrer sans raison, provoquant une panique indescriptible parmi les hommes d'équipage.

- Courez ! Ordonna à son tour Will sans que les hommes ne se fassent prier pour obéir.

Au bout du long goulot étroit, Will s'assit dans une chaloupe et regardant autour de lui il se rendit compte qu'Annamaria ne se trouvait nulle part. Il s'adressa alors à Gibbs

- Annamaria où est elle ?

- Je ne sais pas petit… Allez on quitte cet endroit

- Pas sans elle ! Cria Will avant de bondir hors de la chaloupe

- Will !!! Attends n'y va pas ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

Will ne l'écouta pas, il venait d'apercevoir Annamaria, la tête en sang, gisant non loin de lui . Prestement, il la saisit dans ses bras et se mit à refaire le chemin en sens inverse tandis que le sol se dérobait sous ses pas. Derrière lui, courait affolé, Jack le singe de Barbossa qui avait survécu on ne savait trop comment sur cette île. Will faillit pleurer de soulagement en voyant la chaloupe de Gibbs se balancer mollement, il monta à l'intérieur rapidement,gardant son précieux fardeau contre lui.

- Ramez ! Vite ou on y passe tous ! Hurla Gibbs avant de se tourner vers Will. Elle est morte ?

Will écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux poisseuse de sang du front d'Annamaria.

- Non. Mais il s'en est fallu de peu. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appliqué le code ? Demanda-t-il à Gibbs avec hésitation

- Parce que j'ai déjà abandonné une fois mon capitaine sur cette foutue île et que je le regrette encore. Répondit il simplement

Les hommes ramaient avec ardeur et application, conscients que leurs vies à tous dépendaient de leur rapidité. Enfin et poussant un grand soupir de soulagement ils réussirent à manœuvrer le Pearl, l'éloignant de la Muerta qui s'abîma dans l'océan sous leurs yeux incrédules. Gibbs s'approcha de Will

- Pas un poil de vent, pas une seule vague plus haute que la normale qui justifierait ça… Si tu veux mon avis c'est sorcellerie !

Will, les yeux ronds, réfléchit un instant à ce que disait Gibbs.

- C'est peut être… une sorte de mini tornade ? Suggéra-t-il

Gibbs éclata de rire

- Une sorte de mini tornade ?? Non c'est la manifestation d'un démon ! Peut être le dieu des aztèques qui veut récupérer son or ou alors le fantôme de ce vieux Barbossa qui n'a pas été content de voir celle qui fait office de capitaine fouiller son corps comme elle l'a fait !

A ces mots, Will se rappela le morceau de papier qu'Annamaria tenait entre ses doigts lorsqu'il l'avait découverte et qui apparemment valait tant à ses yeux qu'elle avait failli perdre la vie pour le ramasser. Il le déplia et lut ce qui était écrit sans comprendre, il y était question d'une confrérie secrète et d'une pièce qui était en fait un œil. Avec un soupir Will s'éloigna en direction de la cabine d'Annamaria en espérant que celle-ci avait à présent repris connaissance.

Annamaria ouvrit les yeux à son entrée et porta une main à sa tempe.

- Que … qu'est il arrivé ?

- Tu as été projetée au sol, tu étais évanouie. Déclara simplement Will

- C'est toi qui m'as sauvée ?

- Je ne t'aurais pas abandonnée

- Oh Will … Murmura Annamaria émue malgré elle

Will la regarda un bref instant et jugeant qu'elle était suffisamment bien pour répondre à ses questions il agita le manuscrit sous ses yeux

- Pourquoi étais tu prête à mourir pour de bout de papier ? Et quelle est cette .. Confrérie dont il est question ?

- Rien d'important Will

- Au contraire ! Enfin Annamaria tu as failli mourir pour ça, pourquoi ???

Annamaria plongea un instant ses grands yeux noirs dans ceux de Will, il ne bluffait il était réellement inquiet pour elle ! Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur, plus que toutes les confréries ou tous les trésors du monde. Ainsi il l'aimait un peu… puisqu'il se souciait d'elle.

- Je suis désolée Will, je ne peux pas te répondre, c'est un secret… Dit elle à regret en tendant la main pour récupérer le morceau de papier

- Je t'en prie… tu peux me faire confiance. Explique moi.

Annamaria ne put pas lui résister plus longtemps, après tout il venait de lui sauver la vie…

- Barbossa faisait partie de la Confrérie des neufs seigneurs de la piraterie… Chaque membre règne sur une partie du monde et possède une pièce de huit en guise de signe de reconnaissance.

- C'est cette pièce que tu cherchais sur le corps de Barbossa !

- Oui, mais à la place j'ai trouvé ce parchemin. Déclara Annamaria en s'emparant de ce dernier.

- Qui sont les seigneurs de la piraterie ? Et à quoi servent ils ?

- Ils sont neufs, comme je te l'ai dit et chacun règne sur une mer. Commença Annamaria. La confrérie existe depuis des siècles et les insignes et le titre de seigneur se transmet de génération en génération ou le cas échéant par désignation.

Les sourcils froncés, Will lui fit signe de continuer son exposé.

- Les seigneurs sont les garants de la piraterie, et leur alliance est aussi puissante et influente que l'est la Compagnie des Indes dans ton monde. Peut être même plus car on raconte qu'ils ont emprisonné la déesse Calypso dans un corps mortel lors de leur premier conseil et se sont ainsi partagés toutes les parties du monde qui était le sien avant.

- Emprisonné une déesse ? Lança Will totalement incrédule

- C'est-ce qu'on dit ! Rétorqua Annamaria sur la défensive. Il parait aussi que leurs pièces de huit qui les désignent comme seigneurs ont une place importante dans le rituel d'enfermement… C'est pour cela qu'elles sont dispersées

- Mais comment les seigneurs se retrouvent ?

- Il existe un endroit… l'île des épaves,où nous conservons notre code, c'est là que les seigneurs peuvent trouver refuge et c'est aussi à cet endroit que le tribunal de la confrérie siège lorsque l'appel retentit

- Mais… quel appel ?

- Le chant.. Le cri de ralliement des pirates. Expliqua Annamaria. Nous le connaissons tous, lorsque la piraterie est en danger nous le faisons retentir et ainsi les seigneurs se réunissent

- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi organisés… Murmura Will

- Tu nous prenais pour une bande de sauvages ! S'insurgea Annamaria

Will rougit violemment, s'abstenant de répondre à cela

- Et les seigneurs de la piraterie qui sont-ils ? Demanda-t-il songeant que l'un d'entre eux pourrait peut être l'éclairer sur son père

Annamaria sachant très bien ce qu'il pensait soupira et commença à égrener la liste dans le confinement de la cabine, baissant un peu plus la voix à chaque nom qu'elle livrait à ce non initié.

- Outre Barbossa, il y a Sao Feng, Monsieur Jocard, Sumba Jee Angria, le corsaire Amand, Mistres Ching, Villanueva et Chevalle, le français famélique.

- Ça ne fait que huit. Observa Will. Qui est le neuvième ?

- Jack Sparrow. Murmura Annamaria à regret sachant ce qui allait suivre.

- Mais alors ça veut dire qu'il a probablement trouvé refuge sur cette île aux épaves !! S'exclama Will, sentant renaître l'espoir. Nous devons nous y rendre!!

- Nous ne pouvons pas, seuls les seigneurs peuvent entrer à Brethen Court. Sans la pièce de Barbossa nous ne serons pas autorisés à y pénétrer.

Will reprit d'un geste pressé le morceau de papier sans qu'Annamaria ait le temps de protester, les sourcils froncés il le relut plusieurs fois.

- Il est question d'un œil… peut être que la pièce de huit est dedans ? Suggéra-t-il

Annamaria le regarda, découragée.

- Mais Hector ne portait pas d'œil de verre

- Lui non… En revanche un de ses hommes si. S'écria Will en plissant les yeux pour se souvenir

Toute excitée à l'idée de parvenir enfin à faire partie de cette prestigieuse assemblée, Annamaria se redressa dans son lit, oubliant sa blessure.

- Aie. Grimaça-t-elle. Will sais tu où se trouve cet homme ?

Tendrement, le jeune homme se pencha sur elle et l'aida à s'allonger à nouveau

- Oui il se trouve dans les geôles de Port Royal

Annamaria ne répondit pas, voyant l'air rêveur que son compagnon arborait alors qu'il était question de l'endroit qu'il avait en quelque sorte fui. Avec amertume, elle se demanda si un jour le jeune forgeron oublierait sa précieuse Elizabeth Swann.

- Dans ce cas … Faisons cap sur Port Royal ! Ordonna-t-elle en essayant d'ignorer l'expression du visage de Will qui déjà ne songeait plus qu'à Elizabeth …


	11. Un anneau pour te lier

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite !!**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ??**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel à ne pas mettre sous les yeux des plus jeunes lol**_

**Chapitre 10**

A quelques encablures de l'île de la Muerta, les marins du Green Bottle, regardaient médusés l'océan engloutir un petit lopin de terre qui ne se trouvait sur aucune de leur carte tandis qu'au chaud dans sa cabine, Audrey se laissait retomber épuisée sur son lit. Les yeux à demi clos, elle s'efforçait de reprendre des forces, le sort qu'elle avait mis en œuvre pour couler l'île de la Muerta ayant eu raison d'elle. Néanmoins, elle avait l'esprit plus tranquille à présent que l'île était au fond de l'océan. En effet elle avait beaucoup parlé avec James Norrington qui se révélait être un source d'informations assez impressionnante dans la mesure où il ne se rendait même pas compte de l'importance de ses révélations. Audrey s'accordait donc un moment de répit bien mérité sure que _l'homme_ ne parviendrait jamais à ses fins à présent que le corps de Barbossa et donc sa précieuse pièce de huit reposaient au fond de l'océan lorsque James, dans la cabine voisine, poussa un cri étouffé. Audrey fit une petite prière silencieuse à celui qu'elle servait, souhaitant de toute son âme pouvoir enfin se reposer et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la provenance du bruit, non sans avoir au préalable bu une décoction à base de graines et d'écorce qui, si elle luttait très efficacement contre la fatigue, prodiguait aussi un mal de tête atroce à celui qui l'utilisait trop souvent.

James Norrington, dans la cabine qui lui avait été attribué, ne cessait de tourner en rond. Il en avait assez d'être tenu à l'écart par cette femme étrange dont il ignorait tout ! En regardant par la fenêtre il avait reconnu l'endroit près duquel se trouvait leur navire… C'était l'île de la Muerta, l'île qui n'apparaissait sur aucune carte et dont seule une poignée de personnes connaissait l'existence et les coordonnées, et cette femme, cette Audrey les savait apparemment. James avait beaucoup observé cette dernière depuis qu'il s'était réveillé sur ce navire et plus les jours passaient, plus il avait l'impression qu'on lui dissimulait des choses. Il avait posé des questions ça et là aux marins du navire mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu lui en apprendre plus que ce soit sur Audrey ou sur la manière dont il était arrivé à bord. A vrai dire, les hommes avaient même semblés plutôt surpris de le voir au début. Et voilà qu'à quelques mètres de là, fendant rapidement les flots comme s'il le narguait, se trouvait le Black Pearl ! Le voir avait eu raison de James qui, persuadé que Sparrow était à son bord, avait exprimé son indignation en poussant le cri qu'avait entendu Audrey qui venait de pénétrer dans sa cabine sans frapper comme à son habitude.

James, bien décidé à avoir des réponses se tourna vers elle, l'œil vif. Il détailla un instant la femme qui lui faisait face, elle avait le visage las des personnes qui ont vu beaucoup de choses au cours de leur existence et pourtant James était persuadé qu'elle n'avait même pas trente ans. Comme à son habitude elle était vêtue d'une robe noire qui la faisait paraître plus pale encore qu'elle ne l'était en réalité et ses yeux d'une teinte lavande presque improbable était la seule tache de couleur dans un ensemble presque terne. Chassant la pitié qu'il ressentait pour elle, James s'approcha l'air conquérant

- Comment connaissez vous cet endroit ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda innocemment Audrey

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot ! J'ai reconnu cette passe infâme c'est la Muerta ! Tout comme le navire qui s'éloigne là bas est le Black Pearl !

Audrey pâlit en voyant la colère de James mais plus que tout elle ne put cacher son inquiétude à la mention d'un navire

- Vous avez dit qu'un bateau était ici !

- Cessez vos petits jeux Audrey !! Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Il se passe des choses étranges sur ce bâtiment et j'en ai assez d'être tenu à l'écart

Audrey ne l'écoutait plus, il lui semblait que ses oreilles bourdonnaient et que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines tandis qu'elle découvrait enfin par la fenêtre le navire que James nommait le Black Pearl mais qu'elle connaissait sous un autre nom. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait tant fait d'efforts pour chasser refluèrent lentement dans son esprit et devant un James Norrington médusé, elle glissa au sol, inconsciente.

James se précipita pour la rattraper et la souleva lestement dans ses bras, étonné par sa légèreté. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit et saisit son poignet fin pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore en vie. Au bout de quelques instants d'angoisse il sentit son pouls battre très très faiblement. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire il lui passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage, constatant avec inquiétude que ce dernier était à présent d'un blanc cireux qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite. Le cerveau en ébullition, James cherchait un moyen de lui venir en aide lorsqu'il vit encore une fois le Pearl qui s'éloignait au loin. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit ce maudit Sparrow sur les corsets lorsqu' Elizabeth était tombée de la falaise et sans hésiter il ouvrit la robe d'Audrey, arrachant les boutons dans sa hâte. Sans réfléchir à l'indécence de son acte, il la mit sur le coté afin de dénouer son corset, et poussa un cri en voyant le dos nu de la jeune femme. Des épaules jusqu'au plus bas qu'il pouvait voir, ce dernier était couvert de zébrures indiquant sans aucun doute possible qu'elle avait été fouettée sans pitié. Pétrifié James posa une main hésitante sur l'une des cicatrices, constatant le cœur serré qu'elle s'inscrivait profondément dans sa chair. Ne perdant pourtant de vue son but initial, il installa Audrey dans une position qui, il l'espérait, lui permettrait de mieux respirer et rabattit pudiquement un drap léger sur le corps de la jeune femme. En se relevant il aperçut un petit objet doré au sol et, curieux il se pencha pour le ramasser. A sa grande surprise, il constata que c'était une alliance qui était auparavant attachée à une fine chaîne d'or qu'il avait du briser lorsqu'il avait libéré la respiration d'Audrey. Ainsi donc elle était mariée… songea-t-il, la nouvelle ne lui faisant aucunement plaisir. Intrigué il regarda l'anneau de plus près, ce dernier était de l'or le plus pur et recouvert de ciselures délicates formant un motif compliqué qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un peu honteux de sa curiosité, mais ne pouvant pour autant pas la réfréner, James examina la face intérieure de l'anneau. Il savait que de nombreuses personnes faisaient graver leurs alliances à leur nom et il avait du reste lui-même commandé pour leur mariage des anneaux portant ses initiales et celles d'Elizabeth entrelacées. Espérant découvrir enfin le nom de sa mystérieuse hôtesse il approcha la bague de la lumière du jour et lut avec étonnement les mots qui y étaient gravés._ Tu m'appartiens._ Rien d'autre… pas de promesse d'amour mutuel ou de nom juste cette étrange affirmation. Plongé dans ses réflexions, James ne s'aperçut pas qu'Audrey reprenait peu à peu ses sens.

Audrey papillonna légèrement des yeux, cherchant à se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé lorsqu'elle aperçut James et ce qu'il tenait entre les mains. Sans se soucier de sa nudité elle bondit hors de son lit pour récupérer son anneau.

- Comment osez vous ! Cet objet ne vous appartient pas ! Hurla-t-elle en lui arrachant. Où est la chaîne ? Demanda-t-elle en serrant l'anneau à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

James baissa les yeux, un peu penaud et lui tendit ce qu'elle demandait

- Je suis désolé elle s'est cassée

Audrey, les mains tremblantes remit l'anneau sur la chaîne.

- Vous ne comprenez pas… Maintenant il va savoir que je suis en vie… et alors il va me chercher

- Mais de qui parlez vous ? Est-ce de l'homme qui vous a fait ces marques ? Interrogea doucement James

A cet instant précis Audrey se rendit enfin compte qu'elle était a demi nue devant le commodore, croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine en un geste défensif elle le regarda avec horreur

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

James, interdit, avança vers elle

- Vous vous êtes évanouie, vous aviez du mal à respirer et je me suis souvenu avoir entendu dire que les corsets nuisaient à la respiration. Dit il avec la grimace qui lui était coutumière à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Jack Sparrow. Alors je.. Enfin je vous l'ai enlevé. Termina-t-il un peu gêné. Je m'excuse je voulais juste vous aider.

Audrey sonda un instant son regard, se demandant visiblement s'il disait la vérité puis sourit légèrement en signe d'apaisement

- Oh … je crois que des remerciements s'imposent alors, Commodore

- Et aussi des explications. Compléta Norrington en l'aidant à s'allonger avec sollicitude.

Audrey soupira, sentant que cette fois l'homme ne se contenterait pas d'imprécisions mais sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité.

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous évanouie ? Demanda doucement Norrington

- La fatigue sans doute. Mentit elle

James, peiné par son manque de confiance, la fixa un bref instant avant de reprendre

- De qui avez-vous si peur Audrey ? Est-ce de l'homme qui vous a donné ce bijou ?

Elle secoua la tête et lui tourna franchement le dos, serrant le drap autour de son corps tremblant

- Je ne veux pas en parler. Si vous voulez m'aider laissez moi seule. Répondit elle d'une voix étouffée

James resta un instant sans bouger, ému par la détresse muette de la jeune femme, puis sans réfléchir il s'approcha doucement d'elle et embrassa son cou avant de laisser sa bouche descendre le long de ses épaules, suivant le tracé des marques qui maculaient son dos. Le souffle court Audrey n'avait pas la force de le repousser, ça faisait tellement d'années qu'elle n'avait pas laissé un homme l'approcher ou la voir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner de celui-ci comme elle aurait du le faire. Tendrement, prenant son silence pour un encouragement, James fit glisser le drap qui la recouvrait avant de saisir ses seins entre ses mains et de commencer à les caresser doucement. Audrey gémit en sentant les mains du Commodore se poser sur elle, pétrissant doucement sa poitrine tandis qu'une chaleur se répandait dans son bas ventre

- James . Souffla-t-elle . Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça.

Norrington ne tint pas compte de ses paroles, lentement il tourna sa tête vers lui et prit ses lèvres tandis qu'il caressait doucement la pointe de ses seins, se sentant durcir à mesure qu'elle s'abandonnait sous ses doigts. De manière experte, il la repoussa sur le lit, finissant de la déshabiller entièrement et commença à caresser négligemment sa cuisse remontant sa main vers son intimité. Il laissa un moment ses doigts frôler cette dernière avant de la pénétrer lentement et de commencer à la fouiller tout en l'attirant contre lui .Audrey gémit tout en avançant ses hanches vers lui ,arrachant un sourire triomphant à Norrington qui prit une fois de plus ses lèvres avant de s'écarter d'elle.

Audrey lâcha un soupir de frustration et à son tour posa une main tremblante de désir sur le pantalon de son compagnon qu'elle enleva rapidement, libérant sa verge en érection. James plongea son regard dans celui d'Audrey lorsqu'il qu'il sentit sa petite main fine se refermer sur son sexe, le caressant lentement. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de plaisir alors qu'elle accélérait ses mouvements sur son sexe. Audrey le regardait intensément ses yeux mauves plongeant dans les siens. Elle voyait peu à peu le plaisir envahir les traits du Commodore qui était de plus en plus dur dans sa main . Il prit doucement sa main, interrompant sa caresse, le cœur battant, il ne voulait pas jouir comme ça. Il avait envie d'elle, de goûter la chaleur de son corps de femme contre le sien. Sans dire un mot il la souleva, posant son corps souple contre le sien et poussa son sexe en elle. Audrey poussa un long gémissement lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, guidant ses mouvements. Elle agrippa le cou de son amant tandis que celui penchait la tête sur sa poitrine léchant ses seins avant l'attirer à nouveau contre lui et de prendre sa bouche fiévreusement. Audrey gémit tandis que les mouvements de James se faisaient toujours plus profonds en elle. Cette fois sans douceur, il lui saisit les fesses, les pétrissant alors qu'il accentuait ses mouvements avant de se lâcher dans un râle. Audrey poussa un cri de plaisir en sentant sa semence chaude se répandre en elle alors que son amant enfouissait sa tête dans son cou, y déposant un léger baiser avant de la relâcher.

James se leva, reprenant tout son flegme mais le cœur encore battant de leur étreinte. Il se sentait profondément satisfait d'avoir enfin assouvi le désir qui le brûlait depuis qu'il avait vu la première fois sur cette femme aux yeux violets. Il se rhabilla avant de se pencher sur elle et de baiser galamment sa main.

- Reposez vous Audrey vous me paraissez fatiguée, ensuite vous répondrez à mes questions. Pour l'heure nous allons faire route vers Port Royal, ma fiancée m'attend. Lui dit il sèchement avant de sortir.

Audrey, encore étourdie par le plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner ne songea même pas à protester devant le changement de cap ordonné par James et ferma les yeux, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	12. Marchandages

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite !!**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ??**_

**Chapitre 11**

Bien loin de la sinistre île de la Muerta, de son Black Pearl et de James Norrington, Jack s'apprêtait à goûter les lèvres d'Elizabeth. Il les effleura, savourant d'avance leur douceur lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Elizabeth recula, incrédule avant de se mettre à crier

- Comment osez vous ! Lança-t-elle indignée

Jack, le cœur battant à tout rompre se reprit rapidement, il était hors de question de laisser voir son trouble à cette gamine prétentieuse.

- Je vous l'ai dit trésor, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, je suis un pirate, et je suis dangereux

Elizabeth n'écoutait pas, elle était dans une rage folle qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas elle-même.

- Je vois ! Vous êtes bel et bien tel que je le pensais ! Un lâche doublé d'un menteur et d'un hypocrite qui profite du sommeil d'une femme pour tenter de l'abuser ! Vous êtes méprisable ! Cria-t-elle en le giflant avec violence

Jack sentit à son tour la colère l'envahir, cette petite peste non contente de l'insulter venait de le gifler de la manière la plus éclatante qui soit. Il lui saisit le poignet

- Ne recommencez jamais cela Elizabeth

- Miss Swann pour vous ! Je ne tiens pas à entretenir la moindre intimité avec vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un sale égoïste qui fait passer ses intérêts personnels avant quoique ce soit d'autre !

- Oh … vraiment tandis que vous _Miss Swann _vous êtes bien sûr un modèle d'abnégation et de retenue, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas expliquez moi par quelle opération divine vous vous êtes retrouvée endormie dans mes bras ?

Elizabeth, au comble de l'embarras, se sentit rougir alors que sa colère retombait peu à peu

- Je … J'avais froid

- Oh… Et bien sûr comme _VOUS _aviez froid vous avez jugé que j'étais suffisamment bien pour vous servir de chaufferette ? Quelle générosité de votre part de m'avoir cru assez bien pour cela .Ajouta-t-il cyniquement

- J'ai pensé que vous sauriez faire preuve de décence et d'un sens moral ! Que vous ne laisseriez pas passer l'occasion de vous conduire enfin comme quelqu'un de bien

Jack soupira et avança vers elle

- Trésor, je suis un pirate je vous l'ai dit…

- Et donc ça vous autorise à ne pas faire preuve du moindre honneur et à prendre de force ce qui ne sera jamais pour vous ! Commença-t-elle à crier. Jamais vous entendez !! Je préfèrerais encore mourir plutôt que de vous laissez poser les mains sur moi ! Je n'ai rien absolument rien de commun avec quelqu'un comme vous et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça change ! Est-ce que c'est clair ???

Jack serra les poings de rage tandis que derrière lui retentissait le rire de Davy Jones

- Parfaitement Miss Swann. Soyez bien assurée que je ne vous toucherais plus même si vous veniez à me supplier de le faire. Lança-t-il d'un ton froid

- Vous rêvez Jack ! Je vous déteste ! Hurla-t-elle

- Nous verrons cela _Miss Swann _… Sourit Jack avant de se tourner vers Jones. Tss cette fille est folle de moi.. Que veux tu ?

Jones grimaça des tentacules intimant d'un regard mauvais à Elizabeth de faire silence.

- Nous avions un accord Sparrow, qu'en est il de ta part du marché ?

Jack se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse. Jones s'approcha et ouvrit la cellule

- Suis moi !

Jack, sans un regard pour Elizabeth, obtempéra sans discuter pour une fois à la grande surprise de Jones

Ce dernier les conduisit directement dans sa cabine, il s'assit et prit le temps de bourrer sa pipe avant d'interroger sa recrue

- Alors Jack … Le rhum a été bu et la demoiselle furieuse qu'as-tu à me raconter ?

Jack réfléchit rapidement, en vérité il n'avait pas appris grand-chose hormis que Beckett voulait son compas qui était actuellement dans les mains du jeune Turner. C'est alors qu'il aperçut la boite à musique de Jones, intrigué, se souvenant avoir déjà vu cela quelque part il la prit dans sa main tandis que peu à peu il comprenait le plan de Beckett

- Lâche ça ! Ordonna Jones, le sortant brutalement de ses réflexions

Jack obéit en faisant un large sourire désinvolte à Jones

- Beckett veut mon compas… Lequel le mettra alors en position de localiser un coffre… et lorsqu'il se sera emparé de ce qu'il contient et crois moi il y parviendra… Il pourra alors ordonner que l'on trouve une certaine dame dont la libération assortie d'une petite condition à remplir lui apportera enfin ce qu'il désire.. Or moi je sais comment l'en empêcher …

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Et qui est-ce Beckett ?

- Beckett … est entre autre le fiancé de la petite peste avec laquelle tu m'as enfermé

- Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il s'appelait Norrington ! Gronda Jones l'air menaçant

- Que veux tu… L'inconstance des femmes je ne t'apprends rien non ?

Davy retint la bouffée de rage qui l'envahit à cette pensée

- Très bien Sparrow quelle est donc ta si brillante idée pour mettre hors d'état de nuire ce Beckett ?

Jack lui décocha un sourire plus large encore avant de s'asseoir avec désinvolture… Il marchait !

- Libère moi ainsi que la jeune femme et je te promets de récupérer l'objet que désire tant Beckett

- Te libérer !! Mais tu plaisantes Jack !! Je te rappelle que tu me dois un siècle de servitude !!

- J'ai pensé à ça… Dis moi …Mon âme n'est pas la seule à pouvoir accomplir ton sale travail non ? Et si nous faisions disons un échange …

- Un échange ? Demanda Jones curieux de savoir jusqu'où Jack était prêt à aller.

- Une âme, jeune, pure… Un jeune homme amoureux… D'une fille ! Et dont tu détiens déjà le père.. Ne serait ce pas magnifique de réunir cette famille à bord de ton navire… de voir l'angoisse d'un père reconnaissant son fils condamné à la même peine que lui…

Jones claqua des tentacules, l'idée lui plaisait mais le marché était outrageusement disproportionné

- Ça ne remplacera pas ta présence à bord Jack … ce marché est surtout intéressant pour toi ! Pourquoi devrais je vous libérer tout les deux

- Parce que vois tu, si tu me libères je me trouverais alors en prédisposition de pouvoir en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec ce Beckett…

Jones le regarda d'un air suspicieux

- Explique moi ça

Jack se pencha alors sur Jones et commença à lui exposer son plan à voix basse.

Pendant ce temps, à présent seule dans sa cellule, Elizabeth se calmait peu à peu, commençant à réaliser qu'elle était peut être allée trop loin. En fait si elle y réfléchissait, il avait raison de dire que c'était elle qui était venue vers lui. Sur le moment elle n'avait rien vu de mal dans le fait de s'allonger près de lui pour profiter un peu de sa chaleur mais à présent elle se rendait compte que son comportement pouvait porter à confusion. Elle rougit en songeant que c'était ça qui avait fait croire à Jack qu'il pouvait l'embrasser … à présent qu'elle était seule elle devait bien aussi reconnaître qu'une grande partie de sa colère venait du fait que l'espace d'un instant elle avait eu envie de le laisser faire, attirée malgré elle vers lui…

- Savvy ? Termina Jack à l'adresse de Jones

Ce dernier le dévisageait d'un œil nouveau

- Et tu dis vraiment la vérité Jack ? Ce n'est pas encore une de tes ruses idiotes ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ! S'offusqua le pirate. Je te jure sur mon âme que tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. Alors on scelle ça dans l'encre ? Suggéra-t-il en tendant la main

Jones l'ignora un instant avant de répondre

- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.. Pour l'instant.. Commença-t-il avec un sourire pervers

- Qu'on le fouette… Termina Jack d'un air résigné tandis que Jimmy qui ne se trouvait jamais loin s'emparait de lui et levait son fouet

Jones interrompit son geste de manière inattendue, donnant un instant à Jack l'espoir d'échapper à la correction

- Non… attends j'ai envie de le corriger moi-même … Voyons Jack tu n'imaginais quand même pas que j'allais passer sur la petite scène à laquelle j'ai assisté tout à l'heure… Toi, le responsable de la vertu de mademoiselle dont la sauvegarde est si importante pour la bonne marche de ton plan, tu as apparemment voulu t'accorder un petit passe droit … Ne me dis pas que tu croyais que cela allait rester impuni ?

- Je l'espérais un peu. Commença à fanfaronner Jack avant d'être interrompu par un coup d'une rare violence

- Regardez vous tous ! Voilà comment on châtie la désobéissance à bord du Hollandais Volant ! Ricana Jones en frappant de toutes ses forces, faisant gicler le sang à chacun de ses coups

Jack les dents serrées, s'efforçait de ne pas crier, ne voulant pas offrir cette satisfaction à son bourreau qui se régalait manifestement de le voir dans cette position. Pourtant un coup vicieux eut raison de lui et Jack laissa échapper un long gémissement de douleur en s'écroulant au sol. Jones souriant, vint alors se planter devant lui, lui relevant la tête à l'aide de ses tentacules

- Te voilà enfin à genoux Jack Sparrow

- Capitaine… je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Souffla-t-il

- Ramenez ce cafard dans sa cellule !! Ordonna Jones sans lui prêter plus d'attention

Elizabeth se leva vivement en voyant Jack revenir, traîné par deux des monstres de Jones qui le jetèrent en ricanant dans la cellule. Jack, dont les blessures saignaient abondamment, se laissa tomber au sol sans avoir la force de faire un mouvement pour panser ses plaies. Elizabeth s'approcha doucement de lui

- Jack, je suis désolée. Dit elle sans savoir si elle parlait de ses meurtrissures ou de l'attitude qu'elle avait eu

Jack ne lui répondit pas, perdu dans les pensées qui lui venaient naturellement en la voyant devant lui. _Désolée.. Elle est désolée, bah c'est pas elle qui vient de recevoir une correction ! Tout ça parce que j'ai eu la stupidité de croire que je pourrais l'embrasser rien qu'une fois ! Mais je lui ferais ravaler ses insultes à cette petite peste qui s'imagine valoir tellement plus que moi ! Vous verrez miss Swann si vous faites encore la fière lorsque vous me supplierez de vous prendre… Parce que vous le ferez ! Vous vous traînerez à mes pieds pour que je vous touche.. Et une fois que ça sera fait je vous prendrais plus fort et plus intensément que je ne l'ai jamais fait avec aucune femme. Je vais vous faire gémir Elizabeth et je ne m'arrêterais que lorsque MOI je l'aurais décidé ! _Jack sourit en imaginant la manière dont il se glisserait en elle, son érection grandissant à mesure qu'il se représentait en train de caresser sa peau, premier explorateur de sa virginité…

- Jack… Vous saignez !

Il sursauta en sentant une main douce se poser sur son épaule

- Que faites vous Miss Swann ?

- Je nettoie vos blessures et je les bande. Répondit elle sobrement en déchirant sans hésitation un grand morceau de sa somptueuse robe de mariée, gardant pour seule protection un jupon qui ne cachait pas grand-chose

- Trop aimable… ne vous sentez pas obligée surtout. Ironisa Jack. Je m'en voudrais que vous souillez vos mains sur un être tel que moi

Elizabeth soupira, elle avait certes mérité cette pique

- Je vous ai dit que j'étais désolée… Je … je ne voulais pas vous blesser ou vous insulter. J'étais en colère voila tout. S'excusa-t-elle

- Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de me blesser Miss Swann. Répondit il en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à la manière dont ses mains effleuraient sa peau tandis qu'elle terminait de couvrir ses blessures.

- Elizabeth. Corrigea-t-elle en guise de bonne volonté avec un léger pincement au cœur en constatant son indifférence

- Trop d'honneur vraiment..

- Allez vous m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de vos jours !

- Ce serait vous accorder plus d'importance que vous n'en avez à mes yeux

Elizabeth ne répondit pas durant un bref instant, ses mains se crispant sur l'étoffe qu'elle finissait de nouer à la grande satisfaction de Jack à qui son trouble n'avait pas échappé

- J'ai terminé. Se borna-t-elle à annoncer avant de s'écarter de lui

Ils entendirent alors le pas reconnaissable entre tous de Jones dans les escaliers. Elizabeth se rapprocha inconsciemment de Jack, angoissée à l'idée de voir encore le redoutable capitaine s'approcher d'eux. Jones regarda Jack avec un sourire mauvais

- J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition Jack. Je suis d'accord, mais gare à toi si tu essaies de me rouler

Jack s'accorda un petit sourire prétentieux … il avait réussi !

- Quelle proposition ? Demanda Elizabeth d'une voix aigue

- Il vous expliquera… pour l'instant sortez d'ici tout les deux, vous allez devoir nager un peu.

- Vous nous libérez ??!!! Lança-t-elle avant de regarder Jack avec admiration.

Elle ne savait pas comment ce dernier s'y était pris mais ça avait marché !!

- Oui… Pour l'instant… Lança désagréablement Jones avant de regarder vers les bandages improvisés de Jack. Quel dommage.. Tant d'eau salée qui va s'accumuler là-dessus et pénétrer tes blessures…

- Allons y … j'ai hâte de quitter cet endroit. Répondit Jack en se dirigeant vers la sortie

Ils arrivèrent sur le pont, Elizabeth plissant les yeux tant elle était éblouie par la soudaine lumière du soleil qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis ce qui lui semblait être des jours. Jones leur montra à tout deux un point au loin en ricanant

- J'espère que vous savez nager Miss Swann

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça ! Déclara-t-elle avec morgue avant de s'avancer vers le bastingage, suivie par Jack

- Quarante jours Sparrow !!! Pas un de plus ou notre accord sera nul, n'oublie pas! Rappela Jones avant que ses deux prisonniers ne plongent.

Essoufflés par l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir, Elizabeth et Jack s'écroulèrent sur le rivage.

- Oh… j'en ai assez des îles désertes. Gémit Elizabeth tandis que Jack se levait avec un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Seigneur… Ne me dites pas que vous connaissez cet endroit et que du rhum s'y trouve… Supplia-t-elle en le voyant avancer sans hésiter vers une caverne qu'elle avait du mal à discerner

Jack, ne l'écoutant plus, s'enfonça dans la grotte, ressortant quelques instants plus tard avec une bouteille de rhum à la main avant de la regarder avec méfiance

- Ne touchez pas au rhum hein ! Je vous ai promis de vous sortir du Hollandais Volant et je l'ai fait… Alors ne vous avisez pas de refaire un feu de joie avec mon rhum ! La seule chose que nous ayons à faire c'est attendre bien sagement quelques jours qu'on vienne nous chercher

- Mais … Commença Elizabeth qui ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être si sûr de lui

- J'ai dit faites moi confiance ! Coupa Jack

- Alors vous dites que tout ce que nous devons faire.. C'est nous asseoir sur cette plage et boire du rhum en attendant que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher ! Tenta encore Elizabeth

Jack lui décocha un sourire ravageur avant de lui donner une bouteille de rhum

- Bienvenue sur l'île de Molokai mon ange…


	13. Pénélope

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite avec Jack & Liz!!**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ??**_

_**Attention ... contenu légèrement sexuel**_

**Chapitre 12**

Jack regardait d'un air sarcastique la jeune femme qui ne cessait de s'agiter autour de lui. Ça faisait quelques heures qu'ils avaient débarqués sur l'île de Molokai et Elizabeth semblait chercher désespérément un moyen de partir au plus vite._ Elle te fuit … Tu vois à quel point tu la répugnes ! Jamais tu n'arriveras à ce que tu veux avec elle. Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas tomber ??_

- Parce que je vais lui donner une leçon. Répondit Jack à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte

- Je vous demande pardon ? Lui demanda Elizabeth

- Je ne vous parlais pas

- Oh … Je vois… dites moi Jack vous avez l'air de si bien connaître cette île de Moko..

- Molokai

- C'est-ce que je disais. _Seigneur ce qu'il est énervant. _Est-ce qu'il existe un plan d'eau douce sur cette île ? Demanda Elizabeth souhaitant de tout son cœur une réponse affirmative

- Chaude ou froide ?

- Pardon ???

- L'eau.. Chaude ou froide ? Répéta patiemment Jack

Elizabeth le regarda légèrement incrédule

- Chaude.. Mais comment…

- Des sources souterraines qui sont chauffées je ne sais comment.. Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt que ça présente. Dit Jack d'un air méprisant en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de rhum

- Sans doute parce que nous n'avons pas le même sens élémentaire de l'hygiène. Répondit vivement Elizabeth en fronçant le nez.

Jack se regarda avec incompréhension.

- On vient de faire un grand plongeon dans l'océan pour parvenir ici je vous signale ! Vous ne croyez pas que cela suffit !

- Pour vous peut être mais pas pour moi ! J'ai juste envie de me nettoyer un peu.. Je me sens sale

- Oh.. Et bien dans ce cas Miss… vous trouverez une source chaude par là. Lança Jack en indiquant une direction. Et si vous voulez.. Il y avait des vêtements dans la grotte avec le rhum. Ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment

Elizabeth lui sourit, ragaillardie à l'idée de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose de familier et s'éloigna sans attendre vers la caverne avant d'être prise d'un doute

- Jack … Vous n'allez pas venir m'espionner n'est-ce pas ?

Jack qui à ce moment là était allongé sur le sable se releva à demi.

- Je vous l'ai dit Elizabeth, vous n'êtes pas mon type, j'aime les vraies femmes … pas les gamines…

Sans dire un mot, la jeune femme tourna les talons, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la grotte._ Maudit pirate !! Si j'avais une épée je lui montrerais que je ne suis plus une enfant ! Et si je ne suis pas son genre pourquoi il a essayé de m'embrasser !! Si seulement je m'étais réveillée un peu plus tard…._ Elizabeth s'arrêta, rougissant à cette pensée, plusieurs fois depuis cet épisode elle s'était demandée ce que ça ferait d'être embrassée par Jack … Serait il différent de James ou de Cutler … Oui sûrement après tout il n'avait rien d'un gentleman, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle entrait avec délices dans l'eau brûlante de la source qu'elle avait enfin trouvée….

Quelques heures plus tard… Jack assit sur le sable observait sans dire mot Elizabeth qui contemplait le feu depuis de longues minutes déjà. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, la trouvant plus jolie que jamais dans la tenue qu'elle avait revêtue… Une simple robe dont le tissu épousait ses formes avantageusement et dont la couleur noire faisait ressortir sa blondeur. Il savait qu'en d'autres circonstances la jeune femme n'aurait jamais revêtu une robe aussi près du corps et qui n'était pas suffisamment longue pour être décente laissant apparentes en partie les jambes de la demoiselle. Mais Jack ne pouvait que se féliciter de cet état de fait qui lui permettait à vrai dire d'apprécier la vue ce qui avait pour effet moins agréable d'augmenter encore le désir qu'il avait d'elle. Buvant une gorgée de rhum et souriant grivoisement, il se décida à se rapprocher d'elle

- Mon intuition et ma longue expérience en matière de femmes me soufflent que quelque chose vous ennuie…

- Je devrais être dans les bras de mon époux.. Et pas sur cette fichue île de Mokolai vêtue comme une catin avec pour seule compagnie un pirate qui s'il n'est pas encore ivre le sera bientôt…

- Molokai, trésor. Corrigea Jack. Quand à ma compagnie… je suis désolée qu'elle soit si peu à la hauteur de celle de ce si parfait Lord Beckett… Lança-t-il avec ironie

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Jack … C'est juste que.. La mort de James… Puis mon enlèvement le jour de mon mariage avec Cutler… J'en ai assez d'attendre !

Jack sourit en entendant sa fougue et l'air de rien lui tendit la bouteille de rhum qu'elle prit sans sourciller, buvant une large rasade sous l'œil intéressé de Jack

- Attendre quoi Lizzie ?

- Et bien.. Vous le savez bien .. Ma nuit de noce. Lança-t-elle tout à trac

- Vous savez Lizzie… Vous n'êtes pas la première à qui ça arrive. Ricana Jack rejetant le plus loin qu'il pouvait la tentation de la prendre ici et maintenant.

- Oh vraiment ! Lança-t-elle agacée. Et quelle femme honorable s'est donc retrouvée dans cette situation d'attente alors qu'elle était prête !!

- Pénélope. Lâcha Jack tentant désespérément de faire abstraction des derniers mots de sa compagne

- Pénélope ??? Qui est-ce ?

- La femme d'Ulysse…

- Oh mais elle était mariée alors ça n'est donc pas pareil

- Non c'est vrai c'était pire . Lui susurra Jack

- Pourquoi cela ?? Racontez ! Demanda Elizabeth les yeux brillants et un peu échauffée par le rhum

- Je ne sais pas…

- S'il vous plait Jack ! Plaida Elizabeth en allant s'asseoir au coin du feu sans lâcher sa bouteille de rhum. Vous l'avez dit nous n'avons qu'à attendre quelque jours ici … vous avez le temps de me raconter !

Jack sourit, elle paraissait si jeune à cet instant, si innocente et ce contraste entre ses actes et ses paroles l'excitaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Il me faudrait plus de rhum…

- Beaucoup plus ? Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant et en se dirigeant vers la grotte, revenant quelques instants plus tard avec une bouteille et s'asseyant sagement à coté de lui.

Jack prit une large rasade, gardant le silence pendant qu'à ses cotés Elizabeth s'efforçait de maîtriser son impatience. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus elle reprit la parole

- Racontez moi l'histoire de cette Pénélope !!

- Persuadez moi de le faire

Elizabeth garda un instant le silence et but une longue gorgée de rhum, débattant visiblement avec elle-même sous l'œil attentif de Jack qui se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire. Finalement elle lâcha.

- Racontez moi toute l'histoire de Pénélope et vous aurez le droit de me demander à votre tour une seule chose

Jack écarquilla les yeux, _était elle réellement si naïve ??_

- N'importe quoi ?

- Oui. Confirma Elizabeth avant d'ajouter avec un sourire mielleux. Du reste vous l'avez dit je ne suis pas votre type, je crains donc pas que vous me demandiez quelque chose de déshonorant

_Oh la petite garce !!! Maudite femelle !_ Songeait Jack tout en souriant pour sauvegarder les apparences._ Vous allez voir Lizzie, je vais vous prendre à votre propre jeu !!_

- C'est d'accord Elizabeth. Une histoire et en échange vous ferez quelque chose pour moi peu importe ce que je vous demande

- Oui du moment que vous ne me touchez pas. Précisa Elizabeth légèrement inquiète à cause de la petite lueur qu'elle avait vu briller dans ses yeux mais trop fière pour faire machine arrière

- Je vous l'ai dit trésor c'est vous qui me supplierez de le faire. Sourit Jack, sûr de lui

- Il neigera en enfer avant que cela arrive. Répondit Elizabeth non moins sûre d'elle

- Soit … Répondit Jack en lui tendant la main et la fixant dans les yeux. On scelle notre accord ?

Elizabeth glissa sa petite main dans la sienne et lui sourit.

- Remplissez d'abord votre part du contrat et racontez moi

Jack leva la bouteille de rhum et but avant de commencer son histoire tandis qu'Elizabeth lui souriait en s'installant confortablement.

- Mon histoire se passe il y a très très longtemps dans la Grèce antique… En ce temps là il y avait un roi nommé Ulysse, il régnait sur Ithaque et venait de prendre pour épouse une des plus jolies femmes de Grèce : Pénélope

- Comment était elle ? Demanda Elizabeth avec un petit air curieux

- Oh .. Je crois qu'elle était blonde avec des yeux couleur de noisette qui brillaient d'un doux éclat ambré et dans lesquels il aurait pu passer sa vie. Décrivit Jack avec feu tout en buvant

- Blonde??? Mais elle n'était pas grecque ?

Il se tourna vers elle, légèrement agacé

- Si vous voulez raconter l'histoire…

- Non non c'est juste que je ne la voyais pas comme ça

- Et bien moi si ! Donc Ulysse et la BLONDE Pénélope venaient juste de s'unir lorsqu' Ulysse dut partir au combat

- Oh . Il est mort en guerre ?

- Non… Il a triomphé. Mais Ulysse avait très gravement mécontenté un dieu _ tiens ça me fait penser à Calypso ça …mmmm Calypso…belle mais dangereuse si elle est bien celle que je crois.. Elle a failli me tuer la dernière fois.._

- Quel dieu ?? Demanda Elizabeth en s'appuyant contre Jack

- Poséidon le dieu de la mer.. Répondit Jack s'efforçant de ne pas penser au corps chaud qui se pressait contre le sien et excitait un appétit qui n'en avait pas besoin

- Et alors qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il a forcé Ulysse a errer dix longues années sans retrouver le chemin d'Ithaque pendant que sa femme Pénélope gouvernait seule son royaume en veillant sur leur petit garçon Télémaque.. Lequel ne connaissait pas son père puisqu'il était né après son départ.

- Oh c'est cruel.. Mais Pénélope qu'a t 'elle fait pendant qu'Ulysse cherchait à revenir ? Elle le croyait mort ??

Jack sourit, curieux de voir comment elle allait réagir à la suite de l'histoire

- Non… elle l'a attendu, elle a élevé leur enfant et est restée chaste car elle était la reine et ne pouvait pas se donner à un autre sans lui offrir le trône. Ulysse le lui avait expliqué avant son départ.

- Mais c'est injuste !! S'insurgea Elizabeth.

A ces mots Jack éclata de rire

- Dois je en déduire que vous n'auriez pas attendu Elizabeth ? Et que vous vous seriez donnée à un autre que votre mari ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux

Elle rougit violemment

- Non.. Mais dix ans c'est très long …Elle devait bien avoir des désirs non.. Demanda elle d'une voix hésitante

Jack sourit d'un air grivois

- Bien sur… mais elle les assouvissait seule trésor

- Seule ? Ne peut s'empêcher de répéter Elizabeth d'un air interrogateur n'osant poser la question qui la démangeait et buvant une gorgée de rhum à la place

Jack en resta abasourdi… Elle était vraiment aussi innocente qu'il y paraissait, parfaitement et désespérément vierge… Rien qu'à cette pensée il sentit son sexe se réveiller et se tendre tandis qu'il tentait sans succès de maîtriser les idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elizabeth qui commençait à se sentir parfaitement bien , le rhum qu'elle avait bu y étant probablement pour quelque chose, se rapprocha encore de lui, nichant sa tête contre son épaule et reprit la parole d'une voix légèrement traînante.

- Jack … Si je vous demandais quelque chose vous ne vous moqueriez pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous voulez encore me demander quelque chose ? Plaisanta-t-il. Je croyais que c'était mon tour

Elizabeth parut réfléchir quelques instants et lui lança un petit sourire

- C'est vrai… que désirez vous Jack ?

_Ce que je désire… je veux vous enlever tous vos vêtements et lécher chaque parcelle de votre corps, je veux être le premier à vous goûter… je veux vous entendre gémir, je veux que ce soit mon prénom que vous criez…. Je veux…_

_- _Jack ?

- Elizabeth… Je veux … je veux que vous me racontiez quelque chose d'intime sur vous… quelque chose de personnel.. Quelque chose dont vous avez honte.. Se décida Jack tandis que dans son esprit une petite voix criait _ Imbécile !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Jackie ?? C'est pas parler que tu veux faire avec elle !! _

Elizabeth accusa le coup et ne put tout à fait cacher une petite moue de déception, où était donc le pirate qui prenait ce qu'il voulait ?

- Quelque chose de honteux… Murmura-t-elle

- Oh enfin Elizabeth ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais rien fait de mal !!

Les yeux dans le vague elle réfléchit un instant avant de se lancer

- Je n'étais pas aussi triste que je l'ai prétendu à la mort de James.

- Pardon ? Demanda Jack qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça

- J'ai dit que lorsque James a été assassiné j'ai du faire semblant d'être anéantie.. Parce que c'était l'attitude que l'on attendait de moi mais au fond de moi je ne l'étais pas.. Je veux dire bien sur que j'ai eu de la peine parce que j'appréciais énormément James et je le respectais aussi mais sa mort n'a pas ruiné ma vie vous voyez.. Je ne l'aurais pas attendu comme Pénélope l'a fait avec Ulysse.

Jack la considéra gravement, prenant pour une fois le temps de mesurer ses paroles

- Lizzie… Ça ne fait pas de vous un monstre, personne ne peut commander ses sentiments..

- Vous ne comprenez pas Jack.. D'un coté sa mort m'a… soulagée. Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Parce que comme ça je n'avais plus à l'épouser… parce que vous voyez je dois me marier.. C'est-ce que on attend de moi.. Épouser un beau parti, devenir une mère exemplaire et rester sagement à la maison comme Pénélope .. Ne vous trompez pas.. Mon père m'aime beaucoup, il respecte mes choix mais il ne comprend pas que ce dont je rêve c'est de ..

- De ?

- Être libre… aller où je veux, faire ce que je veux,je veux pouvoir aimer l'homme qui partage ma vie et pas me contenter d'un mariage dicté par les convenances ou les intérêts. Je veux sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, les embruns sur mon visage, je veux naviguer et ne plus jamais porter ces robes stupides ou des corsets !

Jack, le cœur battant, la regarda dans les yeux, à cet instant elle n'avait plus rien d'une insupportable gamine mais venait d'énoncer clairement et simplement toutes ces choses auxquelles LUI accordait de l'importance…

- Lizzie… Vous pouvez avoir tout cela si vous le voulez.. Rien ne vous force à retourner à Port Royal, rien ne vous oblige à épouser Beckett…. A moins que vous ne l'aimiez

- Je .. Cutler m'attire beaucoup et je crois qu'avec lui je pourrais être heureuse.. Il me considère comme une femme et plus comme une gamine. Lança-t-elle avec une pointe de ressentiment dans la voix

- Mais vous ne l'aimez pas. Se força à dire Jack d'un ton neutre

- Non… Avoua Elizabeth dans un souffle en se mettant à pleurer, le rhum et la fatigue brisant finalement ses dernières résistances

Alors Jack referma doucement son bras autour de son épaule et l'attira contre lui sans dire un mot tandis que le Jack qui n'était jamais écouté souriait au fond de lui…


	14. Sans restriction ?

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite avec Jack & Liz toujours !!Merci à Littlebeattle toujours !Lol si tu aimes Jack tu vas être servie ... Pour la suite tant mieux si tu es blindée lol. Les avatars de Jack et leurs réflexions sont toujours en italique lol**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ??**_

_**Attention ... contenu légèrement sexuel**_

**Chapitre 13**

Au bout d'un long moment, Elizabeth cessa enfin de pleurer au grand soulagement de Jack qui commençait à ne plus savoir comment se comporter avec elle. Elizabeth leva ses yeux encore embués de larmes sur lui et ébaucha un sourire

- Merci Jack

- Pourquoi mon ange ?

- Vous le savez bien… Vous m'avez sauvé la vie dès notre première rencontre et ces marques… Dit elle en désignant les zébrures qui marquaient le dos de Jack. Je sais que Jones vous les a faites parce que vous l'avez empêché de s'en prendre à moi. Vous êtes un homme bien Jack.

Ce dernier lui sourit et prit l'air blasé

- Voyons Lizzie…je ne suis qu'un vil pirate… vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

- Non.. Vous êtes bien plus que ça…

Jack s'efforça de maîtriser son cœur tandis qu'elle approchait son visage du sien, l'attirant vers elle d'une main tremblante, cherchant son regard alors que doucement elle posait ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser aussi léger qu'une caresse avant de s'écarter.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela Elizabeth ? Demanda Jack d'une voix rauque

- Parce que j'en avais envie. Parce que contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire je ne suis plus une enfant et parce que tout à l'heure lorsque vous m'avez demandé de faire quelque chose pour vous.. J'espérais quelque chose dans ce style. Souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête

Jack sourit, sûr de lui

- Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas me résister Lizzie… _ Le problème c'est que moi non plus,et cet avant goût me donne envie de plus encore._

- Oh vous !

Jack posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui dicter le silence avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose qui à coup sûr allait tout gâcher. Il reprit la parole, provocateur.

- Si je vous avais demandé de m'embrasser j'aurais exigé un vrai baiser.

- Un vrai baiser ! Mais c'en était un !

Jack secoua la tête en souriant grivoisement

- Non trésor, pas pour moi.. Je vous l'ai dit je ne suis pas un lord ou un commodore ou un de ces eunuques auxquels vous êtes habituée

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres nerveusement tandis que Jack amusé se représentait sans peine le cheminement de ses pensées. Finalement elle se décida

- Alors montrez moi puisque vous savez tellement de choses !

- Voyons Miss Swann… Vous n'y pensez pas ! Comment oserais je me rapprocher d'une pure et blanche colombe dans votre genre alors que je ne suis qu'un crapaud qui ne mérite même pas que vous me fassiez l'aumône d'un regard … Non… Je crains qu'il ne vous faille trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour assouvir votre curiosité…

Elizabeth plissa les yeux et se rapprocha de lui, effleurant ses lèvres.

- Jack … S'il vous plait montrez moi, je veux savoir... Murmura-t-elle

_Maudite fille ! Elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle me fait ! _

- Je suis désolé Lizzie… Vous l'avez dit : n'importe quoi du moment que je ne vous touche pas. Lui dit Jack d'un air faussement navré, savourant la déception qui se peignait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth se recula alors et parut plonger dans une intense réflexion au grand désappointement de Jack qui avait espéré un peu plus d'insistance. Finalement elle se tourna vers lui en reprenant une gorgée de rhum

- Et si nous passions un accord ?

- Vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à tout négocier… Mais je vous écoute

- Montrez moi … et en échange vous pourrez exiger de moi ce que vous voudrez

- Mmmm c'était déjà les termes de notre accord précédent… vous manquez d'imagination. Se moqua Jack

- Sans restriction. Lâcha elle en réponse. Enfin… hormis celle de ne pas compromettre définitivement mon honneur

Jack déglutit nerveusement à la pensée de ce que cela impliquait puis lui sourit en lissant sa moustache.

- Je crois que nous avons un accord…

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de répondre, il se pencha sur elle et commença à effleurer les lèvres qu'elle lui offrait, savourant leur douceur avant de les taquiner du bout de la langue, l'incitant à ouvrir la bouche ce qu'elle fit avec hésitation, frémissant lorsque la langue de Jack vint caresser la sienne. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et l'attira plus près de lui, soudant leurs bouches en un baiser passionné dans lequel il mit tout le désir qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps. Elizabeth sentait son cœur accélérer à mesure que Jack devenait plus exigeant, explorant sa bouche tout en jouant avec sa langue tandis que sa main glissait de ses cheveux, s'attardant un instant sur sa nuque avant de descendre se poser dans le creux de son dos. Une vague de chaleur inonda Elizabeth à son contact et un léger gémissement lui échappa tandis que Jack s'écartait doucement d'elle, rompant leur baiser. Il lui fit un petit sourire satisfait avant de reprendre la parole

- Voilà un vrai baiser Miss Swann, je pense que vous avez vu la différence…

Elizabeth, le souffle coupé ne savait plus où elle en était, elle se mordit nerveusement les lèvres et tendit une main tremblante vers la bouteille de rhum. Elle en but une longue gorgée avant de fixer à nouveau son regard sur Jack. Jamais on ne l'avait embrassée ainsi, pas même Cutler qui portant savait faire naître en elle des idées qui la faisaient rougir. Jack lui se contentait de lui sourire attendant qu'elle parle

- J'ai vu en effet une légère différence. Tenta d'elle de dire d'un air détaché qui lui parut sonner faux

_Légère différence !!! Légère !!! Mais pour qui se prend elle à la fin !!PERSONNE ne résiste au Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Je vais vous donner une leçon Miss Swann !!_

- Légère… vous en êtes sûre ? Lui demanda-t-il en approchant à nouveau ses lèvres des siennes, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth sentit son cœur se remettre à accélérer et entrouvrit les lèvres dans l'attente d'un baiser. Son corps s'enflamma tant elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse encore, inconsciemment elle ferma les yeux, amenant un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres de Jack

- Vous aimeriez y goûter à nouveau… Hein Lizzie ? Dit il contre sa bouche tout en caressant d'un geste négligent sa joue avant de se reculer à regret. Mais cela ne fait pas partie de notre accord… Ajouta-t-il impitoyablement.

Elizabeth ouvrit brusquement les yeux ,rencontrant le sourire triomphant de Jack, et l'espace d'un instant elle se sentit inexplicablement triste à l'idée que pour lui ce baiser ne soit qu'un élément du marché qu'ils avaient passé mais elle se reprit et s'éloigna de lui à son tour sans toutefois réussir à dissimuler entièrement son trouble.

- Très bien dans ce cas dites moi ce que vous attendez de moi qu'on en termine au plus vite. Énonça-t-elle d'un ton glacial

Jack la jaugea un bref instant, agacé par son entêtement. _Très bien Elizabeth nous allons donc jouer un peu… Et croyez moi .. Nous n'en aurons pas fini rapidement… je ne suis pas pressé d'en avoir terminé avec vous._

- Donnez moi vos mains Elizabeth

- Mes mains ?? Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Vous avez dit « sans restrictions » Rappela Jack

Elizabeth fit la moue et tendit ses deux mains au pirate qui les prit doucement dans les siennes.

- Approchez vous, Elizabeth , j'ai besoin que vous soyez plus près que vous ne l'êtes. Testa Jack pour voir jusqu'à quel point elle était prête à aller.

Elle obéit sans un mot, s'installant à ses côtés et posant la tête sur son épaule. Jack sentit son cœur battre plus fort au contact de sa peau douce, de ses cheveux venant caresser son torse, tandis qu'elle levait son visage vers lui

- Comme ça ?

- Oui… Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de porter une de ses mains à ses lèvres pour embrasser délicatement l'intérieur de son poignet, sa langue effleurant sa peau savourant le petit goût de sel laissé par l'océan.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux en sentant une nouvelle fois la chaleur de son souffle sur elle, se prenant à rêver qu'il continue à l'embrasser mais Jack reprit la parole

- Vous allez m'aider Elizabeth… voyez vous je dois laver mes blessures afin qu'elles ne s'infectent pas… Nous allons donc nous rendre à la source chaude et vous vous chargerez de ça pour moi

- QUOI ? !!! S'écria Elizabeth révoltée. Je ne suis pas votre domestique Jack !

- Comment ? Vous me refuseriez votre aide alors que j'ai accepté votre requête !

- Mais ce que vous me demandez … C'est indécent. Rougit la jeune femme. Et de plus il fait nuit

- Vous aviez dit sans restrictions.. Seriez vous parjure et sans honneur Lizzie ?

- Non. Bien sûr que non

- Dans ce cas… Déclara Jack en se levant et l'entraînant avec lui muni d'une branche faisant office de torche.

Elizabeth, toujours sa main dans la sienne, le suivit sans dire un mot. Elle avait déjà soigné les blessures de Jack mais elle sentait confusément que cette fois la situation était différente. Cette intuition fut largement confirmée lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la source… Jack planta la torche improvisée dans le sable puis se mit à retirer ses vêtements sans gêne, alors qu'elle détournait le regard en rougissant. Il entra dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir de satisfaction et s'adressa alors à elle

- Venez trésor… ce n'est pas en restant si loin que vous remplirez votre contrat. Lui dit il avec un sourire diabolique

Elizabeth s'approcha à pas mesurés et vint se placer derrière lui, restant à l'extérieur de l'eau.

- Vous n'enlevez pas vos vêtements Lizzie? Ça serait pourtant plus pratique

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle

- Comme vous voulez… déclara-t-il avant de saisir son poignet vivement et de l'attirer toute habillée dans l'eau.

- Mais vous êtes fou !! Cria Elizabeth trempée

- Je vous avais dit que ce serait plus pratique sans vêtements. Souligna Jack avant de s'installer confortablement, un large sourire aux lèvres. Allez y Lizzie… Remplissez votre part du marché.

Elizabeth, perdue,ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il attendait d'elle, s'installa à coté de lui

- Vos blessures sont dans le dos. Fit elle observer faiblement

- C'est exact. Sourit Jack en se tournant pour lui présenter son dos.

La torche improvisée diffusait une lumière douce mettant en valeur la peau brunie par le soleil et les cheveux d'ébène de Jack. Elizabeth déglutit nerveusement, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer la musculature du pirate. Lentement, elle commença à passer de l'eau chaude sur les blessures en profitant pour caresser sa peau, la découvrant plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Jack poussa un petit soupir de bien être tandis qu'au bout d'un moment Elizabeth s'enhardissait à passer une main légère sur son torse, descendant légèrement jusqu'à son bas ventre qu'elle effleura avant de remonter en suivant le tracé d'une cicatrice. Jack se mordit les lèvres à son contact, sentant son cœur cogner plus fort, il se retourna vers elle.

- Je crois que ça ira comme ça. Déclara-t-il d'une voix altérée

Elizabeth le regard troublé le dévisagea

- Vous êtes sûr ?

_Non … je ne le suis pas mais là tout ce que je veux c'est que cette jolie petite main me caresse et termine de me réveiller pour ensuite arracher cette fichue robe et faire l'amour à sa propriétaire.. Je commencerais par enfin tenir ces jolis petits seins dans mes mains avant de les goûter et… Bugger jamais aucune femme ne m'a excité à ce point _

- Jack ??? Tout va bien?

- Oui trésor, c'est juste que les bains et bien c'est pas trop mon truc. Dit il en sortant brusquement de l'eau sans se soucier du fait qu'il était nu.

Tournant le dos à Elizabeth, il avança et enfila son pantalon sans prendre le temps de se sécher tandis qu'elle sortait à son tour, sa robe trempée la collant encore plus qu'avant. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui

- Jack…

- Oui ? Lui dit il en se retournant vers elle

- Ma dette est réglée ?

Jack hésita un instant mais rencontra alors ses yeux dans lesquels il discerna une légère crainte qui n'avait pas encore totalement disparue._ Fichue vierge ! _

- Votre dette est réglée… pour l'instant

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Nous verrons cela demain. Répondit Jack alors qu'ils revenaient sur la plage près du feu

- Quoi !! Jack vous avez promis de ne pas compromettre mon honneur

- Oui… mais vous avez dit sans restriction. Murmura Jack.

- J'estime que notre marché était équitable je me suis occupée de vos blessures et en échange vous m'avez… embrassée. Murmura-t-elle en rougissant légèrement

- Lizzie… c'est moi qui fixe le prix de ce baiser. Répondit Jack avec un sourire railleur. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer je n'exigerais rien de plus de votre part, juste vos mains. Maintenant … nous devrions prendre un peu de repos. Dit il en s'allongeant sur le sable.

Elizabeth lui sourit en retour, rassurée, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle lui faisait confiance. Elle frissonna avant de se tourner vers lui avec hésitation.

- Jack ?

- Oui trésor ? Marmonna-t-il en ouvrant à demi un œil

- J'ai froid… Déclara-t-elle d'un ton plaintif

_**Bugger… petite sorcière !! Calme toi Jack .. Calme toi . Sans répondre, il se contenta de soulever son bras, l'invitant à venir près de lui ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter, son corps épousant étroitement le sien. Jack, résigné, referma son bras sur elle tandis qu'un petit soupir de bien être lui échappait alors qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil. Jack quand à lui mit un long moment avant de pouvoir trouver le sommeil tandis que dans son esprit une voix railleuse s'élevait lui demandant combien de temps encore il allait la laisser le manipuler…**_


	15. Le compas ne conduit pas seulement

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite à Port Royal .. avec Cutler mais aussi ... Willou mdrrr**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ??**_

**Chapitre 14**

A Port Royal, de nombreuses personnes se faisaient un sang d'encre pour Elizabeth… à des degrés différents… Depuis son mariage interrompu par mes hommes de Jones, Cutler Beckett s'était muré dans un silence inquiétant ne tolérant que la présence du fidèle Mercer à ses côtés. Le gouverneur quand à lui ne cessait de le harceler afin qu'il mette en œuvre des moyens démesurés pour secourir sa fille ce que du reste, il s'apprêtait une fois de plus à faire. Le gouverneur Swann entra dans le bureau du Lord sans y être invité et lui lança un regard éperdu

- Avez-vous des nouvelles ?

Cutler releva les yeux un bref instant l'air las

- Croyez vous que je serais ici si j'en avais ?

- Je.. Non bien sur mais c'est ma fille…

- Et MA fiancée !!! Dois je vous rappeler qu'on me l'a enlevée sur l'autel ? Et je vous jure que celui qui a osé faire cela va le regretter amèrement

- Le principal est de la retrouver saine et sauve. Précisa le gouverneur que son futur gendre mettait toujours mal à l'aise

- Douteriez vous du fait qu'Elizabeth soit ma priorité mon cher gouverneur ?

- Je non.. Bien sur que non

- Parfait.. Dans ce cas … Lui répondit Beckett en lui désignant la porte dans un geste éloquent. Si vous le permettez j'ai ma femme à retrouver.

Le gouverneur sortit à regrets se demandant pour la centième fois ce que sa fille pouvait bien trouver à cet arriviste.. Il avait rencontré Beckett il y avait de cela un peu plus de dix ans et à l'époque l'homme n'était qu'un agent sans envergure de la Compagnie. Sa brusque ascension était un mystère pour le gouverneur qui s'il était flatté de voir sa fille devenir Lady aurait de beaucoup préféré que ce soit en épousant un autre homme. Il avait beau chercher il ne voyait pas ce qu'Elizabeth voyait en cet homme froid qui la pousse à s'engager auprès de lui. De plus il avait la sensation désagréable que si Elizabeth avait été enlevée c'était à cause de Beckett… Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par Mercer qui arrivait à grands pas et venait de le bousculer sans le moindre scrupule. Le gouverneur ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard que lui lança Mercer était si glacial qu'il la referma aussitôt. Un mince sourire aux lèvres, Mercer entra chez Beckett

Cutler l'air sombre, le regarda entrer.  
- Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Elizabeth ?

- Pas la moindre … comme si elle avait disparu de la surface de globe

Cutler frappa un grand coup sur la table

- Peste ! Croyez moi ce poulpe va me payer cela très cher ! Et le compas ?

- Introuvable … J'ai perdu la trace de ce Turner à Tortuga. Avoua piteusement Mercer

Beckett se pencha sur son bureau et commença à parler d'une voix inquiétante dans laquelle une rage sourde perçait

- Il me faut ce compas… Et cette fille. Vous comprenez ? J'ai de grands projets pour elle et je compte bien les réaliser. Un par un … Murmura-t-il

Mercer s'inclina.

- Je vous jure que vous l'aurez

- J'y compte bien…

Ce que Cutler Beckett ignorait c'était que l'une des choses qu'il convoitait était plus près de lui qu'il ne le pensait… En effet, dans la plus grande discrétion, l'équipage et le capitaine du Black Pearl se trouvaient actuellement dans les rues de Port Royal. Annamaria, qui avait revêtu une robe pour l'occasion, ne cessait de pester contre les caprices de la mode qui imposaient aux femmes de vivre encombrées par des jupes sans fin mais ne pouvait se défendre d'être heureuse du bref oh si bref regard admiratif de Will lorsqu'elle était apparue. Will de son coté, le chapeau rabattu sur la tête afin de ne pas être reconnu, suivait, amusé, Annamaria qui se prenait régulièrement les pieds dans sa robe. Le pourpre de la robe qu'Elizabeth avait jadis porté mettait en valeur sa carnation chaude et ses cheveux noirs sagement remontés en chignon dégageaient avantageusement sa nuque et son visage. Elle était vraiment très belle et s'il n'avait pas eu l'esprit tout entier occupé par Elizabeth Will aurait volontiers répondu à l'invitation lancée par la jeune femme il y a de ça quelques temps. Annamaria se tourna vers lui, agacée devant son air rêveur… Sans doute pensait il encore à cette fichue Elizabeth.

- Où se trouve la prison ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus rude qu'elle ne l'avait voulu

- Nous y sommes. Répondit Will

- Tu es sur que ton plan va marcher ?

Will grimaça.. . Non il ne l'était pas mais il n'en avait pas d'autres. Avec un sourire, il prit le bras d'Annamaria et la guida vers l'entrée de la prison.

- Bonjour. Dit il à l'officier de garde

- Que voulez vous ? Demanda-t-il sèchement avant de se redresser en voyant Annamaria. Madame …

- Voir un prisonnier. Répondit Will, amusé par le charme qu'Annamaria faisait au pauvre soldat de garde.

- Lequel ? S'enquit ce dernier sans quitter Annamaria du regard

- Un pirate… il a quelque chose en possession de ma dame

- Et je souhaiterais beaucoup le récupérer discrètement. Compléta Annamaria d'une voix douce que Will ne lui connaissait pas

Mulroy la regarda, perclus d'admiration et fit signe à Will de passer. Celui-ci sourit, incrédule, son plan avait marché! Il se faufila dans la prison, laissant Annamaria en grande conversation avec le garde que son collègue inséparable avait rejoint. Enfin il arrive devant la geôle où étaient enfermés Pintel et Ragetti

Les deux pirates étaient assis à même le sol et jouaient à se renvoyer l'œil de verre qu'Anna convoitait tant en riant bêtement. Will, s'efforçant de surmonter son dégoût, se pencha vers eux

- Psss Pintel … Ragetti

Les deux pirates levèrent le visage d'un même mouvement avant de prendre l'air méfiant

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Commença Ragetti

- Et qui tu es ? Renchérit Pintel

A cette question, Will releva brièvement son couvre chef, les laissant voir son visage

- Roooooooo le fils du bottier ! S'exclama Ragetti

- Bah ça pourquoi tu viens nous voir ?

- Écoutez moi… Et surtout ne prononcez pas mon nom. Je suis venu avec le Black Pearl

- On va retrouver notre bateau ! Se mit à glapir Ragetti

- Chut … il a dit pas parler ! Le reprit Pintel

- Non il a juste dit de pas dire son nom

- Oui mais il a aussi dit de l'écouter !

Will, les coupa, agacé par leurs discussions incessantes

- Vous voulez sortir d'ici oui ou non ?

Les deux pirates s'entreregardèrent et hochèrent la tête vigoureusement dans sa direction

- Alors écoutez moi bien… Ce soir vous allez soulevez les grilles de votre prison avec ceci . Chuchota Will en leur faisant passer un solide morceau de bois . Suffit d'exercer une pression. On vous attendra dehors

- Mais pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Will s'efforça de répondre calmement … Dieu que ces deux là étaient stupides

- Parce que le soir la prison est moins gardée ! Et la nuit favorisera votre fuite !Nous vous attendrons pour vous emmener sur le Pearl

Will s'éloigna vivement de la cellule alors que les gardes approchaient.

- A ce soir. Murmura-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie

Annamaria le regarda avec soulagement, elle n'en pouvait plus des attentions maladroites des deux gardes et jouer le rôle d'une lady lui pesait de plus en plus.

Will, conformément au plan qu'ils avaient élaboré, la regarda d'un air navré

- Je suis désolé ma dame … Ce n'était pas les hommes que nous cherchions

- Oh… Et bien repartons James dans ce cas

Will n'eut pas à se forcer à grimacer.. James le prénom de Norrington… il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse celui là ! Annamaria, un petit sourire aux lèvres devant l'air déconfit de Will, se tourna vers les gardes et leur fit un gracieux sourire

- Merci beaucoup mes braves, il est plaisant de savoir que des hommes comme vous veillent sur notre sécurité

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre elle prit le bras de Will et les deux complices s'éloignèrent

- « Il est plaisant de savoir que des hommes comme vous veillent sur notre sécurité » ?? Répéta Will en retenant à grand peine son envie de rire

- Tu voulais que je dise quoi ?? En tant que pirate votre stupidité me ravit ? Lança Annamaria tout aussi amusée, savourant sa proximité avec Will

Mais Will ne l'écoutait pas… Ils se trouvaient devant la maison du Gouverneur de Port Royal et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester en arrêt devant, comme si Elizabeth allait apparaître. Mais il savait qu'elle ne serait pas là… Elle était madame Norrington à présent et elle devait à présent vivre dans la demeure du Commodore… partager sa couche. A cette idée, il se crispa, il avait beau faire savoir Elizabeth avec un autre le rendait fou… Annamaria soupira discrètement… Il pensait encore à _elle_.

- Vient Will. Lui dit elle doucement

- J'aurais du lui dire chaque jour. Murmura Will en réponse

- Lui dire quoi ?

- Que je l'aime. Maintenant il est trop tard… elle est mariée

Annamaria glissa sa main sur la taille de Will dans un geste audacieux qui n'était guère compatible avec l'image de la jeune lady qu'elle voulait présentement donner

- Tu peux posséder des tas d'autres femmes Will. Il te suffit de tendre la main et tout ce que tu voudras sera à toi.

Will soupira

- Anna… je te l'ai dit je n'en veux aucune autre…

Avant que Will ne puisse finir sa phrase, le gouverneur Swann apparut, forçant Will à pousser Annamaria dans un coin afin de ne pas être reconnu. Médusé, il regarda le père d'Elizabeth, ce dernier semblait avoir pris au moins dix ans. L'espace d'un instant leurs regards se croisèrent et Will fut choqué par la tristesse et l'angoisse qu'il lisait dans celui du bon gouverneur. Une fois que la voiture se fit éloignée, Will se décolla doucement d'Annamaria et prit la parole

- Excuse moi…mais je dois la voir.. Je dois savoir ce qui se passe

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non … excuse moi je serais là ce soir. Lui répondit Will pressé de s'en aller tandis qu'Annamaria le lâchait à regret

Will se dirigea à grands pas vers une taverne, prenant toujours garde à ne pas être reconnu et s'assit silencieusement dans un coin, cherchant à surprendre des bribes de conversations qui lui en apprendraient plus avant d'aller rendre visite à Elizabeth.

- N'empêches y z'ont toujours pas retrouvé la fille du gouverneur. Lança un homme

- En plein milieu de ses noces quand même se faire enlever quelle pitié !

Will sentit son cœur s'accélérer … Elizabeth, son Elizabeth avait été enlevée encore une fois .. Peut être même était elle en danger !! Il s'approcha des deux hommes

- La fille du Gouverneur Swann a été enlevée ?

- Ouais en plein milieu de la noce … avant d'avoir fini d'échanger ses vœux.. Un mauvais présage si tu veux mon avis

- Et le commodore Norrington ?? Il ne l'a toujours pas retrouvée ?

Les deux hommes s'entreregardèrent, se demandant d'où sortait ce type

- Bah là où il est il aurait du mal .. Ça fait des mois qu'il est mort

Will ne comprenait plus rien … Norrington mort !! Mais alors qui allait épouser Elizabeth ?

- Ah et le fiancé alors ?

- Oh .. Un Lord … Lord Cutler Beckett. Cracha l'homme . Le directeur du bureau de la Compagnie des Indes

- Vous ne l'aimez pas. Observa Will

L'homme se pencha et murmura

- En vérité mon gars… personne ne l'aime.

- Mais il recherche Eli.. Miss Swann ?

- Oh ça oui… Ainsi que William Turner aussi … Un gamin apprenti forgeron et pour l'instant il n'a réussi à mettre la main sur aucun des deux

Will accusa le coup.. Pourquoi ce Beckett le recherchait il ? Il ne le connaissait même pas. A ce moment le second des hommes se mit à le dévisager avec insistance.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de Turner tu lui ressembles un peu

Sentant le vent tourner, Will se leva et se mit en devoir de payer la tournée

- Désolé mais mon navire m'attend. Dit il avant de sortir précipitamment

Une fois dehors, Will prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à la situation présente … Norrington mort, Elizabeth fiancée à un autre qu'il ne connaissait pas mais pourtant le recherchait… Elizabeth ENLEVEE !! Will prit la direction du Black Pearl où il retrouva Annamaria. Cette dernière le regarda d'un air las

- Alors tu l'as vue …

- Elizabeth a été enlevée ! Et son fiancé me recherche !

- Oh peut être te croit il responsable. Souligna ironiquement Annamaria

- Non.. Je dois en savoir plus .. Tu pourras te débrouiller sans moi ce soir ?

Annamaria soupira, c'était exactement ce qu'elle redoutait d'entendre.

- Que comptes tu faire ?

- Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus.. Et voir l'homme qu'Elizabeth s'est engagée à épouser

- Will … tu sais que si tu n'es pas revenu à temps

- Je sais… le code . Je ne peux pas te demander de m'attendre mais de mon côté je dois savoir pour Elizabeth.

- Oui Elizabeth bien sûr.. Murmura Annamaria

Le soir venu, tandis qu'Annamaria faisait le guet à la prison avec Gibbs, attendant l'évasion de Pintel et Ragetti, Will se glissait dans le bureau de Beckett espérant rencontrer l'homme et en savoir plus. Il ne fut pas assez discret et se retrouva très vite avec une arme braquée sur lui

- Que cherchez vous ? Demanda Beckett posément en armant posément son pistolet

- Savoir ce que vous me voulez .. Et qui est l'homme qui va épouser Miss Swann. Déclara Will en s'efforçant de ne pas bouger

- William Turner je présume .. Intéressant… Je vous ai cherché partout… Vous possédez une chose dont j'ai un besoin urgent.. Le compas de Sparrow

- Le compas ??? Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Pour retrouver Elizabeth, MA fiancée

- Elle n'est pas sur l'île de la Muerta ! S'exclama Will

- Vous croyez que le compas ne mène qu'à la Muerta … Vous vous trompez… le compas désigne ce que vous désirez le plus au monde .. C'est pour cela que j'en ai besoin.. Allons remettez le moi. Dit Cutler en tendant la main avec un sourire

Will le regarda longuement, l'homme ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

- Pourtant vous vouliez le compas avant la disparition d'Elizabeth. Pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous allez vraiment aller à son secours ?

Tenant toujours Will en joue, Cutler s'autorisa un sourire cynique

- Parce que je tiens à ma nuit de noce Turner.. Et que vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier .. Par conséquent .. Le compas je vous prie. Exigea-t-il sèchement

A cet instant, l'alerte retentit, avertissant Will qu'Annamaria avait réussi à récupérer Pintel et Ragetti… Beckett interloqué tourna la tête un bref instant.. Will saisit sa chance et l'assomma avec la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main …A savoir la carafe de cognac qui trônait sur le bureau de Cutler qui s'effondra sans un bruit. Sans demander son reste, Will s'enfuit par la fenêtre en direction du port… il secourrait Elizabeth lui-même car s'il était bien sur d'une chose … c'est que de toutes les choses du monde.. Elle était celle qu'il désirait le plus…


	16. Il y a une question

_**Bonjour à tous ! Nous retrouvons Liz & Jack sur Koh Lanta euhhh Molokai lol**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ??**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel léger**_

**Chapitre 15**

Elizabeth s'éveilla alors que le soleil venait caresser sa peau de ses chauds rayons et que le bruissement des vagues se faisait plus fort. Avec un sourire, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours près de Jack, le bras du pirate la serrant étroitement contre lui. Tout doucement elle se retourna vers lui et sourit à nouveau en constatant qu'il dormait profondément. Parfait, ça allait lui laisser le temps de penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille … Elle se surprit à caresser les lèvres de Jack du regard, le cœur s'accélérant à la pensée du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé… Ça avait été si intense, si passionné .. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un simple baiser pouvait retourner les sens à ce point ..Surtout pas donné par cet homme là .. Car enfin .. Jack Sparrow ..pardon le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, corrigea-t-elle mentalement, n'était qu'un ivrogne dont l'hygiène était plus que douteuse et le sens des valeurs radicalement éloigné du sien.. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien de commun avec tous les hommes qu'elle avait été amenée à rencontrer dans sa courte vie ..

Norrington, qui avait été son fiancé mais qui était toujours resté à distance respectueuse d'elle, ce qui du reste l'arrangeait bien car comme elle l'avait avoué à Jack elle avait beaucoup de respect et d'amitié pour lui mais ne ressentait rien d'autre.. Il y avait Will aussi, Will auquel elle pensait toujours avec affection .. Will qui avait mis des années avant d'enfin oser l'appeler par son prénom, Will dont elle avait promis de prendre soin alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants .. Will et son doux sourire… Elle se rappelait encore de la sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsqu'elle avait senti sa main glisser doucement sur sa peau quand elle lui avait avoué qu'elle lui avait volé son médaillon… Un instant, leurs regards s'étaient croisés, leurs bouches s'étaient rapprochées et elle avait imaginé que peut être le jeune homme allait l'embrasser .. Mais finalement elle avait tout gâché en lui parlant de son larcin.. Depuis l'occasion ne s'était pas représentée. Will gardant une distance polie avec elle ..Même lorsqu'il était venu lui dire adieu… Elizabeth soupira, elle devait se sortir le jeune forgeron de la tête, il était parti et manifestement ne comptait pas revenir.. Elle avait imaginé qu'il l'aimait un peu, surtout après qu'il ait risqué sa vie pour la délivrer de Barbossa mais finalement elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle s'était trompée… Il avait sûrement de l'affection pour elle mais ne nourrissait pas de pensées romantiques à son égard … Du reste, elle était à présent fiancée à un autre homme… Cutler est différent songea-t-elle … Il n'avait pas la réserve dont faisait preuve Norrington avec elle mais il ne comblait pas non plus de rêveries romantiques, pas plus qu'il n'avait dépassé les limites de la décence, du moins par ses actes … Elle sourit en se rappelant de sa demande en mariage.. Elle l'avait acceptée parce que Cutler la considérait comme une personne à part entière, non comme un ornement et que sa compagnie était délicieusement licencieuse.. En fait d'une certaine façon il ressemblait beaucoup à Jack…

Cette pensée la força à jeter à nouveau un regard vers le pirate endormi … Jack lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises déjà .. Certes il était un pirate mais elle avait le sentiment que l'homme ne se résumait pas à ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans les livres ou à l'image qu'il donnait de lui-même.. En fait elle avait plutôt l'impression qu'au fond il avait bon cœur .. Malgré tout ce qu'il disait ou faisait, il était toujours là, surgissant comme magiquement lorsqu'elle avait besoin de lui.. Elle avait bien compris sur le Hollandais Volant qu'il s'était interposé pour lui épargner le sort que lui réservait Jones et auquel elle préférait ne pas penser… C'était la seconde fois qu'elle se retrouvait coincée avec lui sur une île et à chaque fois elle réalisait qu'il faisait tout pour que les choses se passent bien.. Et aussi qu'il essayait de la séduire ce qui lui réchauffa inexplicablement le cœur.. Elle le contempla à nouveau, cherchant à découvrir les secrets que dissimulait ce visage impassible, ces traits détendus dans l'abandon du sommeil alors qu'un léger sourire flottait encore sur ses lèvres. Elizabeth se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien rêver.. Sûrement à son navire ou une orgie de rhum .. Sans y penser elle commença à caresser doucement la joue du pirate, suivant du doigt ses pommettes bien dessinées pour venir effleurer le contour de ses lèvres…

Jack rêvait… Il faisait un des plus beaux songes qui soit …Il se voyait à la barre de son précieux Black Pearl, une bouteille de rhum à la main , observant l'horizon tandis qu'à ses côtés se tenait sa jolie Elizabeth. Cette dernière lui souriait doucement et Jack pouvait presque sentir sa main caresser sa joue, s'attardant un instant sur sa bouche.. Il grogna de contentement et tourna légèrement la tête tandis qu'il se réveillait peu à peu. Elizabeth, croyant qu'elle l'avait réveillé, retira brutalement sa main, cherchant par la même occasion à se libérer de l'étreinte de Jack ce qui finit inévitablement par le réveiller. Jack ouvrit les yeux, un instant encore à moitié dans son rêve Elizabeth était là dans ses bras et …

- Voulez vous bien me lâcher ! Lança Elizabeth d'une voix aigue, honteuse à l'idée que Jack puisse deviner les pensées qui l'animaient encore une seconde avant

Jack reprit instantanément son sourire cynique habituel

- Pardonnez moi trésor .. Vous étiez plus conciliante cette nuit .. Ne put il s'empêcher d'observer en dégageant son bras

Elizabeth rougit violement et se leva avec humeur

- Soyez bien certain que je ne referais pas l'erreur de passer un nouvel accord avec vous !!

- Ah oui ? Pourtant vous ne trouviez pas ça si désagréable Lizzie … Sourit Jack en se levant à son tour

Ne sachant quoi répondre à ce qui était aussi rigoureusement exact, Elizabeth se contenta de se mordre les lèvres nerveusement avant de s'éloigner

- Vous y viendrez Lizzie… Vous ne pourrez pas résister au bon vieux Jack …

Elle s'arrêta, soufflée par la vanité de l'homme

- Vous en semblez certain..

- Bien sûr.. Vous rêvez que je vous embrasse à nouveau. Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant. Seulement ce que vous appelez morale ou sens de l'honneur vous interdit de me le demander.. Jusqu'au moment où vous ne pourrez plus me résister.. Je vous l'ai dit trésor.. Vous êtes comme moi … Et un jour viendra où vous l'admettrez enfin. Termina Jack avec un sourire triomphant tandis qu'une pagaille son nom régnait dans son esprit

- _Mais t'es malade !!!_ Hurlait un de ses minis lui-même._ Non mais tu t'entends ?? Lâche l'affaire !! Il y a plein de filles que tu pourras goûter quand tu auras quitter cette île et cette insupportable gamine ! _

- _Non … je me suis promis de la faire me supplier de venir vers elle et je le ferais !! Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow non ?_

Il fut interrompu dans son débat intérieur par la réponse d'Elizabeth

- Ce que j'appelle morale et honneur… et qui semble différer sensiblement de votre définition .. Me permets de savoir que jamais je ne me jetterais à votre cou comme les femmes de peu de vertu auxquelles vous êtes manifestement habitué !

- Quel beau discours Elizabeth.. Lui susurra-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Mais en êtes vous sûre …

Avant que Jack ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit Elizabeth s'éloigna à grands pas .. Dissimulant à la hâte le sourire que Jack avait fait naître sur ses lèvres.. Après tout elle devait bien l'intéresser un peu non ?

Plus tard dans la journée… Jack et Elizabeth s'adonnaient à nouveau à qui semblait être l'activité favorite du pirate : boire du rhum. Du reste Elizabeth devait bien avouer que la compagnie de Jack lui était de plus en plus agréable tout comme le rhum d'ailleurs.. Le pirate connaissait beaucoup d'histoires qui si, pour beaucoup, semblaient invraisemblables avaient néanmoins le mérite d'être divertissantes … Jack venait précisément d'en finir une particulièrement improbable, faisant rire aux éclats sa compagne tandis qu'il restait brusquement silencieux. Elizabeth, son hilarité passée, le dévisagea avec attention .. Il était rare que le pirate soit aussi sérieux

- Un problème Jack ?

_Non.. Voyons aucun problème Miss Swann c'est juste que vous ne semblez pas vous rendre compte que ça fait maintenant quelques heures ..heures ???!! Que vous vous appuyez contre moi .. Et que votre main sur ma cuisse commence à .. Comment dire ? Produire un certain effet sur moi … Plus je vous regarde plus j'ai envie de vous … je veux … je veux .. Juste une fois … _

- Jack ?? A quoi pensez vous donc ?

- Oh .. Juste au fait que j'étais pressé de retrouver mon navire

- Oh ..Le Pearl bien sûr..

Un long silence remplit de malaise s'installa, chacun réfléchissant de son côté

- Je suis moi aussi pressée d'être de retour à Port Royal . Déclara Elizabeth

- Votre fiancé vous manque sans doute. Répondit Jack sur le même ton

- Assurément..

- Du reste… je crois que pour vous le plus tôt sera le mieux. Reprit Jack

- Pourquoi cela !! Lança Elizabeth un peu vexée par l'empressement qu'il mettait à se débarrasser d'elle

- Oh vous l'avez dit vous-même Lizzie… vous n'avez pas l 'étoffe d'une Pénélope. Plaisanta Jack

Elizabeth sourit, à nouveau détendue.

- C'est vrai.. D'ailleurs .. Il y a toujours une question que je me pose sur cette histoire..

- Laquelle trésor ?

- Vous avez dit que Pénélope avait attendu Ulysse dix ans ..

- Exact. Confirma Jack _. Vingt en fait .. Dix pour la guerre et dix autres à cause de la malédiction mais bon …_

- Vous avez dit que .. Commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter en rougissant

- Que ?

Elizabeth prit une gorgée de rhum pour se donner du courage

- Vous avez dit qu'elle assouvissait ses désirs seule.. Dit elle tout bas .. Mais je ne vois pas comment.. Tout comme vous avez dit qu'elle avait sauvegardé son honneur et je ne comprends pas ..

_Oh non .. Non elle va pas me faire ça … Fichue vierge !! Maudite petite fille gâtée innocente qui n'est là que pour me rendre fou !! A moins que …._

_- _Oui … je me souviens de ce que j'ai dit … Pénélope a effectivement assouvi son désir seule.. Mais elle aurait pu le faire avec un homme sans pour autant être compromise .. Ne put il s'empêcher d'ajouter

- Mais ? Enfin .. Je c'est impossible !!

Jack réprima un sourire… elle paraissait brutalement plus qu'intéressée par le sujet

- Bien sûr que si .. Voyons trésor vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous pouvez tout à fait prendre du plaisir sans pour autant briser ce qui fait de vous un modèle de vertu et d'honneur .. Il suffit juste de savoir où s'arrêter..

Elizabeth le regarda un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'affirmer..

- Non .. Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-elle d'un ton penaud

_Oh Elizabeth … Vous rêvez de savoir.. Et moi je rêve de vous entendre gémir, d'être le premier à vous donner du plaisir… D'être le premier à admirer ce corps dont j'ai déjà pu découvrir une partie des charmes… Je veux passer mes doigts sur cette peau douce.. Je veux embrasser encore ces lèvres chaudes .. Je veux tout découvrir en vous, tout goûter .. Qu'est-ce que vous préférerez Lizzie?? La tendresse ou alors la force ? _

- Jack ? Interrogea-t-elle presque timidement

- Oui Elizabeth ? Répondit il le cœur battant


	17. Montrez moi

_**Bonjour à tous ! Les expériences de Lizzie continuent....**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ??**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel léger**_

**Chapitre 16**

Elizabeth était en pleine confusion.. Bien sur elle avait conscience que Jack jouait avec elle, elle se rendait bien compte que chacune de ses paroles avait seul objectif de la voir succomber à son charme …_ Et après tout quel mal y avait il à cela ? Sans rien faire de plus .. Quel mal y aurait il à un baiser … Un simple baiser ._Comme celui que Jack lui avait donné la veille et auquel elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle ne cessait de penser.. Elle savait que la dernière affirmation de Jack, tout son beau discours sur le plaisir avait pour seul but de la provoquer, de voir jusqu'où elle pourrait aller .. Mais Elizabeth n'était pas le genre de personne à reculer… Elle avait compris, avec son instinct de femme que malgré ses dénégations elle plaisait à Jack .. Sinon pourquoi se donnerait il autant de mal pour la séduire ? Elle avait beau être innocente elle savait tout de même que s'il avait voulu lui voler son honneur par la force sans se soucier d'elle, et bien elle n'aurait pas pu s'y opposer bien longtemps. … Mais Jack n'agissait pas comme cela … Il cherchait toujours à séduire et aimait les petits affrontements verbaux.. Tout comme il aimait mettre à l'épreuve son audace .. Et elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle aussi appréciait ce petit jeu auquel Cutler avait commencé à l'initier .. Et après tout qu'y avait il de mal à continuer un peu .. Juste par curiosité…

- Elizabeth ? Interrogea Jack qui trouvait qu'elle mettait beaucoup de temps pour lui poser sa question qui semblait si importante

- Jack … Sourit Elizabeth. Expliquez moi comment prendre du plaisir sans perdre mon honneur...

La bouche sèche, il la regarda quelques secondes._ Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça marcherait … Non .. Elle me fait marcher ou alors elle ne comprend pas_

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'explique avec des mots Elizabeth… C 'est quelque chose qui se montre .. Qui se vit. Répondit il volontairement provocant

Elizabeth lui renvoya son sourire. _Vous voulez me voir me dégonfler Jack .. Mais je ne vous ferais pas ce plaisir_

- Alors dans ce cas … Montrez moi .. Jack . Déclara-t-elle en reprenant une longue gorgée de rhum

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse.. Elle répondait au-delà de toutes ses espérances.._ Vous voulez jouer Elizabeth.. Mais vous ignorez ce que vous faites …vous êtes là à me tenter mais … je l'ai promis vous me supplierez de vous toucher .._

- Voyons trésor.. Vous l'avez dit, vous-même … vous préféreriez mourir plutôt que de me laisser poser les mains sur vous.. Et je ne vois pas d'autres moyens de vous montrer … Conclut Jack avec une moue vaguement désolée en lui reprenant la bouteille pour y boire à son tour.

Elizabeth s'approcha doucement de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son épaule.

- Montrez moi Jack. Répéta-t-elle d'une voix ferme. J'ai confiance en vous .. Je sais que vous ne nuirez pas à mon honneur.. Et j'ai très envie de savoir…Dit elle sans réfléchir..

Il était hors de question pour elle que sa question reste sans réponse .. Le refus de Jack attisait sa curiosité.. De nombreuses fois elle avait senti le désir monter en elle sans pouvoir le nommer alors qu'elle se trouvait avec Norrington, Will ou Cutler.. Mais ça n'avait jamais été comparable à ce qu'elle vivait depuis qu'elle était en permanence au contact de Jack … Elizabeth était partagée .. Bien sûr elle souhaitait rester celle qu'elle était, conserver son honneur, sa dignité mais… la vie qu'elle avait menée jusqu'à présent ne la satisfaisait pas… tout comme devenir une gentille épouse, soumise et dévouée.. C'était un peu comme si elle mourait en devenant la propriété d'un homme.. Même si elle savait que la vie avec Cutler serait intéressante, elle devait avouer qu'elle ne l'aimait pas…Elle en avait assez des convenances, du qu'en dira-t-on et toutes les inepties dont on lui farcissait la tête depuis son enfance.. Elle voulait être libre, elle voulait juste goûter un peu cette chance qui s'offrait à elle et plus que tout.. Elle désirait l'homme qui se trouvait à côté d'elle… Elle savait que c'était un pirate.. Et que probablement son père en ferait une attaque s'il la voyait … mais elle avait besoin d'éteindre ce feu qui la dévorait depuis si longtemps.. Besoin de combler cette solitude qui était la sienne, malgré les hommes qui s'intéressaient à elle sans qu'elle parvienne toujours à savoir si c'était pour elle-même ou pour son père. Elle en avait assez de n'être qu' Elizabeth Swann, la fille du gouverneur ou la fiancée de Lord Beckett.. Elle voulait être Elizabeth… prendre ses décisions seules.. Loin de l'univers protégé de la bonne société de Port Royal.. Une petite part de plaisir, un morceau de liberté, un moment volé à un pirate.. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait au fond d'elle sans savoir pourquoi ce Jack l'attirait autant.. Elle voulait lire le désir dans ses yeux, sentir ses mains sur elle, elle voulait exister tout simplement… être autre chose qu'un objet fragile ou une poupée délicate.

Jack la contempla d'un air sardonique avant de prendre la parole

- Etes vous sure que c'est bien raisonnable de faire confiance à un pirate ?

_Suppliez moi Lizzie … Je veux vous entendre me demander de vous caresser.. Avant de vous entendre gémir …_

- Je prends le risque. Murmura Elizabeth

Sa main toujours sur celle de Jack, elle la força à descendre doucement le long de son corps, frissonnant lorsqu'elle sentit le pirate resserrer son étreinte. Ses yeux dans les siens, elle approcha doucement son visage, effleurant ses lèvres

- Montrez moi Jack…

Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler alors qu'il franchissait la distance qui séparait leurs bouches. Elle apprécia la douceur de ses lèvres sur elle, sa langue jouant lentement avec la sienne tandis qu'il savourait l'instant, prenant le temps de la goûter. Elizabeth ferma les yeux, se laissant complètement emporter par les sensations que lui provoquait ce baiser. Jack remonta sa main, et tout écartant d'un geste plein de douceur les cheveux de la jeune femme, il rompit leur baiser et laissa sa bouche rejoindre son cou avant de descendre sur son épaule, ses doigts faisant glisser sa robe à mesure que ses lèvres découvraient sa peau nue. Elizabeth étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit sa paume saisir sa poitrine.

- Jack … Souffla-t-elle

Il lui sourit avant la pousser doucement, la forçant à s'allonger sur le sable

- Chut trésor. Exigea-t-il en la bâillonnant d'un baiser auquel elle s'abandonna complètement nouant ses bras autour de son cou

Jack, sentait son sexe se tendre douloureusement dans son pantalon à mesure qu'il découvrait ce corps dont il avait tellement rêvé… elle était parfaite, si douce, si semblable à ce qu'il avait imaginé tant de fois. Sa main saisit délicatement un de ses seins, qu'il commença à embrasser, délaissant temporairement sa bouche, tandis que son autre main remontait lentement le long de sa cuisse, la caressant doucement. Elizabeth lâcha un soupir lourd de désir en sentant sa langue goûter son mamelon, glissant doucement autour avant de le pincer délicatement entre ses lèvres et de commencer à le sucer. Jack, de plus en plus tendu avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, chacun des petits gémissements de plaisir qu'elle poussait l'excitait plus encore que le précédent

_Je l'ai .. Enfin… elle est à moi rien qu'à moi .. Mon dieu qu'elle est douce, si délicieuse.. J'aime sa peau, j'aime son goût… _

Sa main finit sa lente progression , trouvant enfin son intimité qu'il caressa lentement tandis que sa bouche revenait prendre possession de ses lèvres alors que lentement il insinuait un doigt en elle , lui arrachant un gémissement rapidement étouffé par leur baiser.

_Oh … bugger, elle est si étroite.. _ Songea-t-il en la sentant se contracter autour de lui, arquant ses hanches vers lui tandis que son pouce caressait doucement son petit bouton . Il rompit une nouvelle fois leur baiser, son doigt s'enfonçant lentement en elle et commençant un léger va et vient

_Oui .. Lizzie je veux vous voir … j'aime la manière dont vos yeux se ferment sous le plaisir…_

Elizabeth ne savait plus où elle en était, elle avait l'impression d'être en feu, les mains de Jack étaient partout sur elle.._ Et oh mon dieu en moi … ses doigts en moi …_ Elle arqua une nouvelle fois ses hanches vers lui, désespérément, en voulant encore plus . Il répondit à son désir, insinuant doucement un autre doigt en elle tout en continuant ses doux va et vient,prenant garde à ne pas s'enfoncer trop profondément. Le sentant, elle ne put retenir un cri de plaisir

- N'arrête pas . Gémit elle dans un souffle

Jack avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant il la voulait. Plus il la regardait, plus il sentait son membre se dresser… Il s'apprêtait à défaire son pantalon,se positionnant au dessus d'elle… lorsqu'il se souvint…_ Vierge.. Elle est vierge.. Désespérément et définitivement vierge.. Si étroite, si chaude si prête mais si vierge .._

Loin de se douter de la torture que subissait Jack, Elizabeth, les yeux mi clos, gémissait son désir, le plaisir la submergeant à chaque caresse, tremblant sous l'intensité de ce qu'elle ressentait…Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Jack la quitter brutalement, sa main remontant se poser sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il lui donnait un profond baiser qui étouffa son grognement de frustration, avant de s'écarter d', encore gorgée de désir, leva un regard alangui sur lui, n'osant pourtant lui demander de continuer ou même les raisons de cet abandon brutal

Il l'admira brièvement, heureux malgré tout de voir le plaisir et le désir qui tendaient encore ses traits et prit la parole d'une voix qui sonna désagréablement rauque à ses oreilles

- Voilà.. Comment Pénélope aurait pu garder son honneur en l'absence d'Ulysse..

Elizabeth sourit maladroitement, s'efforçant de reprendre ses sens, engourdie par l'explosion de sensation qu'elle venait de découvrir. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de trouver une réponse, Jack lui tourna le dos

- Bonne nuit Elizabeth

Elle resta un instant interdite … _Quoi !!! C'est tout !! Un simple bonne nuit!!_

- Jack ! Lança-t-elle outrée

Il se retourna avec un grognement et la regarda avec un air d'impuissance. Comment lui faire comprendre que tout ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant c'était de soulager ce désir qu'elle avait fait naître en lui .. Rapidement avant que ça en devienne encore plus douloureux.. Plus froidement qu'il ne l'avait voulu il prit la parole d'un ton pressé

- Écoutez Lizzie.. Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, non ? Et moi tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est du calme !! Dit il en se détournant en grimaçant

Elizabeth le regarda un instant sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ses traits étaient tendus et il semblait plus nerveux que véritablement en colère. Elle demanda d'une petite voix

- Quelque chose ne va pas Jack ?

_Elle me tue.. C'est pas vrai !! Maudite vierge ! Petite sorcière !! Très bien !!! Puisque vous voulez tellement savoir !!!_

- Non Elizabeth !! Rien ne va !! Vous croyez que seule Pénélope a souffert de la séparation mm ? Alors si vous voulez vraiment m'aider laissez moi !! Lança-t-il en colère avant de se retourner à nouveau encore plus frustré

Les yeux arrondis, Elizabeth le contempla un petit moment,puis avança un main timide vers lui , venant se coller à lui avant de laisser sa main glisser sur son torse, ses doigts caressant tendrement les contours de ses blessures. Jack prit une respiration à ce contact, la gorge sèche une nouvelle fois

- Que faites vous ..

- Montrez moi Jack.. Dites moi comment faisait Ulysse. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de laisser sa main descendre se poser sur son bas ventre

Le cœur battant il se retourna vers elle, sondant son regard. Elle lui sourit en retour, lui confirmant son accord.. Et son inexpérience.. Les yeux dans les siens, Jack recouvrit sa main de la sienne, la guidant jusqu'à son pantalon qu'il avait défait un peu plus tôt libérant enfin son membre érigé, que l'enfermement forcé avait rendu douloureux. Elizabeth ouvrit de grands yeux en le découvrant tandis que Jack poussait un léger soupir de soulagement

- Jack .. Je .. Ne sais pas..

- Chut trésor.. Laissez vous guider. Souffla-t-il

Sa main toujours sur la sienne, Jack la guida jusqu'à son sexe, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement lorsque sa main fine se referma sur de lui. Il la retint dans un premier temps, sa main imprimant l'impulsion d'un léger va et vient avant de la lâcher, la laissant trouver son rythme. Elizabeth, le caressait lentement, observant les émotions qui se succédaient sur son visage à mesure que sa caresse devenait plus assurée.

Jack, les yeux fermés, se laissait peu à peu envahir par le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait. Elizabeth s'enhardissait, en profitant pour explorer son corps de sa main libre, tout en approfondissant ses mouvements sur sa verge. Au bout d'un moment il sentit sa bouche sur son torse alors qu'elle déposait de légers baisers sur lui, allant jusqu'à le taquiner de la pointe la langue, lui arrachant un gémissement de pur plaisir

- Elizabeth.. Souffla-t-il . Oui…Comme ça…

Encouragée, elle accentua sa caresse, soupesant de sa main libre ses bourses d'un geste remplit de douceur qui eut raison des dernières résistances de Jack. Il saisit fermement la main d'Elizabeth, l'immobilisant sur son membre tandis qu'il se lâchait avec un râle de plaisir, le cœur battant à tout rompre sous la soudaineté de son orgasme. Une fois que ce fut terminé il porta doucement la main d'Elizabeth à ses lèvres

- Merci mon ange.. Murmura-t-il avant de la serrer contre lui

Alors que le feu s'éteignait sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'y prête attention, ils s'endormirent étroitement enlacés…


	18. Tout les trésors ne sont pas d'argent

_**Bonjour à tous ! Les expériences de Lizzie et de Jack continuent....**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel**_

**Chapitre 17**

Jack se réveilla alors qu'une inhabituelle sensation de froid commençait à engourdir ses membres. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa plusieurs choses.. D'une il était à moitié nu … deux le feu était éteint .. Trois il était seul… et pour finir.. Quelque chose d'affreux s'était produit …Il n'y avait plus de rhum !

- Mais pourquoi y' a plus de rhum ? Gémit il à voix haute.

- _Tu t'es encore fait avoir… tu es vraiment trop bête.. Tu croyais réellement qu'elle allait rester près de toi bien sagement mmm ? Non .. Bien sur que non… elle a pris tout ton rhum encore une fois et s'en est servi pour euhh _. Commença le Jack cynique qui était assis sur son épaule

- Elle a pas fait ça ! Répondit Jack, l'air effaré en remettant maladroitement ses vêtements

- _Mais non imbécile elle a pas volé le rhum .._ Contra le Jack jamais écouté qui avait la fâcheuse tendance de toujours prendre le parti d'Elizabeth

- AHHHHH ! J'aime mieux ça . Déclara Jack avec un air d'intense soulagement

-_ … C'est juste que vous avez tout bu_ Termina l'autre

Jack poussa un petit hoquet de détresse à ces mots … Tout bu ? Pas possible ! Comment ils allaient faire sans rhum ? Son esprit affolé battait déjà la campagne lorsque le petit Jack lui fit un étrange sourire

_- Où est Elizabeth ? Tu crois pas qui si tu la retrouvais tu irais déjà mieux ?_

_- Bah voyons … comme si elle avait du rhum !_

Jack mit rapidement fin à la dispute entre ses deux avatars en se levant et en partant à la recherche d'Elizabeth

La jeune femme n'était pas bien loin .. Perturbée par ce qui s'était passé la veille , elle avait préféré s'éloigner…en fait elle avait besoin de mettre un peu ses idées au clair.. Elle avait toujours pensé à sa nuit de noce comme à un moment romantique avec des bougies mais aussi avec un peu de gêne.. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris hier soir… Son père aurait dit qu'elle se conduisait comme une catin mais au fond d'elle elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Au contraire, son plus grand regret était que Jack se soit arrêté aussi brutalement alors qu'elle se sentait aussi bien avec lui .. Voila c'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez Jack Sparrow.. Elle se sentait à l'aise en sa présence, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être toujours sur la sellette comme avec Norrington , ni d'être engagée dans un combat dont elle ignorait les règles comme avec Cutler, ni même d'être une sorte d'icône mise sur un piédestal comme avec Will .. Non Jack était différent, il était libre et terriblement attirant .. Avec lui, elle se sentait capable de répondre en femme… Il jouait avec elle, elle le savait mais elle aussi jouait avec lui. Hier soir, elle s'était totalement offerte à ses caresses mais il en avait fait de même un peu plus tard… pour la première fois elle avait expérimenté le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur un homme… et elle avait aussi fait ce dont elle rêvait depuis le premier jour où elle avait rencontré Jack…

Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle avait passé de nombreuses nuits à repenser à ce corps chaud contre le sien, à son souffle dans son cou… Elle se souvenait des mots qu'elle lui avait adressés. _Vous êtes méprisable…_ pourtant .. Pourtant le toucher de sa main dans son dos, son corps contre le sien .. Tout cela avait éveillé en elle un désir d'autre chose… désir qui était allé en grandissant à mesure qu'elle passait du temps avec Jack… la première fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée échouer sur une île avec lui… Son discours l'avait touché.. Parce que tout son délire d'ivrogne sur la liberté et sur ce que représentait le Black Pearl pour lui avait fait écho à quelque chose qui se trouvait en elle, qu'elle ressentait sans pouvoir le nommer.. Mais ce soir là .. Sa seule, son unique priorité était son inquiétude pour Will Turner… Et Jack, finalement saoulé par le rhum dont elle l'avait abreuvé toute la soirée s'était endormi, lui permettant de mettre à exécution la première partie du plan qui sauverait son cher Will… Puis après lui avoir une nouvelle fois sauvé la vie, Jack avait disparu le jour même où il aurait du être pendu et dans le secret de son cœur elle en avait été profondément heureuse… tout comme lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé à bord du Hollandais Volant… Jusqu'à présent elle avait attribué tout ce qu'elle ressentait à une juste reconnaissance envers un homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Mais elle savait à présent qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.. Elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle et lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée et caressée la veille au soir elle aurait voulu que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais… Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux à cette évocation, elle avait envie de le sentir complètement en elle.. Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour…plus que ça elle voulait qu'il soit le premier…Réalisa-t-elle soudain.. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à Port Royal, épouser Cutler et lui offrir son innocence.. Non pas à Cutler.. Peu importe la parole donnée ou l'engagement…En fait elle ne voulait pas retourner à cette vie, elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle voulait au juste à part ce maudit pirate…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par le dit pirate qui courait vers elle en gesticulant et semblant sous le coup d'une émotion intense. Elizabeth se leva rapidement, l'air affiché par Jack ne lui semblant pas de bonne augure

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Ce qui se passe ? Une catastrophe trésor ! On a plus de rhum ! Lui déclara Jack avec le plus grand sérieux

Elizabeth le regarda… Seigneur comment avait elle pu imaginer un instant que ce type pouvait lui plaire .. Était elle devenue folle ? D'un air méprisant, elle prit la bouteille qu'elle avait emportée avec elle et la lui donna brutalement, l'écrasant sur son torse

- Voilà .. Continuez à vous saouler puisque c'est la seule chose qui vous intéresse !

Sans attendre de réponse, elle commença à s'éloigner rapidement, des larmes brûlant ses yeux et se traitant mentalement d'idiote. Comment avait elle pu croire que ce matin les choses seraient différentes entre eux ? Jack, la bouteille de rhum dans les mains, la regarda s'éloigner, il aurait du être content de récupérer son précieux rhum mais ça n'était pas le cas… Au contraire… plus elle s'éloignait moins le rhum lui paraissait plaisant…

_Mais c'est pas vrai … raaa !_

Avec un air résigné, Jack se lança à sa poursuite

- Elizabeth, attendez !

Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, elle continuait sa progression ne voulant pas qu'il la voit pleurer même si c'était de rage et de dépit parce qu'il se préoccupait plus de son stupide rhum que d'elle

Jack finit par la rattraper et la saisit par le bras, la forçant à le regarder

- Un problème Elizabeth ? Demanda-t-il avant de voir les larmes qui brillaient encore dans ses yeux. Allons trésor qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Rien du tout ! S'exclama Elizabeth vexée par le ton condescendant qu'il adoptait et en se dégageant de son étreinte

Jack, surpris de sa réaction, réfléchit quelques instants avant de parvenir à la conclusion qu'elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé la veille.. Oui bien sur, la future lady Beckett ne pouvait admettre avoir gémi lascivement sous les caresses d'un hors la loi … c'était toujours la même histoire.. Pourtant il pensait qu'elle était différente, qu'elle était .. Comme lui. Il reprit la parole d'un ton tranchant

- Je vous préférais cette nuit… vous étiez d'un commerce plus agréable… peut être que vous devriez garder ce rhum pour vous.. J'ai remarqué que cette boisson vous rendait moins infantile.. Ou plus semblable aux femmes de Tortuga.. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire vicieux

Elizabeth agrandit les yeux en l'entendant, elle leva la main et le gifla de toutes ses forces

- Je vous avais dit de ne jamais recommencer cela. Déclara Jack d'un ton glacial en lui saisissant le poignet

- Lâchez moi vous me faites mal

Sans tenir compte de sa remarque, Jack avança sur elle, la plaquant contre la paroi de la grotte vers laquelle elle s'était dirigée

- Sinon quoi ? Lui dit il en plongeant son regard charbonneux dans le sien, son corps collé à celui de la jeune femme

Malgré sa rage,Elizabeth sentit un petit frisson d'excitation lui remonter le long de l'échine.. Il était si près.. Elle sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. Son regard sombre semblait la transpercer.. Sans réfléchir, elle leva sa main libre et attira le visage de Jack à elle, l'embrassant passionnément, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, le cœur battant plus fort à mesure que l'excitation du pirate devenait de plus en plus manifeste contre elle. Sans la moindre gêne, elle explorait à son tour la bouche de son partenaire, sa langue glissant sur ses dents en or , savourant leurs aspérités avant de revenir caresser sa langue, l'épousant étroitement. Jack ne comprenait plus rien… mais se laissait lui aussi emporté par les sensations, oubliant la gifle ou la bouteille de rhum qui gisait sur le sable. D'une main ferme, il remonta la jambe d'Elizabeth contre sa taille, caressant au passage sa cuisse fine, collant son corps le plus possible au sien. Finalement, Elizabeth rompit leur baiser, ses lèvres continuant à effleurer les siennes, sa main toujours sur sa nuque comme pour le retenir. Jack s'efforça de prendre un air détaché … chose peu aisée dans son cas

_Oh Elizabeth vous me torturez … mais là vous allez trop loin.. Beaucoup trop. Je ne veux plus jouer, je ne peux plus. Je veux vous prendre là contre cette fichue grotte, sentir ces jolies cuisses se refermer autour de ma taille et vous entendre crier quand je m'enfoncerais en vous. Si vous n'étiez pas une foutue vierge ça serait déjà fait ! _

Jack prit la parole, tentant de chasser les pensées qui l'animaient

- Que voulez vous au juste Lizzie ?

- Vous. Souffla-t-elle. Pas de rhum, ni de mariage ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. C'est vous que je veux… entièrement.

- Elizabeth… Vous savez qu'après il sera trop tard… vous ne pourrez pas revenir en arrière… Murmura Jack contre ses lèvres en caressant tendrement ses cheveux

- Je sais Jack …Mais je ne peux pas te résister… je veux te sentir en moi.. Répliqua t 'elle en approchant son corps du sien.

A ces mots Jack cessa de lutter, sa bouche prit fiévreusement celle d'Elizabeth tandis qu'il la maintenait contre le mur, son excitation grandissant à mesure qu'il goûtait la douceur des lèvres qu'elle lui offrait sans retenue. Son corps plaqué contre le sien, elle sentait son sexe de plus en plus dur contre elle,alors qu'une douce chaleur montait dans ses reins à mesure que la main de Jack caressait sa poitrine. L'air un peu perdu, elle gémit d'impatience, arrachant un sourire à son partenaire. Jack la prit tendrement dans ses bras avant de la porter sur la plage, il voulait que ce moment reste exceptionnel pour elle.. Ne pas la brusquer, surtout pas. Il la relâcha, l'admirant un instant avant de faire lentement glisser sa robe pour dévoiler son corps, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Elizabeth,les doigts légèrement tremblants, défit les ceintures que portait toujours Jack, les laissant tomber sur la plage avant de glisser une main avide à l'intérieur de son pantalon

_Oh bugger… ses mains sur moi …si elle continue .. Je vais exploser avant même de l'avoir touchée._ Doucement, Jack lui prit les mains et lui sourit, avant de la lâcher et de reculer pour admirer son corps . Elizabeth rougit sous son examen, tentant de cacher son intimité. Jack lui sourit en écartant ses mains

- Tu es très belle… tu n'as pas à te cacher. Murmura-t-il en embrassant doucement son cou avant de descendre sa bouche vers sa poitrine, léchant ses mamelons érigés tandis que sa main progressait doucement entre ses cuisses, en appréciant l'humidité.

Elizabeth gémit en sentant à nouveau ses doigts prendre possession d'elle, elle poussa ses hanches vers lui

- Jack …s'il te plait.. Ne me fait plus attendre

_Mon prénom .. Mon prénom c'est mon prénom qu'elle gémit_ pensa Jack encore plus excité.

- Déshabille moi. Souffla-t-il doucement

Elizabeth,les mains tremblantes s'exécuta, en profitant pour caresser le corps qu'elle dévoilait dans son intégralité, arrachant un soupir de plaisir à Jack qui l'allongea doucement sur le sable chaud de Molokai. Il l'embrassa passionnément alors qu'il pressait son sexe contre elle, frottant son gland dur contre son intimité sans encore la pénétrer. Elizabeth rompit leur baiser en gémissant plus fort, excitée de le sentir si proche d'elle

- Jack .. Je t'en prie… je veux te sentir en moi. Gémit elle

- Pas encore, trésor.

Tout en parlant Jack laissait sa bouche descendre le long de son corps, sa langue goûtant sa peau, tandis que ses doigts continuaient à aller et venir en elle, caressant son bouton, la forçant peu à peu à écarter plus ses jambes.

Elizabeth gémissait, frissonnant d'impatience à chacun de ses baisers, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la caresse de son souffle chaud sur son intimité

- Mon dieu.. Jack mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Chutttttttt trésor tu vas adorer. Lui répondit Jack

Avec un petit sourire démoniaque, il pointa le bout de sa langue, commençant à l'enrouler doucement autour de son bouton gorgé de désir, arrachant un cri de surprise mêlé de plaisir à la jeune femme. Satisfait, Jack referma sa bouche sur elle, insinuant sa langue en elle, goûtant les marques évidentes de son désir, savourant ce qu'il savait être le premier à découvrir. Elizabeth , les mains crispées sur ses cheveux, gémissait de plus en plus fort, ses hanches suivant inconsciemment le rythme des caresses de Jack.

- Oh Jack oui.. N'arrête pas .. Jack … appelait elle sans suite, perdant définitivement tout contrôle sur elle-même

_Elle est prête.. Oh ma Lizzie, ma délicieuse Lizzie.. Je te promets le Capitaine Jack va bien s'occuper de toi_. Doucement, il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, l'embrassant alors qu'il se positionnait sur elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à la rassurer

- Lizzie, mon ange … tu es prête à faire l'amour avec un pirate ? Murmura-t-il

- Oui. Souffla-t-elle les yeux dans les siens

- Je dois te prévenir trésor.. Ça risque de te faire un peu mal.. Attendu ma taille hors du commun. Plaisanta Jack

- Je suis à toi Jack. Murmura-t-elle

La regardant droit dans les yeux, il se glissa lentement en elle, savourant sa chaleur et son étroitesse tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un halètement de douleur. Jack interrompit son mouvement, l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou

- Pardon Lizzie. Murmura-t-il . Je ne veux pas te faire mal

Elle lui sourit, son corps encore tendu par la douleur mais sentant instinctivement toute la retenue dont il faisait preuve

- Continue..

- Tu verras .. Tu te sentiras bientôt beaucoup mieux mon ange.. Juste quelques instants. Murmura Jack avant de commencer à bouger doucement en elle

Peu à peu il sentit sa progression se faire plus aisée à mesure que son corps se détendait, il s'enfonça un peu plus profondément en elle tandis que ses gémissements de douleur se changeaient peu à peu en soupirs lourds de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment elle gémit plus fort

- Oui Jack.. Continue.. Encore

Jack de son coté, encore plus excité par le plaisir qu'elle semblait prendre poussa à son tour un soupir de pur bonheur

- Oh Lizzie …Tu es si douce.. Je pourrais passer ma journée en toi. Murmura-t-il en s'enfonçant plus profondément en elle

Pour toute réponse, elle attira son visage à elle et l'embrassa doucement. Jack la fixa dans les yeux alors qu'il sentait l'orgasme monter en lui, perdu en elle, la voyant se mordre les lèvres sous l'effet du plaisir. Il se lâcha puissamment en elle tandis qu'elle poussait un cri de plaisir, emportée elle aussi par la jouissance de l'instant. Jack, le cœur battant à tout rompre, se détacha d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras, nouant ses doigts aux siens et la serrant le plus fort qu'il pouvait contre lui. _Non .. Tous les trésors ne sont pas d'argent et d'or… Jamais je ne te laisserais Lizzie…_ songea-t-il avant de la rejoindre dans le sommeil.


	19. Les morts ne boivent pas de rhum

_**Bonjour à tous ! Nous laissons les amoureux de Molokai et nous retournons un peu dans la noirceur ( lol ça faisait longtemps)**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel**_

**Chapitre 18**

Au large des côtes de Port Royal, le Green Bottle se balançait mollement sur l'eau calme des Caraïbes.. A son bord, Audrey regardait avec une angoisse sourde la terre se dessiner de plus en plus nettement. Port Royal .. Elle allait dans cette ville qu'elle devait surtout éviter … qui représentait un danger mortel pour elle… parce qu'_il_ y vivait… Parce si elle s'approchait trop près de _lui _ou si elle ôtait la chaîne de l'anneau… _Il _saurait qu'elle était toujours vivante. Et _il _la chercherait .. Sans répit, sans pitié jusqu'à ce qu'_il _la retrouve et là … Audrey étouffa un sanglot en songeant à ce qui arriverait .. Elle avait beau maîtriser des pouvoirs ancestraux, oubliés de la plupart des hommes, tout comme elle se savait à présent plus puissante que _lui, _elle avait conscience que face à cet homme ça ne compterait pas. _Il_ la ferait plier, elle ignorait comment mais du fond de sa terreur, elle savait qu'_il_ y parviendrait… parce que c'était gravé dans l'anneau… elle _lui_ appartenait. D'une main distraite, elle caressa l'intérieur de son alliance tandis que son regard se posait malgré elle sur l'homme pour lequel elle prenait un si grand risque.

James Norrington, à présent très à l'aise à bord du navire, donnait ses ordres sans complaisance à l'équipage, se sentant revivre à chaque vague qui le rapprochait de Port Royal. Peu à peu il retrouvait le panache du Commodore qu'il était, son autorité naturelle dissuadant les marins de protester, tandis que le capitaine du Green Bottle lui-même s'effaçait devant lui. James, les poings serrés, anticipait la réaction qui serait celle de ce Mercer en le voyant réapparaître en vie. Il savait très bien que ce dernier l'avait laissé pour mort dans la ruelle et même s'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment il avait pu se retrouver sur ce navire avec Audrey, il ne faisait aucun doute pour James que le véritable instigateur de son assassinat était Lord Beckett… Il lui restait juste à découvrir pourquoi. Il avait longuement interrogé Audrey sur les circonstances de son arrivée sur le Green Bottle mais celle-ci avait toujours trouvé une parade pour ne pas lui répondre et il n'avait pas insisté, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise depuis ce qui s'était passé entre eux au large de la Muerta. James se considérait comme un homme bien, un homme d'honneur, aussi lui était il difficile d'assumer le comportement bestial qu'il avait eu avec celle qui l'avait sans l'ombre d'un doute aidé. La fragilité évidente de la jeune femme, les marques atroces qui maculaient son dos ainsi que sa répugnance visible à parler de l'homme qui lui avait donné l'anneau qui ne la quittait jamais touchaient droit au cœur James qui se sentait d'autant plus misérable d'avoir profité d'un moment de faiblesse de son hôtesse. A cela venait s'ajouter sa culpabilité envers Elizabeth, il était fiancé à la jeune fille la plus adorable, la plus innocente qu'il existe et au lieu de remplir ses devoirs envers elle il se comportait comme le dernier des hommes et des maris en se vautrant dans la luxure avec la femme d'un autre. James soupira en tirant de son habit une miniature qu'il avait fait faire de sa fiancée il y a quelques temps. Tendrement, son doigt caressa les contours du visage de celle qu'il espérait bientôt retrouver et épouser comme il se devait. Les yeux perdus dans ceux de sa tendre Elizabeth, il n'entendit pas le pas léger d'Audrey qui arrivait derrière lui

Audrey n'avait pu résister au désir de se rapprocher du Commodore, il avait l'air si nostalgique, si perdu qu'elle avait eu envie de voir ce qui adoucissait ainsi son regard et faisait naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Le cœur serré, elle examina un moment le portrait qu'il serrait entre ses mains, détaillant à son tour chaque courbe du visage de la jeune femme qui y était représentée

- Elle est très belle. Murmura-t-elle faisant sursauter James qui ne l'avait pas entendue approcher

- En effet. Rétorqua-t-il sèchement en remettant la miniature dans son habit

Audrey ne se laissa pas démonter, percevant dans sa chair le malaise de James tout comme elle en connaissait la cause… Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son amant d'une nuit et reprit la parole

- Parlez moi d'elle… Comment est elle ?

- Je n'y tiens pas .. Pardonnez moi. Répondit James en évitant son regard

Avant qu'Audrey ait le temps de trouver une réponse adéquate, le capitaine vint leur annoncer que le Green arrivait à destination… Chacun des deux replongèrent alors dans leurs pensées respectives… pleines d'espoir et d'attente amoureuse pour James, terrifiées et déprimantes pour Audrey … Au bout d'un moment James se tourna vers la jeune femme

- Qu'allez vous faire à présent ? Resterez vous quelques jours ici ?

- Le souhaitez vous James ?

- Mais … Cela a peu d'importance il me semble …

- Ça en a pour moi. Murmura Audrey

James la fixa un instant, il savait qu'il devait lui dire de s'éloigner mais cette femme recelait encore beaucoup de zones d'ombres… Il n'avait toujours pas découvert comment elle était parvenue jusqu'à la passe de la Muerta ni quel lien elle avait avec les événements étranges qui s'étaient produits depuis la disparition de Sparrow mais il était certain qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire…

- Je dois m'assurer d'Elizabeth… Si vous pouviez attendre pour quitter cette ville, je vous en serais reconnaissant

- Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps . Répondit Audrey que la terreur rendait chevrotante

- Accordez moi une journée dans ce cas… Je vous en prie.

Audrey plongea les yeux dans ceux de James et sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui refuser ce qu'il lui demandait. Lentement elle hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Il lui fit un pale sourire avant de porter sur lui-même un regard dénué de complaisance

- Je ressemble à un rufian … Mes vêtements sont déchirés et mes cheveux sont .. Emmêlés… et je ne parle même pas de ma barbe Grimaça-t-il, inquiet de se présenter dans cet état devant Elizabeth

- Vous passerez plus facilement inaperçu aux yeux de vos ennemis ainsi … Remarqua nonchalamment Audrey

- Exact… Sourit James avant de sauter sur le quai, s'éloignant d'une démarche confiante

Dès qu'il fut parti, Audrey retourna se claquemurer dans sa cabine, elle se sentait physiquement malade de _le _savoir si proche d'elle… Elle savait que chaque seconde passée à Port Royal augmentait les risques pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser James seul dans cette ville. Elle aurait pourtant du le faire, attendu qu'il était désormais certain qu'il avait rempli la mission pour laquelle elle l'avait ramené à la vie : lui en apprendre plus sur ce qui se tramait à Port Royal. Elle savait aussi que le Commodore était malin et représentait un risque considérable pour elle mais elle sentait confusément qu'il aurait bientôt besoin d'aide et de soutien… L'aura qu'elle avait perçue autour du portrait de la jeune femme avec laquelle il était fiancé était peu commune, éclatante au premier abord mais cernée par les ténèbres ce qui l'inquiétait au plus au point… Tandis qu'Audrey s'interrogeait sur Elizabeth, celui qu'elle fuyait depuis bientôt dix ans releva la tête… Un instant décontenancé, il observa stupidement l'anneau qu'il portait toujours à son doigt et qui s'était mis à le brûler…

- Elle serait donc en vie … Murmura-t-il

Les yeux demi clos il se demanda un instant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette garce à présent. Avec un sourire il se rappela de leur dernière relation amoureuse,à l'occasion de laquelle il l'avait presque tuée, il revit la chair tendre marbrée de rouge la souffrance qui inondait ses yeux mauves. Il réentendit ses supplications alors qu'elle se traînait à ses pieds pour qu'il arrête.. Elle n'avait aucune fierté, aucune volonté … elle était si jeune alors, si tendre.. Mais pourtant cette maudite garce avait trouvé la force de lui échapper, emportant avec elle un de ses plus anciens grimoires… Longtemps il avait cherché à la localiser, mais elle restait invisible… au point qu'il croie à sa mort.. Mais voilà que contre attente Audrey réapparaissait dans sa vie … et il comptait bien la faire payer pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait… Une moue sadique aux lèvres, l'homme se leva… il avait des dispositions à prendre pour retrouver sa femme.

James, quand à lui progressait dans les rues, passant totalement inaperçu. Il hésita longtemps sur la conduite à adopter avant d'opter pour la prudence.. Ça faisait des mois qu'il avait « disparu » et avant de faire sa réapparition, le Commodore préférait savoir où il allait mettre les pieds… Ainsi, comme William l'avait fait quelques semaines auparavant, James entra dans une des sources d'informations les plus fiables de Port Royal: La taverne de l'oncle Jo… Il commanda une bouteille, attirant ainsi à ses cotés tout les ivrognes bavards que comptait l'établissement. James, les laissa un instant parler sans se mêler à la conversation puis résolu de se faire passer pour un étranger

- Alors les amis.. Dites moi fait il bon vivre à Port Royal ? On m'a dit que le gouverneur était un homme bon. Commença-t-il ne voulant pas demander trop vite des nouvelles de celle qui occupait entièrement son esprit

- Oh pour sûr que l' gouverneur Swann c'est pas un mauvais bougre ..mais y' a qu'il a bien du soucis avec sa fille l' pauvre ..

James s'efforça de maîtriser le tremblement qui l'avait saisi à la mention d'Elizabeth.. Rassemblant tout son flegme il répondit

- Ah .. Sûrement une de ses petites capricieuses …

- Non t'y es pas ! V'la que la fille elle a été enlevée le jour de ses noces !

James cracha le contenu de son verre à cette mention… _ Ses noces ! C'était impossible ! Elle était fiancée avec lui!_

- Ah .. Par un amoureux éconduit sans doute. Se força-t-il à dire

- Oh non .. Parait que des monstres immortels l'ont enlevée ! Pauvre petite si c'est pas une pitié .. À croire qu' le destin veut pas qu'elle se marie

- Des monstres immortels.. Répéta incrédule James

- Ouais ..Même que son fiancé d'avant le commodore Norrington a été assassiné en pleine rue .. Sortait de chez elle il parait .. Alors nous après l'enterrement on a tous pensé que la pauvre petite se relèverait pas

James, médusé regardait l'homme sans comprendre …_ Enterrement ? Il avait dit enterrement ! Mais comment diable pouvait il avoir été enterré…_

- Mais faut croire qu'elle y tenait pas tant que ça au Commodore pasque quelques semaines plus tard elle se fiançait à nouveau. Continua l'homme mis en joie par l'alcool et ne remarquant pas l'absence de réaction de son nouvel ami.

James, lui réfléchissait… tout le monde le croyait mort .. _Il avait même été enterré nom de dieu !_ Elizabeth avait disparue, enlevée par des monstres le jour de son mariage avec… _ Avec qui au juste ? Turner… oui sûrement Turner ça ne pouvait pas en être un autre.. Non ! Tout mais pas…_

- … Lord Cutler Beckett ! Directeur de la Compagnie des Indes … Ah on peut dire qu'elle aura pas perdu de temps la petite ! Et très amoureuse ..Parait qu'elle partait en douce de chez son père pour le rejoindre .. Et cela même pas deux semaines après qu' le précédent ait été enterré! J'le tiens de ma belle sœur, elle est domestique chez le Gouverneur et elle m'a dit qu'elle voyait souvent la jeune Elizabeth, déguisée en homme, se faufiler hors de la maison et courir le rejoindre !

James n'écoutait plus .. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou .. Tout ce temps il n'avait cessé de penser à elle .. Et elle … elle en aimait un autre .. Et pas n'importe quel autre.. Son pire ennemi, l'homme qui, il en était persuadé, avait commandité son assassinat.. Pour elle, pour l'avoir bien sûr .. Il porta d'un geste désabusé la bouteille à ses lèvres, toutes ses croyances, toutes ses illusions venaient de s'envoler en quelques instants.. Elizabeth, la douce, la pure, l'innocente Elizabeth, celle qu'il avait respectée durant de longs mois, osant à peine l'embrasser, courait la campagne habillée en homme pour rejoindre Beckett. Ce dernier faisait montre en la recevant d'un manque d 'honneur et de respect des convenances outrageant pour un homme dans sa position ce qui en soit était déjà grave mais qui plus est il était à n'en pas douter un assassin.. Et c'était cet homme qu'Elizabeth aurait épousé… si elle n'avait pas été enlevée par des prétendus monstres invincibles

- Ça va pas l'ami ? T'es tout pale ! S'inquiéta son compagnon

- Non tout va bien.. Répondit James en portant à nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres

Il resta des heures ainsi à se saouler, commandant bouteilles sur bouteilles, se torturant l 'esprit à l'idée que celle qu'il aimait tellement, celle qu'il avait tant voulu protéger, ne l'aimait finalement pas. Plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait qu'elle n'avait jamais du ressentir la moindre parcelle d'amour pour lui.. Sinon comment aurait elle pu se consoler aussi rapidement et accorder sa main à un autre ? Les larmes lui vinrent en repensant au visage chéri, à la douceur de ses lèvres sous les siennes.. Il ne les goûterait plus jamais.. Et de toute manière il était mort .. Tous lui avaient menti.. Elizabeth, Beckett et Audrey … Audrey lui avait fait croire qu'elle l'avait trouvé et soigné mais il savait bien qu'on ne guérissait pas les cadavres.. Il se leva avec peine, une bouteille à la main et se dirigea sans s'en rendre compte vers le Green Bottle

Arrivé à bord du navire, il manqua de s'écrouler sur le pont sans toutefois lâcher la bouteille qu'il en était venu à considérer comme son alliée la plus fidèle au cours des heures qui venaient de s'écouler. Le capitaine, l'observa, l'étonnement le plus sincère se peignant sur ses traits en réalisant que l'homme était saoul. James, le fixa l'air mauvais

- On lève l'ancre. Ordonna-t-il

Il s'éloigna, sûr d'être obéi, ce qui fut effectivement le cas. Il arrivait devant la cabine occupée par Audrey, lorsque la jeune femme, alertée par le bruit et le mouvement amorcé par le navire, en sortait en tremblant

James lui lança un grand sourire

- Tient donc … voici la mystérieuse Audrey. Grinça-t-il. La menteuse aussi devrais je dire..

- James vous êtes saoul .. Dit elle en reculant imperceptiblement, cherchant refermer la porte sur elle

Il la repoussa d'un geste, entrant dans la pièce avec elle

- Saoul ? Naaaaaaaaaan voyons les morts ne boivent pas de rhum. Lança-t-il en reprenant une pleine gorgée. Les morts sont mis en terre… vous le savez n'est-ce pas Audrey ?

- James .. J'ai voulu vous protéger c'est tout.. Je vous expliquerais tout demain je vous le jure.. Déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix comprenant qu'il était inutile de nier

- Des promesses.. Lança-t-il avec amertume. Vous les femmes, vous n'êtes bonnes qu'à cela .. Faire des serments sans sens ! Abuser de pauvres bougres qui ont la faiblesse de croire en votre amour et qui vont attendre stupidement d'être votre mari pour poser la main sur vous.. Mais j'en ai assez de me comporter avec honneur. Dit il en la saisissant par la taille

Audrey, le cœur battant, sentit les mains pressées de James arracher les liens qui retenaient son corset.. Il lui aurait suffit d'une incantation pour l'arrêter, mais derrière la violence apparente de l'homme, elle sentait une profonde détresse.. Elle lut dans ses yeux verts les larmes qu'il repoussait depuis des heures. Il était seul et désespéré et malgré ses reproches et sa violence, il s'était tourné vers elle et elle .. Elle le voulait désespérément , même si elle savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était une autre qui dominait encore ses pensées. Elle plongea ses mains dans les cheveux hirsutes de l'ex commodore et attira son visage vers le sien

- James. Murmura-t-elle simplement

- Vous m'excuserez ma chère mais je n'ai pas envie de parler. Répondit il avec ironie

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il finit de la déshabiller et envoya aux quatre coins de la pièce les documents qui se trouvaient sur la table de travail, sur laquelle il l'allongea sans attendre. James lui fit un léger sourire sardonique alors qu'il défaisait la boucle de son ceinturon.

-Je vais faire ce que j'aurais du faire il y a longtemps. Annonça-t-il en lui écartant les jambes avant de s'introduire en elle d'une violente poussée

Audrey ferma les yeux tandis qu'il la prenait sans ménagements, les mains sur ses hanches afin de l'attirer vers lui. James, les yeux fermés lui aussi, savourait la puissance de leur étreinte, s'enfonçant plus profondément en elle à chaque coup de rein. Il sentait palpiter sous lui ce corps souple qui épousait si bien le sien et qu'il avait tour à tour envie de caresser et de molester. Il finit par se lâcher en elle avec un râle rauque de plaisir, la semence s'écoulant à grands jets.

Audrey, à bout de souffle, se releva péniblement, honteuse de s'avouer qu'elle avait pris plus de plaisir encore cette fois que la précédente. James, croisa enfin son regard qui le dégrisa partiellement

- Je .. Je suis désolé. Bredouilla-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.. Je .. Elizabeth, elle ne m'a jamais aimé, elle.. Fiancée à un autre…elle allait se marier mais elle a été enlevée.. Par des monstres, le jour de la cérémonie

Audrey le prit doucement dans ses bras pour le consoler

- Chut James,ne vous en faites pas pour moi. C'est vrai vos reproches étaient justifiés .. Je vous ai menti mais je vous jure de tout vous expliquer demain. Et je suis désolée pour votre fiancée, vraiment ..

James la serra contre lui, se raccrochant désespérément à la seule personne qui paraissait en mesure de lui offrir un peu de chaleur humaine et de réconfort. Le nez dans son cou, ne cherchant plus à retenir ses larmes; il murmura

- Il me l'a prise.. Cet homme a voulu ma vie pour me la prendre… Et il a réussi.. Ce maudit Beckett a réussi

Audrey se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler… Elle venait de comprendre que la situation était beaucoup plus complexe qu'elle ne l'avait cru de prime abord…


	20. J'aurais du vous le dire

_**Bonjour à tous ! Le bonheur de Jack et de Liz ... peut il vraiment durer ? Tout dépend de qui entre dans l'histoire ...**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel**_

**Chapitre 19**

William Turner, après avoir assommé Lord Beckett, rejoignit le Black Pearl à la faveur de la panique générée par l'évasion de Pintel et Ragetti et l'agression de Lord Beckett, l'esprit encore plus emplit de questions qu'avant cette entrevue… D'un bond souple, il atterrit sur le pont du navire où Annamaria aboyait ses ordres. La jeune femme n'avait plus rien du vernis aristocratique qu'elle avait revêtu quelques heures auparavant pour mieux tromper les gardes. Les cheveux étroitement serrés sous un foulard, une chemise qui avait du être blanche épousant étroitement ses formes généreuses, les cuisses moulées dans un pantalon de jute elle ressemblait plus que jamais à un pirate … à Jack Sparrow en fait … enfin si on faisait abstraction de la partie supérieure de son corps qui n'avait rien de masculine. Will plongé dans ses pensées lui lança un regard machinal, tandis qu'elle menait fermement le Black Pearl hors de portée des tirs de la Royal Navy qui à vrai dire était plus occupée à secourir le précieux Lord Beckett qu'a s'inquiéter des fuyards…

Sans dire un mot, Will alla s'asseoir dans le réduit qu'il utilisait comme cabine et qu'il partageait avec les autres hommes de l'équipage et posa d'un geste plein de respect le compas de Jack devant lui, n'osant pas encore l'ouvrir. Il avait besoin de temps pour analyser ce qui s'était passé, Elizabeth disparue.. Son nouveau fiancé qui le recherchait.. Will crispa les poings en se remémorant la manière dont Beckett avait parlé d'Elizabeth .. Ne mettant en avant que la nuit de noce.. Non, décidemment non cet homme ne méritait pas une femme comme sa douce Elizabeth. Sa froideur, sa sécheresse, le cynisme avec lequel il parlait de la jeune femme, tout cela en faisait un homme détestable aux yeux de Will.. Il ne le laisserait pas mettre la main sur ce trésor, il la sauverait même s'il devait mourir pour ça ! Et une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvée il ne prendrait plus le risque de la perdre à nouveau sans lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait…Will n'entendit pas le pas léger d'Annamaria tant il était plongé dans ses réflexions, aussi sursauta-t-il quand la main brune de la jeune femme vint se poser doucement sur son épaule. Il se retourna et en un éclair elle lut dans son regard que rien n'était résolu..

- Que veux tu faire Will ?

- Je vais la retrouver.. Je vais la sauver si c'est encore possible… et je vais lui dire que ce Beckett ne la mérite pas. Affirma-t-il d'un ton résolu

Annamaria, comme malgré elle , coula un regard vers le compas soigneusement posé devant le jeune homme qui intercepta ce coup d'œil qui se voulait pourtant fugace. Will eut un rictus amer

- Tu ne me demandes pas comment je compte la retrouver Annamaria ?

Pour toute réponse elle baissa les yeux … la preuve éclatante du règne d'Elizabeth sur le cœur de celui qu'elle avait appris à apprécier lui était pénible à supporter … Will continua sans pitié

- Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais que le compas de Jack ne mène pas qu'à l'île de la Muerta ! Cria-t-il d'un ton accusateur. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi alors que je t'avais dit à quel point c'était important pour moi de retrouver Jack Sparrow ! Hurla-t-il hors de lui tandis que la femme gardait toujours le silence. Oh .. Je vois Reprit il après un silence. La pièce de huit .. Ta maudite confrérie .. C'est juste ça qui t'intéresse.. Une place dorée parmi une bande de hors la loi ..Le pouvoir . Jeta-t-il méprisant.

- Will .. Je comptais te dire la vérité une fois que nous aurions quitté Port Royal .. Je te le jure

- Tu me le _jures _ ? Et comment pourrais je te croire Annamaria … comment alors que tu m'as utilisé pour arriver à tes fins ? Et qui me dit que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé nous guider vers l'île aux épaves pour que tu prennes ta place dans ta Confrérie ! Tu es comme Jack .. Une menteuse et une opportuniste qui ne sait que se servir des autres pour parvenir à ses fins …Un pirate..

- Oui comme ton père .. Et crois le ou non j'ai toujours eu l'intention de t'aider à retrouver Jack. Assura Annamaria . Et je le veux toujours

- Non… je n'ai plus besoin de trouver Jack .. Je sais qui je suis à présent.. Et qui je ne suis pas et ne serait jamais. La seule chose que je veuille retrouver à présent c'est Elizabeth… j'ai été fou de la laisser… Jack Sparrow avait raison sur une chose .. Tous les trésors ne sont pas d'argent et d'or…

Annamaria se força à le regarder en face alors que chacun de ses mots lui faisaient l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur, mais elle releva fièrement la tête… elle allait l'aider .. Pour qu' il arrête de la regarder avec cet air déçu et vaguement méprisant.. Car décidément non elle n'était pas comme Jack Sparrow …et elle lui prouverait !

- Et que feras-tu une fois que tu l'auras retrouvée ? Elle est fiancée je te rappelle … comment ton sens de l'honneur va-t-il s'arranger de ça ? Demanda-t-elle vaguement railleuse mais signifiant par ces mots qu'elle était prête à l'aider

- Peu importe.. Au moins je lui aurais dit une fois ce que je ressens pour elle .. Et son fiancé.. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit un homme d'honneur… Murmura Will, touché malgré lui qu'elle accepte de l'emmener

- Je t'aurais prévenu Will . Soupira Annamaria en détournant le visage pour ne pas qu'il voit les larmes qui commençaient à envahir ses yeux. A-t-on un cap ?

Alors William Turner ouvrit le compas de Jack Sparrow en pensant à la chose qu'il désirait le plus au monde et regarda l'aiguille se fixer

- Oui.

Le soleil chatouilla doucement la joue de Jack qui papillonna un instant des yeux, le nez enfoui en la blonde chevelure de son amante. Leurs doigts étaient toujours entrelacés et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Jack n'avait pas envie de filer en douce… En vérité et il en était le premier surpris, son seul désir était de la réveiller afin de goûter à nouveau la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa peau, d'apprivoiser ce corps qu'il avait l'impression de découvrir à peine…

- _Et bien dis donc … Je sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait mais tu perds l'esprit mon pauvre _

Le railla un de ses minis lui-même

Jack dénoua tendrement ses doigts de ceux d'Elizabeth, s'efforçant d'ignorer ce que lui criait son esprit inquiet.

- _Ohhhhh je vois ._ Reprit l'autre, apparemment pas décidé à le laisser en paix. _Tu crois que cette nuit change les choses peut être ? Voyons Jacky _…_ arrête de te faire des illusions . Regarde la .. Elle est jeune, belle, son père est fortuné … et tu imagines que tu fais le poids face à tout cela ?_

- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow !

- _Et tu crois que ça va suffire face à l'argent et à la puissance d'un Lord Beckett ? Non mais réveille toi Jacky ! A la minute où vous quitterez cette île, elle redeviendra la femme froide qui t'a regardé te faire pendre sans bouger !_

Jack, désorienté , se leva en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller et se rhabilla silencieusement, sentant qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir.

- Elle n'est pas comme ça. Objecta-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Elle me l'a dit …elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une union de convenance… ce qu'elle a dit .. Elle est si semblable à moi ! Répondit il, repensant aux mots prononcés par Elizabeth le premier soir de leur arrivée sur l'île de Molokai « _Je veux __être libre… aller où je veux, faire ce que je veux,je veux pouvoir aimer l'homme qui partage ma vie et pas me contenter d'un mariage dicté par les convenances ou les intérêts. Je veux sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, les embruns sur mon visage, je veux naviguer et ne plus jamais porter ces robes stupides ou des corsets ! »_

_- Et alors … qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de le faire avant ? Et quand bien même ça serait vrai … tu crois qu'elle t'aime ? _Railla de nouveau l'autre

Jack ne répondit pas à cela … parce qu'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il désirait. D'un côté il avait envie de rester près d'elle quoiqu'il arrive et de ne jamais la laisser partir, mais de l'autre cette perspective lui faisait peur. Jusqu'à présent ses relations avec les femmes avaient toujours été d'une simplicité déconcertante, il passait un bon moment, voir même deux avec celles qui lui plaisaient puis il reprenait sa route sans ce soucier le moins du monde de ce qu'elles en pensaient ou de ce qu'elles pouvaient ressentir. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait et ça lui avait plutôt réussi jusqu'à ce jour.. Jack Sparrow était un homme libre sans la moindre attache et dont le seul et unique but était de retrouver son précieux navire avec lequel il parcourrait les mers et les ports… Mais cette fois .. C'était différent, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rassasier de cette femme, chacune des caresses prodiguées, chacun des désirs assouvis en faisait naître de nouveaux. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, depuis le premier îlot où ils avaient été abandonnés, son visage ne le quittait plus, elle alimentait tout ses rêves et ses fantasmes.. Elle l'exaspérait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être indulgent avec elle. Il la voulait soumise mais adorait la manière qu'elle avait de lui tenir tête. Il goûtait son innocence mais rêvait de voir jusqu'où il pourrait l'emmener. Jack sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir alors qu'il imaginait ce que ça lui ferait de sentir sa bouche sur son corps à lui, sa langue glisser sur son ventre avant de … _Bugger_ !

Pendant que Jack plongé dans ses réflexions et hautement perturbé par la nuit qui venait de s'écouler cherchait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, Elizabeth se réveillait à son tour. Elle s'étira en prenant son temps, les yeux encore clos et le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à la nuit écoulée. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Jack sans être mariée, reniant tout les principes qu'on lui avait inculqué mais elle s'en moquait, elle ne regrettait pas son choix, Jack avait été si doux avec elle, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Dans ses bras elle avait connu un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible, Jack était à la fois tendre et fort, correspondant en cela à ce qu'elle attendait d'un homme mais qu'aucun n'avait pu lui donner jusqu'à Jack, leur étreinte lui laissant un goût d'encore. Elle avait envie de sentir à nouveau son souffle sur sa peau mais pas seulement…Avec lui elle se sentait libre, elle savait qu'il ne la jugeait pas mais au contraire la comprenait. Il l'avait faite sienne et son cœur bondissait de joie à cette pensée Elle se retourna, ressentant brutalement le manque de chaleur, le manque de Jack, et se pressa pour se pelotonner contre lui .Elle ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'elle était toute seule.. Toute seule et nue sur la plage déserte !

Sa pudeur revint à la charge et elle s'empressa de récupérer ses vêtements qu'elle remit à la hâte, se demandant où avait bien pu passer Jack. Scrutant l'île des yeux, Elizabeth s'efforça de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et la petite voix lancinante qui lui répétait qu'il était tout simplement parti parce qu'à présent qu'elle lui avait offert ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, elle ne l'intéressait plus. Nerveuse à cette idée, elle commença à arpenter la plage, le vent chaud bruissant dans sa robe dont l'étoffe caressait ses jambes nues, les cheveux emmêlés joyeusement autour de son visage tandis que dans le cœur d'Elizabeth le doute affreux se répandait… Et si elle s'était trompée sur lui ? Et si il l'avait trompée… lui faisant croire que … _Que quoi au juste ? _Si elle était tout à fait honnête elle devait reconnaître que le pirate ne lui avait jamais fait de promesses… à part celle qu'elle le supplierait de la toucher ce qu'à sa grande honte elle avait fait. Les joues en feu elle se remémora la nuit précédente, ses gémissements de plaisir mais aussi les murmures de Jack , les gestes attentionnés qu'il avait eu envers elle retardant son propre plaisir pour lui en donner à elle… Non elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée sur lui, Jack était un homme bien, elle le sentait , elle le savait du plus profond de son cœur.. Cet homme l'avait sauvée plus d'une fois, il l'avait protégée et il lui avait laissé le choix malgré le désir qu'elle était sure de lui inspirer.. _Mais à présent.. Me désire t'il toujours autant que moi je le veux ?_

Un crissement sur le sable interrompit le cours de ses réflexions. Le cœur battant d'impatience, un sourire naissant aux lèvres elle se retourna pensant voir la silhouette de Jack revenant vers elle … Mais à sa grande surprise ce n'était pas l'ombrageux pirate qui progressait sur la plage mais un groupe d'hommes dont l'un tenait la tête tandis qu'en arrière plan un navire se découpait obscurcissant brutalement son horizon …

William suivait la direction que lui indiquait le compas de Jack Sparrow, les yeux rivés sur l'aiguille lorsqu'un gémissement étranglé provenant d'Annamaria lui fit lever les yeux. Le cœur battant, éperdu de joie, il reconnut la silhouette solitaire sur la plage, c'était _elle._ Il se mit à courir dans sa direction, perdant une de ses bottes dans sa course sans même s'en rendre compte. Elizabeth, médusée regardait cet homme dont elle n'arrivait pas encore à discerner les traits qui courait vers elle, cherchant de quoi se défendre , jusqu'à ce qu'elle le reconnaisse.

- Will ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule, ne pouvant croire que le jeune forgeron se trouvait ici.

Il s'arrêta devant elle, son regard brûlant la transperçant, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix vibrante d'émotion

- Elizabeth… j'aurais du vous le dire depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je vous aime.. Je vous aime plus que tout, plus que ma vie, plus qu'aucun homme ne pourra jamais aimer une femme… Je mourrais pour vous s'il le fallait…

Elizabeth, tétanisée ne savait pas quoi répondre à la déclaration du jeune forgeron… Elle avait passé la majeure partie de sa jeune vie à attendre qu'il prononce ces mots mais à présent qu'il l'avait fait le bonheur escompté n'était pas au rendez vous

- Will .. Balbutia-t-elle cherchant quoi répondre au jeune homme qui levait son regard franc vers elle, perdu dans ses yeux.

Prenant son trouble pour une réponse positive, Will fit ce dont il avait rêvé depuis qu'il avait rencontré la jeune femme… il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaçant sans qu'Elizabeth, déboussolée par les événements, ne fasse un geste pour l'arrêter. Will attira sa tête à lui et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser dont très rapidement il ne put contenir la ferveur. Elizabeth, sentit ses bras qui la resserraient, le corps de Will contre le sien, le désir qui montait en lui à mesure que sa langue prenait possession de sa bouche. Sans pouvoir résister elle répondit à l'étreinte qu'elle avait tant espérée … et pourtant celle-ci lui laissait un goût fade après la nuit dernière.A quelques mètres du couple tendrement enlacé, Annamaria ravalait sa peine et sa déception… il avait suffit d'un regard de cette fille pour que Will oublie tout ceux qui l'entouraient… avec elle ses baisers étaient passionnés et sans la moindre retenue,même de là où elle se trouvait elle pouvait sentir la force du désir que _l'autre _lui inspirait.. Annamaria lança un regard haineux vers Elizabeth Swann se jurant de se débarrasser de cette petite garce Une autre personne arrivait sur la plage, seul … Jack avait finalement cessé de débattre avec lui-même et avait résolu de parler à Elizabeth… tout du moins d'essayer .. De lui dire qu'elle … A ce point Jack s'immobilisa, le coeur près à exploser tant il avait mal … devant lui les lèvres soudées, accrochés l'un à l'autre, se trouvaient réunis Elizabeth Swann et William Turner…


	21. Mon histoire est la mienne que la sienne

_**Bonjour à tous ! D'abord merci à mowaki pour sa reviews ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Pour l'instant on laisse Jack & Liz pour revenir à James et aussi à Audrey qui va en dire un peu plus sur elle...**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 20**

Il avait fallu un long moment à James Norrington pour s'endormir dans les bras de sa maîtresse mais au bout de quelques temps la fatigue et l'alcool avaient finalement eu raison de la peine et de l'incompréhension qui l'animaient. Audrey, qui l'avait guidé sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive jusqu'à son lit, resta dans les ténèbres, les yeux grands ouverts gardant une de ses mains posées sur le cœur de James comme dans une tentative inconsciente de protection. Elle savait que cette nuit venait de tout changer.. _Cette nuit non… tout a changé dès le moment où je l'ai ramené à la vie… _Audrey passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux de James Norrington, laissant son doigt courir le long de son visage. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait en cet instant, elle n'avait pas non plus besoin de l'entendre renifler pour savoir que même dans son sommeil les larmes emplissaient à nouveau ses yeux. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même, tout comme elle savait que lorsqu'il l'avait prise tout à l'heure ce n'était pas à elle qu'il pensait mais à celle qui l'avait oublié si facilement. Sur cette pensée, Audrey ferma les yeux, elle devait prendre un peu de repos, la journée qui l'attendait serait à coup sûr plus que difficile…

Alors que le navire d'Audrey et de James quittait mollement Port Royal, Mercer pénétrait dans le bureau de Lord Beckett. Ce dernier était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en velours rouge et faisait nonchalamment tourné son verre de cognac entre ses doigts tandis que bien au chaud dans les braises reposait le tison dont il s'était servi pour marqué un homme qui l'avait gravement offensé il y avait de ça des années…Mercer, s'avança, le cœur serré à l'idée qu'il allait gravement mécontenter son maître… et même le mettre en rage s'il s'avérait que ce qu'il avait cru voir se vérifiait. Beckett prit une gorgée de son excellent cognac et l'interrogea tout en continuant à observer les flammes dansantes

- Alors … Avez-vous trouvé Lady Beckett ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton grinçant

Mercer prit une grande respiration et lâcha d'une voix ténue la seule réponse qu'il avait à apporter

- Non.

- _NON ? _Vous voulez dire … que ma femme était quelque part dans cette région et que vous l'avez .. Laissée filer ?

- Lord Beckett … je .. Je vais la retrouver je vous assure … Affirma Mercer précipitamment un peu affolé par la lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de Beckett

Ce dernier reprit d'une voix agacée

- Et Miss Swann

- Miss Swann euh je…

- Évidemment aucun résultat. Coupa Cutler d'une voix impatientée. Voyez vous Mercer ce n'est pas tant que ça la femme que je cherche à retrouver mais plutôt l'objet qu'elle m'a dérobé …Expliqua-t-il tout en observant le fer rougi de son tison. Vous comprenez .. J'attends depuis des années de l'avoir entre les mains, de sentir sa jolie petite nuque se briser sous mes doigts… Il me déplairait souverainement qu'elle rate son rendez vous avec la mort .. Quand à la charmante Miss Swann j'aimerais enfin pouvoir lui faire goûter les délices d'une vie à mes côtés. Termina-t-il ironiquement

Mercer, pétrifié, observait Beckett, cherchant à lire sur son visage les signes annonciateurs d'un débordement de rage, n'osant lui dire la suite. Cutler reprit d'un ton mesuré

- Y'a-t-il autre chose Mercer ? Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Mercer déglutit nerveusement avant de prendre la parole

- Mes espions m'ont rapporté une curieuse histoire aujourd'hui.. Commença-t-il

- Continuez. L'encouragea Beckett d'une voix inquiétante

- Il parait que certains ont vu un homme se saouler…. Et repartir dans un état lamentable après avoir appris ce qui s'était produit le jour de vos noces.. Il semblait particulièrement intéressé par la personne de votre fiancée selon mes sources

Beckett eut un claquement impatient de langue et but une grande gorgée de cognac

- Les faits Mercer… Venez en aux faits … L'identité de cet homme ?

- Pas certaine…mais il semblerait qu'il y ait une ressemblance avec le Commodore Norrington

Pour le coup Beckett perdit un instant son flegme avant de réfléchir

- Et bien… Mercer.. Mettez la main sur Norrington et je suis sûr que vous trouverez Lady Beckett par la même occasion

Mercer afficha un air surpris qui énerva encore plus Beckett qui reprit d'un ton exaspéré

- Qui a ramené le Commodore à la vie selon vous ? A moins que vous ne sachiez plus tuer un homme correctement !

- Lord Beckett je…

- Taisez vous ! Pourquoi croyez vous que je cherche ma femme ! Elle a le livre … et apparemment elle sait s'en servir ..

Mercer le regarda un instant sans comprendre puis reprit la parole d'une voix inquiète

- Vous voulez dire que c'est votre femme qui l'a ramené.. Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Pour me contrer sans doute…Cette pauvre idiote s'imagine sans doute assez puissante pour ça. Mais elle comprendra vite qu'elle s'est lourdement méprise…Cherchez la .. Et ramenez la moi .. Avec ce cher Norrington. Sourit cruellement Beckett

- Bien Lord Beckett … et pour Miss Swann ?

- Elle reste votre priorité Mercer …Je la veux. Énonça Beckett comme une évidence

- Je vais à Tortuga .. C'est encore là bas que je trouverais le plus d'informations. L'informa Mercer

- Ramenez les moi c'est tout !

James Norrington s'éveilla dans des draps frais avec un mal de crâne monstrueux et la gorge sèche. Ses pensées étaient plus que confuses et il mit un certain temps à réaliser que ce qu'il avait vécu la veille était bien réel .. Le drap à ses cotés portait encore l'empreinte chaude du corps d'Audrey mais cependant la jeune femme était absente. James se leva , rougissant de se trouver nu, la scène de la veille lui revenant brutalement en mémoire. Il jura pour lui-même, il s'était comporté comme un rustre et la violence dont il avait preuve la veille ne lui ressemblait certes pas ! Embarrassé, il ramassa et passa ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers la cabine qu'il occupait habituellement. A son entrée , Audrey se retourna en prenant une grande inspiration. Pendant un instant ils se regardèrent sans savoir quoi se dire. James honteux de son comportement, ne savait pas comment aborder la jeune femme. Audrey quand à elle sentait son cœur battre à mesure que le Commodore s'approchait d'elle. Elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir tout comme elle avait reconnu le pas de James, elle avait senti chacune de ses hésitations, devinant sans peine le trouble qui l'animait. Sans le regarder elle prit la parole

- Je vous dois des explications je crois

- Et moi des excuses … mon comportement de cette nuit est inqualifiable

- Mais vos reproches étaient justifiés

- Pas mon comportement.. Je vous présente mes excuses.. Je .. J'espère juste ne pas vous avoir fait trop de mal. Déclara avec maladresse James avant de s'interrompre troublé par le sous entendu contenu dans ses paroles

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange, Audrey se retourna et fit face à James, son regard glissa sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte sur ses lèvres puis ses mains qui l'avaient violentée la veille avant de revenir se poser sur le visage penaud du Commodore

- J'ai connu pire…

James rougit encore plus violement en repensant aux marques qui maculaient le dos de la jeune femme, lui qui avait si sévèrement condamné un tel acte il se savait avoir été non loin d'en commettre un semblable, tant sa rage envers Elizabeth était importante… comment avait elle pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Tout cela parce qu'elle le croyait mort ou …était ce déjà là avant ? James retint un hoquet en songeant qu'Elizabeth était peut être au courant de ce qui lui était réellement arrivée et qu'elle.. Non c'était trop affreux, elle ne pouvait avoir fait cela.. Perdu, cherchant désespérément des réponses, James osa enfin regarder Audrey en face

- Racontez s'il vous plait .. J'ai besoin de savoir…

Audrey lui désigna un siège d'un geste et leur servit à tout deux un verre sans tenir compte du geste de dénégation de James. Elle but le sien d'un geste précis, dénotant une ancienne habitude avant de plonger ses grands yeux lilas dans ceux de Norrington.

- Mon histoire … est la même que celle de votre fiancée mais au chapitre d'après… J'ai été une jeune fille pure, insouciante, délicate même… J'ai grandi dans un univers protégé, mon père était un homme important au sein de la Compagnie des Indes, ma famille était riche.. Ma vie était parfaite .. Puis j'ai rencontré un homme.

Audrey s'interrompit un bref instant pour se resservir un verre et James le cœur serré constata que ses mains tremblaient comme jamais il ne les avait vues faire auparavant. Audrey but son verre d'un trait avant de reprendre sans que James n'ait trouvé quoi lui dire

- J'avais un peu près l'âge de votre fiancée lorsque je l'ai connu. J'avais bon nombre de prétendants, non pas que j'étais une beauté mais comme je vous l'ai dit la fortune de mon père était conséquente et son influence plus encore. A cette époque, c'était un jeune homme un peu comme vous avez du l'être, charmant, charmeur, ambitieux… Avec lui les choses semblaient toujours plus excitantes, plus amusantes, il savait instiller dans les conversations ce petit parfum d'interdit sans pour autant dépasser les bornes de la morale. Sa voix était envoûtante et chacun de ses gestes plein de promesses.. Presque sensuels… Comment une jeune fille peut lutter contre cela ? Alors au bout d'une cour menée tambour battant, persuadée qu'une vie de rêve m'attendait j'ai accepté de l'épouser. Son gage d'époux vous l'avez vu, c'est cet anneau que je porte toujours autour du cou.

James hocha silencieusement la tête ne voulant pas troubler un récit qui à en juger par la crispation des lèvres de sa narratrice s'avérait difficile. Au lieu de parler il lui prit la main, la serrant doucement pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Audrey lui lança un regard empli de reconnaissance avant de reprendre la parole

- Vous avez lu la phrase qui y est gravée. Ce «_Tu m'appartiens_ » n'est pas un gage amoureux au sens où vous l'entendez, les mots expriment réellement ce qu'il en est. En devenant la femme de cet homme je suis devenue sa propriété, son jouet… Peu à peu ma vie a glissé dans une sorte de brouillard où la souffrance et la luxure se côtoyaient étroitement. J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fière. Dit elle en rougissant en détournant momentanément le regard.

James serra plus fort sa main, la forçant à le regarder. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de parler, elle reprit son récit

- Je détestais ça. La dernière fois que nous avons eu une relation intime c'était sur ce navire que vous appelez le Black Pearl… mais que moi j'ai connu sous le nom de Wicked Wench. C'est durant cette séance qu'il m'a fait ces marques. Je me souviens l'avoir supplié encore et encore de ne plus me frapper mais.. Plus je l'implorais plus il frappait, jusqu'à me laisser à demi morte mais toutefois consciente.. Et alors il m'a prise comme une bête.. Il n'y pas d'autres mots.. Avant de m'attacher avec des fers dans ma cabine. Il m'a laissée là plusieurs jours. Durant ce temps, sans manger, sans boire, j'ai cru mourir cent fois .. Jusqu'à ce que finalement une mutinerie éclate à bord du navire, un membre de l'équipage avait découvert que nous transportions des esclaves et s'est mis en devoir de les libérer. Bien sur mon époux ne l'a pas laissé faire.. Il l'a traîné dans notre cabine et il l'a .. Marqué comme un animal, de la marque des pirates. Et puis contre tout attente, l'autre a réussi à se dégager .. Et il m'a délivrée. Finit elle dans un murmure

James la regarda, effaré par la terreur qu'il lisait encore dans ses yeux , il se décida à prendre la parole.

- Mais tout cela est derrière vous à présent non ? Cet homme… votre mari il ne peut pas vous retrouver et même s'il le faisait rien ne vous oblige à retourner près de lui

- Vous ne comprenez pas … Déclara tristement Audrey. Je suis liée à lui, il a une sorte de pouvoir sur moi.. À cause de cet anneau.. Je vous l'ai dit les mots signifient exactement ce qu'il en est … Je suis restée cachée des années, mais lorsqu'il a envoyé son homme de main vous tuer.. Je n'ai pas pu rester à l'abri.. Il est dangereux, beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez. Il veut le pouvoir et utilisera toutes les armes à sa disposition pour l'avoir, il n'a aucun scrupule. Il est vil et cruel, il aime briser les gens et s'il a décidé de s'emparer de votre fiancée…

- Cutler Beckett.. Vous êtes la femme de Beckett ! Mais il ne peut pas épouser Elizabeth ! Il est déjà marié avec vous !

En entendant le nom à voix haute, Audrey eut un mouvement de recul tandis que son visage exprimait brièvement une terreur sans borne, elle s'efforça de se maîtriser avant de répondre d'une voix qui tremblait un peu

- Vous croyez que ça va l'arrêter ? Non en vérité il me cherche.. Je le sais je le sens, il veut récupérer son livre

- Son livre mais quel livre ?

- Celui dans lequel j'ai trouvé la formule qui m'a permis de vous ressusciter..

A ces mots, James recula brutalement, ainsi donc c'était vrai, il était mort .. Cette nouvelle lui causa un effroi tel qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti… mais dans quoi était il donc engagé ? Quelles étaient ces personnes qui avaient le pouvoir de redonner la vie ou d'enchaîner un être humain à l'aide d'un simple anneau ?

- Comment … Est-ce possible .. Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi Elizabeth ?

- Vous .. Vous n'êtes pas important pour mon mari, je vous ai ressuscité au départ pour savoir ce qu'il cherchait. Pour celle que vous aimez, c'est plus compliqué. Je .. Elle est à la fois claire et emplie de ténèbres… je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver s'il mettait la main sur elle. Elle n'est pas comme moi, je crois qu'elle est plus forte d'un certain côté mais aussi plus fragile. Mais tant qu'elle reste loin de lui, tant qu'elle ne l'épouse pas, elle ne risque rien. Pour l'heure le plus urgent est d'empêcher mon mari d'atteindre son but..

- Et quel est-ce but au juste ?

- Devenir le maître des océans..

- Rien que ça ? Voyons Audrey ! Comment voulez vous que nous fassions ?

- Nous aurons besoin d'aide… Il y a une femme, une sorcière vaudou, celle chez qui Jack m'a conduite après m'avoir délivrée, c'est elle qui m'a appris à me servir du livre et à me cacher, elle nous aidera..

Mais James n'écoutait plus, paralysé par un seul petit prénom.. Il fixa Audrey alors que toutes ses certitudes sur l'ordre, la loi et l'honneur menaçaient de voler en éclat

- Quand vous dites Jack … Vous ne voulez pas parler de Jack Sparrow n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant tant il souhaitait une réponse négative

- Si… Il m'a libérée.. Moi et tout les autres puis il a fait sauter le navire, je lui dois la vie et ma liberté.. Vous le connaissez ?

James la fixa, anéanti, tout ce à quoi il croyait venait de se briser et il ne savait pas quoi répondre à tout cela, après un long moment il prit sa décision

- Allons trouver cette sorcière dont vous m'avez parlé. Peut être aura-t-elle aussi une solution pour sauver Elizabeth

- Oui évidemment… Elizabeth. Murmura Audrey avec amertume avant de sortir , laissant James tenter de reconstituer les morceaux épars de sa vie…


	22. Je garde un oeil sur l'horizon

_**Bonjour à tous ! Retour à Jack ... à ses avatars et à Liz ... et Will ... Et Ana...**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

_**Chapitre à contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 21**

Jack s'efforça de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et la douleur qui l'étreignait. Il composa son expression par réflexe, se protégeant derrière un masque de froideur tandis qu'à son oreille une voix ironique murmurait

- _Oh pauvre petit Jacky … tu y croyais donc réellement ? Tu as vraiment pensé que cette petite aristocrate pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour un pirate ? Quelle stupidité … Regarde la dans les bras de ce forgeron… Souviens toi du moment où vous vous êtes connus, rappelle toi de ce qu'elle a fait … elle a offert sa main à Norrington pour qu'il aille sauver ce stupide gamin.. Ne vois tu pas ce que je veux dire mmm ?_

Réduit au silence, son autre lui-même ne réagit pas à ces propos, partageant l'incompréhension de Jack qui ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du couple enlacé sur l'île de Molokai… Ses yeux le piquaient légèrement. Ses pupilles sombres suivaient inconsciemment les mèches blondes gonflées par le vent ,caressaient une fois encore le corps jeune pressé contre celui du forgeron, glissant sur les jambes dont il avait goûté la douceur satinée la nuit précédente. A cet instant son visage tendu par la souffrance d'un désir qu'il savait ne plus pouvoir assouvir était le parfait reflet de la femme qui lui faisait face sans le voir … perdue elle aussi dans les abîmes de la jalousie…

Annamaria sentait sa haine grandir à chaque seconde qui passait, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des mains de Will posées sur la taille de la jeune anglaise, frémissant sous la passion qu'elle sentait couver sous ses doigts.. Cette chaleur qu'il lui avait refusée alors qu'elle s'était abaissée à lui demander, cette fougue qu'elle avait su deviner en lui mais qu'il avait voulu lui cacher, la tendresse qu'elle savait être la sienne, toutes ces choses que Will Turner possédait et qu'elle désirait tant … étaient pour une autre. Une sale petite bourgeoise à la peau blanche et aux cheveux clairs… une fille qui n'avait jamais du se battre pour posséder la moindre chose, favorisée par la vie dès sa venue au monde, ne connaissant pas la nécessité née du besoin… Et c'était cette fille et ses airs niais qui lui ravissaient l'homme qu'elle désirait… Le cœur s'emplissant de haine pure, Annamaria suivait elle aussi du regard le jeune couple enlacé… Son œil acéré remarqua l'hésitation avec laquelle sa rivale refermait son bras autour du cou de celui qui l'embrassait avidement, cette dernière exacerbant sa rage devant la passivité de la jeune fille .Cette femme était terne, incapable de la moindre passion comme toutes les filles dans son genre… Cette Swann n'était qu'une petite oie blanche sans le moindre intérêt pesta-t-elle. Son seul attrait actuel était sa jeunesse et les manières policées qui étaient les siennes et cela suffisait pourtant à lui voler Will !

Will finit par rompre le baiser tant attendu avec regrets… Sa bouche réclamait encore la saveur de sa compagne mais il ne voulait pas l'effaroucher. Il s'écarta donc en souriant tendrement, sa main glissant dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et remettant en place les mèches rebelles

- Je t'ai cherchée partout… pardon Elizabeth, j'ai été fou de partir loin de toi, j'ai été fou de te laisser épouser ce Norrington de malheur. J'aurais du me battre pour toi, pour mériter ton amour. Lui murmura-t-il

Elizabeth, le cœur battant la chamade, ne disait toujours rien, cherchant comment expliquer à celui qui la regardait avec tant d'amour qu'il était trop tard pour eux, que la nuit dernière avait bouleversé toute sa vie… et que son cœur battait pour un pirate. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer sa méprise à Will lorsqu' Annamaria émit un hoquet de surprise qui les fit tous se retourner vers elle. Annamaria ne s'en rendit pas compte, son regard posé sur Jack, toute à sa surprise de découvrir l'expression du chagrin sur les traits du pirate qui ne la voyait pas regardant désespérément Elizabeth. Cette dernière se tourna lentement dans la direction du point qu'Annamaria fixait, le cœur se tordant dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle réalisa que Jack était là .. Qu'il avait probablement vu… Sans plus se préoccuper de Will cette fois, elle fit un pas vers lui… elle devait lui expliquer, elle devait lui dire… Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle reçut de plein fouet le regard glacial et indifférent de Jack. Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et s'adressa à Will affichant un sourire plus sarcastique que jamais

- William Turner … que viens tu donc faire sur cette île petit ?

- Jack ? Jack Sparrow ? Mais comment …que fais tu ici ?

Le pirate réfréna les mots chargés d'amertume qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, et plaquant un sourire joyeux sur son visage, il balaya les questions d'un geste de la main

- Tu me connais je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Mais toi dis moi comment diable es tu arrivé en ce lieu ?

_Pourquoi es tu là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la longue ? Pourquoi viens tu me la prendre ?_

_- _Avec ceci … Répondit simplement Will en désignant le compas qui pendait à sa ceinture

Les yeux noirs de Jack s'assombrirent encore tandis qu'il luttait contre l'envie irrépressible de répondre vertement à ce jeune coq qui venait de lui déclarer calmement que ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde c'était SA Lizzie. A la place il tendit la main vers Will, ignorant superbement Elizabeth dont les couleurs avaient presque totalement désertées le visage

- Will … si tu voulais bien me rendre mon compas. Se força à dire Jack sur un ton cordial en tendant la main

Le jeune homme, le sourire aux lèvres détacha instantanément le compas et le déposa dans la main de Jack

- Je te le rends … je n'en ai plus besoin à présent, j'ai trouvé tout ce que je pouvais désirer. Ajouta-t-il en gratifiant Elizabeth d'un regard dont l'intensité fit mal à Annamaria

Cette dernière ne regardait cependant plus Jack ou Will… elle fixait l'_autre _depuis de longues minutes et le regard affamé, presque demandeur que la jeune aristocrate posa sur Jack la surprit … Peu à peu la vérité fit jour dans l'esprit d'Annamaria … cette petite garce voulait Jack …pas Will.. Ce constat renforça encore sa haine … d'autant plus que Jack semblait lui aussi sous le charme de cette fille ..Même s'il tentait de la cacher derrière son habituelle façade d'indifférente solitude. Annamaria connaissait parfaitement Jack .. Elle savait sa fierté, elle savait qu'il bouillait intérieurement de voir la main de Will posée négligemment sur le bras d'Elizabeth Swann… et elle connaissait la langue acérée de son ancien amant. Aussi elle demanda à Jack d'un ton neutre

- Dis moi Jack … par quel miracle te retrouves tu sur cette île en compagnie de cette chère Elizabeth ? Vous êtes arrivés ensembles ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse

- Oui c'est vrai ça ! S'exclama Will qui venait seulement d'y penser. Comment t'es tu enfuis le jour de ton exécution ? Et comment t'es tu retrouvé ici avec Elizabeth ?

La bouche de Jack se tordit un bref instant, son regard transperçant Annamaria avant de s'adoucir tandis qu'il venait poser une main chaude au creux de sa taille

- Disons que … j'ai négocié. Déclara vaguement Jack en envoyant un sourire éblouissant à Annamaria

Elizabeth déglutit péniblement, cherchant à tout prix à renouer un contact difficile avec Jack, à lui faire comprendre que cette nuit comptait plus à ses yeux que les bras de Will se refermant autour de sa taille…Elle reprit donc la suite de sa phrase, le fixant intensément, ne s'adressant qu'à lui finalement

- Grâce à Jack nous avons été libéré des tentacules de Jones tout les deux… et il nous a envoyé sur cette île …

- De laquelle je suis bien heureux d'enfin m'échapper ! Rebondit Jack au vol

Elizabeth serra brièvement les dents avant de reprendre d'une voix où le désespoir commençait à poindre

- Jack m'a sauvé la vie et je ne pourrais jamais le remercier suffisamment pour ça, il…

- Allons cela suffit avec les remerciements Miss Swann. Coupa Jack d'un ton froid. Je crois que vous m'avez suffisamment exprimé votre … gratitude; Ce fut un honneur de vous sauver … blablabla … nous sommes quittes à présent. Termina-t-il d'un ton ironique en s'inclinant moqueusement devant elle

Elizabeth recula un peu, décomposée par l'usage de son nom et le retour au vouvoiement, son cœur cognait violement dans sa poitrine, menaçant d'exploser sous la peine que lui causait le comportement de son amant d'une nuit. Elle se composa une expression polie à son tour, faculté que de nombreuses années de conversations futiles de salon lui avaient permis de développer et lui lança un sourire éblouissant qui aurait abusé n'importe qui.

- Vous avez raison Jack … nous sommes quittes… pour l'instant …Suggéra-t-elle, ses yeux fouillant avidement son visage, cherchant à lui faire comprendre que pour elle rien n'était terminé

- Je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Lâcha-t-il vaguement écoeuré, imaginant sans peine les justifications pénibles qu'elle allait trouver à son comportement… en ayant lui-même usé maintes et maintes fois

Il resserra ses doigts autour de la taille d'Annamaria et lui sourit

- Où est mon navire chérie ?

- Tu veux parler de mon Black Pearl ? Commença Annamaria d'un ton menaçant

- On l'a amarré pas très loin. Intervint rapidement Will qui ne souhaitait pas que la discussion dégénère

Annamaria se tut immédiatement, plus que tout désireuse de plaire au jeune forgeron et se laissa entraîner par Jack qui semblait tenir la propriété du Pearl comme acquise

Elizabeth quand à elle se laissa emmener par Will sans protester,s'efforçant de dissimuler les larmes que les paroles glaciales de Jack avaient fait monter à ses yeux

Elle songeait avec consternation qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée sur Jack…. Lui accordant ses faveurs alors que lui … lui ne l'avait prise que pour passer le temps et à présent qu'il l'avait eue … elle ne l'intéressait plus. Elle réagit à peine lorsque Will, clopinant sur le sable la regarda d'un air gêné

- Il me faudrait l'autre botte

Elizabeth cligna des paupières, s'avisant seulement maintenant que le jeune homme n'avait qu'une chaussure. Sans rien dire, elle fit quelque pas pour ramasser la chausse baladeuse et la tendit à Will qui profita de l'occasion pour glisser sa bouche sur son bras un bref instant avant de s'écarter à regrets.

- Il est plus que temps d'y aller .. J'ai dans l'idée que Jack serait capable de tout oublier une fois sur son Black Pearl et même si cette île est magnifique je pense que tu as envie de la quitter non ?

Elizabeth hocha la tête en silence, perdue dans un brouillard de peine, n'entendant même pas les cris d'allégresse qui saluèrent le retour de Jack sur le Pearl. D'une voix forte, ce dernier donna ses ordres, agissant comme si Annamaria n'avait jamais commandé ce navire, caressant le bois avec un sourire triste. Jack aurait du être heureux de retrouver enfin son navire mais il devait bien admettre que ça n'était pas le cas. Il lança un bref regard nostalgique vers la jeune femme blonde qui se tenait à quelques mètres, aux cotés de Will. Elle était si proche mais pourtant elle lui était plus inaccessible que si un océan les séparait… Jack se força à se retourner vers Annamaria, l'attirant contre lui alors qu'il prenait la barre du Pearl … réalisant ce qu'il avait tant rêvé de faire avec Elizabeth mais qui ne lui laissait qu'un goût de cendres avec Annamaria.

- Tu as bien pris soin de mon navire ma belle. Lui dit il d'un ton amène

La jeune femme se laissait faire, goûtant la chaleur du corps de Jack, plus par envie de revanche que par véritable désir du pirate qu'elle détestait en secret

- Tu sais Jack … tu n'es pas obligé de me remercier. Je te rends ton navire, Will et moi nous avons conclu un accord à ce sujet

- Oh et quel genre de marché as-tu bien pu conclure avec ce gamin ? Demanda Jack sans chercher à dissimuler l'hostilité que Will lui inspirait

Annamaria sourit brièvement, impatiente de voir la tête que ce maudit Sparrow allait faire

- Barbossa mort… une place devenait vacante au conseil … mais encore fallait t'il trouver sa pièce de huit … Sourit elle en suivant des yeux Ragetti qui arborait à présent un bandeau en lieu et place de son œil de verre

Jack suivit la direction de son regard et eut un petit sourire paternaliste

- Dans ce cas .. Bienvenue au sein du conseil Annamaria Mérida … Pardon Seigneur Mérida . Corrigea-t-il

- Merci Seigneur Sparrow . Répondit solennellement Annamaria, souriant cette fois sans arrières pensées

Jack referma nonchalamment son bras autour d'elle, son regard caressant une nouvelle fois la silhouette vêtue de noir qu'il aurait tant aimé pouvoir serrer contre son cœur et sur laquelle il promenait encore ses mains il y a peu de temps …

Elizabeth, penchée au bastingage du Black Pearl évitait de regarder dans la direction de Jack. Le spectacle indécent de son entente avec Annamaria la mettait au supplice, la faisant se sentir stupide… Will fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air triste de sa jeune compagne, lui prenant la main il s'enquit avec sollicitude

- Tout va bien Elizabeth ?

Cette dernière sursauta avant de se reprendre et de tenter un pâle sourire

- Oui … ne t'inquiètes pas. Mentit elle alors qu'elle avait l'impression que sa vie entière s'écroulait autour d'elle

Le visage de Will s'assombrit

- C'est à cause de ton fiancé … Tu as l'impression de le trahir ? Lui demanda-t-il sans oser la regarder

Elizabeth rougit de plus belle, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Cutler depuis des jours. Prenant son trouble pour un assentiment, Will enchaîna

- Elizabeth… je l'ai rencontré .. Ton fiancé. Cutler Beckett

- Will .. Je

- Je sais que tu étais sur le point de l'épouser et que votre mariage a été interrompu mais qui sait peut être était ce la main du destin ? Peut être que les hommes de Jones t'ont empêchée de commettre une erreur .. Peut être que ta destinée est ailleurs Elizabeth !

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus, le regard fixe elle contemplait la porte de la cabine de Jack qui venait de se refermer sur le pirate et Annamaria, avec l'impression que son cœur se brisait

- Elizabeth ? Interrogea Will d'un ton angoissé, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité

Elle tourna vers lui des prunelles fiévreuses, presque égarées et brutalement en eut assez de jouer .. A quoi cela servait il de maintenir les illusions si c'était pour mieux briser les cœurs ensuite ?

- Je .. Will. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends de moi. Je tiens beaucoup à toi mais…

Elle s'interrompit pour chercher ses mots, peine que Will lui épargna

- Tu ne m'aimes pas

- Non … pas comme tu aimerais que je le fasse, pas comme j'ai longtemps cru que c'était le cas. Pour moi tu es plus comme … un ami ou un frère

Will la regarda avec amertume, son monde s'effondrant autour de lui

- Un frère … bien sur je m'en contenterais Elizabeth. Dit il avec effort. Sois heureuse même si j'ai peur que tu ne le sois pas avec celui que tu as choisi. Mais après tout tu connais Lord Beckett mieux que moi. Mais sache que .. Que je serais toujours amoureux de toi …et que même si ça devait prendre dix ans avant que tu me reviennes je serais là ..

- Will … je t'en prie ne m'attends pas .. Je

Will lui sourit alors tristement et l'interrompit

- On ne choisit pas d'arrêter d'aimer. Je garderais un œil sur l'horizon Elizabeth… peut être qu'un jour tu viendras vers moi

Sans attendre de réponse, Will s'éloigna avant de laisser libre court à son émotion, ne voulant pas montrer ses larmes à celle qui en était la cause involontaire. Puisqu'il avait déjà tout perdu … il voulait au moins conserver sa dignité

Elizabeth partagée entre l'envie de consoler Will et celle de tenter de s'expliquer avec Jack resta de longues minutes prostrée sur le pont du Black Pearl , indécise entre les deux cabines.

Dans la sienne,Will, les poings serrés, pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son rêve envolé. De son côté Jack tentait lui aussi d'exorciser la pensée d'Elizabeth . S'approchant d'une démarche féline d'Annamaria il referma ses bras autour d'elle …


	23. Un nouvel horizon

_**Bonjour à tous !Encore merci à Mowaki pour ses commentaires ! On retrouve Beckett...**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

_**Chapitre à contenu très sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 22**

La nuit étendait son voile sombre sur Port Royal, les ténèbres faisant taire peu à peu le bruissement animé des rues, les cris des chalands sur le port… Seul, dans son bureau richement décoré, Cutler Beckett surveillait l'horizon, attendant désespérément l'entrée au port d'un navire qui n'arrivait pas. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs jours que Mercer était parti pour Tortuga, poursuivant indifféremment sa femme et sa fiancée et jusqu'à présent il ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle de l'une ou de l'autre… ce qui était pour le moins intolérable.

D'un doigt distrait, il effleura l'anneau qu'il portait toujours. Audrey … La jeune et jolie Audrey, si pure, si innocente avec ses grands yeux violets. Elle était si charmante, surtout quand elle le suppliait de l'épargner, de ne pas lui faire de mal. Cutler soupira bruyamment en songeant à ces délicieux instants… il l'avait brisée si rapidement, trop même à son goût. Et pourtant … elle avait trouvé la force de lui échapper. Pire encore, elle l'avait volé ! Bien évidemment elle n'avait pas agi seule… Ce sale petit rat de Sparrow l'avait aidée à s'enfuir… Pauvre fou qui ne parlait que d'une liberté illusoire. Il avait sacrifié sa vie, sa carrière pour la poursuite de cet idéal. Si Jack avait accepté de s'allier à lui, Beckett aurait pu lui faire gravir les échelons sociaux, lui procurer une situation enviable… Mais au lieu de ça Sparrow avait préféré jouer son propre jeu, arguant du fait que travailler au service de quelqu'un n'était pas la vraie liberté. Beckett grimaça, glissant à nouveau son doigt sur l'anneau sans s'en rendre compte. Il aurait pu passer sur la perte de la marchandise humaine que contenait ses cales… mais pas sur la délivrance d' Audrey ni sur le vol de l'antique grimoire qui l'avait accompagnée…Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait pardonner la trahison et l'offense…..

- Tu n'aurais pas du revenir Audrey… Murmura-t-il d'un ton froid avant de délaisser l'anneau qui ornait sa main pour se tourner vers le petit écrin qui était posé sur son bureau depuis des semaines à présent. Un vague sourire tordu aux lèvres, il prit l'objet et l'ouvrit laissant apparaître une alliance délicatement ouvragée et ornée de diamants minuscules mais surpassant en éclat bon nombre de joyaux plus imposants.

Il avait hâte de glisser cette petite merveille au doigt de la farouche Elizabeth Swann. Cette fille était d'une autre trempe que la fragile Audrey, il l'avait sentit dès le premier regard qu'il avait posé sur elle. Elle était fière, orgueilleuse même, naïve et innocente mais dans ce genre si particulier d'une sensualité couvant sous des abords lisses…. Elle se savait belle mais n'avait pas encore compris comment en tirer parti… Il attendait avec impatience le moment où il se ferait son initiateur, lui faisant découvrir son pouvoir sur les hommes mais aussi les faiblesses douloureuses de sa chair une par une avant de la briser. Il la porterait jusqu'au bout des limites de la décence et de la loi, la forçant à se voir telle qu'elle était .. Pauvre petite créature esclave d'un désir qu'elle ne pourrait pas contrôler et vers lequel il l'emmènerait sans le moindre doute … jusqu'à ce qu'elle abdique… et alors là il la détruirait; lui arrachant cette confiance en elle qui faisait sa force. Imaginant une Elizabeth forcée de le supplier, soumise à son autorité, liée à lui par un sortilège dont il avait décuplé la puissance durant les années écoulées, Beckett sentit son sexe se tendre, appelant un assouvissement qui tardait depuis trop longtemps déjà et que les catins de Port Royal ne parvenaient plus à satisfaire. Se forçant au calme, il referma l'écrin d'un geste sec avant de se diriger vers la porte de son bureau, dans le désir évident de prendre l'air et de se changer les idées…

Les soldats se mirent immédiatement au garde à vous en le voyant sortir, tremblant à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir l'envie de châtier l'un d'entre eux. D'un geste empli d'autorité, il les renvoya à leur poste et montant dans son fiacre, prit la direction de la demeure du Gouverneur Swann. C'était plus l'apparence donnée qu'un réel désir de voir son potentiel beau père qui motivait cette visite tardive et il attendait avec impatience le moment où; Elizabeth retrouvée et promptement sienne il pourrait enfin cesser ces ronds de jambes et courbettes auxquels il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à se plier.

Plaquant un sourire se voulant affable sur le visage, Cutler fit amener sa voiture jusqu'au perron de l'imposante maison du gouverneur. Il ne lui était pas venu une seule seconde à l'esprit que l'heure était trop avancée pour une visite. Comme toute la ville il n'ignorait pas que le Gouverneur ne trouvait plus le sommeil depuis la disparition de sa fille. La calèche stoppa dans un ultime claquement de fer et Beckett attendit que son valet de pied vienne lui ouvrir la porte ce qui prit quelques instants dont la longueur l'exaspéra. Il descendit finalement, ne songeant qu'à se diriger vers l'entrée lorsqu'une tache claire tentant de se faufiler par une porte dérobée attira son attention. Plissant les yeux il reconnut les rondeurs d'une silhouette féminine, intrigué, il la désigna à sa garde, indiquant d'un geste bref mais remplit d'autorité qu'il désirait interroger la femme avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall de la maison sans plus s'en préoccuper.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il pénétra d'autorité dans le grand salon sans se donner la peine d'attendre d'être annoncé. A sa grande surprise, le gouverneur se leva brutalement à son entrée, la mise défaite et le visage empourpré. Cutler fouilla la pièce du regard, cherchant la cause de son trouble tout en prononçant des paroles de salut accompagnées d'une feinte inquiétude

- Bonsoir Gouverneur Swann. J'espère que ma visite, certes tardive, n'est pas importune

- Je… Oh Lord Beckett pas du tout qu'allez vous imaginer ?

Puis comme s'il se rappelait soudainement de l'incongruité de l'heure pour une visite il reprit avec espoir

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de ma fille ?

Beckett n'eut pas besoin de feindre la contrariété pour répondre

- Non. Mes hommes continuent à la chercher… J'ai grand espoir en mon bras droit Mr Mercer, il suit actuellement une piste et j'ose croire que ce sera la bonne

Le gouverneur dissimula son dégoût à la mention de Mercer, se retenant de demander à ce fat de Beckett si c'était là le seul homme qu'il avait trouvé pour secourir sa fille chérie. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes qui se détestaient et se méprisaient également. Beckett continua à fouiller la pièce des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive deux verres reposant sur une console aux cotés d'une carafe de sherry à demi vidée

- Vous attendiez de la visite peut être ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux en désignant la table du regard

A sa grande stupeur, les marques d'une gêne accrue commencèrent à envahir le visage du gouverneur qui rougit légèrement

- Je… Non pas du tout Lord Beckett… Vous, vous désirez un verre ? Tenta péniblement Weatherby

Beckett le jaugea quelques instants; cherchant à deviner ce qui le perturbait à ce point avant de repenser à la forme féminine qu'il avait aperçue en train de se faufiler à son arrivée. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire cruel tandis qu'il commençait à deviner les raisons de la gêne du gouverneur. D'un mouvement délié il se leva du siège dans lequel il s'était installé d'autorité

- Je m'en voudrais de m'imposer plus longtemps Gouverneur. J'étais juste passé m'entretenir avec vous d'Elizabeth dont l'absence m'angoisse chaque jour un peu plus, mais vous avez manifestement d'autres préoccupations qui vous occupent tout entier et qui rendent ma présence visiblement gênante aussi vais-je prendre congé. Vous aurez ainsi loisir de revenir à des occupations plus … distrayantes que le sort de votre fille unique. Termina Beckett d'un ton volontairement suggestif qui amena une vive rougeur sur le visage du Gouverneur

Beckett, impatient de rencontrer celle qui n'était à n'en pas douter la cause du trouble du gouverneur ne laissa pas à ce dernier le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il se dirigea vers la porte tandis que le gouverneur Swann parvenait enfin à bredouiller d'un ton peu convaincant qu'il en le dérangeait pas bien au contraire.

- Allons Gouverneur Swann … nous savons tout deux que c'est faux. Assura Beckett en sortant de la pièce sans prendre la peine de saluer son hôte

Il remonta d'un pas affairé dans sa calèche, jetant au cocher l'ordre de se rendre à son bureau rapidement.

Sur le Green Bottle, les jours se succédaient avec monotonie, James restait silencieux depuis les révélations d'Audrey. Il lança un petit regard à la jeune femme au profil de camée qui semblait perdue dans sa contemplation de l'horizon. James avait du mal à définir clairement ses sentiments, l'histoire que lui avait raconté sa compagne de voyage lui paraissait complètement folle et pourtant il sentait au fond de lui-même qu'elle n'avait dit que la stricte vérité. Il avait déjà vu trop de choses incroyables pour ne pas croire au récit d'Audrey …

Inexorablement, ses pensées revenaient vers Elizabeth Swann, cherchant un moyen de protéger la jeune femme du démon qui avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Mais.. Avait elle seulement envie de l'être ?Dans quelle mesure la séduction exercée par Beckett avait elle perverti son innocence ? James Norrington avait toujours cru en des valeurs claires, établies,accompagnées d'un sens de l'honneur et du bien et du mal purement manichéen. Il était du côté de l'ordre, du droit et de la loi, représentant tout ce qui était juste et bon … du moins le croyait il jusqu'à présent. Mais quels repères pouvait il encore avoir dans un monde où les lord battaient leurs épouses, où des assassinats étaient froidement complotés, où des hommes étaient vendus comme du bétail, où des jeunes filles pures comme Elizabeth tombaient aussi facilement dans les pièges d'hommes à la séduction troublante et dans un monde où le seul homme semblant se comporter avec honneur était marqué du sceau infâme de la piraterie

Le monde de James s'effondrait un peu plus à mesure qu'il découvrait la noirceur de l'âme humaine, pénétrant les secrets les plus enfouis et les plus honteux.. Bien évidement il n'était pas naïf mais le récit d'Audrey avait levé le voile d'un monde qu'il aurait trouvé plus confortable de continuer à ignorer. Le récit de la jeune femme le forçait à revoir ses jugements sur autrui, à mitiger ses impressions. Audrey sous apparences fragiles était autant une chasseresse qu'une victime, elle maîtrisait des pouvoirs dont il ne voulait même pas connaître l'origine tout comme celle de sa résurrection qui pouvait être due à une intervention divine tant qu'à son pendant diabolique. En pensant à sa mort, le doute affreux étreignit à nouveau son cœur. Elizabeth avait elle su ? Était ce possible qu'elle fut si éprise de Beckett qu'elle aille jusqu'à fermer les yeux sur un meurtre ? En pensée il revit la blondeur innocente, la fraîcheur du visage, la douceur de ses yeux sombres… Non elle était innocente … et en danger.

Audrey le lui avait dit et même si la jeune femme lui avait déjà menti à plusieurs reprises il lui faisait irrésistiblement confiance. Il comprenait désormais son malaise lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu le Black Pearl au large de l'île de la Muerta même si de nombreuses zones d'ombres persistaient. Il était également perplexe et terrifié devant l'acte qu'elle avait pratiqué sur lui. Se substituant à une sorte de mère, Audrey lui avait indéniablement redonné la vie. Audrey … sa belle Audrey. Il crispa ses poings en songeant aux marques gravées dans sa chair et à l'ombre qui obscurcissait son regard lorsqu 'elle se croyait seule.

Il en était à l'heure des choix. Le choix entre reprendre une existence qui lui avait accordé la reconnaissance de la société, l'estime de ses pairs dont le prix était une obéissance sans borne à des règles qui masquaient mal l'hypocrisie et le manque d'honneur de certains des plus titrés. Ou alors… Se dresser ouvertement contre un homme qui possédait la faveur du roi ce qui le conduirait inexorablement au gibet. Le cœur gonflé, James regarda une nouvelle fois Audrey, reconnaissant sur son profil délicat les sillons que la souffrance avait laissés sur elle, les yeux trop souvent éteints, vieillis avant l'age Alors il prit sa décision .. Il tuerait Becket, il l'empêche de faire du mal à Elizabeth, même si pour cela il devait la perdre à jamais, même si on devait le pendre comme un vulgaire hors la loi pour son geste. Au moins il conserverait son honneur et Elizabeth comme Audrey seraient à l'abri du démon. Posant sa main sur son cœur, le regard fouillant l'horizon, James se répéta sa promesse. Il trouverait le moyen de tuer Beckett même si Audrey lui avait affirmé que ça lui serait impossible… Le toucher des doigts de cette dernière sur son bras le ramena à la réalité

- Nous allons devoir continuer en barque. Annonça-t-elle simplement

James porta son regard sur le fleuve et découvrit avec stupeur l'obscurité qui émanait du bayou où vivait la sorcière qui avait tout appris à Audrey

Bien loin de se douter que sa femme et le défunt Commodore Norrington oeuvraient à sa perte, Cutler Beckett se hâtait dans les couloirs déserts du bâtiment de la Compagnie des Indes, ne souhaitant pas différer l'interrogatoire de celle qui avait éveillé son attention. Il pénétra dans son bureau dans lequel une unique bougie diffusait une douce lumière et fut satisfait de trouver la femme assise bien droite sur une chaise. Il l'observa un instant à la dérobée, la femme lui tournant le dos n'ayant pas encore conscience de sa présence et trahissait son anxiété par de petits gestes nerveux qui le firent sourire … Il serait aisé de la faire parler… Il prit la parole d'une voix onctueuse propre à endormir la méfiance

- Bonsoir Madame. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de mon invitation pour le moins cavalière mais vous avez éveillé ma curiosité

La femme sursauta violement en l'entendant et bondit sur ses pieds, se retournant vers lui, son visage restant presque invisible dans le contre jour de la faible bougie

- Je.. Lord Beckett… Je vous assure que.. Commença-t-elle, sa voix exprimant une peur sourde

Beckett sourit avec satisfaction devant la crainte qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Il d'approcha encore d'elle, adoptant un ton rassurant

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je veux juste vous poser quelques questions … j'avoue que votre présence chez mon futur beau père, le Gouverneur, a une heure si tardive m'a intrigué .. Voyez vous je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui depuis la disparition de notre tendre Elizabeth, je ne voudrais pas que sa détresse le pousse à faire des choses … inconsidérées. Termina Beckett d'un ton où la menace perçait sous l'apparente sollicitude

Il continua à s'approcher tout en parlant et faisant le tour de son bureau, il vit enfin le visage de celle qui rendait si discrètement visite au Gouverneur. Une fraction de seconde son regard se troubla en le découvrant… La jeune femme qui lui faisait face était âgée de vingt cinq ans tout au plus, elle possédait des cheveux châtains presque blonds tombant librement sur ses épaules, sa taille était fine et les yeux qui se baissèrent devant les siens étaient d'une jolie couleur de noisette

- Le Gouverneur préfère que cela reste secret. Murmura-t-elle l'arrachant un bref instant à sa contemplation

Beckett sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort à mesure que ses yeux descendaient le long des épaules, découvrant la gorge pleine de la jeune femme. Un sourire cynique vint éclairer son visage alors qu'il lui posa la question dont il soupçonnait avec délices la réponse

- Depuis quand êtes vous sa maîtresse ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid

La jeune femme rougit violement, comprenant qu'il était inutile de mentir

- Trois ans Lord Beckett… mais il a toujours été si.. Gentil avec moi.. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait d'ennuis…

Beckett continua un moment son examen en silence, son regard glissant sur le tissu et cherchant à deviner les courbes avant de revenir se poser sur le visage

- Il n'aura pas d'ennuis … et vous non plus si vous m'obéissez. A présent répondez. Je suppose que le gouverneur vous a choisie entre toutes .. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

La jeune femme eut un geste de dénégation qui amena un sourire cruel sur les lèvres de Beckett qui voyait s'ouvrir de nouveaux horizons pour Elizabeth.. Et son père

- Vous paye t'il bien au moins ? Demanda-t-il cyniquement

La femme rougit violement et murmura d'une voix où perçait l'humiliation

- Très bien

- Et je suppose qu'en retour il exige d'être le seul à jouir de vos charmes… votre nom ?

- Alicia… et .. Oui il a cette exigence. Rougit elle

Cela n'étonna pas Beckett dont le désir était excité par la présence de la jeune femme. D'une main il lui fit signe d'approcher et défit la boucle de sa ceinture, libérant son sexe gonflé par le désir que les idées qui naissaient en lui avaient provoqué.

- Caresse moi. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel

Alicia s'agenouilla à ses cotés, sa main se refermant sur la verge brûlante, et entama un va et vient expérimenté, exerçant des pressions plus en moins fortes sur la tige tendue au maximum…Beckett reprit d'une voix rauque, cherchant à décupler son excitation

- Est-ce qu'il te prend ? Ou Est-ce qu'il cherche juste tes caresses ?

- Les deux… Il aime explorer mon corps… Répondit elle en accélérant la caresse, pressée d'en finir

Beckett sentit l'orgasme déferler en lui sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter.. Il se lâcha rapidement dans un râle animal et repoussa violement la fille

- Tu vas rester ici…Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Dit il avant de sortir laissant la garde s'occuper de sa captive.

Il reprit alors la route de sa somptueuse demeure songeant que cette Alicia et ce qu'elle représentait serait merveilleusement divertissante lorsqu' Elizabeth serait enfin retrouvée…


	24. Ne faites jamais confiance à un pirate

_**Bonjour à tous ! On retrouve Jack... et ses idées étranges...**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

_**Chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 23**

Dans la cabine qu'elle avait longtemps considérée comme sienne mais que Jack emplissait à présent, Annamaria s'efforçait de calmer la rage qui la consumait pour afficher un sourire avenant. Jack lui répondit distraitement et relâcha son étreinte autour d'elle pour avancer dans la pièce. Son regard embrassa chaque détail, les meubles, les petites aspérités du bois, celles avaient toujours été là et les nouvelles qui étaient comme autant de cicatrices que le navire se serait faites sans lui. Dix ans… il avait passé dix ans à intriguer, mentir, voler, courir les mers… Tout ça pour ce moment, celui où il serait enfin à nouveau chez lui dans cette cabine.

_Et à quoi ça t'avance… tu as le navire certes … mais le gamin lui il a… Foutue Elizabeth ! Sale garce elle s'est moquée de moi …elle m'a fait croire que …  
Oui quoi ? Que t'a-t-elle fait croire ? . _ Jack abattit son poing sur la table, les pensées se succédant dans son esprit comme jamais auparavant. Il ferma les yeux, revoyant Elizabeth dans les bras de ce maudit Turner, alors qu'elle venait de faire l'amour avec lui, que son corps était encore chaud de ses caresses à lui… Qu'il regrettait ce moment à présent, qu'il regrettait d'avoir eu la faiblesse de croire qu'elle pouvait être différente des autres.. Finalement malgré ses grands airs, elle ne valait pas mieux que la dernière des catins de Tortuga. C'est sa prétendue innocence qui m'a trompé… Et le fait qu'elle était la seule femme sur cette île_.. C'est pour ça que je la désirais à ce point. Et maintenant elle me prend de haut pour retourner auprès d'un misérable eunuque de forgeron ! Je la déteste, je la méprise , j'aurais du la traiter comme la catin qu'elle est ! _

Annamaria, silencieuse, observait Jack, stupéfaite par son mutisme et l'air tendu de son visage. Retrouver le Pearl ne semblait même pas lui faire plaisir, ce qui venait encore s'ajouter à sa rancœur. Will était dans les bras de sa précieuse Miss Swann et elle se retrouvait seule, dépossédée de son navire par un homme qu'elle haïssait et qui semblait ne pas y accorder d'importance. La seule chose qui lui apportait un peu de réconfort, c'est que Jack souffrait… Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il en soit de même pour cette maudite bourgeoise…Un frôlement dans le couloir l'alerta et par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Annamaria identifia une ombre féminine qui ne pouvait être qu'Elizabeth…Elle vit les mouvements hésitants de la jeune femme, et se souvint alors du regard avide que sa rivale avait posé sur Jack… Bien sûr elle voulait Jack Sparrow… et bien elle allait connaître la morsure de la jalousie, la douleur de savoir qu'une autre lui était préférée. Prenant son ton le plus doux, Annamaria sortit Jack de sa rêverie  
- Alors Capitaine Sparrow … Votre cabine vous satisfait elle ?

Jack se tourna vivement vers elle, une flamme dangereuse s'allumant dans ses yeux sombres. Non il n'avait rien à faire d'Elizabeth Swann… qu'elle aille au diable !  
- La vue est en effet des plus agréables. Déclara-t-il en la déshabillant du regard

Annamaria sourit, il était si simple de faire croire à Jack qu'elle le désirait, il était tellement imbu de lui-même qu'il ne pouvait imaginer une seconde que ses motivations étaient toutes autres. Elle s'approcha de lui, laissant sa main glisser sur son torse laissé nu par l'échancrure de sa chemise  
- Tu m'as manqué Jack  
Le pirate tiqua…c'était trop simple. Il connaissait bien Annamaria et savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à pardonner facilement  
- Je croyais que tu m'en voulais terriblement  
Annamaria lui sourit, collant son corps au sien  
- Je ne demande qu'à te laisser l'occasion de te rattraper. Murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche

Jack eut un petit sourire suffisant et leva sa main, dénouant lentement le foulard jaune avec lequel Annamaria avait l'habitude de ceindre sa tête. Il libéra la masse sombre de sa chevelure et posa la main sur sa nuque pour approcher encore leurs visages, effleurant sa bouche. Annamaria sentit son sexe tendu contre elle et effleura brièvement la lèvre inférieure du pirate de la pointe de la langue  
- Qu'attends tu Jack ? Murmura-t-elle d'un ton alangui

Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa avidement, sans faire preuve de la moindre douceur, mettant dans ce baiser toute l'amertume et la rage que lui avait laissé Elizabeth. Annamaria répondit en nouant ses bras autour du cou de Jack espérant qu'Elizabeth ne perdait rien du spectacle. Elle soupira bruyamment en sentant les mains de Jack sur sa chemise, ses doigts la déboutonnant fiévreusement, exposant sa poitrine nue.

Jack, le regard brillant, délaissa sa bouche pour mieux la détailler. La lumière du jour qui se diffusait faiblement à travers les minuscules carreaux de la cabine rehaussait avantageusement la peau ambrée de la jeune métisse, lui donnant un ton chaleureux qui mettait en valeur ses formes voluptueuses. Jack soupesa sa poitrine, appréciant la douceur satinée des seins lourds dans sa main. Affichant un sourire lascif, il commença à embrasser le cou d'Annamaria laissant ses lèvres descendre le long de son corps jusqu'à un de ses seins qu'il embrassa à pleine bouche avant venir en sucer la pointe avec avidité. Annamaria inclina la tête vers l'arrière avec un petit gémissement de plaisir, se cambrant pour mieux lui offrir son corps tandis qu'elle défaisait nerveusement la boucle du ceinturon de son partenaire, libérant son sexe gonflé par le désir.

Le pirate soupira lourdement en sentant les mains d'Annamaria se refermer sur sa verge et commencer un lent va et vient. Ses mouvements étaient assurés, entrecoupés de petites pressions qui vinrent décupler son excitation. _Elle est si différente de Lizzie_. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le cœur serré à cette pensée, regrettant au fond de lui les caresses hésitantes et maladroites de la jeune fille. Sans s'apercevoir de son trouble, Annamaria le poussa lentement vers le fauteuil du capitaine, le forçant à s'asseoir avant de se planter devant lui, dévoilant son corps sans hésitation. Jack lui sourit d'un air absent, l'esprit encore sur l'île de Molokai plein de la saveur des baisers d'Elizabeth, de la douceur de sa peau glissant sous ses doigts, les soupirs du plaisir partagé résonnant encore à ses oreilles… _Lizzie… _La voix un rien amusée d'Annamaria le ramena au présent

-Et bien trésor, je te fais de l'effet

-Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas connu de vraie femme. Mentit Jack en ouvrant les bras pour accueillir sa partenaire

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, le cœur d'Elizabeth manqua un battement en entendant la réponse de Jack. Elle sortit de l'apathie dans laquelle l'avait plongée les murmures rauques et bruits étouffés qui s'échappaient de la cabine et silencieusement elle poussa la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive le couple. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle eut presque le souffle coupé sous l'intensité de sa douleur, en découvrant le couple enlacé. Assise sur Jack, Annamaria lui tournait le dos, ses hanches ondulant sensuellement, suivant le rythme suggéré par les mains de Jack posées sur elles. Le pirate s'enfonçait un peu plus profondément en elle à chaque coup de rein, laissant échapper de temps à autres des râles de plaisir. Les lèvres mordues jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler sa peine, Elizabeth laissa cependant échapper un sanglot étouffé.

Jack l'entendit et ouvrit les yeux, son regard se fixant immédiatement sur Elizabeth et l'espace d'une seconde, il fut dévoré par l'envie de repousser cette fille qui le besognait… Puis il se souvint des mains de Will sur Elizabeth, de la manière dont elle avait pressé son corps contre celui du jeune forgeron et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Lentement, il fixa Elizabeth dans les yeux avant de détourner son regard, étirant ses lèvres en un sourire lubrique tandis qu'une de ses mains délaissait les hanches d'Annamaria pour venir se poser derrière sa nuque. Jack glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux noirs d'Annamaria et approcha son visage du sien, lui donnant un profond baiser

Elizabeth avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser et qu'elle allait mourir ici et maintenant dans ce couloir. Elle s'éloigna de l'embrasure, ne pouvant plus supporter la vue des deux corps unis l'un à l'autre et s'appuya contre le mur, les jambes flageolantes. Elle ne pouvait plus penser qu'à ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la porte, dans cette cabine où Jack était en train de faire l'amour avec une autre. Même si elle ne les voyait plus, elle entendait encore les gémissements de plaisir, les soupirs partagés, le bruit des corps qui s'apprivoisent… Elizabeth se laissa glisser le long du mur, ses larmes coulant sans s'arrêter…

De l'autre côté, Jack relâcha Annamaria, jetant malgré lui un regard vers l'endroit où se tenait Elizabeth l'instant d'avant, en découvrant qu'elle n'était plus là, pris d'un regret tardif. _Elle t'a pris pour un idiot... chasse la de ta tête. _Sur lui, les va et vient d'Annamaria se faisaient de plus en plus sauvages, les doigts de la jeune femme griffant légèrement son torse. Jack soupira lourdement, laissant sa bouche descendre le long du corps offert, saisissant sans douceur un mamelon érigé tandis que son autre main venait cueillir son autre sein, le palpant sans ménagements. Les yeux clos, il laissa le plaisir l'envahir, le visage d'Elizabeth s'imposant spontanément à lui alors qu'il imaginait que c'était elle qui lui faisait l'amour, que c'était sa peau douce qui glissait sous ses doigts … L'esprit emplit d'Elizabeth, il donna un violent de coup de reins, appuyant sur les hanches d'Annamaria pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle alors qu'il se lâchait en elle avec un râle de plaisir.

Elizabeth se releva avec difficultés, ne voulant pas ajouter à sa peine l'humiliation d'être découverte. L'air hagard, elle avança comme dans un cauchemar, se dirigeant instinctivement vers le pont, vers l'air libre. Elle passa près des coursives où elle entrevit la silhouette de Will à travers son rideau de larmes. Sans avoir la force de s'arrêter, redoutant les manifestations de tendre sollicitude du jeune homme, elle se précipita vers le bastingage, exposant son visage nu à la brise marine. Mais même les bruits de la mer, le bruissement des vagues sur la coque, les cris des marins ivres ne parvinrent pas à effacer de sa tête l'image de Jack et Annamaria enlacés. Finalement, elle se dirigea péniblement vers l'entrepont et se laissa tomber sur les marches, le regard dans le vague…

Au bout d'un moment, Annamaria, un radieux sourire sur les lèvres arriva à son tour sur le pont. Repérant au premier regard celle qu'elle détestait tant, elle savoura le spectacle de ses yeux rougis. D'une démarche déliée, bien décidée à remporter une victoire éclatante sur la jeune aristocrate, Annamaria prit la parole d'une voix innocente

-Un problème Miss Swann ?

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers la jeune métisse, la haïssant à cet instant et fut surprise de lire dans son regard le reflet exact de ses sentiments. Les deux jeunes femmes se jaugèrent un moment, aucune des deux ne voulant dévoiler à l'autre la peine d'être préférée…Finalement Elizabeth rompit le silence et se leva s'un mouvement brusque

-Absolument pas Annamaria. Je suis juste contrariée de ne pas encore avoir pu m'entretenir avec le capitaine Sparrow afin de convenir avec lui des modalités de mon retour à Port Royal. Malheureusement je n'ai pas encore pu l'approcher, attendu qu'il était trop occupé par des … Broutilles. Conclut elle avec un brin d'acidité

Annamaria se raidit légèrement, l'air hautain

-Oh mais, les raisons pour lesquelles vous voulez vous entretenir avec Jack ne sont elles pas elle-même des broutilles.. tout du moins pour lui. Rétorqua t'elle sur le même ton

-A vrai dire je me moque de ce qu'il peut ressentir. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser… Conclut Elizabeth en se levant

-Je vous en prie… Et Oh…Elizabeth. La rappela Annamaria comme si elle venait seulement de se souvenir de quelque chose

Elizabeth se retourna vivement, dans l'expectative

-Je vous conseille de frapper avant d'entrer… il serait fâcheux que vous surpreniez Jack dans une tenue indécente. Conclut elle en appuyant sur le prénom du pirate

Le regard d'Elizabeth se voila brièvement au rappel de leur intimité, sans répondre elle tourna le dos à Annamaria, ne pouvant plus supporter le petit air triomphant affiché par cette dernière et se dirigea vers la cabine de Jack

Elizabeth s'immobilisa devant la porte restée ouverte, admirant malgré elle le dos nu du pirate qui semblait plongé dans la contemplation de l'océan. Jack ramassa sa chemise et entreprit de la remettre d'un geste qui se voulait nonchalant

-Entrez Miss Swann. Ordonna t'il d'un ton froid sans la regarder, les doigts qui tentaient de reboutonner la chemise tremblant légèrement

Elizabeth obéit, le visage commençant à se décomposer devant son indifférence et la distance qu'il mettait entre eux. Elle ravala la boule qui montait dans sa gorge et adopta le ton de la conversation mondaine.

-Jack quand pourrais je être de retour à Port Royal ?

_Pourquoi Jack… Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, je croyais en toi, j'ai cru que étais quelqu'un de bien, qu'on était pareils.. toi et moi, moi et toi _

-A Port Royal ?

-Oui… là où se trouve mon fiancé. Rappela Elizabeth d'un ton qu'elle espérait convaincant

Jack se retourna vivement vers elle à ce brusque rappel. _Non pas Beckett…Pas lui, il ne peut pas pas Lizzie. Elle non… elle ne doit pas l'épouser,jamais je ne la laisserais faire ça. _Mais l'image de Will s'imposant encore à lui, il refoula la tendre mise en garde qui lui venait à l'esprit, il répliqua avec ironie

-Monsieur Turner ne vous suffit donc pas ?

Elizabeth, surprise par la colère qui vibrait dans sa voix, s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une secousse violente ébranla le navire aussitôt suivie par des hurlements de terreur

D'un même mouvement, Jack et Elizabeth se précipitèrent sur le pont et la jeune femme frissonna en reconnaissant le Hollandais Volant. Elle jeta instinctivement un coup d'œil dans la direction de Jack, qui contrairement au reste de l'équipage ne parut pas surpris par l'arrivée impromptue du navire maudit. Tous frémirent lorsque le pas lourd de Davy Jones retentit sur le navire. Le poulpe se tourna immédiatement vers Jack

-Le moment est venu de rembourser une partie de la dette que tu as envers moi

Jack hocha la tête et désigna Will sans hésitation

-Il est ici comme promis. Quand à l'objet dont nous avions parlé il me faudra plus de temps pour le trouver

Elizabeth consternée, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ni même de quel accord Jack parlait. Avant qu'elle ou qui que ce soit d'autre n'ait eu le temps d'intervenir, Jones reprit

-Je me contenterais donc de lui… pour l'instant. Mais sache que si tu venais à manquer à ta parole, le souvenir de votre précédent séjour sur mon navire vous paraîtrait bien doux à ta jeune amie et à toi en comparaison de ce que je vous réserve.

Jack déglutit légèrement, lançant un regard coupable en direction d'Elizabeth. Jones fit alors signe à deux de ses hommes qui vinrent encadrer Will. Le jeune forgeron regarda alternativement Elizabeth et Jack, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi ils l'avaient trahi. Jack posa la main sur son épaule

-Will… sache que j'ai toujours été avec toi mon garçon

Will, se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte du pirate et fit un pas dans la direction d'Elizabeth

-Pourquoi ? je vous l'ai dit…je serais mort pour vous, il aurait suffit de me le demander

-Will… Commença Elizabeth

Jones ne laissa pas à la jeune femme le temps de finir sa phrase et sa pince se referma cruellement sur le bras du jeune homme

-Venez Mr Turner, je suis impatient d'assister à vos retrouvailles avec votre père

Sous le choc de ces paroles, Will se laissa entraîner sans rien dire tandis que les hommes de Jones se chargeaient de maintenir à distance ceux qui aurait pu être tentés d'intervenir

Impuissantes et révoltées, Elizabeth et Annamaria se regardèrent, mettant tacitement de côté leur animosité réciproque, l'aristocrate et la pirate se tournèrent vers Jack, la colère faisant luire leurs yeux sombres tandis que le Hollandais Volant partait en plongée, emportant à son bord William Turner. Elizabeth s'approcha de Jack et lui cracha avec haine et dégoût

-Comment avez-vous osé ! C'est donc ça que vous aviez convenu avec Jones ? Voilà donc le brillant résultat de vos négociations… Vous avez condamné Will ! Quand je pense que je croyais en vous !

Annamaria, le regard brûlant de haine pure, garda le silence se jurant de venger au centuple le jeune forgeron, tandis qu'un sourire cynique naissait sur les lèvres de Jack, le pirate camouflant ainsi la peine que lui causait la rancœur d'Elizabeth à son égard. Chaque mot de plus était pour lui comme une nouvelle blessure lui prouvant l'étendue des sentiments d'Elizabeth pour Will. Lorsque la main d'Elizabeth s'écrasa sur sa joue, venant ponctuer son discours Jack força son sourire, répondant cyniquement

**-Voyons trésor, je vous l'avais dit… Ne faites jamais confiance à un pirate**


	25. On n'échappe pas à  son destin

_**Bonjour à tous ! On retrouve James et Audrey... Merci à Little Beattle & à Mowaki pour leurs comm ! Mowaki oui c'est un retournement et c'est pas fini...**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 24 **

James et Audrey progressaient en barque, traversant la touffeur de la forêt humide, l'ancien Commodore, qui n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un lieu comme le bayou existait ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte de la présence d'hommes et de femmes de couleur, qui, dissimulés à la faveur de l'obscurité qui régnait dans le bayou, les observait silencieusement.

- Pourquoi nous observent ils ainsi ? Demanda-t-il à Audrey dans un souffle

- Parce qu'ils ignorent qui vous êtes, qu'ils s'interrogent sur les raisons de votre présence ici et que tout en vous trahit l'homme de guerre. Ils craignent les soldats blancs. Répondit Audrey à voix basse avant de se tourner résolument vers les curieux pour leur adresser quelques mots dans une langue que Norrington ne reconnut pas

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son discours les hommes et les femmes cessèrent de les regarder et lentement, retournèrent dans les profondeurs moites de la végétation. James regarda sa compagne d'un air mêlé de crainte et de respect, plus dérouté à chaque fois que ses actes lui rappelaient qu'elle n'était pas si innocente et sans défense qu'il y paraissait.

- Que leur avez-vous dit ?

- Qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de vous, que vous étiez un ami. Que vous ne me feriez pas de mal.

James réfléchit quelques instants avant de poser l'une des questions qui le taraudaient

- Et si vous aviez dit que je vous menaçais, que ce serait il passé ?

- Ils vous auraient neutralisés. Déclara froidement Audrey

- Je vois…

James garda le silence quelques instants songeant une fois de plus aux pouvoirs dont elle jouissait et à toutes les choses qu'il ignorait sur cette femme. Il connaissait son histoire, certes mais seulement ce qu'elle avait bien voulu dévoiler, il savait le goût de sa peau mais ignorait tout d'elle, de ces années qu'elle avait passées cachée aux yeux des hommes après avoir fuit le navire de son époux. Et plus il restait près d'elle, plus il avait envie de découvrir toutes ces choses qu'il ignorait. Il reprit la parole

- Comment les connaissez-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous leur langue ?

Audrey détourna un instant ses yeux, son regard se perdant dans la végétation tandis qu'elle se forçait à répondre

- Je l'ai appris. Si je sais ces choses, c'est que ces hommes, ces femmes, étaient avec moi à bord du Wicked Wench. Ce sont les esclaves que Jack Sparrow a libéré en même temps que moi, eux aussi ont été victimes de la folie de mon époux…

Audrey se tut brusquement, le regard de plus en plus sombre tandis que les terribles moments de son arrivée en ce lieu lui revenaient en mémoire. La brûlure, la marque infâme de son mari laissée dans sa chair tout comme dans celle de l'homme qui l'avait délivrée…Elle se rappelait des regards des esclaves délivrés, la reconnaissance derrière laquelle étaient encore perceptibles la terreur et les mauvais traitements subis, comme autant de blessures mal cicatrisées ne demandant qu'à se rouvrir. Ces hommes, ces femmes avaient tellement soufferts, certes différemment mais ils avaient en commun avec elle la douleur de la privation de liberté, des insultes et des mutilations…

Audrey fut brutalement sortie de ses souvenirs difficiles par la main de James qui effleura son bras

- Tout va bien Audrey ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet, s'en voulant d'être le responsable du voile qui était tombé sur son visage, chassant son sourire pour le remplacer par de la tristesse.

- Oui… C'est juste… difficile de revenir ici après tant d'années, plus que je ne l'aurais cru

James la regarda, le cœur serré en imaginant les souffrances qui avaient du être les siennes lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans ce lieu. Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quoi dire mais Audrey ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver les mots de réconfort qu'il aurait tant aimé lui dire

- J'étais à peine consciente quand Jack m'a amenée ici. Reprit-elle d'une voix lointaine. Lui… je me rappelle que lui aussi souffrait atrocement. Lorsque le monstre que j'ai épousé l'a marqué du sceau des pirates il a failli le détruire. Pauvre, pauvre Jack…. Il a tout tenté pour devenir un homme honorable, quelqu'un comme vous… mais mon époux l'a renvoyé à ses racines.

- Je ne comprends pas… Que voulez vous dire ?

Audrey sourit d'un air attendri qui fendit le cœur de James

- Cela c'est la femme que nous allons voir qui me l'a raconté. Jack est le fils d'un pirate… un de leurs seigneurs, quelqu'un de haut placé seulement il a refusé son « héritage ».Il disait qu'il voulait être quelqu'un de bien, pas un vulgaire pirate, un homme qu'une femme serait fière d'avoir comme époux… Alors il a rompu toutes ses attaches familiales et s'est engagé dans la Compagnie des Indes… où il a commencé à servir sous les ordres de mon époux.

James, médusé, écouta Audrey sans rien dire, commençant à comprendre à quel point il s'était trompé sur Jack Sparrow. Il regarda Audrey, à nouveau perdue dans ses souvenirs, et un chagrin inexplicable déferla en lui à la vue de la tendresse qui illuminait les traits de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle pensait au pirate qui l'avait délivrée. James reprit d'un ton qu'il tenta de rendre neutre

- Vous l'aimez ?

Audrey eut l'air surpris

- Qui ? Jack ? Grand dieu non… Je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé la vie mais jamais je ne pourrais tomber amoureuse de lui. Il m'a vue dans une situation telle que… -Audrey s'interrompit un instant, l'air mortifié avant de reprendre- aucune femme ne pourrait aimer un homme qui l'a vue ainsi. Dit-elle d'un ton définitif qui réchauffa le cœur de James. Cependant je plains Jack de tout mon cœur, car il très seul, tout comme vous et moi…

- Seul ? S'étonna James. Non vous faites erreur sur moi, Audrey, je n'étais pas seul… du moins avant mon « assassinat ». J'étais promis à grand avenir. Reprit-il avec nostalgie. Je venais d'être nommé Commodore et j'allais épouser mon Elizabeth…

- Oui bien sur … Elizabeth. Murmura Audrey en détournant le regard. Nous approchons. Annonça-t-elle avec une légère appréhension dans la voix

James découvrit avec étonnement une cabane de planches perchée dans un arbre surplombant le marais. L'arbre noueux semblait ne pas avoir d'âge tout comme la maison qui semblait extraite des racines même de l'arbre. James regarda Audrey avec une expression incrédule, ne pouvant imaginer qu'on puisse vivre ici. La jeune femme grimaça un sourire et commença à poser le pied sur l'escalier de planches

- Elle nous attend certainement mais je préfère passer devant

- Comment ça « elle nous attend » ? S'étonna James en la suivant dans son ascension.

Audrey ne répondit pas et poussa la porte de la cabane qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre, sans dire un mot, la jeune femme avança dans la pièce, James à sa suite. Norrington, dégoûté et effaré du fouiller du regard la pièce encombrée de bocaux remplis de substances inconnues, d'animaux séchés et d'autres objets sinistres avant de parvenir à discerner une masse emmêlée de cheveux sombres appartenant à une femme, qui , le dos à la porte ne se retourna pas à leur entrée. James failli sursauter lorsque le timbre chaud et envoûtant retentit dans la pièce

- Ainsi donc tu es revenue Audrey Beckett

- Oui Tia. Je suis là. Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante

La femme se leva et James découvrit son visage. Tia n'était pas belle dans le sens classique du terme comme Audrey ou Elizabeth pouvaient l'être, mais il émanait d'elle une sensualité et un charme presque envoûtants qui le capturèrent l'espace d'un instant. A sa grande surprise, James sentit le désir couver dans ses reins pour cette femme qui n'était sans doute rien de plus qu'une esclave en fuite et dont la robe en loques avait connu de meilleurs jours. Sa peau sombre était veloutée sous la crasse qui la couvrait et James sentit son désir pour elle augmenter. Sentant son regard, Tia tourna ses yeux noirs vers lui et un éclair de convoitise les traversa alors qu'elle le détaillait à son tour d'une manière dont l'indécence gêna James qui remua légèrement. Tia sourit en s'en apercevant, d'un sourire charmeur qui rappela à Norrington celui de Jack Sparrow et calma derechef son excitation. Son examen terminé, Tia se tourna vers Audrey qui se tenait silencieuse et totalement oubliée par les deux autres

- Tu t'es servie du livre. Tu as utilisé la formule. De quel droit as-tu agi de la sorte ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton tranchant

- Il a recommencé. Je l'ai senti, je ne pouvais plus rester cachée. Je devais percer à jour ses manigances

Ne paraissant pas tenir compte de l'interruption Tia Dalma reprit sur le même ton, ses prunelles furieuses pointées sur Audrey

- Que sait-il au juste ? Que lui as-tu dit !

- J'en sais suffisamment pour comprendre que si Audrey nous a menés jusqu'ici c'est parce qu'elle pense que vous pouvez nous aider. Intervint James

Tia se tourna vers lui, son expression changeant instantanément pour redevenir charmeuse

- Et toi, James Norrington… as-tu envie que je t'aide ? Lui demanda la sorcière en caressant la joue du Commodore du revers de sa main

- Comment…comment connaissez vous mon nom ? Bégaya James, la bouche brutalement sèche

- Oh oui… Bien sur que tu le désires.. Tu aimerais profiter des bienfaits auxquels ta renaissance te donne accès mais ton honneur te l'interdit… pour l'instant. Susurra Tia sans tenir compte de la question de l'homme

Audrey les poings serrés ne put plus tenir

- Nous avons plus urgent Tia !

La sorcière se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres

- Toujours aussi impatiente…Soit je t'écoute

Audrey prit une grande respiration

- Il veut le cœur de Jones… je crois qu'il le veut pour trouver Calypso et la délivrer… S'il parvient à son but plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter ! Pas même les formules du grimoire ! Lança Audrey d'un ton désespéré

Tia la dévisagea calmement, l'air concerné

- Es tu sure de cela ?

- Oui… J'en ai eu la confirmation chez Jones, j'ai vu la boite à musique, elle porte le même motif que le médaillon de Calypso, celui qui est représenté dans le livre. Je connais mon mari, son ambition, sa soif de pouvoir sont sans limites. Il veut Calypso

Tia regarda Audrey

- Alors il te faut te hâter… Va à l'île des naufragés et préviens le gardien du Code. Le chant doit retentir, le conseil des pirates, les descendants de ceux là même qui ont emprisonnés Calypso doit se réunir pour faire face à cette menace. Dit-elle, l'urgence dans la voix

- L'île aux Épaves…Mais personne ne sait où elle se trouve !

Tia se saisit de pinces de crabes et les yeux révulsés par la transe elle les lança sur une carte antique. Elle regarda le tracé qu'elles avaient formé puis s'adressa à James

- Vous Norrington.. Vous savez lire une carte.. Conduisez la

James s'inclina, dévoré par la curiosité mais gardant ses questions pour lui, tandis qu'Audrey regardait Tia

- Le gardien du Code… qui est-il ?

- C'est le père de Jack, Teague Sparrow. Tu en profiteras pour me rappeler à lui, qu'il sache qu'il trouvera toujours de quoi satisfaire ses appétits chez Tia Dalma

Audrey rougit brutalement, bafouillant une réponse que Tia ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler

- Être la maîtresse du père n'empêche pas d'être l'amante du fils. Rétorqua-t-elle fixant James dans les yeux, ignorant superbement Audrey

Le Commodore, fasciné, regarda la sorcière venir vers lui, sa main s'attardant sur son bras lorsqu'elle lui remit les cartes. Tia s'approcha de son visage et murmura d'une voix de gorge

- Va James… Tu n'es pas encore prêt. Mais bientôt tu le seras et alors tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de revenir

Sans attendre la réponse de Norrington dont le cœur bondissait dans la poitrine, le désir de la posséder le saisissant de nouveau. Tia Dalma s'adressa à Audrey

- Partez. Si ce que tu soupçonnes est vrai vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre

Audrey inclina la tête en guise de soumission et se dirigea vers la porte, James sur les talons.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Tia Dalma fouilla parmi les colifichets qui encombraient la pièce et en sortit un médaillon dont le motif était l'exacte réplique de la boite à musique de Jones. L'air ému elle le serra contre son cœur

-Tout se déroule selon mon plan… des années, cela fait des années que j'attends ce moment…

Sa main se crispa sur le médaillon, qu'elle caressa avec délectation

- Bientôt, mon cher Davy…Je serais libre et alors… toi et tous les autres vous apprendrez qu'on n'échappe pas à son destin…Murmura t'elle en observant la lueur déclinante de la barque de James et Audrey qui s'éloignait, partant remplir la mission qu'elle leur avait confiée sans savoir l'importance qu'elle aurait dans les mois à venir…


	26. Malentendus et départ

_**Bonjour à tous ! Retour à Jack...Attention chapitre important qui marque l'entrée dans la partie sombre de l'histoire**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 25**

Jack était seul dans sa cabine,en effet depuis la venue de Jones sur le Pearl, ni Annamaria, ni Elizabeth ne lui adressait la parole et sa joue portait encore la marque brûlante des doigts de la fille du Gouverneur

- _Et maintenant Jack ? Que comptes tu faire … Ou plutôt quand comptes tu tout lui dire ? _Le tança un de ses avatars

Jack soupira bruyamment en songeant qu'il aimerait que ces voix le laissent enfin tranquille, mais malgré tout il répondit à voix haute

- Je ne sais pas …pas du tout Murmura-t-il tandis que ses doigts caressaient machinalement la clé ouvragée qui se trouvait au fond de sa poche.

La clé du coffre de Davy Jones… Il l'avait subtilisée au poulpe lorsqu'il avait négocié sa liberté et celle d'Elizabeth contre la vie de Will Turner … entre autres choses. A présent que le gamin lui avait ramené son précieux compas, il ne lui restait plus qu'à localiser le coffre et il se trouverait en mesure d'entrer en possession du cœur de Jones et donc d'exiger ce qu'il voudrait de ce dernier. Y compris de rendre la liberté à William Turner et à son père. Bref un plan parfait qui se déroulait exactement comme prévu

- _Vraiment ? Alors dans ce cas pourquoi tu sens tu aussi mal ?_

Jack dédaigna de répondre à cela. Ce n'était pas la peine de dire à voix haute ce qui le gênait, le poids qui pesait sur son cœur lui en apprenait suffisamment sur ce qui le tourmentait. Il avait toujours été dans ses projets de trouver le moyen de libérer le jeune forgeron, seulement à présent … il n'en avait plus envie.. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la vision de Will en train d'embrasser _sa _Lizzie et l'idée qu'il puisse un jour réclamer plus de la jeune femme lui donnait envie de vomir. Une fois que Will serait libre, il reviendrait et alors … Lizzie serait à lui et rien que cette idée le rendait fou. Un moment Jack imagina la bouche de Will sur le corps dont il avait goûté les charmes en premier, les mains rudes et inexpérimentées caressant la poitrine d'albâtre, avant de … La main du pirate se resserra sur la bouteille qu'il tenait sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, le regard perdu tandis qu'il se torturait en imaginant la jeune femme dans d'autres bras

- NON ! Dit il à haute voix tandis que la bouteille se brisait sous la force de son étreinte

Pendant quelques secondes, Jack regarda stupidement sa main et le sang qui s'en écoulait puis vint la douleur… et Jack grimaça en prenant un morceau de tissu pour bander sa main. Alors qu'il se soignait maladroitement, sa pensée dériva à nouveau, revenant sur l'île de Molokai… et Jack se surprit à penser qu'il regrettait la venue de Will (surtout de Will) et d'Annamaria sur cette île…

- _Allons Jacky … c'est-ce que tu avais prévu non ? Le gamin vient, te rend le compas, et tu donnes le forgeron à Jones le temps de trouver le coffre. Rapide, simple . Tout ce que tu aimes… surtout qu'en prime tu as récupéré le Pearl !_

Jack soupira… Non ça n'allait pas … Il aurait préféré que son plan échoue… il aurait pu passer sa vie entière sur Molokai. Avec elle .

- _Tu es pitoyable Jack… C'est-ce genre de raisonnement qui nous conduira à notre perte. Réfléchis imbécile ! Peut être que tu accordes de l'importance à cette gamine mais tu n'en as aucun pour elle.. Elle préfère Turner. _

- La ferme. Répondit Jack en se dirigeant lourdement vers la porte de sa cabine. Il avait besoin de rhum… un besoin pressant.

Une fois sur le pont il repéra tout de suite les deux femmes. Silencieuses, elles se tenaient l'une près de l'autre sans pour autant se parler et même à cette distance leur antagonisme était perceptible. Le regard de Jack s'arrêta brièvement sur Annamaria… il la connaissait parfaitement (du moins le croyait il) et décelait dans la crispation de sa mâchoire une colère sourde. Il remonta vers ses yeux sombres et fut surpris de la peine qu'il y lut. Annamaria, habituellement si froide, paraissait sous le coup d'une peine immense et semblait totalement ailleurs. Jack se demanda un instant les raisons d'une telle affliction.. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent d'eux même sur Elizabeth.. Alors il oublia tout, le rhum qu'il avait envie de boire, l'inexplicable peine d'Annamaria, le sang qui continuait à teinter de rouge le mouchoir qu'il avait noué autour de sa main blessée… Son regard se posa sur le visage qui hantait ses nuits depuis leur première rencontre et son cœur se serra en apercevant les larmes difficilement contenues qui rendaient ses yeux plus brillants encore.

Jack s'approcha d 'Elizabeth. Il voulait lui dire… lui expliquer son plan, le coffre, Jones, elle .. Tout. Il désirait plus que tout voir disparaître le mépris du regard qu'elle posait sur lui. Il fixa un instant ses lèvres charnues, pris d'un violent désir de les goûter à nouveau avant de se décider à affronter son regard. Il se racla la gorge et commença

- Elizabeth, je..

- C'est Miss Swann, Capitaine Sparrow. Je ne veux pas entretenir de familiarités avec un lâche et un menteur. Tous vos actes sont méprisables tout comme votre personne. Vous me dégoûtez. Quand je pense que vous avez échangé la vie de Will contre la votre ça me donne envie de vomir. Je regrette d'avoir pu entretenir la moindre relation avec vous ! Jamais je ne me pardonnerais une telle erreur .

Jack accusa le coup en silence, sentant son cœur se serrer un peu plus à chaque mot prononcé. Puis il se décida finalement .. S'il voulait un jour avoir une chance qu'elle lui pardonne il devait lui dire la vérité et donc lui rendre son cher Will… même si en faisant ça il la perdait, au moins pourrait il la voir .. De temps à autres… Il sortit lentement la clef ouvragée de sa poche

- Elizabeth. Commença-t-il d'un ton calme en la fixant dans les yeux, cherchant celle qu'il avait connue sur Molokai. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'abandonner l'inestimable Monsieur Turner aux tentacules de Jones. Sa réclusion sur le Hollandais Volant n'est que temporaire et lui permettra de rencontrer son père … ce qui était je vous le rappelle son vœu.

- Vous essayez de me faire croire que vous lui avez rendu service ? Demanda Elizabeth un rien acide

Jack ne tint pas compte de l'interruption et continua d'une voix basse

- Cette clef permet d'ouvrir le coffre contenant le cœur de Jones. Une fois que nous l'aurons localisé nous serons en mesure de négocier la libération de Will et de son père.

- Oh …

Jack sourit en voyant la réaction d'Elizabeth… mais son triomphe fut de courte durée. L'air méprisant, elle avança vers lui et plongea à son tour son regard dans le sien

- Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire ? Dans ce cas puisque vous aviez la clef pourquoi ne pas avoir chercher le coffre dès notre délivrance de Mokolai

- Molokai . Murmura Jack sous le choc, le cœur brisé par le fait qu'elle se soit sentie prisonnière de cette île où il avait vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie

- Au lieu d'agir avec honneur et de sauver Will vous avez préféré vous vautrer dans un lit avec cette … femme. Cria-t-elle en désignant Annamaria

Le pirate recula prudemment devant ce débordement de rage et leva une main impuissante, cherchant les mots pour lui expliquer que le fait de l'imaginer dans les bras de Will lui était si insupportable qu'il avait tenté de la blesser comme elle l'avait fait

_- Vas y rend toi encore plus ridicule…Explique lui que si tu as couché avec Annamaria c'est parce que tu voulais te prouver qu'elle ne comptait pas pour toi, comme tu ne comptes pas pour elle… Explique ça devant tes hommes …_

Devant son silence qu'elle interpréta comme un aveu et une preuve supplémentaire de sa lâcheté, Elizabeth conclut

- J'ai cru à votre sincérité Jack et vous m'avez menti et utilisée. Jamais je ne vous pardonnerais. Pas après ce que vous m'avez volé. _Mes rêves, mes illusions et plus grave encore mon cœur que vous avez brisé. _ Quand à Will … je suppose que par le « nous le délivrerons » vous parlez de cette femme et vous. Pour ma part est-ce vraiment nécessaire de vous rappeler que je compte bien rentrer chez moi et être ainsi débarrassée de votre présence ! Sur ce je vous laisse avec Annamaria puisque vous l'appréciez tant ! Finit elle avant de s'éloigner à grands pas vers les quartiers qu'il lui avait assignés pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes brûlantes qui inondaient ses joues.

Jack, pâle sous son hâle la regarda s'éloigner sans essayer de la retenir. La jeune femme avait été claire, elle ne voulait pas de lui .. Maintenant plus que jamais. Il l'avait perdue

_-Mais l'as-tu jamais eue ? _

Avant qu'il ait le temps de s'appesantir sur ce sujet Annamaria s'approcha de lui et darda ses prunelles sombres dans les siennes.

- Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse Jack. Sinon je te jure que je te le ferais regretter.

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme s'en alla, laissant Jack plus seul que jamais

Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir raisonnablement pour la première fois de sa vie. Jack sortit son compas et observa l'aiguille qui tournait sans parvenir à se fixer plus de trois secondes sur un point. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de se persuader qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde libérer Will et ainsi mériter la confiance d'Elizabeth l'image des deux jeunes gens enlacés s'imposait à lui, faisant osciller le compas et se serrer son cœur. Jack finit par refermer ce dernier avec un air de dégoût. C'était inutile de s'entêter, il n'y parviendrait pas, il n'arriverait pas à se convaincre qu'il accepterait de voir Will Turner poser à nouveau les mains sur sa Lizzie. Mais s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de délivrer le jeune forgeron au plus vite, il perdrait à tout jamais la confiance d'Elizabeth et le peu d'estime qu'elle avait pu lui porter. Il soupira lourdement et se dirigea finalement vers les cales du navire, il avait besoin de rhum .. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Sans regarder personne Jack prit sa bouteille et remonta s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Avec un geste las il commença à se saouler, espérant ainsi oublier la saveur douce amère que lui avait laissée l'île de Molokai…

Jack était complètement saoul lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Tortuga et ne se donna pas la peine de sortir de sa cabine; laissant à Gibbs le soin de s'occuper des réserves. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller arpenter les rues de Tortuga et d'être sollicité par les catins qui peuplaient la ville. Pas cette fois . Pas après _elle. _ Jack regrettait même son étreinte avec Annamaria, plaisir fugace dans lequel il avait cru pouvoir noyer le désir qui couvait dans ses reins depuis la première fois. Un sourire douloureux monta à ses lèvres, lui qui avait toujours su se tenir à distance des femmes les plus désireuses de l'enchaîner.. Une seule fois avait suffi pour que cette fille de gouverneur le rende fou de désir.. Depuis qu'il était enfermer dans sa cabine Jack n'avait pas cessé de penser à Elizabeth et sa tristesse ne cessait d'augmenter à chaque fois qu'il constatait avec dépit que son compas ne parvenait toujours pas à se fixer. _Mais pourquoi je ne peux plus penser qu'à elle ? _ Songea-t-il brièvement avant de sombrer dans un sommeil d'ivrogne

Pendant que Jack tentait sans succès de l'oublier en tâtant de la bouteille, Elizabeth Swann remâchait les derniers événements dans sa cabine. Elle n'en voulait plus réellement à Jack pour ce qu'il avait fait à Will. Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas envoyé le jeune forgeron sur le navire de Jones s'il avait pu faire autrement. Jack était quelqu'un de bien. _Ah oui c'est pour cela qu'il a couché avec cette Annamaria … Il a menti … du début jusqu'à la fin. Toutes ces conversations que nous avons eues, … toutes ces histoires … et pourtant aucune n'était vraie. _Un instant distraite de ses sombres pensées par les cris qui résonnaient dehors, Elizabeth jeta un œil à travers la vitre sale de sa fenêtre. Tortuga. Ils étaient à Tortuga et en s'en apercevant elle resserra la couverture dont elle s'était enveloppée autour d'elle . Elle ne descendrait pas du navire, elle n'aurait pas la force d'affronter le spectacle de Jack se pavanant avec les catins qui peuplaient l'île. Elle l'avait déjà vu avec Annamaria et une seule fois avait suffi pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne supporterait pas de voir Jack au bras d'une autre. Avec un soupir elle posa son front brûlant d'une fièvre qu'elle ne parvenait plus à éteindre sur la vitre froide. _Mais pourquoi je ne peux plus penser qu'à lui ? _Songea-t-elle alors que des larmes amères commençaient à rouler sur ses joues

Annamaria mit pied à terre avec soulagement, la jeune métisse avait besoin de s'éloigner du Black Pearl, de Jack Sparrow et de cette garce d'Elizabeth Swann. Sans but précis elle marchait dans les rues de Tortuga, se remémorant avec amertume sa dernière visite dans ce lieu. La dernière fois … elle était seule capitaine du Black Pearl et elle n'avait nulle autre ambition que celle de piller, voler et ravager les mers . Et puis il était arrivé .. Avec son sourire charmant et la possibilité pour elle d'appartenir enfin à l'élite des pirates .. Devenir un Seigneur, c'était son rêve depuis son entrée dans la piraterie… mais sans Will à ses côtés sa réalisation perdait soudain de son éclat. Pendant toutes ces semaines de voyage aux côtés du jeune forgeron elle s'était attachée à lui… beaucoup trop. Elle fuyait le Black Pearl parce qu'elle le voyait derrière chaque cordage, chaque porte. Lui et sa calme détermination, lui et son abnégation qu'il vouait à une autre qui ne le méritait nullement. Et maintenant à cause de cette Elizabeth Swann, Will était pris au piège des tentacules de Jones sans qu'elle n'ait rien pu faire pour sauver celui qui n'avait pas hésiter à risquer sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Et ce sale rat de Sparrow avait échangé la vie de Will contre sa libération et celle de la fille du gouverneur. Annamaria avait bien prêté attention aux mots de Jones et elle avait compris que si Jack avait agi de la sorte c'était surtout pour la sauver _elle._ Mais maintenant … elle aussi avait un moyen de pression sur Jack . Elle avait bien vu le regard affamé qu'il posait sur Elizabeth Swann, un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu adressé à aucune femme. Jack lui avait pris Will et fait souffrir au-delà de tout le jeune homme et elle ne savait pas encore comment mais elle lui ferait payer au centuple… Quand à cette maudite Elizabeth Swann qui ne savait pas différencier un trésor d'un cancrelat … elle aussi recevrait ce qu'elle mérite

Annamaria fut brutalement sortie de ses rêves de vengeance cruelle par la sensation désagréable d'être observée. Regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut un homme au visage rudement marqué se tenant à l'écart, adossé contre un mur. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Annamaria eut l'impression qu'une main glacée venait de se poser sur sa nuque. L'homme s'approcha d'elle d'un pas délié avant de s'immobiliser à quelques centimètres de son visage. Les sens en éveil, Annamaria se força à ne pas bouger, imposant le silence à la voix intérieure qui lui hurlait que cet homme était un assassin. Finalement il prit la parole d'une voix basse et ironique dont le ton dénotait son habitude du commandement

- Annamaria Mérida. Vous ressemblez en tout point à la description qu'on fait de vous les gardes de la prison de Port Royal avant de mourir.

La jeune femme accusa le coup … ainsi cet homme savait précisément qui elle était .. Et ce qu'elle avait fait . Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de reprendre la conversation en main, l'homme reprenait sur le même ton tout en la forçant imperceptiblement à reculer

- Ce que nous ne comprenons pas c'est pourquoi le jeune Turner et vous vous êtes donnés tant de mal pour faire échapper ces deux guignols que Norrington avait arrêtés sur la Muerta.

Annamaria tenta de sourire bravement, intérieurement paniquée à l'idée qu'il puisse connaître l'existence de la confrérie et sa nouvelle place à l'intérieur de cette dernière

- Il y a donc des choses que vous ignorez… Moi qui pensais que vous saviez tout

L'homme négligea de répondre à sa provocation et lui agrippa le poignet avant de le commencer à le tordre lentement arrachant un cri de douleur à la jeune femme

- Où est Monsieur Turner ? Il est en possession d'un objet que je désire ardemment..

Les dents serrées sous la douleur, se sentant si seule à pourtant quelques pas de la population grouillante de l'île, Annamaria répondit d'une voix qui tremblait un peu

- Il n'est plus avec moi.. Il a été .. Fait prisonnier par Davy Jones

La poigne de l'homme se durcit encore que son poignet tandis qu'il la poussait plus loin dans la ruelle sombre, son corps à présent plus proche du sien

- Et le compas qu'il avait avec lui ? Où est il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix toujours plus basse à la douceur factice en la repoussant contre le mur d'une misérable masure

Malgré sa terreur Annamaria réfléchit rapidement, le compas de Jack Sparrow était le seul moyen pour elle de trouver ce qui lui permettrait de délivrer Will. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner Jack malgré l'envie qu'elle en avait … Le pirate était beaucoup mieux renseigné qu'elle sur Jones et elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas livrer un autre Seigneur de la piraterie … c'était contraire au Code de Morgan et Bartholomew…Aussi malgré sa peur elle répondit simplement

- Pas en ma possession

- Dans ce cas vous n'êtes d'aucune utilité pour Lord Beckett. Murmura l'homme en collant franchement son corps contre le sien tandis qu'un éclat métallique s'allumait dans sa main

Annamaria luttait contre la panique qui faisait flageoler ses genoux, du fond de sa terreur, elle reconnut un nom.. Beckett . Le fiancé de la garce.

- Et si je vous permettais de retrouver Elizabeth Swann ?

La lame se figea dans l'air avant de s'éloigner lentement de sa gorge

- Peut être que votre vie vaudrait quelque chose … Ramenez moi Elizabeth Swann et vous et votre navire pourrez quitter Tortuga sans crainte des canons de la Compagnie… Mais .. Si vous échouez.. Susurra-t-il en caressant brièvement sa joue avant de descendre jusqu'à son cou autour duquel il referma sa main. Je vous briserais la nuque moi-même, mais pas tout de suite .. Murmura-t-il en effleurant sa joue de sa la lame, l'entaillant légèrement

Annamaria déglutit .. Elle savait que cet homme mettrait sa menace à exécution et qu'il la retrouverait .. Où qu'elle aille. Il entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux sombres autour de son doigt, la contemplant d'un air rêveur avant de la relâcher presque à contre cœur

- Vous avez une heure pour me la ramener .

Le souffle court, Annamaria happa l'air dont il l'avait privée avant de partir vers le Black Pearl sans demander son reste. A mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de cet homme, le sourire revint sur ses lèvres… Finalement cette rencontre n'était pas si mauvaise. Ce marché avec l'homme de main de Beckett allait lui permettre de se débarrasser définitivement de l'intrigante … et de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Jack. Elle remonta sur le Black Pearl rapidement, la crainte que l'homme mette ses menaces à exécution ne la lâchant pas. Elle évita habilement Gibbs et se dirigea vers la cabine d'Elizabeth, espérant de tout cœur la trouver là.

Elizabeth ne se retourna pas à son entrée, fixant un point indéterminé à travers la fenêtre. Annamaria reprit son souffle et ne prit pas la peine d'enrober son discours de précautions oratoires

- Vous allez rentrer à Port Royal

Elizabeth fit l'effort de se retourner, la mâchoire crispée en songeant à quel point elle haïssait cette femme. Annamaria, décidée à conserver l'avantage reprit

- Un homme est ici, envoyé par votre fiancé… Celui que vous aviez tellement hâte de retrouver. Ne put elle s'empêcher de dire d'un ton moqueur, cherchant à noyer la crainte que l'homme lui inspirait

- Mais … et Will ? Je ne peux pas le laisser et repartir comme ça alors qu'il a risqué sa vie pour moi Commença Elizabeth

_Sale petite garce ne fait pas semblant de te soucier de Will ! _Pensa Annamaria… Mais c'est toutefois d'un ton qui se voulait compréhensif qu'elle reprit

- Allons Elizabeth … nous savons l'une est l'autre que ce n'est pas le sort de Will qui vous retient ici.

Elizabeth rougit fortement se sentant encore plus humiliée en comprenant qu'Annamaria savait.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant qui s'est faite prendre aux beaux discours de Sparrow… Lui dit Annamaria d'un ton moqueur. Une fille de Gouverneur, la fille de l'homme qui l'a condamné à être pendu. Faut il être stupide ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici Elizabeth Swann, rentrez donc chez vous auprès de votre fiancé, de votre père et de tout les serviteurs qui ne demandent que ça.

Elizabeth sentit les larmes monter à nouveau à ses yeux, des larmes de rage cette fois

- Pourquoi me haïssez vous à ce point ? A cause de Jack ?

Annamaria la dévisagea froidement

- Non ça n'a rien à voir avec Jack Sparrow. J'ai appris il y a bien longtemps que cet homme n'aimait personne, il en est incapable. Il se contente de jouer avec les êtres et de tirer profit de la situation ou de gamines de votre genre. Allez venez je vous ramène à la sécurité de votre foyer

Elizabeth ne bougea pas

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, pourquoi me détestez vous ?

Annamaria la regarda haineusement

- Parce qu'à cause de vous Will Turner est sur le Hollandais Volant. Parce qu'il a voulu sauver une gamine capricieuse et idiote après avoir vu que le père de cette dernière avait le cœur brisé par sa disparition. Et parce je n'aime pas qu'une petite lady gâtée joue les pirates. Est-ce que cela vous convient Miss Swann ?

Elizabeth accusa le coup… son père. Elle devait le revoir… il devait être si inquiet

Annamaria déchiffra les émotions qui se succédaient sur son visage

- Allons Elizabeth, rentrez chez vous maintenant, mariez vous avec ce fiancé qui remue ciel et terre pour vous retrouvez et oubliez Jack Sparrow comme il vous a déjà oubliée. Quand à William… je crois que vous lui avez déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. J'irais avec Jack le sortir de là … mais nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. Retrouvez votre place dans les salons de la haute société Miss Swann et les bras de votre père.

Elizabeth rendit les armes … Annamaria avait raison, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici… Jack s'était assez moqué d'elle et finalement cette femme qui était son ennemie lui offrait une occasion de se retirer en conservant des miettes de dignité

- Si vous me détestez tant pourquoi m'aidez vous ?

Annamaria choisit de répondre … la vérité pour une fois

- Parce que cet homme a dit que si je ne vous ramenais pas … il coulerait le Black Pearl… et dans ce cas Will n'aurait plus personne pour le sortir des tentacules de Jones. Je ne le fais pas pour vous mais pour lui

- Vous l'aimez … mais dans ce cas pourquoi avez-vous… avec Jack ? Demanda Elizabeth d'une petite voix qui ne parvenait pas totalement à dissimuler la haine qu'elle ressentait pour l'autre femme

Annamaria serra les dents et s'offrit un dernier coup bas, elle sourit mielleusement à celle qu'elle détestait plus que n'importe qui

- Il est difficile de dire non à Jack … Il sait si bien faire croire qu'il vous désire, que vous êtes la seule pour lui…

Elizabeth baissa les yeux, le cœur serré et avança sans mot dire, suivant Annamaria dans le dédale des rues de Tortuga.

Les deux femmes parvinrent bientôt à l'endroit où attendait l'émissaire de Beckett. Ce dernier eut un sourire froid en les voyant apparaître côte à côte et se tourna vers Elizabeth appréciant d'un regard rapide l'indécence du vêtement qui la couvrait à peine. Décidemment il serait intéressant de voir avec quelle facilité cette jeune fille se laisserait pervertir…Calmant l'excitation qui le gagnait à cette idée il s'inclina devant elle

- Miss Swann. Ce sera un grand soulagement pour Lord Beckett et votre père de vous retrouver intacte et en bonne santé

Elizabeth rougit légèrement à la mention du mot « intacte » et inclina la tête vers lui

- Monsieur Mercer ! Comment va Père ? Et … Cutler … Se força-t-elle à demander, chassant l'impression de trahison qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Jack

- Vous les verrez bientôt . Murmura Mercer en l'entraînant regrettant de ne pouvoir s'occuper de la jeune métisse qui l'avait accompagnée. Il aurait aimé voir comment elle supportait la douleur… mais après tout un morceau de meilleur choix l'attendait… Songea-t-il en regardant Elizabeth monter à bord du navire qu'il s'était procuré.

Une heure plus tard, le « Fringant » quittait le port de Tortuga, avec à son bord, Mercer satisfait de remplir sa mission … et une jeune fille dont le cœur saignait mais résolue à oublier celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

Pendant ce temps,à bord du Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow dormait d'un sommeil d'ivrogne , un sourire heureux sur le visage tandis qu'il rêvait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or…


	27. Qu'il est doux de briser des âmes

_**Bonjour à tous !Des nouvelles de Will qui se trouve sur le Hollandais Volant**_

_**..Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel potentiellement choquant et non approprié pour des mineurs**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 26**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Will était à bord du Hollandais Volant et le Capitaine de ce dernier ne semblait pas lui accorder la moindre attention, à l'instar du reste de l'équipage. Will était pourtant arrivé à bord du navire maudit empli de sentiments mêlés et contradictoires. La peine et l'incompréhension devant la trahison de Jack et Elizabeth mais aussi un fol espoir né de Jones.. Le poulpe avait parlé de retrouvailles avec son père.. Se pouvait il que Bill ne soit finalement pas mort ? Ou bien était ce une ruse cruelle pour lui faire accepter son nouveau statut d'esclave prisonnier du Hollandais Volant ? Will avait attendu en vain, fouillant les visages des monstres à la recherche de traits familiers, guettant les paroles porteuses d'espoir, mais les seuls mots qu'il avait récoltés étaient des ordres aboyés à la va vite tandis que chaque jour son travail devenait un peu plus dur. Will était tellement épuisé, que le soir, lorsqu'il se laissait tomber dans le coin sombre et humide qui lui servait de paillasse, il s'endormait sans la moindre pensée. Pas même pour Elizabeth à qui il avait pourtant toujours consacrées les rêveries précédant le sommeil depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Certains soirs, Will fermait les yeux et se concentrait, tentant de visualiser l'image de la jeune femme, ses longs cheveux blonds et soyeux, sa peau de pêche, la douceur de ses lèvres.. Mais à la place de la douce excitation amoureuse qu'il s'attendait à ressentir, la tristesse emplissait son cœur, une tristesse teintée d'amertume alors qu'il ne pouvait plus penser qu'à leur dernière rencontre

Profitant d'un trop rare moment de liberté, Will se laissa tomber sur le sol, remâchant pour la centième fois, la souffrance qui étreignait son cœur. Elizabeth. Il avait fait son choix, renonçant à tout ce qui faisait sa vie pour elle, renonçant même à sa quête de connaissance… Lorsqu'il l'avait sue une nouvelle fois enlevée et retenue prisonnière, il n'avait pas hésité, réalisant alors la profondeur de ses sentiments pour elle. Il l'avait cherchée sans relâche,et pour elle il serait allé au bout du monde, il serait mort cent fois si elle lui avait demandé.. Et puis finalement il l'avait retrouvée…Les yeux à demi clos, Will sentit son sexe se réveiller pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur le navire. Elle était si belle ce matin là sur l'île de Molokai, si désirable qu'il n'avait pas pu lui résister. Ouvrant brutalement les yeux dans la pénombre humide du Hollandais Volant, Will se souvint avec émotion des instants qui avaient suivis leurs retrouvailles. La tiédeur de la bouche de la jeune fille qu'il avait toujours désirée, le sentiment de plénitude qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait enfin serré dans ses bras celle qu'il aimait comme un fou. Le fol espoir qu'enfin elle soit à lui, qu'elle lui appartienne et que son rêve se réalise. Il avait cru qu'elle l'aimait, il l'avait cru lorsqu'elle avait essayé de le retenir à son départ de Port Royal, il l'avait cru à cause du regard si tendre qu'elle posait parfois sur lui. Mais il s'était trompé, trop naïf pour comprendre que les filles de Gouverneur n'aiment pas les forgerons…

Le cœur de Will se serra de nouveau en l'imaginant avec Lord Beckett, alors que le cynisme glacial de cet homme l'avait révolté.. Apparemment seule sa nuit de noce intéressait le Lord et rien que la pensée que sa douce Elizabeth puisse partager la couche de cet homme lui donnait une intense envie de vomir.. Mais pourtant c'était ce qu'elle désirait puisque pour rejoindre Beckett, Elizabeth l'avait trahi lui avec l'aide Sparrow.. Ce qui blessait le plus Will c'était que, au courant ou non des projets de Jack, elle n'ait rien dit, rien fait pour le défendre. Jack avait misé sur son amour pour Elizabeth, sur son désir de la rejoindre, et il l'avait utilisé. Bien sur il avait dit à Jack qu'il serait prêt à mourir pour Elizabeth et c'était vrai, mais cette trahison; cette manière cynique et froide d'utiliser son amour pour elle, l'emplissait de rage et de tristesse. Une rage d'autant plus sourde qu'il n'arrivait pas à être totalement certain qu'Elizabeth ne l'avait pas trahi.. Elle l'avait repoussé pour Beckett mais serait elle allée jusqu'à le sacrifier pour vivre son amour ? Il ne pouvait plus penser qu'à ça.. À Jack, Elizabeth et à leur rouerie, ne sachant comment il se sentait par rapport à cela. Perdu dans ses pensées, Will sursauta lorsqu'une pince se posa sur son épaule tandis qu'une voix ironique s'élevait

- Ah.. Les femmes… Des créatures perverses et sans cœur…

Will releva brutalement la tête, son être entier se rétractant à la vue du terrible capitaine, regrettant au fond de lui le temps où ce dernier l'ignorait

- Pas si on choisit la bonne…

Jones éclata d'un rire moqueur

- Et tu crois qu'une femme capable d'échanger ta vie , ta liberté.. Contre la sienne est la bonne ?

Will rougit brutalement, le tentaculaire capitaine venait de mettre la pince sur ce qui le tourmentait, cependant il reprit d'un ton qui se voulait assuré

- Je suis sur qu'elle n'était pas au courant du marché passé par ce pirate !

- Vraiment .. Donc tu penses que Sparrow a agi dans son dos … Ce qui excuserait évidemment son manque de réaction lorsqu'elle a appris.. Se moqua Jones une nouvelle fois

- Ça ressemblerait bien à Jack… Il l'a sûrement utilisée. Répondit Will avec rancune

Le jeune homme laissa mourir la fin de sa phrase, puis reprit une inspiration, se décidant à poser l'autre question.. Celle qui dormait dans un coin de son esprit depuis sa rencontre avec le terrible capitaine, celle qui était à la fois porteuse d'espoir et d'angoisse et pour laquelle il avait vainement tenté d'obtenir une réponse depuis son arrivée sur le navire. Finalement il se décida au grand amusement de Davy Jones

- Vous …. Vous avez parlé de mon père ..Est-ce que.. Qu'il fait partie de votre équipage ?

Jones bourra sa pipe à geste mesurés, le jeune forgeron suspendu à ses tentacules

- Oui

Will se leva alors, le visage illuminé par cette déclaration, son père ! Il allait retrouver son père,et finalement il ne l'avait pas tué puisqu 'il était ici, sur le navire de Jones ! De son côté, Jones observait le jeune homme, savourant l'impatience et l'espoir qui faisaient briller ses yeux sombres, anticipant sur le plaisir de détruire cette flamme d'espérance. D'un air nonchalant, il asséna

- Mais jeune Turner.. Tout a hélas un prix en ce monde. La liberté de la parfaite et délicate Miss Swann et de Sparrow avait pour prix la votre.. Entre autres choses. Alors Mr Turner .. Dites moi ? Qu'êtes vous prêt à payer pour revoir votre père ?

Will resta un moment interdit, ne sachant que répondre avant de lever les bras en signe d'impuissance

- Je … je n'ai pas d'argent

- Les richesses du monde humain ne m'intéressent pas .. En revanche une âme comme la tienne, si pure .. Si noble …Si innocente… encore vierge ou presque..

- Mon âme ! S'exclama Will remplit d'horreur à cette pensée

Jones eut un sourire pervers

- Oui ton âme… Prête serment au Hollandais Volant pour les cents années à venir et tu pourras les passer aux côtés de ton père…immortels l'un et l'autre ou presque ..

Il semblait à Will que le monde vacillait autour de lui, cent ans… cent ans avec son père mais aussi cent ans d'esclavage, obligé d'obéir, cent ans sans le moindre espoir de la revoir… ELLE. Le jeune forgeron ferma les yeux, prit de vertige à cette idée. Une fois de plus, le cheminement de ses pensées n'échappa pas à Jones qui reprit avec des accents haineux dans la voix

- Serais tu prêt à sacrifier ton unique chance de retrouver ton père dans l'espoir vain que cette sorcière pose les yeux sur toi ? Et même si elle le faisait… crois tu que tu serais le seul ? Penses tu que comme moi elle pourrait t'offrir une éternité aux cotés de quelqu'un qui t'es cher ? Qu'elle pourrait t'être aussi fidèle qu'un père alors que ces créatures impies, traîtresses et perverses que nous appelons des femmes se moquent pas mal de ce qu'elles brisent, arrachant les cœurs des pauvres fous qui croient en elles…

_- _Elizabeth n'est pas ainsi. Rétorqua Will d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement

- Ah oui ? Pourtant il m'est parvenu aux oreilles qu'elle s'est consolée rapidement de la mort de son estimable fiancé, l'homme avec qui elle s'était pourtant engagée à passer son existence, quelques soient les épreuves.. Un certain Norrington je crois … Et dis moi qu'à t'elle fait après sa mort ? L'a-t-elle pleurer comme une veuve inconsolable ? Ou alors a-t-elle choisi de venir te retrouver puisque tu as l'air de penser qu 'elle pourrait t'aimer ? Noooooooooooooooon ! Elle a choisi de se jeter dans les bras du premier male disponible … comme toutes celles de son espèce ! Elle a fait son choix Turner .. À toi de faire le tien à présent. Moi je t'offre cents ans d'immortalité et des retrouvailles familiales. Acceptes tu mon offre ? Veux tu revoir ton père ?

Will sentit son cœur se recroqueviller sous l'amertume qu'éveillait en lui les propos de Jones. Le poulpe n'avait pas tout à fait tort, Elizabeth s'était éloignée de lui, définitivement; lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus qu'une tendresse amicale entre eux. A présent il devait faire son choix.. Entre ce père qui l'avait abandonnée et cette femme qui allait passer sa vie dans les bras d'un autre que lui. Une fois déjà, quelques mois auparavant, il l'avait quittée pour traquer le souvenir d'un père qu'il croyait mort et pour toute réponse à son départ elle s'était appuyée sur une autre épaule tandis que lui restait désespérément seul. Elizabeth n'avait plus besoin de lui.. Aussi mauvais que soit ce choix, c'était Beckett qui veillait sur elle à présent et il ne pourrait rien y changer… alors que pour son père.. La gorge sèche Will répondit

- J'ai fait mon choix.. S'il me faut payer de mon âme la possibilité de partager des moments avec mon père alors .. J'accepte votre offre.

Jones eut un sourire mauvais en entendant sa réponse et sans attendre il saisit la main fraîche du jeune homme avec son tentacule spongieux, laissant sur sa peau une traînée gluante qui fit frissonner Will de dégoût

- Te voilà mien pour les cent ans à venir. Triompha Jones

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas vomir, Will darda son regard décidé dans celui, bleu glacier, de son nouveau Capitaine

- Où est mon père ?

Jones éclata de rire, satisfait de l'impatience qui brillait dans les yeux de Will, savourant le plaisir de décevoir ses attentes

- Ton père…Tu le verras quand je l'aurais décidé.. Pour l'instant je veux voir si le fils égale le père… Murmura-t-il d'une voix perverse

Will, tout à sa déception et sa crainte d'être floué, fronça les sourcils sans comprendre de quelle comparaison Jones parlait

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Ohhh… Et innocent en plus. Se moqua Jones avant d'ajouter avec mépris. Ton père ne l'était pas, lui

Will baissa la tête, essayant de deviner de quoi parlait le poulpe sans toutefois y parvenir. Sans lui laisser le temps de poser de nouvelles questions, Jones reprit

- Vois tu .. J'ai besoin que l'on me déleste d'un poids.. Et Sparrow m'a convaincu qu'il était fort peu judicieux d'utiliser ta jeune .. Amie comme réceptacle de mes attentions. Et de plus comme tu peux l'imaginer les visites sont peu fréquentes à bord du Hollandais Volant aussi je vais avoir besoin de tes services. Continua Jones un peu crispé par le souvenir de la femme aux yeux violets qui était venue l'avertir et qu'il n'avait pu toucher… car elle portait la marque

Will l'écouta de bout en bout, continuant à le fixer avec un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage

- Qu'attendez vous de moi au juste ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton patient

- Dis moi .. as-tu déjà connu une fille ?

Will baissa les yeux à cette question, brusquement honteux et rougit à ce souvenir… Lorsqu'il avait eu seize ans, Mr Brown, son maître avait décidé au milieu de son brouillard alcoolique qu'il était temps que le jeune Will goûte aux joies de l'amour ainsi qu'il présenta pudiquement les choses. Donc après une journée de dur labeur à la forge pour Will et une bouteille remplie d'un alcool indéfinissable pour Brown, ce dernier traîna Will dans les bas fonds les plus mal famés de Port Royal, jusque dans une taverne où régnait une odeur rance de sueur et de crasse. Will avait été tenté de passer la porte de l'établissement dans le sens inverse sitôt entré mais une sorte de curiosité un peu malsaine et l'envie d'être enfin considéré comme un homme et non plus comme un enfant le poussèrent à rester.

La fille que son maître lui avait offert était fardée à outrance et de sa bouche peinte en rouge vif s'exhalait des relents de l'alcool dont elle s'abreuvait généreusement entre deux clients. De même son hygiène corporelle avait arraché un frisson de dégoût à Will. Il ignorait son prénom tout comme elle avait ignoré le sien, n'étant à ses yeux qu'un client parmi tant d'autres. Elle avait la voix éraillée par l'alcool et l'avait entraîné sans tarder dans une chambre sous les rires goguenards des hommes faits qui peuplaient le gourbi. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle avait dégrafé son corsage, laissant Will découvrir une poitrine blanchâtre et énorme retombant sur son ventre plissé avec mollesse tout en affichant un sourire d'une lascivité tout aussi factice que professionnelle. Sans hésiter elle avait pris la main encore noire de suie de Will et l'avait posée sur sa poitrine, l'encourageant à palper ses seins, à tirailler ses pointes rougies et exagérément érigées à force de passer de mains en mains… Alors que Will, presque malgré lui, palpait la poitrine offerte avec des gestes maladroits, la prostituée, faisait tomber ses braies à ses chevilles. Immédiatement la main de la femme s 'était posée sur le sexe ainsi découvert, faisant battre le sang plus fort au tempes de Will qui avait fini par lécher la poitrine offerte, mordillant les mamelons tandis que les pressions de la femme sur sa verge s'accentuaient . Elle l'avait ainsi attiré vers la couche, s'allongeant et le forçant à venir sur elle puis guidant son sexe en elle, alors qu'elle était encore humide de la semence de son client précédent. Il n'avait suffi que quelques instants en elle à Will pour se lâcher avec un râle, imaginant qu'à la place de la poitrine flasque se dressaient les rondeurs alléchantes d'Elizabeth Swann. La fraîcheur et l'innocence des traits de la jeune fille avaient remplacé le visage usé et enfoui sous une épaisse couche de maquillage de la prostituée au moment de l'orgasme. De la verge gonflée de Will avait jailli le liquide brûlant qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent répandu que sur les draps de son lit d'apprenti forgeron lorsque ses fantaisies nocturnes le poussaient à se caresser jusqu'à la libération de son désir pour Elizabeth Swann. Il s'en était presque senti souillé, gêné d'avoir éprouvé un désir quasi animal pour cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui était si différente de sa parfaite Elizabeth. Il n'était jamais retourné voir la femme, trop honteux de son comportement, préférant des caresses solitaires et des exercices et passes d'armes diverses pour calmer ce feu qui couvait en lui

Jones suivit silencieusement la progression des émotions sur le visage de Will, la gêne, l'excitation coupable et enfin la honte… Fort de sa connaissance des méandres les plus sombres de l'âme humaine il susurra

- Oui… tu as déjà connu une femme

Will, arraché brutalement à ses souvenirs dédaigna de répondre à ce que le poulpe considérait à juste titre comme une évidence et répéta sa question originelle

- Qu'attendez vous de moi ? Que dois je faire de plus que vous donner mon âme pour voir mon père ?

Pour toute réponse, Jones se contenta de sourire avec cruauté tout en s'approchant de Will, effleurant sa joue d'un tentacule avant de descendre le long de son cou puis dans l'échancrure de sa chemise. Son appendice glissa sur la peau nue du jeune homme laissant une traînée visqueuse sur cette dernière et faisant sauter un à un les boutons de sa chemise, finissant par découvrir entièrement le torse glabre du forgeron. Malgré lui, Will sentit sa respiration accélérer brutalement, fasciné par le contact à la fois répugnant et curieusement excitant du tentacule sur sa peau nue. Comme hypnotisé il déglutit avant de se préparer à parler mais sa tentative fut stoppée net par le contact de la main tentaculaire du Capitaine sur son sexe, commençant à le caresser doucement. Jones ne perdit pas son expression cruelle, guettant les signes de l'excitation du jeune homme et le fixant dans les yeux. Will avait l'impression que sa respiration était bloquée dans sa poitrine et rougit de honte en sentant son sexe se durcir dans la main de Jones, son érection plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres lorsque l'un des tentacules effleura son fondement, glissant sur les bords sans toutefois le pénétrer. Jones continua à le fixer, son regard caressant la gorge du jeune homme, en guettant les contractions tout comme les pulsations de son cœur, émerveillé de voir le pouvoir qu'il avait sur cet organe qu'il ne possédait plus lui-même. D'une pince pressée, Jones défit la boucle de son pantalon, laissant apparaître un sexe déformé par l'excitation et par la malédiction du Hollandais Volant. Will baissa le regard vers lui, frissonnant de peur et de désir mêlés devant la verge grisâtre du capitaine qui ressemblait plus à un coquillage au pointes tranchantes qu'à un sexe d'homme. Jones sourit cruellement au jeune homme, son tentacule finissant d'humidifier son fondement.

- Tourne toi. Ordonna Jones

Tremblant de peur, de désir et de honte, Will obéit immédiatement à la grande satisfaction de Jones qui fit discrètement signe à Maccus, tapi dans un coin de faire entrer celui qui attendait dans le couloir depuis quelques heures. Une fois assuré que l'homme était bien là , Jones appuya fermement sur le dos de Will, le forçant à se courber

- A quatre pattes…Ordonna-t-il à nouveau

Will s'exécuta sans broncher tandis qu'il lui semblait que son cœur allait jaillir hors de sa poitrine tant ses battements étaient assourdissants. Un long soupir de contentement et de douleur lui échappa lorsque Jones s'introduisit brutalement en lui, s'enfonçant d'une poussée jusqu'à la garde. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, les bords acérés de la verge de Jones ne le blessèrent pas, s'avérant élastiques et caressant presque les parois de son fondement tandis que le Capitaine allait et venait en lui sans la moindre retenue, sa pince ayant saisi les cheveux de Will, forçant ce dernier à lever son visage en pleine lumière. Sans faillir le terrible capitaine limait le jeune homme, lui arrachant des soupirs de plus en plus profonds tandis que du sexe de Will s'écoulait un liquide transparent, prémisse de l'orgasme qui n'allait pas tarder à déferler en lui. Sans s'en soucier le moins du monde Jones se lâcha puissamment en lui, remplissant son cul de sa semence avant de se retirer. Will, au bord de l'orgasme, poussa un soupir de frustration en le sentant déserter son fondement. Jones eut un sourire triomphant en voyant le jeune homme, à quatre pattes devant lui, le cul offert et débordant de sa sève.

- Termine toi. Ordonna-t-il

Will poussa un soupir de soulagement devant l'ordre donné et les yeux mi clos, se caressa rapidement, criant de plaisir au bout de quelques secondes tandis qu'à son tour il jouissait. Jones ne lui laissa ni le temps de se rhabiller, ni celui de reprendre ses esprits et conclut

- Tu es plus tendre que ton père.

Will leva les yeux, rougissant violement, réalisant seulement la portée de ce qui venait de se produire. Sa honte augmenta lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'homme que Jones avait fait entrer discrètement, encore plus gêné à l'idée qu'un autre ait pu être témoin de son humiliation et de son plaisir. En découvrant son visage, les yeux de l'homme s'arrondirent alors que l'étoile de mer qui lui barrait la joue se mit à battre fiévreusement

- William .. Gémit il. Non … pas toi

Will toujours nu et empli de la semence de Jones, rougit encore plus en entendant la souffrance et le désespoir qui teintaient la voix de l'inconnu

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante

- Je suis ton père. Répondit simplement Bill le Bottier, évitant de regarder son fils, toujours à quatre pattes sur sol, tentant désespérément de chasser de son esprit la seule image qu'il avait de lui, celle où il gémissait sous les assauts de Jones, le corps cambré et le visage tendu dans une extase qui ne devait rien à la douleur

Jones éclata de rire en lisant la souffrance sur le visage du père et la honte sur celui du fils

- La pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre on dirait, Messieurs Turner. Je vous laisse seuls, faire connaissance. Mais vous avez déjà des goûts en communs à ce qu'il me semble. N'est-ce pas Bill ? Conclut il avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de son matelot avant de sortir en riant .

Sans dire un mot à son fils, bouleversé par cette malédiction; ce désir contre nature, que la loi des hommes qualifiait de perversion et qui semblait couler dans son sang, Bill le Bottier sortit de la cabine de Jones. Will, perdu, dépassé par les événements, honteux du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti mais encore excité par le souvenir de la présence du sexe de Jones en lui, éclata en sanglots irrépressibles. Une fois de plus, il était tiraillé entre un désir dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence et son honneur d'homme, et plus grave encore il venait de perdre son père sans même avoir eu le temps de le retrouver. Jones, à la barre du Hollandais Volant sourit en entendant les sanglots déchirants du jeune forgeron que le navire répercutait… _Qu'il est donc doux de briser les âmes innocentes_. Songea-t-il avant faire plonger son navire dans les profondeurs abyssales.


	28. Tu m'appartiens

_**Bonjour à tous !Retour à Jack & Liz ... **_

_**..Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel léger**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 27**

Le réveil fut difficile pour Jack, une douleur lancinante ne lâchait pas son crâne, faisant résonner des milliers de tambours dans sa tête. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et ricana douloureusement en évaluant le nombre de cadavres qui jonchaient le sol de sa cabine

- Oh c'est pour ça … Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Son regard se posa alors sur son compas toujours inutilisable et avec un soupir il le referma sèchement. Rien n'avait changé depuis la veille, l'alcool ne l'avait pas guéri cette fois ci et il doutait que quoique ce soit y parvienne. Il remit machinalement sa chemise, ne se rappelant même plus l'avoir ôtée et se décida à aller sur le pont. Il n'était plus un enfant pour rester ainsi cloîtré dans sa cabine parce qu'une gamine le repoussait

_Une gamine ? Tu ne disais pas ça sur l'île de Molokai… Turner non plus d'ailleurs. Allons Jack ne soit pas stupide… Tu as toujours su qu'elle n'était pas pour toi. Alors laisse la où elle est et part comme tu le fais toujours. Tu as toujours été égoïste et libre… Tu as pris ce que tu voulais alors maintenant va t'en … Comme tu l'as toujours fait_

Jack réfléchit un instant puis il repensa aux mots si durs qu'Elizabeth avait eu pour lui puis à nouveau à la tendresse dont elle avait fait preuve sur l'île de Molokai .. Avait elle triché pendant ces instants ? Elle avait dit qu'elle le voulait lui… Elle avait dit qu'elle le méprisait … Elle avait dit qu'il était quelqu'un de bien…Elle avait dit qu'il était lâche. Avec un soupir lourd il se leva… Il avait pris sa décision, il lui donnerait le compas afin qu'elle puisse sauver son forgeron, il l'aiderait à le faire.. Peu importe du moment qu'il était à ses côtés, peut être ainsi parviendrait il à la reconquérir..

_Pourquoi ? Pour une étreinte rapide avant qu'elle ne te repousse à nouveau ? _

Jack dédaigna de répondre et sortit dans la lumière, cherchant à apercevoir la silhouette de celle qui le faisait se sentir vivant .

Nonchalamment accoudée au bastingage, mais encore terrifiée intérieurement par sa rencontre avec le redoutable Mercer, Annamaria observa Jack. Elle sourit lentement en voyant la fébrilité mal dissimulée qui animait le pirate, l'angoisse qui luisait dans ses yeux sombres tandis qu'il fouillait le navire des yeux. Elle le vit se diriger vers l'entrepont, ouvrant toutes les cabines mais n'osant demander où se trouvait sa princesse aux cheveux dorés… Finalement elle s'approcha de lui, prête à savourer sa douleur. Elle posa sa main sur son bras, le sentant trembler un peu comme s'il avait de la fièvre et parla d'un ton enjôleur

- Tu cherches quelque chose Jack ?

- Lizzie. Souffla-t-il avec impatience, se dégageant de son étreinte

- Elle n'est pas à bord.

Jack se retourna vivement; ses yeux luisant d'impatience

- Où est elle !

- Partie se promener sans doute … Déclara Annamaria un peu effrayée par son regard. Mais .. Je peux la remplacer si tu veux …

Jack posa un regard méprisant sur elle

- Je ne crois pas non…

Sans qu'Annamaria ait eu le temps de lui répondre il se dirigea vers Tortuga…Il ne pouvait laisser sa Lizzie errer seule sur cette île remplie de hors la loi…

Le « Fringuant » avait rapidement franchi la distance qui séparait Tortuga de Port Royal, les vents leur avaient été cléments, comme si les dieux eux même avaient décidés qu'il était mieux pour elle qu'elle ne revoit jamais Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth n'avait pas quitté sa cabine de tout le voyage, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et ses sentiments mais taraudée par le souvenir du pirate et l'envie de le voir à nouveau.

Curieusement, plus Port Royal s'approchait, l'éloignant du pirate, plus ce qui s'était passé entre eux lui semblait irréel. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle sentait encore la chaleur du soleil de Molokai, elle entendait les murmures de Jack, leurs râles de plaisir… Et puis elle ouvrait les yeux et la magie s'envolait… Jack lui avait menti pour mieux la faire tomber dans ses pièges… Il l'avait laissée tomber amoureuse pour qu'elle s'offre à lui. Il avait profité d'elle, puis de Will … et peut être même d'Annamaria, tout ça pour récupérer son fichu navire. Cela n'aurait pourtant pas du l'étonner, depuis le début, depuis leur première rencontre il cherchait à récupérer son précieux Black Pearl. Et elle s'en voulait de ressentir encore de l'amour pour un homme qui avait été capable de condamner Will à être emporté par Davy Jones…. Pauvre Will.. Son cœur se serra en pensant à celui qu'elle avait cru aimer si longtemps… Bien sur elle croyait Jack lorsque celui-ci lui disait qu'il délivrerait le jeune homme…et cette garce d'Annamaria l'y obligerait… Mais cela ne changeait rien pour eux… ça ne changeait pas ses sentiments pour le pirate… Les larmes roulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues alors qu'elle se rappelait d'autres cris… d'autres gémissements.. De la voix de Jack , chaude et sensuelle qui disait à Annamaria que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de vraie femme. Et à cause de ça, tout les moments qui étaient ses souvenirs les plus éclatants s'en trouvaient ternis…Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth s'essuya les yeux… Elle ne devait plus penser à Jack… l'oublier comme il l'avait oubliée et fermer la porte de ses rêves.

Un frappement discret à la porte de sa cabine l'arracha à ses résolutions

- Entrez. Autorisa-t-elle d'une voix encore tremblante de larmes

Mercer fit son apparition laissant glisser un bref instant son regard sur elle avant de reprendre son masque impénétrable. Elizabeth s'en aperçut , ressentant une répulsion instinctive envers le second de son fiancé.

- Nous arrivons à Port Royal, Miss Swann

- Oh…. Murmura Elizabeth retenant de justesse le « déjà » qui lui brûlait les lèvres

Ainsi donc le moment était venu de reprendre sa vie, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, de retrouver la douceur de son foyer, son père et … son fiancé. Elizabeth se troubla un instant… Elle n'avait pas pensé à Cutler… Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle le savait à présent, mais … elle avait de l'affection pour lui et ils avaient été sur le point de se marier. Seulement .. Voudrait il encore d'elle à présent ? Et elle voulait elle toujours épouser un homme alors qu'elle se savait toujours désespérément amoureuse d'un autre ? Comme dans un rêve, absente, Elizabeth mit pied à terre, se laissant emporter vers le fiacre que Mercer avait fait venir pour elle. Déjà la mer lui manquait et elle monta dans la calèche en songeant que chaque tour de roue l'éloignait un peu plus de Jack. Une fois de plus la voix de Mercer la tira de ses pensées.

- Votre père a été prévenu, il est en route et vous retrouvera chez Lord Beckett.

Elizabeth tiqua, elle avait espéré pouvoir se préparer à ses retrouvailles avec Cutler. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du fiacre elle reconnut les arbres familiers qui bordaient le parc qu'elle traversait jadis en courant, impatiente de retrouver Cutler pour leur leçon d'escrime. Qu'il était loin le temps où son cœur battait d'impatience pour son fiancé, elle avait cru l'aimer mais à présent qu'elle aimait réellement ce qu'elle ressentait alors lui parut bien fade. Avec un soupir, elle ferma à nouveau son cœur, elle devait oublier Jack et ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui puisqu'elle avait fait le choix de revenir auprès de son père et de Cutler. Elle avait déjà blessé Will involontairement et un cœur brisé était plus qu'assez, elle ferait donc son possible pour ménager les sentiments de Cutler

La voiture s'immobilisa et Elizabeth vit son père et son fiancé, cote à cote sur le perron. En voyant l'air inquiet de son père, Elizabeth ouvrit la porte sans attendre l'aide du valet et se jeta dans les bras du gouverneur, se sentant à nouveau une petite fille. Le gouverneur, mi riant, mi pleurant la reçut dans ses bras, la serrant farouchement contre lui avant de l'écarter doucement comme pour mieux contempler son visage

- Oh Seigneur Elizabeth.. Tu vas bien ? Ils ils.. Ne t'ont pas molestée au moins ?

Les larmes emplissant ses yeux, incapable de parler, Elizabeth secoua la tête, non … ils ne l'avaient pas molestée grâce à Jack… ce même homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Un peu en retrait, Cutler Beckett observait la scène, Mercer à ses côtés

- Quel touchant spectacle que celui d'un père fou de sa fille qui la retrouve enfin… ne trouvez vous pas Mercer ? Murmura-t-il avant de s'approcher d'Elizabeth

Un sourire élégant aux lèvres et affectant une émotion qu'il était loin de ressentir, Beckett s'inclina devant elle, serrant ses doigts dans les siens avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa main

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir Elizabeth

- Moi aussi Cutler. Répondit machinalement la jeune femme

Il la dévisagea alors avec attention, fouillant son regard qui lui parut à la fois plus hardi qu'autrefois mais dans lequel il lui sembla déceler de la honte

- Il est heureux que ces monstres ne vous aient pas dérobés votre bien le plus précieux. Insista-t-il

Le regard de la jeune femme se troubla, fuyant le sien tandis qu'elle peinait à répondre. Cutler sourit… la culpabilité… elle se sentait coupable, un sentiment qu'il serait délicieux d'exploiter … Sans laisser paraître qu'il avait compris il lui offrit son bras

- Venez Elizabeth, j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire préparer un bain.

La jeune femme jeta un petit regard à son père qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant ne songeant plus à se dresser devant l'homme qui avait tenu sa promesse et ramené sa fille saine et sauve. Une fois à l'intérieur, Elizabeth se laissa entraîner par les servantes de Beckett, savourant le plaisir enfantin d'être choyée. Alors qu'elle était assise devant le miroir, les servantes s'affairant pour préparer son bain, un coup léger fut frappé à la porte, suivi immédiatement de l'entrée de Cutler qui chassa les servantes d'un geste. Elizabeth resserra son vêtement autour d'elle d'un mouvement instinctif. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter face à son fiancé et se surprit à souhaiter voir luire le sourire de Jack Sparrow à la place de l'air affable de Cutler. Ce dernier fixa le reflet du visage de la jeune femme dans le miroir un moment sans parler, caressant du regard ses courbes avant de s'approcher d'elle

- Ma chère… Je voulais vous entretenir en privé.. Au sujet de notre union que ces barbares ont si malencontreusement interrompue avant qu'elle ne soit prononcée.

Elizabeth déglutit nerveusement, n'osant se retourner, observant le reflet de son fiancé derrière elle et se souvenant de l'étendue de sa trahison envers cet homme qui avait manifestement passé son temps à la chercher depuis son enlèvement tandis qu'elle s'offrait naïvement à un autre. Cutler resta silencieux un moment imaginant sans peine les réflexions de la jeune fille et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule avant de remonter vers son visage en suivant la ligne de son cou.

- Je pense que nous devrions célébrer cette union le plus rapidement possible. Murmura-t-il en effleurant son cou de ses lèvres. Au cas où votre enlèvement aurait laissé disons.. Un souvenir fâcheux… Un mariage rapide vous mettrait à l'abri de tout commérages…

Le sang d'Elizabeth se glaça. Il savait … Il avait deviné. Levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Cutler dans le miroir tandis qu'il remontait sa bouche derrière son oreille, l'effleurant doucement avant de souffler

- Je vous l'ai dit lors de ma demande Elizabeth… Je vous veux pour orner ma couche… Je suis persuadé qu'en dépit de cet incident …vous et moi feront bon ménage..

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres … Un incident. Ces instants si forts, si beaux qu'elle avait passés avec Jack ramenés au stade d'incident … Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se rappeler de cette fille aux cheveux de jais chevauchant Jack… Le cœur serré elle étudia un instant les traits de son fiancé dans le miroir tandis que la main de ce dernier se posait à nouveau sur son épaule. Sans réfléchir, elle prit sa décision, se souvenant de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Cutler avant Jack, du désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui à défaut de l'amour qui allait avec.

- Oui. Je crois en effet que c'est une bonne idée. Du reste s'il n'y avait pas eu cette attaque ce serait fait.._ S'il n'y avait pas eu cette fille, si Jack m'avait aimée je ne serais pas ici…_

Cutler sourit avec satisfaction avant de reculer, rompant le contact physique

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir aussi … Ardente. Je dois avoué que j'ai un peu anticipé votre réponse et j'ai pris la liberté d'organiser une cérémonie .. Ce soir .. Ainsi nous aurons la nuit pour faire connaissance

Elizabeth rougit légèrement; la gorge subitement sèche devant ce qu'impliquait les derniers mots de son fiancé

- Je vous attendrais Elizabeth . Conclut il avant de sortir sans lui laisser le temps de répondre

Une fois à l'extérieur, un sourire cruel remplaça l'expression affable de Cutler Beckett. Il avait bien vu que sa fiancée était troublée, peut être aimait elle ailleurs mais sans doute sans retour. Quoiqu'il en soit, ces sentiments et la culpabilité qu'ils faisaient naître en elle auguraient des moments délicieux de même que la sensualité qu'il avait senti couver en elle. Elizabeth croyait souffrir à présent, honteuse de s'être donnée à un autre… mais ce n'était rien à coté de ce qu'elle ressentirait une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec elle. Beckett frissonna d'excitation en imaginant jusqu'où il pourrait la faire aller. Il allait continuer à la pervertir, la faire adorer ça jusqu'à la briser. Elle était si prometteuse, tellement plus qu'Audrey ne l'avait été. Tout en pensant à ce qu'il allait infliger à sa jeune promise, Cutler se rendit dans les sous sols de sa demeure, déverrouillant une porte.

A l'intérieur de la cellule, Alicia releva la tête, ses yeux bruns rougis par les larmes. Cutler lui fit signe d'approcher ce qu'elle fit en tremblant. Les mains agitées de spasmes, Alicia défit la ceinture de son geôlier, se hâtant de prendre son sexe dans sa bouche tandis qu'il se poussait en elle. Beckett râla, heureux de posséder la douce maîtresse du gouverneur . Ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus violents tandis qu'il cherchait un assouvissement rapide. Il finit par se lâcher dans la bouche de la jeune femme avec un gémissement rauque tandis qu'elle restait de glace. Il se retira, se rhabillant froidement avant de s'adresser à elle

- Je vais bientôt varier un peu ton menu quotidien ma belle en te rappelant le souvenir de ce cher Gouverneur Swann. Tiens toi prête à me satisfaire… Et tu seras libre de partir ensuite

Alicia leva les yeux à ces paroles… libre… Elle ne se rappelait même plus le sens de ce mot. Elle pourrissait dans les geôles de Beckett depuis la nuit où il l'avait surprise sortant de chez le Gouverneur. Beckett venait chaque jour, réclament tantôt des faveurs sexuelles tantôt qu'elle lui raconte ses rapports avec le gouverneur… Écœurée elle avait du obéir sachant que même si Beckett n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle et la traitait plutôt bien il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer. Elle lui avait donc tout raconté sur Weatherby Swann malgré l'affection qu 'elle avait pour le bon gouverneur qui à lui seul subvenait à ses besoins. Beckett la regarda, souriant, admirant une fois de plus les traits si familiers du visage avant de sortir sans un mot.

Jack ne s'était pas accordé une minute de repos depuis qu'il avait constaté la disparition d'Elizabeth. Il avait fouillé Tortuga et ses ruelles de fond en comble sans succès, les battements affolés de son cœur ne lui laissant pas le moindre répit. Il savait qu'il était ridicule d'agir ici mais chaque fois qu'il décidait de l'abandonner à son sort il ne pouvait s'y résoudre…. Il avait bien sur tenter d'utiliser le compas pour la retrouver mais l'objet était toujours inutilisable oscillant sans cesse entre plusieurs directions. Jack ne pouvait pourtant penser qu'à sa Lizzie, désirant tout à la fois la posséder , la retrouver mais aussi s'éloigner le plus possible d'elle, tant ce qu'elle provoquait en lui, lui faisait peur.

Les voix de ses avatars ne lui laissaient pas de répit, chacun trahissant les désirs les plus intimes de Jack sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à s'imposer

- _Elle ne veut plus te voir de toute manière… C'est le petit forgeron qu'elle veut. Elle se moque de toi Jacky_

_- Tu lui as promis de le libérer.. Si tu veux qu'elle t'aime tu dois lui prouver que tu es quelqu'un de bien_

_- Tu n'as besoin de personne Jack … surtout pas d'une gamine prétentieuse et égoïste_

_- Souviens toi de Molokai Jack… souviens toi de ce que tu as ressenti avec cette fille dans les bras, ne fait rien de stupide Jack, ne gâche pas une chance d'être heureux_

_- Part va t'en laisse la se débrouiller !_

Jack arriva ainsi sur le pont du Pearl, se prenant la tête entre les mains pour tenter de faire taire ces voix qui le harcelaient sans relâche. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, plus où chercher.. Il semblait qu'Elizabeth avait disparu comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, comme si elle n'était qu'un rêve

_- Ton rêve . _Souffla obligeamment un de ses avatars

Gibbs s'approcha avec hésitation de lui, faisant taire temporairement les voix

- On se demandait où tu étais Jack…

- Lizzie .. Elle est revenue ? Demanda Jack, une expression avide dans le regard

- Tu ne la trouveras pas ici. Énonça calmement Annamaria

Jack se tourna vers elle, lui accordant une réelle attention pour la première fois depuis que Jones était venu prendre Will. Le regard fiévreux il fixa la jeune femme

- Tu sais où elle est .. Où ! Hurla-t-il sans s'en rendre compte

Annamaria sourit lentement, prenant le temps de graver le visage de Jack dans sa mémoire, savourant l'inquiétude inhabituelle qui déformait les traits du pirate. Oh oui il l'aimait.. Il aimait cette garce d'Elizabeth Swann.. Comme Will. Mais à présent lui aussi allait avoir le cœur brisé par elle, comme elle l'avait eu à cause d'elle. Jack allait apprendre ce que ça fait de savoir que la personne qu'on aime aime quelqu'un d'autre. Il allait savoir quel goût l'impuissance a .. comme elle l'avait appris en voyant Jones emporter Will loin d'elle.

- J'ai rencontré un homme qui la cherchait. Grimaça-t-elle en repensant à Mercer et à la terreur qu'il lui inspirait.

Jack blêmit brutalement, levant un doigt tremblant avant de reprendre

- Tu .. Tu n'as pas fait ça…

Annamaria sourit méchamment devant la détresse de Jack

- Un ami de son fiancé…Elle n'a pas hésité une seconde à partir avec lui.. A l'heure qu'il est elle est sans doute arrivée à Port Royal et dans les bras de son fiancé. Annonça-t-elle triomphalement, appuyant volontairement sur le dernier mot

Jack sortit son arme de sa ceinture, braquant son pistolet sur la jeune femme. Il ne réfléchissait plus, ne pouvant penser qu'à sa Lizzie… Lizzie et Beckett…

- Tu … lui as donné.. Un monstre cet homme est… S'affola-t-il

Alors qu'il allait tirer, délirant complètement, son esprit lui rappelant le Wicked Wench, Audrey.. La marque que Beckett avait laissé sur elle…Jack s'écroula sur le pont

Tandis qu'Annamaria soulagée se laissait à son tour tomber au sol. Gibbs se rua sur Jack, le soulevant légèrement

- Il est brûlant de fièvre. Annonça-t-il avant de faire signe à deux hommes de l'aider à porter Jack dans sa cabine.

Avant de partir il se tourna néanmoins vers Annamaria

- A ta place je partirais avant qu'il ne te tue … Il avait la mort dans les yeux, sans cette fièvre, tu ne serais plus de ce monde.

Annamaria se dirigea vers le quai.

- Je vais partir crois moi… Dit elle en jetant un regard dénué de compassion vers celui qui lui avait volé tout ce qu'elle aimait

Un sourire aux lèvres elle mit pied à terre.. Dans sa poche tintait joyeusement la clef du coffre de Jones qu'elle avait trouvée pendant que Jack cherchait désespérément Elizabeth. Annamaria posa une main sur l'objet et ouvrit le compas qu'elle avait subtilisé en se laissant tomber sur le pont après Jack.

- A nous deux Jones… Murmura-t-elle avant de voir l'aiguille se fixer vers celui qu'elle désirait le plus au monde.

Elizabeth sortit de son bain et laissa les femmes l'habiller de blanc, l'apprêtant avec le sourire. Elle les laissa la coiffer et fixer le voile de mousseline dans ses cheveux. La blancheur immaculée de la robe que Cutler avait choisie pour elle lui brûla les yeux lorsqu'elle se vit dans le miroir. Autour d'elle, les servantes pépiaient joyeusement, parlant du bonheur que devait être le sien d'avoir un fiancé si pressé et si amoureux… Elizabeth lissa la robe contre elle, rougissant du décolleté audacieux et de la coupe près du corps que Cutler avait choisi. Aucun cerceau ne venait faire bouffer cette robe dont le tissu se collait presque à son corps et qui faisait saillir sa poitrine étroitement corsetée. Elizabeth rougit en songeant que malgré sa couleur, cette robe ressemblait plus à celle d'une courtisane qu'à celle d'une vierge. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son reflet, essayant de trouver quelle femme Jack avait vu en elle … puis chassa cette pensée lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux … Son fiancé l'attendait .

Comme dans un rêve elle prit le bras que son père lui offrit et progressa jusqu'à l'autel improvisé devant lequel l'attendait Cutler. Vu la rapidité de la cérémonie il y avait peu d'invités et aucun visage amical pour Elizabeth. Weatherby la remit doucement à Cutler avant de s'effacer , les yeux rivés sur sa fille. Comme le reste l'échange des vœux fut rapide, la jeune femme les prononçant mécaniquement sans chercher à en creuser le sens. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Cutler lorsqu'elle prononça le oui qui la liait à lui et elle crut lire une lueur de triomphe dans ceux de son époux. Cutler se pencha alors sur elle avec dans la main l'anneau serti de diamant qui avait attendu de longues semaines le retour de la jeune femme et le glissa lentement à son doigt sans chercher à dissimuler sa satisfaction. Elizabeth lui répondit avec un sourire nerveux, un peu étourdie par l'effervescence de son mariage et son exécution si précipitée.

Cutler l'attira à lui d'une main ferme et l'embrassa profondément, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres sans ménagement, pressant son corps contre le sien de manière à ce qu'Elizabeth puisse sentir son désir pour elle. Leur baiser se prolongea tandis que le gouverneur écrasait une petite larme en réalisant qu'il venait de donner sa fille à un homme. Les sens en éveil, Elizabeth ferma les yeux, répondant au baiser, imaginant un instant que c'était Jack qui la serrait ainsi, comme sur leur île… Cutler sourit contre sa bouche et rompit le baiser pour la fixer dans les yeux

- A présent tu m'appartiens Elizabeth Beckett…


	29. Une série de gravures

_**Bonjour à tous !Merci à Littlebeattle comme toujours**_

_**On suit désormais Jack & Liz en parallèle, les passages en italique sont des flash back**_

_**Je mets un gros gros avertissement ici, ce chapitre n'est pas approprié pour les mineurs, c'est clairement du M ( voir du MA )et peut potentiellement choquer ( sachant que ce n'est pas le pire de la fic )**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 28**

Elizabeth, à présent Lady Beckett, était assise sur le lit de la grande chambre de son époux qui était désormais la sienne. Après le léger malaise qu'elle avait ressenti devant la curieuse déclaration de Cutler, elle s'était vite repris attribuant sa phrase à une jalousie bien justifiée. Elle promena son regard autour d'elle, cherchant à se reconnaître dans le décor riche et chaud de la pièce. Elizabeth sourit en découvrant un plateau chargé de deux verres en cristal et d'une carafe remplie d'un vin aussi rouge que la courtepointe qui recouvrait le lit du Lord. Un peu nerveuse à l'idée que bientôt son époux viendrait la rejoindre dans leur chambre, Elizabeth leva sa main à laquelle brillait à présent l'anneau somptueux que Cutler lui avait passé au doigt. Mariée… Elle était mariée et son époux allait exercer son droit conjugal_.. Ses baisers auront-ils la même douceur que ceux de Jack, l'étreinte de ses bras sera-t-elle aussi forte et tendre que celle du pirate ou alors Cutler se révélera-t-il aussi ennuyeux que l'était James ? _Agacée de ne pouvoir cesser de penser à Jack, même au soir de ses noces, Elizabeth se leva et commença à faire le tour de la pièce se demandant ce qui pouvait retenir Cutler

Ce faisant, son regard se posa sur le miroir et elle passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux pour les arranger avant de regarder sa silhouette, étroitement corsetée dans la robe que son époux avait choisi pour elle. Le décolleté plongeant mettait en valeur sa poitrine menue et la coupe ajustée de la robe soulignait ses courbes harmonieuses pourtant Elizabeth ne put retenir une grimace en se voyant. Elle se sentait vaguement mal à l'aise devant l'audace de la robe tellement éloignée des tenues sages que son père lui offrait. Son sourire revint lorsqu'elle imagina l'étincelle de désir qu'une telle robe susciterait à coup sur dans les yeux de Jack avant de disparaître lorsqu'elle pensa à la trahison que représentait la simple pensée du pirate quelques heures à peine après son mariage. Elizabeth se détourna vivement du miroir et de la femme inconnue qui s'y reflétait et alla jusqu'au secrétaire de Cutler, en effleurant la délicate marqueterie du bout des doigts. Le lord est un homme de goût songea-t-elle .._ Rien de commun avec un pirate dégénéré et pervers… _ Ajouta-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Agacée de ne pas réussir une fois de plus à contrôler ses pensées, Elizabeth ouvrit machinalement le premier tiroir du meuble et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui y était rangé.

Les mains un peu tremblantes devant la peur d'être découverte, Elizabeth sortit la série de gravures qui se trouvait dans le tiroir, fascinée par la scène représentée sur la première d'entre elles. Un couple s'y trouvait, la manche de la femme déjà à demi ôtée laissant apparaître un sein blanc à la rondeur généreuse tandis que l'homme derrière elle, le nez dans son cou, posait une main hardie sur la poitrine ainsi découverte. Elizabeth examina le dessin, rougissant devant le sourire lascif de la femme. Le cœur battant à l'idée d'être surprise, elle examina la gravure suivante. Le même couple y était représenté mais cette fois, la femme était nue, les mains de son partenaire la caressant sans gêne, rappelant à Elizabeth la sensation des mains de Jack sur elle … _Avaient ils ressemblés à ce couple ? Et elle ? Avait elle eu la même expression que cette femme aux yeux mauves qui renversait la tête en arrière, sous l'effet du plaisir ? _Elizabeth s'attarda un instant sur le travail de l'artiste, les couleurs utilisées ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celles de la chair. Rougissant de plus belle,un désir naissant dans son bas ventre, Elizabeth écarta le dessin pour regarder le suivant. Cette fois la femme était allongée sur une couverture de satin mordorée tandis qu'au dessus d'elle, la position de l'homme ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de leurs activités. Le cœur battant, Elizabeth fixa son regard sur le couple, s'attardant sur l'extase indécente qui était peinte sur le visage de la femme aux yeux mauves, s'imaginant une fois encore dans cette situation avec Jack. Rougissant de cette nouvelle trahison, Elizabeth s'apprêtait à soulever le dessin qui avait si bien ancré le désir en elle lorsqu'un murmure la fit s'arrêter net

- C'était la dernière de cette série Elizabeth

De surprise, la jeune femme lâcha les dessins qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, rougissant à la fois de colère et d'embarras

- Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à frapper ou à vous annoncer avant de pénétrer quelque part ?

Cutler eut un sourire bref

- Et depuis quand dois je me faire annoncer dans ma propre demeure ? Et dans ma chambre qui plus est !

Elizabeth rougit de plus belle mais releva le menton d'un air de défi

- J'aurais pu être en train de me déshabiller

Cutler sourit et vint se placer derrière elle

- Au lieu de regarder des gravures que vous avez trouvées en fouillant mes affaires.. Vous a-t-on jamais dit que la curiosité était un bien vilain défaut ? Susurra-t-il en effleurant la peau douce de ses bras, la faisant frissonner

- Je ne fouillais pas. Murmura-t-elle sans conviction

- Oh .. Alors vous visitiez. Ironisa Beckett avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa nuque avant de se détourner. Alors … dites moi , ces gravures vous plaisent elles ? Demanda-t-il en ramassant les dessins épars sur le sol.

- Je les trouve véritablement indécents et révoltants. Affirma Elizabeth d'une voix mal assurée que le désir qui la tenaillait faisait trembler

Le sourire de Culter mourut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Ne jouez pas les vierges effarouchées… ce rôle ne vous sieds guère. Dois je vous rappeler les circonstances qui ont précipité notre union ?

Elizabeth rougit à nouveau avant de le fixer

- Être votre femme ne signifie pas que je vous appartienne. Du reste il ne me semble pas vous avoir menti. Lui lança-t-elle avec défi, rouge de honte et de rage

- C'est là que vous faites erreur ma chère… Votre personne, votre âme, votre corps.. Sont à moi. Murmura Cutler en faisant glisser la bretelle de la robe d'Elizabeth. J'ai moi aussi été franc avec vous. Je vous veux pour orner ma couche. Et ce dès maintenant

Elizabeth s'écarta brutalement de son époux, outrée par ses paroles qui lui semblaient brutalement bien loin de l'idée qu'elle se faisait du mariage

- Laissez moi donc Cutler, je suis morte de fatigue

Son époux la fixa un instant avant d'immobiliser ses poignets, la poussant vers un coin de la pièce.

- C'est fort regrettable Elizabeth, mais voyez vous je ne vous laisserais pas me priver de ma nuit de noce pour rester dans ces draps à rêver à celui qui vous a ravi votre honneur, ma patience a des limites

Elizabeth sentit tout son corps se tendre, à la fois révoltée et excitée par l'autorité dont faisait preuve Cutler. Lentement ce dernier la força à se retourner avant de faire face au miroir, sans dire un mot, mais son sexe dur contre elle, Cutler ôta la robe d'Elizabeth, défaisant d'une main experte les lacets compliqués avant de se détourner d'elle pour leur servir un verre du vin capiteux qui les attendait dans la carafe.

- Buvez ma chère, je crains que vous n'ayez soif

Elizabeth en colère mais ne parvenant pas à se dérober, but son verre d'un trait s'attirant un froncement de sourcils de son époux

- Vous êtes donc pressée vous aussi. Soit ma chère… Murmura Cutler avant de lui ôter le corset qui était le dernier bastion de sa nudité.

D'un main ferme il la força à lui faire face, caressant d'un regard appréciateur les courbes de sa femme avant de la tourner à nouveau afin qu'elle soit face à elle-même dans le miroir. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se pencha pour effleurer son cou d'un baiser, sa main droite caressant doucement le téton offert dont la réaction trahit le désir d'Elizabeth

- Alors … qu'as-tu ressenti en voyant ces dessins ? As-tu imaginé que tu étais elle ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à l'oreille d'Elizabeth

Elle répondit involontairement par un gémissement, ses hanches caressant instinctivement l'érection de Cutler

- Laisse moi parfaire ton éducation petite Elizabeth. Le passé n'a plus d'importance … la seule chose qui compte c'est que tu m'appartiennes. Murmura Cutler

Doucement, le Lord descendit sa main jusqu'à son intimité, savourant son humidité avant s'y introduire un doigt. Elizabeth gémit et voulut se retourner vers lui mais son époux l'en empêcha

- Non …. Regarde toi. Ordonna-t-il en la forçant à fixer le miroir

Elizabeth obéit et ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur. Ses yeux étaient comme agrandis et son visage avait l'expression que quelques minutes plus tôt elle jugeait scandaleusement indécente chez la fille de la gravure. Derrière elle, Cutler sourit avant de s'insinuer en elle avec une violente poussée, ses doigts pinçant les pointes offertes. Elizabeth gémit en le sentant en elle alors qu'il commençait un va et vient rapide, la forçant toujours à regarder leur reflet dans le miroir. Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres lorsque de sa main Cutler vint caresser son clitoris gorgé de plaisir, continuant à aller en venir en elle, son souffle sur son cou

- Regarde toi.. Regarde à quel point tu aimes ça. Chuchota-t-il

Et sans s'en rendre compte, Elizabeth obéit, suivant fascinée, les mouvements de l'homme derrière elle qui la prenait sans la moindre délicatesse, ses coups de reins se faisant de plus en plus violent à mesure que leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Finalement, vaincue par les caresses dont il abreuvait son clitoris, Elizabeth sentit le plaisir l'inonder, observant entre ses cils les traits tendus de son visage, reconnaissant à peine cette inconnue qui jouissait sous les coups de boutoir d'un époux déchaîné qui finit par se lâcher à son tour dans un râle animal, serrant le corps mince contre lui à le briser. Finalement il se retira

- Délicieuse. Charnelle. Tout à fait ce que je t'attendais de toi. Tu es faite pour cette vie. Souffla-t-il avant de s'écarter. Bien… je retourne à mes affaires. Repose toi.. J'ai encore beaucoup à t'apprendre. Conclut il avant de sortir, la laissant seule et pantelante devant un miroir qui brutalement lui renvoyait l'image d'une femme qu'elle redoutait d'apprendre à connaître

Une fois à l'extérieur, Cutler sourit à Mercer qui sortit d'une porte dérobée qui menait à la chambre .

- Vous rendez vous compte Mercer … la jeune Lady Beckett n'a pas hésité une seconde à regarder des gravures aussi licencieuses… Se moqua-t-il

Mercer lui sourit en retour

- Je dois dire Mylord que jusqu'à présent peu de vos amies ont manifesté si rapidement un tel enthousiasme pour ces choses

- Ah vous aussi vous avez remarqué.. Et avez-vous également vu que ma chère épouse est amoureuse.. Désespérément d'un autre… Et le plus drôle c'est qu'elle-même l'ignore, ce qui ne change rien à mes plans.. Elle se laisse si joyeusement pervertir que repousser ses limites va être d'une jouissance sans pareille. Ricana-t-il avant de s'éloigner sans un regard vers la pièce où il laissait sa jeune épousée.

()()

A bord du Black Pearl, l'état de Jack était de plus en plus inquiétant, en effet la fièvre qui l'avait pris à l'annonce du départ d'Elizabeth pour Port Royal ne l'avait pas lâché, le clouant au lit tandis que ses hommes d'équipage l'écoutaient délirer sans rien pouvoir faire pour le soulager

Jack étreignit les couvertures alors qu'il plongeait dans un cauchemar. Il se revit, tout jeune lieutenant de la marine, fier de prendre son service et sa charge, heureux d'échapper à son lourd héritage familial. Il se souvint de son supérieur et un gémissement lui échappa tandis que Gibbs mortellement inquiet s'efforçait de le rafraîchir

- Allons Jack.. Ça va aller mon gars

Jack ne l'entendit pas, pas plus qu'il ne sentait le roulis rassurant du Pearl, du fond de son délire il lui semblait encore entendre les cris des esclaves qu'il avait bien involontairement convoyés tandis que le fièvre le renvoyait sans pitié sur les traces de son passé.

_Dans la cale du Wicked Wench, l'obscurité régnait, et seules des masses informes étaient visibles. Jack mit sa main devant son visage écoeuré par l'odeur de pourriture et de miasmes qui dominait la pièce. Le jeune homme se demanda un moment si la nourriture entreposée ici n'était pas avariée, expliquant ainsi la puanteur et le bourdonnement des mouches. Il fit un pas en avant pour faire un peu de lumière, en effet étant fils de marin (de pirate) né au beau milieu d'une tempête Jack savait bien que les épidémies se répandaient vite sur les navires et il était de son devoir de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour préserver le Wicked Wench et ses passagers d'une telle avarie. Jack avança à tâtons cherchant une lampe lorsque ses mains rencontrèrent un objet flasque, dont la chaleur et la texture évoqua à Jack celle de la fille qu'il avait besognée avant son départ, se servant avec bonheur du prestige et du charme que lui conférait son uniforme tout neuf de lieutenant de la marine. Qu'il était fier alors d'appartenir à la Compagnie des Indes, d'être reconnu comme un soldat, un homme bien et non un gibier de potence. Pourtant Jack frémit jusqu'au fond de son être lorsque la « chose » émit un gémissement poignant, un gémissement humain… _

_- Y a quelqu'un ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il détesta entendre trembler _

_Un grondement lui répondit, sorte de borborygme que Jack ne parvint pas à comprendre mais qui lui parut de mauvaise augure … Il avança encore, sa main frôlant cette fois ce qu'il commençait à discerner, des corps entassés, nus, la texture de la peau humaine, reconnaissable entre toutes . Affolé, les gestes désordonnés, Jack recula, n'osant y croire… Il se tourna vers la porte, décidé à trouver une lampe qui lui permettrait de voir ce que cette cale sombre à l'odeur viciée contenait réellement …_

_Une fois dehors, il faillit se heurter au second du Capitaine, Mercer qui le regarda d'un air froid_

_- Que faisiez vous ici Lieutenant Sparrow ? Qui vous a autorisé à pénétrer dans cette cale ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air sévère _

_Jack le fixa, un peu perdu. _

_- Je … je une drôle d'odeur s'échappe de cet endroit Mr Mercer, je suis entré pour voir si rien ne pourrissait à l'intérieur._

_- Oh … Et quels déchets avez trouvés à l'intérieur ? Demanda Mercer d'un ton suave qui mit Jack sur ses gardes_

_- Aucun, Monsieur. Je sortais justement pour me procurer une lampe afin d'y voir plus clair_

_- Très bien Sparrow.. Vous êtes un bon lieutenant de vous préoccuper ainsi de ce qui pourrait nuire à nos intérêts. Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu, je vais donc de ce pas prendre l'affaire en main. Retournez à votre poste. Ordonna l'autre d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction_

_Jack claqua les talons en guise de soumission et s'engagea vers le pont, se promettant in petto de découvrir ce que le second semblait tellement désireux qu'il ignore. L'occasion lui vint quelques heures plus tard…. Sachant que Mercer était parti se reposer après son quart nocturne , Jack cette fois muni d'une lampe à huile pénétra dans la cale du navire, prenant bien garde de se faire aussi silencieux que possible, talent qu'il avait acquis aux côtés de son père. Une fois à l'intérieur, la puanteur pestilentielle le prit de nouveau à la gorge et lentement, redoutant ce qu'il allait découvrir mais ne pouvant se dérober en faisant mine de ne pas savoir, Jack leva sa lampe. _

_Ils étaient peut être cent, peut être plus, entassés comme des animaux à même le sol, leurs corps d'ébène nus et luisants de sueur et de maladie. Jack retint un haut de cœur en découvrant des femmes et des enfants parmi les prisonniers, tous entassés les uns sur les autres dans cette cale, sans la moindre aération ni même de l'eau. Certains levèrent les yeux vers lui, une flamme de révolte tremblant encore dans leurs yeux sombres mais la plupart ne firent même pas attention à lui. Tout près de Jack gisait une femme, les yeux à demi clos , berçant contre son sein un enfant que la vie semblait avoir déserté depuis longtemps à en juger par la nuée de mouches autour d'eux … Jack s'approcha doucement de la femme_

_- C'est .. Il est mort. Murmura-t-il en saisissant la main de la femme_

_Cette dernière se recroquevilla à son contact, le gratifiant d'un regard brûlant de haine que Jack reçut de plein fouet et qui lui tordit les tripes_

_- Lâche. Ordonna une voix derrière lui_

_Jack se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler et qui le dévisageait avec haine. Rapidement l'œil exercé du fils de pirate repéra les fers qui enserraient étroitement les poignets du colosse ainsi que les coups qui zébraient son corps. Levant les bras Jack tenta de l'apaiser_

_- Je ne veux aucun mal . Déclara-t-il en détachant chaque syllabes_

_L'homme lui répondit d'un air méprisant_

_- Toi … pareil autres. Nous esclaves . Vendu plus offrant _

_Jack blêmit sachant que malgré son mauvais anglais aucune méprise n'était possible sur le sens des paroles de l'homme. Refusant d'accepter de participer à la privation de liberté, à la torture d'autres êtres humains, Jack prit sa décision. Sans réfléchir il sortit son couteau, faisant frissonner le colosse_

_- Toi oui tue moi. Mieux mort qu'ici. _

_Jack lui sourit et introduisit la lame dans le cadenas de ses fers, tripotant ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'un petit déclic se fasse entendre. L'homme le regarda stupidement n'osant apparemment y croire. Sans attendre, Jack se pencha sur la femme à coté du premier et l'aida à se lever avant de jeter au colosse_

_- Sortez d'ici . Prenez les chaloupes et aller dans la direction de par là. Indiqua-t-il _

_L'homme le regarda et brusquement se mit à l'aider, comprenant enfin que Jack tentait de les sauver lança à la ronde des mots dans sa langue natale qui eurent pour effet de galvaniser les hommes dans les yeux desquels une lueur d'espoir recommença à briller. S'armant de tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main, la marée humaine se jeta sur le pont, bousculant tout sur son passage détruisant ce navire qui était le tombeau de nombre d'entre eux . Jack anéanti les suivit, les voyant mettre à sac, et briser le navire qu'il aimait tant, impuissant à contrôler la furie qu'il avait lui-même libéré. _

_Fendant la foule, évitant les coups, Mercer vint jusqu'à lui, il saisit Jack par le bras avant de l'entraîner vers les entrailles du navire_

_- Pauvre fou … c'est très vilain ce que tu as fait là. Dit il avec ironie avant de se tourner vers les soldats. Tirez ! Tirez sur eux mais ne les tuer pas . Visez les jambes , qu'ils restent immobiles. Mieux vaut les blesser, le Capitaine Beckett espère encore tirer un bon prix de ces nègres. Ordonna Mercer, confirmant à Jack que le Capitaine qu'il croyait si digne de respect n'était en fait qu'un vulgaire marchand d'êtres humains_

_Les larmes aux yeux, Jack vit les hommes qu'il voulait tant sauver, cloués au sol par les tirs des très honorables soldats de la Royal Navy. Affolés, les esclaves se mirent enfin à obéir aux directives de Jack, renonçant à détruire le Wicked Wench ils se ruèrent vers les chaloupes, tentant de les décrocher pour fuir. La poigne de Mercer se resserra sur le bras de Jack tandis qu'il entrait avec lui dans la cabine du Capitaine_

_C'était la première fois que Jack y pénétrait et il compris instantanément pourquoi aucun homme hormis Mercer n'avait l'autorisation d'y entrer. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il découvrit celle que Beckett cachait depuis le début du voyage, la fameuse Lady Beckett que l'on disait souffrir du mal de mer. Jack se mit à trembler en découvrant la femme du capitaine. Elle était nue,à quatre pattes sur le sol et portait autour de son cou une sorte de laisse attachée au pied de la chaise du capitaine. Jack sentit la nausée l'envahir en découvrant les marques sanglantes qui maculaient le dos de la jeune femme, sa chevelure formant un ensemble compact collé par le sang qu'elle avait versé. Ci et là, Jack pouvait voir des marques plus profondes, indiquant qu'on s'était servi d'une lame pour la torturer. Les différents orifices de la femme étaient comblés par des objets qui firent frémir Jack qui détourna le regard. _

_- Vous vous dites que c'est cruel ? L'interrogea suavement Beckett . Mais c'est tout ce que cette chienne mérite . Déclara-t-il en faisant aller et venir lentement la tige qu'il avait placée dans le vagin de sa femme qui commença à gémir presque malgré elle, ses ongles se crispant sur le sol_

_- Pitié Cutler. Supplia-t-elle sans que l'autre y fasse attention_

_- Votre avis Lieutenant Sparrow ? Croyez vous que ce soit à cause de l'enfant qu'elle porte que cette catin aime autant être prise ? L'interrogea Beckett en continuant à la flatter avec une douceur factice, la faisant gémir de plus belle. _

_Jack ne répondit pas pétrifié d'horreur devant les actes de son capitaine. Avec un sourire désagréable, Beckett se pencha sur sa captive et murmura_

_- Regarde notre ami Audrey.. Regarde le et je te libère je te le promets. _

_La femme ne bougea pas, seule une longue plainte signalant qu'elle était encore en vie . Beckett se pencha alors, enfonçant sa tige plus profondément_

_- Obéit . Tu m'appartiens n'oublie pas_

_Lentement, comme à regret, la femme brune tourna la tête vers Jack _

_Jack croisa le regard de la femme, découvrant son visage qui n'était autre que celui…D'Elizabeth… _

Le corps agité de soubresauts, en sueur, Jack voulut hurler du fond de l'enfer de son délire mais n'y parvint pas, ne réussissant qu'à prononcer des mots inintelligibles. Gibbs se pencha à nouveau sur son capitaine, le cœur serré devant les larmes qui coulaient des yeux clos de Jack.

- Calme toi Jack.. Ce n'est rien, c'est la fièvre, tout va bien Jack. Murmura-t-il d'un ton apaisant

- Lizzie … Lizzie non, non Gémit Jack avec angoisse

- Elle va revenir Jack. Promit Gibbs pour le calmer. Ne t'en fait pas

- Lizzie… Murmura une nouvelle fois Jack avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience


	30. Poursuivi par son passé

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**On suit toujours Jack & Liz en parallèle, les passages en italique sont des flash back. L'apprentissage de Liz continue ... la plongée de Jack dans ses souvenirs également**_

_**Je mets un gros gros avertissement ici, ce chapitre n'est pas approprié pour les mineurs, c'est clairement du M ( voir du MA )et peut potentiellement choquer ( sachant que ce n'est pas le pire de la fic )**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 29**

Le soleil était déjà fort haut dans le ciel lorsque la toute jeune Lady Beckett fit son entrée dans le bureau de son époux. Cela faisait peine trois jours que leur union avait été prononcée et si Cutler s'avérait être un époux avare de grandes déclarations il en était tout autrement pour les relations physiques qui la laissait étourdie de plaisir et parfois vaguement honteuse. Tout les soirs, Elizabeth précédait Cutler dans leur chambre et y découvrait alors une nouvelle série de gravures à l'érotisme trouble qui repoussait chaque nuit les limites fixées par la décence. Les scènes que Cutler offrait à sa vue était de plus en plus audacieuses (révoltantes aurait dit son père) et avaient toujours pour personnage central la jeune femme aux yeux mauves qui intriguait tant Elizabeth. Elle n'avait pas osé demander à son époux qui elle était, se contentant de graver ses traits dans sa mémoire et se laissant emporter par l'érotisme des scènes qu'ils reproduisaient ensuite dans la tiédeur de leur chambre. La vie ou tout du moins les nuits d'Elizabeth était devenue un tourbillon de plaisir, son corps répondant chaque jour un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort aux caresses de son époux. Pourtant Elizabeth sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose à sa relation avec Cutler… Leur union charnelle, sensuelle la laissant pantelante de plaisir mais pourtant rien ne s'éveillait dans son cœur à la pensée de son époux.. Il manquait à son plaisir cette douce chaleur, le sentiment de tendresse et d'aboutissement qu'elle avait éprouvé dans les bras de Jack et souvent lorsque son corps tendu à l'extrême par les savantes caresses de son époux réclamait un assouvissement,elle atteignait l'orgasme en imaginant que c'étaient les bras de Jack qui la serraient . Elle avait beau faire, aucune caresse, aucun mot de Cutler ne parvenaient à lui faire oublier le pirate et la douceur de la nuit qu'ils avaient passés sur leur île. Les raffinements dont Cutler entourait leurs ébats, la sensualité qu'il avait apportée dans leur relation la ravissait et la décevait tout à la fois, regrettant la sensation simple du cœur de Jack battant contre le sien, de leur corps nus s'épousant à la lumière d'un feu, de la caresse du vent déposant du sel sur leurs corps… Elle se souvenait avec émotion des sentiments que Jack provoquait en elle et que Cutler, malgré toute sa science ne parvenait pas à éveiller. Avec Jack elle avait connu l'abandon réciproque qui avait à la fois comblé son cœur et son corps… avec Cutler c'était le vertige des sens mais lorsque la nuit était finie… elle laissait place à la solitude de l'âme. Et à la culpabilité. Pour chaque gémissement poussé en pensant à Jack, Elizabeth se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de son époux, aussi méprisable que le pirate qui l'avait trahie en se vautrant dans les bras d'une autre… Même si elle savait confusément que pour Cutler leur union était avant tout charnelle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de sa trahison.

Avec un soupir, chassant ces pensées qui la hantait, la jeune femme fit son entrée dans le bureau de son mari, qui, comme chaque matin, travaillait en compagnie de Mercer ce dernier, ne le quittant presque jamais

- Bonjour Cutler

Il releva la tête en la voyant et grimaça ouvertement en découvrant sa tenue

- Ma chère… ne vous ai-je pas dit à de nombreuses reprises qu'il me déplaisait de vous voir habillée comme l'une de ces matrones. Assena-t-il avec la politesse glacée qu'il s'amusait à employer avec elle de temps à autres

Elizabeth baissa les yeux sur sa robe d'organdi rosé au décolleté pudique dont la couleur mettait en valeur la fraîcheur de son teint et releva les yeux vers son époux

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette robe vous déplait autant mais en tout les cas elle me plait à moi. Répondit Elizabeth avec la même politesse glacée, une pointe de défi dans la voix.

Cutler s'en aperçut et sourit brièvement, amenant la jeune femme là où il le désirait depuis le début. Il répondit d'un ton qui se voulait courtois mais aussi sans appel

- C'est donc que vous ignorez les vêtements qui vous flattent ma chère Elizabeth. Retournez vous changer. Jeta-t-il sur le ton qu'il aurait employé envers le majordome

Elizabeth sentit la rage bouillonner en elle, tandis que, l'air de rien, Mercer ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation entre les époux

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais me changer. Cette robe est parfaite. Répondit elle vivement

Cutler sourit à nouveau en entendant sa réponse et se leva souplement allant se placer derrière la jeune femme, la laissant faire face à Mercer qui ne perdait rien de la scène. Cutler posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Elizabeth, savourant la sensation de la respiration de la jeune femme sous ses doigts avant de se pencher vers son oreille

- Enlève la robe… et va en mettre une qui correspond mieux à celle que tu es… ma petite catin.. Souffla-t-il d'un ton enjôleur qui ne parvenait pourtant pas à adoucir l'insulte contenue dans sa phrase.

Elizabeth blêmit devant le regard narquois que lui lança Mercer et se retourna vivement vers son époux.

- Comment osez vous ?

- Allons Elizabeth, ne faites pas semblant d'être une autre que vous-même. Reprit Cutler sur le même ton, s'amusant à reprendre le vouvoiement. Je vous apprécie telle que vous êtes.. Ma petite catin. Sourit il en laissant glisser son doigt le long du cou d'Elizabeth jusqu'à écarter lentement le col de sa robe, découvrant peu à peu son corps.

Un instant désarçonnée, Elizabeth se reprit et saisit vivement à l'aveuglette le coupe papier qui se trouvait derrière elle et le posa contre la gorge de Cutler, ivre de fureur.

Derrière elle, Mercer fit un pas avant de s'interrompre obéissant au regard de Beckett. Ce dernier sourit et murmura

- Vous aimeriez le faire ma douce petite catin.. Voir le sang couler, infliger la douleur.. Et le plaisir qu'elle procure… Je vous apprendrais Elizabeth. Souffla-t-il en prenant doucement sa main dans la sienne et en y posant les lèvres. Pour l'instant allez vous changer je vous prie.

Elizabeth cligna des yeux interdite, son visage trahissant à la fois son trouble et son incompréhension devant ce qui venait de se produire mais aussi devant les images que les mots de Cutler avaient fait naître dans son esprit avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante

- Je vais rendre visite à mon père aujourd'hui. Cette robe est la plus indiquée pour cette occasion

Les yeux dans les siens, Cutler massa doucement l'intérieur du poignet délicat qu'il tenait toujours et sourit à mesure qu'il testait l'étendue de son pouvoir sur elle. Elizabeth soupira, ne parvenant pas à se souvenir des raisons de sa colère ou même de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, de la présence de Mercer et ferma les yeux, son corps tendu dans l'attente du plaisir. Par-dessus son épaule, Cutler échangea un bref regard complice avec Mercer avant de la relâcher

- Portez la rouge plutôt Elizabeth. J'adore cette couleur sur vous.. Et relevez vos cheveux j'aime voir votre nuque.

La jeune femme hésita un moment, elle se sentait toujours furieuse mais curieusement les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à prononcer furent une capitulation sans restrictions

- Oui.. Je vais mettre la robe rouge.

- Une dernière chose Elizabeth…. Vous avez réussi à me surprendre tout à l'heure.. Ce qui prouve que vous avez retenu ma principale leçon alors que je l'ai oubliée.. Ne jamais sous estimer son adversaire. Sachez que cela n'arrivera plus.. Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de se détourner moqueusement

Elizabeth rougit l'air perdu, ne sachant que dire et finit par sortir. Beckett se tourna alors vers Mercer, un sourire ravi aux lèvres

- Intéressante non ? Avez-vous vu comme elle résiste ? Et pourtant sa luxure naturelle la conduit vers la soumission, une caresse et la voilà docile ! Cette fille est pleine de contradictions .. Rêvant de dépravations mais voulant être traitée comme une reine. Lorsqu'elle a pris ce coupe papier, j'ai lu la haine dans ses yeux…Savoura Beckett

- Sans l'anneau elle vous aurait tué My Lord !

Beckett ricana cruellement

- C'est cela qui est stimulant Mercer… La voir combattre en sachant qu'elle a perdu d'avance.. Son âme se pervertit inexorablement malgré ses efforts pour être quelqu'un de bien. Son corps répond sans réserves à toutes les caresses… cette fille est folle amoureuse d'un autre pourtant elle se vautre chaque nuit dans ma couche comme la pire des catins…

- N'empêche.. Elle a résisté suffisamment pour vous menacer. L'anneau aurait du garantir sa totale docilité

- Mais alors si je laissais le pouvoir de l'anneau s'exercer je n'aurais plus le plaisir de la voir descendre lentement dans la luxure. Ses luttes imbéciles, ses rébellions et la manière dont son petit cœur se met à battre follement lorsque je la traite comme la traînée qu'elle est. Et son incompréhension quand grâce à l'anneau je la contrains à m'obéir .. Tout cela n'a pas de prix Mercer…

L'homme de main sourit devant le plaisir évident de son maître qui poursuivit son explication

- Vous voyez c'est comme laisser la bride sur le cou d'une jument rétive… et exercer son pouvoir quand il le faut. Néanmoins sa petite démonstration mérite une punition, car si elle n'était pas dangereuse je préfère ne pas la laisser croire qu'elle pourrait me menacer. Ricana-t-il. Il est temps qu'elle commence à réaliser que je suis son maître et la première leçon sera pour ce soir.

Mercer sourit et ricana à son tour

- Je vais vous chercher les gravures Lord Beckett. Déclara-t-il avant de sortir laissant Beckett seul avec ses sombres desseins.

()()

Tandis qu'Elizabeth se conformait aux désirs de son époux et changeait de robe, dans le port de Tortuga, l'état de Jack n'empirait pas.. Mais ne s'améliorait pas aussi rapidement que Gibbs l'aurait souhaité. Le pirate alternait de brèves périodes de sommeil profond et de veille agitée durant lesquelles Gibbs veillait sur lui avec un soin jaloux, ne comprenant pas comment l'homme insouciant qu'il connaissait si bien pouvait être le même que celui qui gémissait dans sa cabine depuis bientôt une semaine. Jack finit par ouvrir les yeux, posant un regard fiévreux sur Gibbs

- Lizzie. Murmura-t-il

- Elle est à Port Royal.. Elle est en sécurité Jack. L'apaisa Gibbs sans comprendre pourquoi le sort de la jeune femme l'angoissait autant

- Dois ..la retrouver… l'empêcher … cet homme.. Beckett. S'agita Jack prêt à se lever

- Non Jack. Tu dois te reposer et guérir.

- Non… comprend pas … Lizzie.

- Chut Jack.. Bois. Ordonna Gibbs en lui donnant une tisane soporifique qui renvoya Jack dans le cauchemar de son passé…

_Il était à nouveau dans la cabine de Beckett, à l'intérieur du Wicked Wench… La femme brune, inconnue le regardait, ses yeux vides de vie comme si elle était déjà morte. Derrière elle, le capitaine Beckett ricana _

_- Alors Lieutenant Sparrow comment trouvez vous mon épouse ?_

_Jack déglutit, horrifié, n'osant regarder la jeune femme en face…_

_- Libérez la.. Elle , elle a obéi non ?_

_Beckett sourit méchamment_

_- Tu as entendu putain ? Il veut que je te libère … Je vais donc lui montrer ce qu'est la libération pour les chiennes comme toi_

_Lentement, un sourire pervers aux lèvres, il accentua les allers et venues de la tige, lui imprimant un rythme lent mais profond _

_- Regarde notre ami… Regarde le qu'il voit celle que tu es.. Ordonna-t-il _

_Audrey, le visage tendu, fixa Jack dans les yeux tandis que ses hanches ondulaient au rythme décidé par Beckett. Ce dernier continua avec une lenteur exaspérante, ne semblant pas avoir conscience du carnage qui se déroulait sur le pont, mais dont les cris résonnaient douloureusement aux oreilles de Jack. _

_Le jeune homme fit un pas en avant, profondément écoeuré mais aussi honteux du désir brutal, quasi animal qui l'envahissait devant le plaisir évident de la femme du capitaine. _

_- Vous êtes immonde ! _

_- Oh.. De la part du fils d'un hors la loi notoire pour qui l'honneur n'est qu'une vague notion rhétorique ce doit être un compliment_

_Jack s'immobilisa, réalisant que malgré tout ses efforts pour devenir un homme honorable, l'autre avait toujours su qui il était.. Le fils d'un pirate, pire que ça le fils du dépositaire du Code de la Piraterie… Beckett lui renvoya un grand sourire, tandis que le cri de jouissance d'Audrey retentissait, le visage de la femme tendu dans le plaisir mais qui avait les larmes aux yeux devant sa faiblesse. Beckett laissa la tige enfoncée en elle et se tourna vers Mercer. _

_- Laissez nous à présent Monsieur Mercer… Allez plutôt tuer quelques nègres, trouvez leur chef… je me charge du lieutenant Sparrow_

_Sans un mot mais avec un air soumis, Mercer sortit de la cabine , laissant Jack face à un homme dont il découvrait avec horreur la noirceur_

_- Vous avez eu la naïveté de croire que j'ignorais qui vous étiez ? _

_- Vous .. Vous êtes un monstre_

_- Oh .. J'aurais cru que les pirates avaient moins de scrupules… qu'est-ce que quelques nègres au regard d'une fortune en or ?_

_Jack se sentit bouillir devant l'insulte_

_- Les pirates défendent la liberté ! Ils la placent au dessus de tout ! Rétorqua-t-il, ne reniant pas son origine et en étant fier pour la première fois de son existence_

_- Liberté.. Répondit Beckett d'un ton méprisant. Ce que vous appelez liberté n'est qu'une utopie qui ne survivra pas à la marche du monde… Vous aviez fait le bon choix en vous affranchissant de votre détestable héritage familial et en rejoignant la compagnie. Ne gâchez pas tout à cause d'un sentimentalisme imbécile. Prenez une arme et allez aider Mercer… _

_Jack le fixa sentant la volonté de l'autre, le plaisir pervers qu'il prenait à tenter de le soudoyer, à lui faire épouser sa cause_

_- Pourquoi ne me tuez vous pas maintenant ? Pourquoi vouloir que je vous rejoigne ? _

_- A cause de votre père. Ricana Beckett . Vous ne voulez pas lui ressembler n'est-ce pas ?_

_Jack le regarda un moment avec détresse, son père incarnait tout ce qu'il avait voulu fuir en rejoignant la Compagnie. Pour lui être pirate était chose impossible tant il voulait être quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de respecté et de respectable. En endossant l'uniforme, Jack avait coupé ses cheveux, ses liens avec sa famille et renié son passé et tout ceux qu'il avait connus. Il avait cru que la Royale Navy ferait de lui un homme bon, un homme avec des valeurs, des principes .. Mais à présent il s'apercevait qu'il y avait plus de noblesse dans les actes des pirates que dans ceux des soldats. Malgré lui il jeta un regard vers Audrey, toujours au sol, le visage crispé de douleur cette fois…_

_Beckett intercepta son regard et sourit_

_- Oui.. Rejoignez moi et vous l'aurez si elle vous plait… Vous pourrez lui faire.. Tout ce dont vous avez toujours rêvé Jack…_

_Jack rougit en imaginant malgré lui la femme en train de gémir dans ses bras, se voyant s'enfoncer en elle … mais pourtant il fixa Beckett_

_- Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme_

_- Dites plutôt que vous voudriez ne pas l'être. Rétorqua Beckett en se penchant vers le feu pour y ramasser quelque chose. Je suppose que vous déclinez également mon autre proposition ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton léger_

_- Je préfère vivre comme un pirate et être libre que d'obéir aux ordres d'hommes comme vous.. Capitaine Beckett… _

_- Fort bien… Dans ce cas nous allons sceller votre nouveau choix de carrière. _

_Avant que Jack ait eu le temps de réagir, Beckett lui saisit le bras et y appliqua le tison brûlant qu'il avait mis à rougir au feu à l'arrivée du jeune homme. Jack hurla de douleur en sentant ses chairs se calciner, manquant de s'évanouir. Beckett sourit à nouveau de la même grimace désagréable avant de retirer le fer rougi_

_- Vous voilà pirate.. Et marqué comme tel. _

_Les larmes aux yeux Jack comprit qu'il n'avait plus la moindre échappatoire devant la cruauté de son ennemi. D'un geste désespéré il saisit de son bras valide un lourd ouvrage qui reposait sur le bureau et s'en servit pour frapper violement Beckett avec, projetant contre le mur le capitaine qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque du jeune lieutenant . Beckett glissa sur le sol, momentanément assommé. Jack fou de douleur laissa tomber le livre pour se précipiter vers la porte lorsqu'un gémissement de douleur l'arrêta net. Audrey… Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça .. Pas avec ce monstre… Serrant les dents à cause de la douleur il s'agenouilla à coté d'elle_

_- Les clés ! Vite où sont-elles ?_

_Audrey le regarda sans répondre avant de regarder brièvement vers Beckett. Les larmes aux yeux et les mains tremblantes, Jack fouilla le capitaine toujours inconscient et finit par trouver les précieuses clés. Il libéra Audrey et jeta une veste sur la jeune femme nue._

_- Vite. Gémit il, posant un morceau de tissu sur sa brûlure pour la protéger. _

_L'air absente, Audrey le suivit, ramassant au passage le livre avec lequel Jack avait assommé Beckett_

_- On a pas de temps pour ça ! S'écria Jack _

_Audrey se contenta de resserrer le livre contre elle, sa faiblesse évidente l'empêchant de courir. Jack la fixa, regardant son ventre puis la prit dans ses bras sans prévenir, courant avec elle jusqu'au bastingage_

_- Vous m'excuserez mais c'est le seul moyen. Déclara-t-il avant de les jeter tout deux à la mer. _

_Lorsqu'ils refirent surface, Jack souffla de douleur à cause de l'eau sur sa blessure mais aussi du poids d'Audrey contre lui. Alors qu'il se sentait perdre pied, un main sombre se tendit vers lui et Jack reconnut le colosse qu'il avait libéré._

_- Toi monte . Déclara-t-il en l'aidant à hisser Audrey_

_Jack soupira de soulagement et jeta alors un regard vers le navire qu'ils venaient de quitter, s'apercevant avec un serrement de cœur que le Wicked Wench était en train de couler, victime de la folie et de l'avidité de son capitaine… A ses côtés Audrey s'était évanouie et le colosse sombre le regarda d'un air interrogateur_

_- Où nous aller à présent ? _

_Les yeux brouillés par la douleur et la peine, Jack reconnut néanmoins le paysage qui l'entourait et désigna à l'autre une passe remontant un fleuve_

_- Par là … nous là bas … sécurité le bayou… Gémit il avant de s'évanouir à son tour après avoir aperçu Mercer et Beckett courant s'installer sur une chaloupe, abandonnant lâchement sans remords le navire qu'ils commandaient…_

Jack gémit dans son sommeil, revivant la sensation de chaleur inondant son bras, la lourdeur du corps inerte d'Audrey pesant contre le sien, les hurlements des soldats et esclaves blessés qui avaient été emportés par le fond lors du naufrage du Wicked Wench résonnant dans son esprit affaibli par la fièvre… A ses cotés, Gibbs posa une compresse tiède sur son front, refaisant inlassablement les mêmes gestes, espérant que ça suffirait pour guérir son précieux capitaine…

()()

Elizabeth était rentrée de chez son père animée par des sentiments mitigés. Le Gouverneur avait certes paru heureux de la voir mais avec une réserve qui n'existait pas dans leurs rapports antérieurs et que la jeune femme ne s'expliquait pas… Cependant elle devait avouer que son père l'avait complimentée sur sa robe, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle défit son chignon avant de le refaire habilement et orna ses oreilles de lourds pendants de rubis que Cutler lui avait offerts avec la robe, préférant ne pas attendre l'aide des servantes. Elizabeth se regarda un instant dans le miroir et soupira en songeant qu'elle eut mille fois préféré courir pieds nus sur une plage de sable rosé plutôt que de porter d'aussi somptueuses tenues… Mais cette vie n'était pas pour elle et elle devait l'oublier, faire comme si les moments passés avec Jack n'avaient été qu'un rêve… un rêve trop doux. Se mordant les lèvres en réalisant qu'elle était encore en train de penser au pirate, Elizabeth referma d'un geste sec le coffret à bijoux et se dirigea vers le salon. Une fois à l'intérieur elle eut la surprise de s'y trouver seule ou presque … Mercer était là, occupé à faire la correspondance du Lord. Surmontant sa répugnance envers l'homme, Elizabeth lui adressa la parole

- Lord Beckett n'est pas ici ?

- Non Madame… Il m'a chargé de vous dire de dîner sans lui. Il rentrera tard et viendra vous rejoindre dès son retour

- Oh … et bien… je … Hésita Elizabeth.

Mercer lui tendit un verre de sherry

- Voulez vous que je reste pour vous distraire Lady Beckett ? Je sais à quel point votre appétit est féroce… Murmura Mercer en la déshabillant du regard ouvertement

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire David. Prenez donc votre soirée. Répliqua Elizabeth de son ton le plus cinglant, désirant faire comprendre à l'autre qu'elle ne le voyait que comme un domestique

- Merci Madame. S'amusa Mercer. Oh .. Et avant que j'oublie vous trouverez les gravures de ce soir sur votre oreiller et Lord Beckett a bien précisé que vous deviez garder la robe en l'attendant

Rouge de colère et de honte , Elizabeth le regarda sortir, profondément humiliée par la connaissance de leur intimité que semblait avoir Mercer. Désireuse de donner une leçon à son époux, Elizabeth s'installa dans le grand fauteuil, un livre dans les mains et la carafe de sherry à portée de main. Les heures passèrent, la carafe diminuant jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth finisse par tomber de fatigue et surtout d'ivresse. Convaincue que Cutler ne rentrerait pas cette nuit et à la fois déçue et soulagée de son absence, elle monta jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle s'approcha du lit, résolue à ne pas obéir à Cutler et saisit le paquet de gravures, décidée à ne pas les regarder. L'ensemble était plus lourd qu'à l'accoutumée dans sa main et Elizabeth y jeta un léger coup d'œil. La première scène la fit rougir et sans s'en rendre compte elle s'assit sur le lit pour examiner les gravures, ses résolutions oubliées.

Cette fois, la femme portait une robe mauve, assortie à ses yeux et l'expression de son visage était toute de douceur et de soumission. L'homme, dont elle ne voyait pas les traits, comme toujours, défaisait lentement son chignon élaboré. Elizabeth sourit devant cette scène de tendresse inhabituelle, curieuse de la suite elle tourna les gravures, se laissant bercer par la douceur des différents tableaux, le sherry contribuant à diffuser une douce chaleur dans ses reins. Au bout la troisième la scène changea brutalement… La femme tournait le dos à l'artiste, agenouillée devant l'entrejambe de l'homme et Elizabeth poussa un glapissement écoeuré en devinant ce qu'elle faisait … Rapidement elle passa à la suivante, découvrant cette fois la femme à quatre pattes tel un animal, avec derrière elle le sexe luisant de l'homme s'approchant de son… Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux, approchant malgré elle son visage de la gravure, incertaine de ce qu'elle voyait … La porte de la chambre claqua, la faisant sursauter..

Cutler la regarda, satisfait par l'abandon de sa pose et son regard un peu éméché grâce au sherry.

- Lève toi Elizabeth. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton dur. Je crois que tout ceci a assez duré

Elizabeth se mit à trembler un peu saoule, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait

- Debout … Et répond à ma question. Comment appelle t'on une femme qui, avant le mariage, se vautre dans la débauche avec un amant de passage ?

Elizabeth blêmit et baissa les yeux, se sentant coupable

- Une catin… Murmura-t-elle

- Bien… J'ai accepté de te pardonner cet écart.. Et de te prendre pour femme… Mais.. Ma chère douce et jolie petite catin… j'entends que tu m'obéisses… Je te veux désirable … je te veux belle.. Je te veux alanguie attendant des caresses. Murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, défaisant habilement sa coiffure

Elizabeth s'immobilisa, l'esprit brouillé par l'alcool

- Cutler que .. Que voulez vous ?

- Je te l'ai dit Elizabeth.. Je veux t'apprendre le plaisir sous toutes ses formes comme je t'ai appris l'escrime… Tu m'appartiens corps et âme… je veux que tu le réalises maintenant. Murmura-t-il en terminant de dénouer ses cheveux, les caressant souplement, lentement tandis que sa femme se détendait sous ses doigts

Elizabeth sourit avec abandon…épuisée par l'alcool et par la culpabilité, n'ayant plus force de lutter, le désir s'éveillant peu à peu en elle. Elle poussa un cri de douleur lorsque la main de Beckett se referma sur ses cheveux, la forçant à s'agenouiller devant lui.

- Vas y Elizabeth… va ma petite catin… fait en sorte que je te désire..

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres tandis que la main de Beckett la maintenait sans pitié au sol. De son autre main, il défit la ceinture de ses braies, en extirpant un morceau de chair flasque qu'il lui présenta

- Montre moi que je n'ai pas eu tort de te pardonner Elizabeth…. Donne moi du plaisir …

Elle leva une main hésitante et commença à caresser son époux, chassant le souvenir fugace et si doux de la main de Jack guidant la sienne, de la tendresse du pirate… Cutler gémit faiblement tandis que sous ses doigts son sexe grossissait

- Mmmm C'est bien Elizabeth… Maintenant… Lèche le, goûte le. Murmura t 'il en caressant doucement ses cheveux, la maintenant toujours à genoux.

La jeune femme se détendit sous sa caresse et pointa le bout de la langue, obéissant à l'ordre donné.

Tandis qu'elle s'enhardissait, goûtant le sexe érigé de son époux, Cutler descendit sa main sur son corps, repoussant sa robe jusqu'à découvrir sa poitrine avec laquelle il joua un moment. Finalement il la libéra d'une voix rauque

- Lève toi.. Et enlève cette robe. Je veux te voir

Agenouillée devant lui Elizabeth leva les yeux et obéit, les sens en éveil . Une fois qu'elle fut nue, Cutler l'embrassa avec brusquerie, sa bouche exigeante fouillant la sienne tandis qu'il la caressait

-Mets toi .. À quatre pattes Elizabeth. Murmura-t-il à son oreille, la forçant à se retourner

La jeune femme se raidit à la fois excitée et révoltée par ce qu'il suggérait

- Offre moi ta virginité Elizabeth… Murmura-t-il à nouveau. Laisse moi t'apprendre ça …

Avec un tremblement, mais sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça après sa trahison, Elizabeth s'agenouilla avant de poser ses mains sur le sol avec réticences. Derrière elle, Beckett eut un sourire triomphant et commença à caresser son œillet de son gland mouillé par la salive de la jeune femme. Elizabeth se raidit en le sentant l'effleurer avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans son intimité. Elle gémit lorsqu'il commença à aller et venir en elle, tandis que doucement il glissait son doigt dans l'endroit qu'il convoitait, la forçant à se détendre peu à peu. Elizabeth soupira plus fort alors qu'il ressortait son sexe de son intimité, la laissant au bord de l'orgasme. Doucement avec un sourire aux lèvres il frotta à nouveau son sexe contre son œillet laissant cette fois son gland pénétrer l'orifice délicat. Les ongles d'Elizabeth se refermèrent sur le tapis tandis qu'il s'enfonçait avec une violente poussée en elle, ne se préoccupant guère de déchirer les chairs ou non. La main de Beckett saisit ses longs cheveux cendrés les enroulant autour de son bras, la forçant ainsi à relever la tête. Elizabeth gémit à la fois de souffrance et de plaisir en sentant sa main caresser son clitoris tandis qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus profondément en elle. Finalement, il se lâcha puissamment avec un râle de satisfaction avant de ressortir brutalement de son corps meurtri.

- Tu auras moins mal la prochaine fois. Annonça-t-il en refermant son pantalon

Puis doucement, presque tendrement, il se pencha sur elle et caressa ses cheveux

- Tu es faite pour l'amour Elizabeth… Va te coucher à présent. Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser

Elizabeth, l'air frustré, le regarda un instant avant de se relever à son tour et de se coucher, plus perdue que jamais …


	31. Un cadeau original

_**Bonjour à tous !Merci à Margaux pour tout ses comm , comme à tout les lecteurs habituels (ça fait plaisir )**_

_**On suit toujours Jack & Liz en parallèle, les passages en italique sont des flash back. L'apprentissage de Liz continue de plus belle ... la plongée de Jack dans ses souvenirs également**_

_**Je mets un gros gros avertissement ici, ce chapitre n'est pas approprié pour les mineurs, c'est clairement du M ( voir du MA )et peut potentiellement choquer ( sachant que ce n'est pas le pire de la fic )**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 30**

Beckett n'en revenait pas .. Le jour se levait à peine et déjà la rage avait pris possession de lui, lui donnant envie de frapper ou de tuer …Il s'exhorta au calme, sachant qu'il ne devait pas se découvrir maintenant et s'adressa au soldat, qui, tout tremblant, se tenait devant lui

- Donc Monsieur Groves… vous avez perdu la trace du navire que Monsieur Mercer vous avait chargé de suivre pour moi… Expliquez moi donc comment on peut perdre la trace d'un bateau…

- Je.. Je .. Milord. Ils ont fait une manœuvre et …

D'un geste ample le jeune lieutenant mima une disparition, un air piteux sur le visage

En voyant cela, Beckett cligna des yeux, s'efforçant de maîtriser sa rage

- Dites moi Lieutenant. Pourquoi vous présentez vous devant moi puisque vous avez failli à la mission pourtant simple qui vous était confiée ?

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, sur que le Lord apprécierait la nouvelle et lui pardonnerait son erreur passée.

- Parce que lorsque je suivais le Green Bottle

- Vous feriez mieux de dire « Lorsque je perdais le Green Bottle » L'interrompit Beckett avec acrimonie

Groves rougit comme un écolier devant cette rebuffade et se tut brusquement

- Mais continuez donc ! Cracha Beckett qui avait de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser sa colère

- Oui My Lord.. Je .. Et bien j'ai entendu des marins dire que le Black Pearl était à Tortuga

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel

- Oh quelle information ! Il ne fait nul doute en effet que vous deviez me la rapporter sur le champ !

Groves sourit mais Beckett reprit

- Mais que voulez vous que ça le fasse espèce d'idiot ! Disparaissez !

Le jeune lieutenant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit en tremblant du bureau du Lord. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'à ce qu'il savait Sparrow était à bord mais ne voulait pas risquer un nouveau débordement de rage du Lord.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti Beckett se tourna vers son âme damnée, le regard noir

- Audrey était à coup sûr sur ce navire et cet idiot s'est laissé berné par cette petite garce ! J'aurais du vous envoyer remplir cette mission Mercer

Cessant la contemplation de la lame de son couteau, Mercer leva les yeux sur son maître avec nonchalance

- En effet Milord vous auriez du .. Mais dois je vous rappeler que l'apprentissage de la perversion par la douce Elizabeth vous occupait alors entièrement ? Comme c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs…

Beckett retrouva le sourire à cette pensée

- Certes Mercer… Et je dois dire qu'elle se montre particulièrement appliquée .. Elle sera bientôt parfaite.. Prête à être détruite. Ricana-t-il

- De plus, le Green Bottle finira bien par réapparaître dans un port et, comme la dernière fois, nos agents auront tôt fait de nous prévenir .. Et alors… Murmura Mercer en caressant le tranchant de sa lame

Brutalement excité, Beckett le fixa

- Vraiment Mercer je ne sais décider si vous êtes plus doué avec un couteau ou avec un crayon. Vos dessins d'hier soir sont excellents, vous avez su saisir l'expression de luxure de cette petite catin à un point .. Mmm

Mercer accueilli le compliment avec un petit sourire satisfait et répondit

- D'ailleurs Milord quel est le programme pour ce soir ? J'ai hâte d'y être. Elizabeth est un bon sujet à dessiner, si expressif.. En attendant de pouvoir faire mieux.. Murmura Mercer en regardant son couteau .

- Bientôt Mercer… Bientôt je vous la laisserais. Murmura Beckett

()()

A Tortuga, Jack sortait peu à peu de la fièvre dans laquelle il était plongé depuis des semaines, au grand soulagement de Gibbs qui lui sourit alors que le pirate clignait des yeux

- Alors Jack. Tu te sens mieux ?

Le pirate hocha la tête, un peu désorienté par sa faiblesse et les souvenirs qui étaient revenus le hanter

- Je .. Oui … Tu es resté tout le temps à mes côtés ?

- Évidemment. Je suis ton second non ?

Jack sourit avec amusement

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude que mes seconds ne me trahissent pas

- Tu vas devoir la prendre dans ce cas. Répondit Gibbs avec ferveur

Jack sourit fugacement avant de reposer la tête sur son oreiller, se sentant désespérément et inhabituellement faible

- Gibbs ?

- Oui Jack ?

- Avons-nous des nouvelles d'Elizabeth ? Demanda-t-il le cœur battant à tout rompre, caressant un instant l'espoir que tout n'ait été qu'un cauchemar du à la fièvre

Gibbs grimaça un peu, ne se rappelant que trop bien que la jeune femme avait été au centre des délires de son bien aimé capitaine

- Elle.. Elle est partie tu te souviens ?

- Je sais ça. Répondit Jack avec lassitude. Ma question n'était pas celle là . as-tu de ses nouvelles ?

Gibbs le regarda un moment avec un air triste

_Oh mon dieu elle est morte .. Il l'a tuée .. Non non non . Lizzie !_

- Répond Gibbs et ne me cache rien. Exigea Jack s'efforçant de faire taire ses avatars

- Jack. Je suis désolé. Elizabeth s'est mariée.

Le pirate blêmit sous son hâle

_Nonnnnnnnnnn_

- Quand ?

Gibbs n'osa pas le regarder puis finit par se décider

- Si j'en crois ce qu'on dit il y a un mois. Le soir même de son retour à Port Royal.

_- Oh et bien tu vois … Elle n'a pas perdu de temps .. _Persifla un de ses avatars

- Je vois ..Murmura Jack. Et qui … qui a-t-elle épousé ?

_- Tu le sais très bien… pourquoi tu poses la question ? _Reprit l'autre impitoyablement

- Lord Cutler Beckett

Jack s'efforça d'accuser le coup tandis qu'il lui semblait que ces trois petits mots lui brisaient le cœur. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de rage, de peine et de fatigue mêlés et il s'éclaircit la voix

- Gibbs .. Laisse moi seul

- Jack tu…

- C'est un ordre Gibbs. Tu es mon second comme tu l'as dit alors obéit

Lui lançant un regard dans lequel se lisaient reproche et inquiétude, Gibbs se retira

- Appelle si tu as besoin.

Jack attendit que Gibbs sorte pour relever le visage, pleurant sans même s'en rendre compte. _Oh Lizzie .. Pourquoi tu as fait ça .. Pourquoi lui… _Jack hoqueta, ses larmes n'étaient pas dues entièrement au chagrin de la savoir mariée à un autre, il était le Capitaine Sparrow et ce genre de détails n'était qu'une broutille pour lui.. Non, il pleurait les souvenirs qui étaient restés enfouis en lui tant d'années, ces horreurs qu'il avait vécues avec Audrey Beckett et Tia Dalma. Il savait Elizabeth aux mains de l'homme lui plus immonde qu'il connaisse et ce passé qu'il avait tant cherché à fuir, s'étourdissant dans les femmes, le rhum et la poursuite de son navire le rattrapait à présent. Beckett avait détruit toutes ses illusions, il lui avait dévoilé l'horreur et Jack n'avait jamais pu parler de ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu à quiconque … Et de toutes les femmes du monde, ce monstre avait choisi Elizabeth… _sa Lizzie _. Jack ferma les yeux .. Il devait la sauver, trouver un moyen de la sortir des griffes de Beckett, peu importe qu'elle reste auprès de lui après, il ne voulait pas la voir comme il avait vue Audrey… détruite, morte à l'intérieur… Avec un soupir Jack se leva… avant d'affronter Beckett, il devait terminer la descente dans l'enfer de ses souvenirs qui avait commencée pendant sa fièvre et pour ça il aurait besoin de rhum… Il devait affronter son passé .. S'il voulait sauver Lizzie. Lourdement, Jack se leva, se dirigeant vers la cale… il avait soif ..

()()

Elizabeth mettait la dernière touche à sa tenue lorsque Cutler la rejoignit dans leur chambre. Elle frissonna en sentant les lèvres de son époux se poser sur son épaule largement dénudée et la main de Cutler se posa sur sa poitrine pressant doucement un de ses seins dont la pointe se durcit à travers le tissu. Elizabeth ferma les yeux, attendant la suite, guettant désespérément ce plaisir dans lequel elle se noyait un peu plus chaque jour. Ce plaisir qui lui apportait l'oubli car lorsque son corps jouissait il lui semblait que son cœur la blessait un peu moins. Un mois. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Jack, ou même entendu parler de lui. Un mois et il lui semblait encore sentir les doigts du pirate sur elle. Ce n'était pas Cutler qui faisait bruisser la robe de soie en s'infiltrant à l'intérieur pour caresser le sein rond c'était Jack … Ce n'était pas Cutler qui embrassait son cou, mais le pirate au goût de rhum.. Elizabeth garda les yeux fermés, se laissant bercer par sa rêverie dont elle se sentirait immanquablement coupable lorsque ce serait fini. Ses cuisses s'écartèrent en une invitation inconsciente tandis qu'elle poursuivait sa fantaisie qui s'estompait peu à peu tandis que le désir la gagnait, surpassant toutes les autres pensées.. Et après ce serait le plaisir, cette jouissance qui lui apporterait l'illusion du bonheur qui disparaîtrait avec la sensualité de l'instant .

Derrière elle, Beckett souriait mais la froideur de son regard démentait ce sourire. Sa main se resserra un peu sur le sein offert faisant gémir de souffrance la jeune femme qui ouvrit les yeux, brusquement arrachée à son rêve. Beckett sourit et pinça doucement le bout de son téton, la faisant gémir de plaisir cette fois… D'un air détaché il observait les traits détendus du jeune visage tandis qu'il continuait à pincer son sein de plus en plus fort. Elizabeth, les yeux à nouveau clos, ne savait plus où elle en était, elle sentait la douleur qui irradiait peu à peu son sein mais loin de lui déplaire, cela l'excitait encore plus, exacerbant son désir .. Cutler sourit en voyant le plaisir inonder le visage de la jeune femme et relâcha brusquement le sein gonflé qu'il pinçait sans douceur à présent. Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux, le regard une fois de plus perdu dans un monde où la luxure était reine.

- La douleur et le plaisir sont intimement liés ma chère, ne trouvez vous pas ?

Elle le fixa un moment déglutissant avant de répondre

- Je ne sais pas Cutler … Murmura-t-elle le corps encore tendu par le désir

- Si vous savez .. Mais qu'importe . Nous verrons cela plus tard. Je suis venu vous annoncer qu'à mon grand regret je ne pourrais partager ni votre repas ni votre couche cette nuit.

Elizabeth le regarda avec incertitude, se sentant à la fois déçue et soulagée de cette absence impromptue.

- Oh … où allez vous donc ?

- Un petit voyage.. m'oblige à différer quelque peu nos ébats ma chère.. Mais je vous promets de me rattraper demain. Murmura-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait tendre en caressant sa joue.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux sous sa caresse et sourit

- Promettez que vous penserez à moi. Murmura Cutler.

Elle ouvrit les yeux à sa requête et rougit légèrement

- Je ne penserai qu'à vous … Assura t' elle du bout des lèvres en évitant son regard

- Parfait, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous .. Lady Beckett. Murmura-t-il en se baissant pour baiser sa main. Je sais quelle vertu est la votre. Ajouta-t-il ironiquement en songeant qu'elle passerait une partie de la soirée à penser à cet homme qui lui avait volé sa virginité et dont il ignorait l'identité. Du reste il n'avait jamais cherché à la connaître, savourant simplement la culpabilité d'Elizabeth et la docilité qui en découlait.

- Rentrerez vous tard demain ?

- Je vous promets que non… Du reste .. Je projette d'organiser un dîner demain soir.. Invitez donc votre père Elizabeth.

La jeune femme sourit et Beckett caressa ses cheveux, songeant à quel point elle était semblable à un petit chat, tant elle aimait les caresses. Malheureusement pour elle .. Il n'aimait pas les chats.

- Pourquoi riez vous ? L'interrogea Elizabeth peu habituée à une telle démonstration de joie chez son époux

- Pour rien mon chaton… Répliqua-t-il avec ironie. A demain…

Une fois sorti, Beckett se précipita vers sa prison personnelle, il avait des ordres à donner et la soirée de sa chère et tendre épouse promettait d'être moins tranquille qu'elle l'imaginait …

()()

Jack s'était enfermé dans sa cabine au grand dam de Gibbs qui ne comprenait pas le besoin soudain de solitude de son capitaine. Lentement; Jack porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et trinqua

- Pour toi Lizzie …

Il but une grande gorgée… il voulait être ivre, saoul jusqu'à oublier sa sorcière aux cheveux dorés mais il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Avec un soupir et la bouteille de rhum à ses côtés, Jack retourna à nouveau dans le passé, affrontant ses pires démons…

_Ils étaient arrivés dans le bayou sans trop savoir comment. Le bras de Jack le brûlait presque autant que son cœur saignait. Il avait cru en l'honneur, en des valeurs.. Il avait cru qu'il existait des hommes biens, des hommes qui n'étaient pas des pirates et qui respectaient la loi, ce qui les rendait meilleur que son père ou que les autres hommes qu'il avait côtoyés mais alors qu'il se trouvait dans une chaloupe, entouré d'esclaves en fuite et le corps d'Audrey pesant lourdement contre son épaule, il avait dit adieu à ses illusions. Il les avait guidés vers le seul endroit qu'il connaissait, vers la maîtresse de son père qui avait causé tant de peine à sa mère qu'elle avait fini par en mourir.. Et il s'était présenté à sa porte, Audrey contre lui, les cuisses ensanglantées de l'enfant qu'elle perdait .Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller . Parce qu'il était seul. _

_Tia l'avait longuement regardé avant de sourire d'une manière qui lui avait déplu,une façon qui le faisait se sentir minuscule, presque triomphante lorsqu'elle s'était décidée à parler_

_- Ainsi tu es venu Jack Sparrow… Mieux encore tu es venu me demander mon aide . _

_- Pas pour moi. Pour elle. _

_- Oh … en es tu certain ? Avait elle murmuré en posant ses doigts chauds à côté de sa brûlure, le faisant frissonner_

_- J'en suis sûr .. Avait il dit en soutenant Audrey, la portant jusqu'au lit de la sorcière_

_Tia avait souri et s'était occupée de la jeune femme._

_- L'enfant est perdu. Mais cela vaut mieux . _

_Jack n'avait rien dit, se contentant de regarder l'horizon, cherchant ce qu'il allait faire_

_- Retourner voir Teague . Tu lui manques. Devina Tia_

_- C'est vrai j'oubliais à quel point tu es proche de mon père. Avait il rétorqué avec acidité_

_Laissant alors Audrey profondément endormie, Tia s'était approché de lui _

_- Et qu'est-ce qui te gêne Jack ? Le fait que ton père trompe ta mère ou qu'il ait réussi là où tu as jusqu'à présent échoué ? _

_- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…_

_- Au contraire Jack… Avait elle murmuré en suivant du doigt les contours du torse du jeune pirate_

_Jack avait retenu sa respiration, ne comprenant pas le désir qui s'éveillait peu à peu en lui, un désir envers une femme qu'il devrait haïr _

_- Tu en as envie Jack… comme tu as désiré cette fille . Avait continué Tia en désignant la forme endormie. Que crois tu ? Que j'ai été la seule qui a aimé ton père ? _

_Jack avait rougi lorsqu'elle avait dit ces mots, honteux de s'avouer à lui-même qu'elle avait raison . Il la désirait tout comme il avait durant un instant fugace désiré Audrey alors qu'elle se trouvait asservie devant lui. _

_- Prend ce que tu veux Jack… Ne laisse plus les autres choisir à ta place . Tu es un pirate et tel est ton destin. _

_Il avait regardé cette femme étrange qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance et qui semblait ne pas avoir d'âge et une poussée de désir avait inondé ses reins_

_- Qu'attends tu Jack ? L'autorisation du vieux Teague ?_

_Ces quelques mots avaient suffi à le remplir de rage . Il avait attrapé Tia Dalma par les cheveux, la plaquant contre le mur et relevant ses jupons d'un geste fiévreux et sans douceur . Il l'avait prise sans attendre, espérant presque lui faire mal, ses coups de reins se faisant plus violents à mesure qu'il laissait libre court à sa colère. Il s'était lâché en elle au bout de quelques minutes, ne se préoccupant pas de lui procurer du plaisir. Tia l'avait regardé et avait lissé ses jupons après qu'il l'ait relâchée_

_- Tu fais honneur à ton père Jack… mais je t'apprendrais d'autres choses… Avait elle minaudé en lui caressant la joue. Avec moi tu auras l'impression de posséder l'océan lui-même _

_- Oh… c'est-ce que Teague voit en toi ?_

_- Non mais toi c'est-ce que tu désires… Être le maître de l'océan…Tu es guidé par un destin plus fort que toi…_

_- Ne te leurre pas ma belle . Tu n'es rien pour moi…_

_- Comme elle n'était rien pour lui… Répondit elle en désignant Audrey. Et regarde ce qu'il a fait d'elle .. Es tu ce genre d'homme Jack Sparrow ?_

_- Non je suis un pirate. Et je suis libre. _

_Tia avait alors sourit, comme si la réponse de Jack était celle qu'elle attendait . Lentement elle avait pris un onguent qu'elle s'était chargée d'appliquer sur sa brûlure _

_- C'est écrit dans ta chair Jack. La marque du destin est sur toi. _

_Ses yeux s'étaient alors posés sur le livre que Audrey avait tellement tenu à emporter et elle avait écarté Jack d'un coup d'épaule_

_- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?_

_Audrey avait alors ouvert ses fantastiques yeux mauves et Jack s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait été belle …._

_- Il est à moi . J'espère l'utiliser pour me libérer . _

_- Oh … Et tu crois que ça suffira ?_

_- Il le faudra bien… _

_- Raconte moi jeune fille. Raconte ton histoire… Avait exigé Tia._

Jack ouvrit les yeux brutalement …. L'histoire d'Audrey… l'histoire d'Elizabeth… Cette histoire ne devait pas se reproduire .. Jamais .. Pas avec Lizzie . Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large.. Beckett avait une faiblesse, quelque chose qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde, une chose contre laquelle il accepterait de laisser Elizabeth tranquille.

- Calypso … Murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil d'ivrogne décidé à donner dès le lendemain le signal du départ pour Port Royal.

()()

Le soir tombait doucement sur Port Royal et Elizabeth s'apprêtait à passer sa première nuit seule depuis son mariage. Elle avait revêtu une tenue confortable et s'était installée au coin du feu avec un bon livre. Elle releva à peine la tête lorsque le domestique fit son apparition, traînant derrière lui une jeune femme à l'air emprunté. Alicia regarda Elizabeth, voyant pour la première fois la fille de l'homme qui était son amant depuis presque cinq ans. Ses mains tremblèrent un peu alors qu'elle songeait à l'enjeu de cette soirée… Beckett lui avait promis que si elle échouait, elle le paierait de sa vie et elle connaissait à présent suffisamment le lord pour savoir que ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air.

Elizabeth leva les yeux de son ouvrage et ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement en découvrant Alicia. Elle regarda la jeune femme

- Puis je savoir qui vous êtes ?

Alicia la regarda, saisie par la beauté de la jeune fille du gouverneur qui assurément ne ressemblait pas à son père.

- Lady Beckett .. Votre époux m'a demandé de vous occuper ce soir …

Elizabeth la fixa un long moment, cherchant à deviner ce que Cutler avait encore inventé.

- Et comment ?

- Je crois que Lord Beckett vous trouve un peu tendue .. Un bain suivi d'un massage serait indiqué.

Elizabeth sourit à la jeune femme

- J'ai déjà des servantes pour faire ceci.

Alicia s'approcha doucement d'elle

- Certes mais je vous assure que je suis experte dans mon domaine .

Elizabeth se leva, prenant au passage la bouteille de sherry

- Après tout pourquoi pas … Puisque que mon époux vous a demandé de venir il doit y avoir une raison .. Et j'ai toujours été curieuse. Sourit elle innocemment

Elizabeth était allongée dans le bain brûlant et Alicia démêlait doucement ses longs cheveux clairs. Elle appréciait tout particulièrement le silence que gardait la servante envoyée par Cutler, savourant la caresse légère de ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Alicia la regarda longuement, guettant le moment où elle s'abandonnerait et commença à glisser l'éponge sur le corps de la jeune lady. Elizabeth sourit, perdue dans sa rêverie, revenant comme toujours sur l'île où elle avait fait l'amour avec Jack. Derrière elle, Alicia passait consciencieusement le savon sur son corps, insistant légèrement sur les pointes de ses seins qui se durcirent presque immédiatement. Alicia sourit.. Finalement les femmes n'étaient pas si différentes des hommes. Elle prit une grande serviette et murmura

- Madame … si vous voulez bien…

Elizabeth battit doucement des paupières et se leva, se laissant envelopper puis frictionner par la jeune femme

- Merci Alicia . Vous pouvez disposer.

Alicia blêmit

- Oh mais madame. Lord Beckett m'a bien recommandé de vous prodiguer un massage et je ne voudrais pas le décevoir

Elizabeth soupira et se servit un nouveau verre, son regard tombant sur le paquet de gravures qui l'attendait sagement sur le coin de sa table de chevet. Elle sourit, songeant que Cutler avait sans doute une de ses petites leçons en prévision… Elle se tourna vers Alicia, excitée à l'idée de découvrir de nouveaux plaisirs…

- Soit je pense que mon époux a de bonnes raisons pour vouloir ceci … Allez y donc..

Déclara-t-elle avant de s'allonger, sûre que sous peu Cutler la rejoindrait…

Alicia faillit hurler de joie tant son soulagement était grand mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux tandis que les mains chaudes et huilées glissaient sur son corps, frôlant ses fesses. Alicia retenait sa respiration, s'efforçant de ne pas l'effaroucher et se contenta d'explorer son dos pendant un long moment avant de murmurer

- Retournez vous

L'air dolent, Elizabeth s'exécuta tandis qu'Alicia reprenait son massage, ses mains glissant le long des cuisses de la jeune femme, se rapprochant de plus en plus de son intimité. Elizabeth soupira et ferma les yeux de nouveau, semblant presque sentir la caresse du soleil dans les mains chaudes d'Alicia. Cette dernière sourit en voyant l'air d'abandon de la fille du gouverneur et remonta doucement ses mains vers la poitrine d'Elizabeth, la soupesant doucement avant d'en caresser les pointes. La jeune femme, surprise et choquée, ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

- Que faites vous ?

- Un massage Madame. Tel que votre époux l'a demandé. Murmura Alicia avant de laisser sa main glisser sur le ventre plat de sa victime

Elizabeth rougit, troublée et honteuse des idées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit et se tut

Alicia reprit patiemment, la sentant à nouveau se détendre, frôlant peu à peu son intimité sans toutefois s'y attarder, constatant avec soulagement que cette dernière devenait plus luisante à chacun de ses passages. Elizabeth quand à elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite tandis que le désir s'emparait d'elle. Elle avait une conscience accrue de ces mains qui caressaient son corps, s'attardant sur des endroits sensibles sans toutefois s'y arrêter. La tête lui tournait un peu et elle soupira légèrement. Alicia sourit… Elle était prête. Elle se pencha sur le sein rond et offert et glissa sa langue sur le téton avant le prendre entre ses lèvres, arrachant cette fois un gémissement à la jeune lady. Elizabeth ouvrit brutalement les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait

- Chut … Laissez vous aller madame . Murmura Alicia en remontant cette fois franchement sa main sur l'intimité d'Elizabeth la caressant ouvertement avant d'y glisser un doigt à la faveur de l'humidité. Ce n'est qu'un massage. Reprit elle

Il semblait à Elizabeth que son cœur allait exploser tandis que la fille continuait ses caresses, allant et venant cette fois ouvertement en elle , enflammant ses sens. Elle se tortilla légèrement, ne sachant plus si elle voulait que l'autre s'en aille ou au contraire continue .. Son esprit lui hurlait que c'était contre nature mais son corps, lui, avait des envies d'encore qui la firent gémir de frustration . Alicia ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de protester et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant l'expression d'Elizabeth… C'était pour elle une revanche d'être cette fois celle qui menait la danse, de voir enfin un de ses clients soumis… Alicia délaissa le téton luisant de salive et descendit doucement sa bouche sur le ventre de la jeune femme avant d'embrasser la peau douce de l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Elizabeth retint sa respiration en sentant son souffle sur son intimité, son esprit la ramenant instantanément sur l'île … Ce n'était plus Alicia qui caressait son corps… c'était Jack à nouveau. Elizabeth gémit lorsque la langue d'Alicia effleura son intimité, ses lèvres l'enveloppant entièrement tandis que sa langue s'introduisait en elle. Instinctivement elle écarta en plus largement ses cuisses, poussant son bassin vers la jeune fille, son corps réclamant un assouvissement, tout scrupule ou honte désertant son esprit. Alicia sourit et continua ses pressions de la bouche, sa langue se fixant sans hésiter sur le bouton gorgé de désir de la jeune Elizabeth tandis que de sa main elle flattait sa poitrine, sentant le cœur de la jeune femme cogner à mesure que dans sa bouche son clitoris durcissait … Les mains d'Elizabeth étreignirent le drap avant de venir se poser dans la douce chevelure de la jeune femme, l'encourageant à continuer ses caresses. Elizabeth ne savait plus où elle était, confondant le passé et le présent, imaginant qu'entre ses cuisses c'était à nouveau la langue de Jack qui la fouillait, ses mains qui la caressaient… Et Elizabeth se cambra, jouissant sans retenue dans la bouche d'Alicia , un râle de plaisir lui échappant tandis qu'elle murmurait

- Jack..

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant la fit sursauter la ramenant au présent et à ce qu'elle venait de faire …

- Savez-vous ma chère que de s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair avec une personne du même sexe que soit est puni par la loi ? Sans compter l'adultère …

Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer, imaginant sans peine le spectacle qu'elle donnait, nue, échevelée, sa main encore crispée dans les cheveux de la jeune servante qui était entre ses cuisses.

- Cutler.. Je …

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle, relevant d'un geste Alicia avant de glisser sa main sur le sexe de sa femme, en appréciant l'humidité.

- Je constate que mon cadeau vous a plu….

Elizabeth le regarda l'air perdu, ne comprenant plus ce qui se passait, Cutler aurait du être furieux .. À juste titre, elle-même se sentait honteuse d'avoir succombé, pire encouragé, une pratique aussi licencieuse

- Votre cadeau ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, l'esprit embrouillé par un mélange de plaisir, de honte et d'alcool

- Oh .. Vous n'avez pas regardé les dessins ce soir ? Interrogea Beckett en chassant Alicia d'un geste, la jeune femme ne se faisant pas prier.

Elizabeth tendit une main tremblante vers les gravures, découvrant la femme aux yeux mauves, le corps tendu par le plaisir tandis qu'une autre femme s'activait entre ses cuisses, le tout se déclinant en plusieurs tableaux.

- Vous … mais… Commença Elizabeth abasourdit de découvrir qu'Alicia l'avait bel et bien séduite pour obéir aux ordres de son époux..

- Je vous l'ai dit ma chère petit catin… Je vous apprendrais le plaisir… sous toutes ses formes.. Murmura Beckett avant de lui saisir la tête à son tour, la forçant à descendre vers son bas ventre tandis qu'il défaisait la ceinture de ses pantalons. Remerciez votre époux à présent…


	32. Le gardien du code

_**Bonjour à tous !On calme un peu le jeu en revenant à James & Audrey **_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 31**

Le Green Bottle s'enfonça dans l 'épais brouillard et James découvrit avec stupeur la forteresse des pirates, l'île qu'il avait tant cherchée lorsqu'il servait encore la Couronne et se croyait du coté des justes. A ses côtés, Audrey ne put s'empêcher de murmurer

- Mon dieu… tout est tel que Jack l'avait dit ….

- C'est … fabuleux… Je crois que connaître cet emplacement me permettrait d'obtenir un promotion confortable si je décidais de retourner dans la Navy

Audrey le dévisagea d'un air inquiet

- James… Vous .. Vous ne direz rien n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'allez pas vous servir de ça contre eux ?

James la regarda un long moment, lisant la peur dans ses yeux mauves et finalement se décida à prendre la parole d'une voix désabusée

- Et à qui le dirais je Audrey ? Tout ceux que je connaissais me croient morts… Et je ne suis plus sûr du tout de vouloir servir une Couronne qui nourrit en son sein des monstres comme Beckett…

Audrey posa un main hésitante sur son bras

- Je suis désolée James… Ceci est de ma faute… Si je ne vous avais pas mêlé à tout ça vous ne seriez pas dans cette situation délicate

- Non en effet, à la place je pourrirais au fond d'une tombe.. Donc à tout prendre, je crois que je préfère être ici avec vous.

Audrey sourit légèrement et commença à avancer vers la chaloupe, sa progression se trouvant entravée par ses jupons. Norrington la regarda et la saisit par la taille

- Permettez Audrey …

Elle rougit légèrement, se laissant emporter dans les bras de l'homme qui était devenu tout son univers depuis qu'elle l'avait ressuscité..

L'ex Commodore ne l'avait plus touchée depuis sa nuit d'ivresse, gardant avec elle une distance polie et respectueuse ..et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regretter. Finalement, ils prirent place dans la chaloupe et James commença à ramer en direction de la sinistre forteresse pirate, un pli soucieux sur le front

- Qu'est-ce qui vous tourmente James ?

- Et bien… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Elizabeth …Couper l'herbe sous le pied de Beckett et l'empêcher de réaliser son rêve ne la sauvera pas .

Un éclair de chagrin brilla dans les yeux d'Audrey qui fut dispensée de répondre par leur arrivée… Ils débarquèrent lentement et avaient à peine mis pied à terre que déjà ils étaient encerclés par des hommes à la mine peu accueillante. L'un d'entre eux se détacha du groupe et pointa son arme droit sur le front de James

- Qui vous a autorisés à accoster ici ?

- Ohhh Il faut donc une autorisation… Moi qui pensait les pirates amoureux de la liberté et voilà qu'il faut demander la permission de débarquer dans leur ports.

- Tu n'es pas l'un des nôtres.. Que veux tu ? Répondit l'homme en enlevant la sécurité de son arme

- Parler au Gardien du Code.. Je dois parler au Capitaine Teague Sparrow. C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que le vieux Teague acceptera de te recevoir ?

- Parce que ce que nous avons à lui dire concerne l'avenir de la Piraterie. Annonça Audrey d'une voix claire

L'homme se retourna vers elle et pointa son arme sur la jeune femme

- Et en quoi notre futur t'intéresse poupée ? Peut être qu'on pourrait en finir avec ton soldat et s'amuser un peu avec toi plutôt, ça à l'air d'être le genre de distractions que tu aimes

James s'interposa immédiatement et se préparait à répondre vertement lorsqu' Audrey posa sa main sur son bras

- Laissez moi faire. Murmura-t-elle avant de se pencher vers le pirate, l'air concentré. Ça suffit .. Conduit nous maintenant. Ordonna-t-elle en pressant mentalement le pirate.

Ce dernier passa sa main sur son front d'un air indécis, semblant brutalement troublé

- Je…

- Maintenant. Répéta Audrey d'une voix sans appel, les mains tremblant légèrement sous l'effort

Sans répondre le regard vide, le pirate se retourna, leur faisant imperceptiblement signe de le suivre.

- Allons y … Murmura Audrey, s'appuyant légèrement sur James qui la regarda une nouvelle fois avec un mélange de peur et d'admiration

La salle dans laquelle on les fit pénétrer était immense et peu éclairée, James porta un moment la main sur le pommeau de son épée avant de se raviser. Audrey scruta l'ombre et appela

- Capitaine Sparrow ?

Une corde vibra dans la pièce et un pas lourd se fit entendre.

- Et qui le demande ?

James et Audrey reculèrent en découvrant le visage ridé de l'homme qui s'approchait d'eux. Teague Sparrow était incontestablement le père de Jack… Habillé d'un splendide pardessus rouge et coiffé d'un tricorne impressionnant, le pirate leur fit signe d'approcher affichant un sourire que James eut envie de lui faire ravaler sur le champ. Ses yeux sombres et charbonneux se posèrent sur James

- Que vient faire un officier de la marine anglaise à Shipwreck Cove ?

- Qui vous dit que je suis un officier …

Teague Sparrow sourit à nouveau de ce même sourire languide qu'il avait en commun avec son fils

- Malgré votre puanteur, votre barbe sale et vos cheveux remplis de boue vous sentez le soldat à milles lieues.. Suffit de voir la raideur de votre maintien et le petit geste que vous avez eu vers la garde de votre épée en pénétrant dans cette salle .. Donc Monsieur ?

- Norrington. James Norrington. Je ne fais plus partie de l'armée

- Vous êtes l'homme qui a essayé de pendre mon fils.

James baissa la tête ne sachant quoi répondre lorsque Teague éclata de rire

- Quel dommage que vous l'ayez laissé filé… Ce gamin me pourrit la vie depuis sa naissance …

Teague se tourna alors vers Audrey, la dévisageant de ses yeux perçants

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis.. Audrey .. Je ..

- La femme de Beckett. Compléta Teague. Mon fils m'a parlé de vous, il a décrit une fille aux yeux violets.. Alors Madame Beckett qu'êtes vous venue faire ici avec l'inestimable Commodore Norrington.. D'ailleurs .. Vous étiez pas mort vous ?

- Je l'ai ramené à la vie. Intervint Audrey

- Oh … voilà donc une chose intéressante.. Asseyez vous. Leur ordonna plus Teague qu'il ne leur proposa. Et expliquez moi tout ça.

Audrey s'assit sur le siège que le vieil homme lui présentait et tortilla un moment ses mains, ne sachant par où commencer

- Votre fils vous a sûrement parlé de mon époux…

Teague fronça les sourcils

- Parler .. C'est un bien grand mot quand il s'agit de Jack… La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'après être parti pour mener une vie « honorable » .. Enfin ressembler à ça .. Précisa Teague d'un ton méprisant en désignant James avant de reprendre sur un ton où grondait la colère. Donc ce petit imbécile a rejeté en bloc tout ce que je lui offrais, avant de revenir, quelques mois plus tard, marqué du sceau de la piraterie ce qui ma foi a du rabaisser ses perspectives de carrière…Il a parlé de vous … il a prétendu avoir été marqué parce qu'il aurait libéré une cargaison d'esclaves après avoir été surpris au lit avec la femme du Capitaine …

Audrey blêmit tandis que James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un élan de sympathie pour Jack, son père ressemblant à s'y méprendre au sien et se distinguant par sa froideur…

- Jack et moi n'avons jamais eu de liaison. Annonça calmement Audrey

- Ah … je me disais bien que Jackie avait encore menti .. Lâcha Teague d'un air méprisant. Enfin pour une fois qu'il se conduit comme un pirate

- Votre fils m'a sauvé la vie. Précisa sèchement Audrey. Il m'a sorti de l'enfer dans lequel l'homme qui se disait mon époux m'a plongée. Il a aussi sauvé des hommes et des femmes destinés à l'esclavage ! A cause de cela il a du abandonné son rêve ..

- Son rêve .. Être tout autre que moi.. Murmura Teague avec amertume avant de reprendre. Enfin ça n'a aucun intérêt .. Expliquez moi plutôt pourquoi vous êtes venus ici

- C'est à cause de mon époux .. Il .. C'est un homme avide, de pouvoir, de puissance, d'argent .. Il est sombre, il pervertit les âmes ..

- Je crois que j'ai saisi que vous n'aimiez pas votre mari Madame Beckett . Cependant je ne vois pas ce que je peux y faire !

- Laissez la donc parler ! S'énerva Norrington

Teague sortit son arme et tira dans le bois du fauteuil dans lequel James avait pris place, manquant de peu sa tête. Il souffla lentement sur le canon de son arme et déclara

- Ici, la loi c'est moi.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se tourna vers Norrington

- Vous .. Qu'êtes vous venu faire ici ? Et pourquoi Madame Beckett qui me parait pourtant avoir toutes ses facultés vous a ramené à la vie ?

James baissa la tête un bref instant avant de répondre

- Il veut ma fiancée… Il a le projet d'en faire sa femme… Et je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à Elizabeth.

Audrey détourna un instant le regard avant murmurer

- Il l'a déjà épousée…

James frémit à ses paroles…

- Comment le savez Audrey ? Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ! Je .. J'aurais pu empêcher ce mariage ! Pourquoi !

Audrey baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre, lorsque Teague la tira d'affaire

- Écoutez… Ce n'est pas que vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas mais j'aimerais le fin mot de celle qui vous amène ici .. Donc … vous Madame Beckett .. Vous allez répondre à mes questions ! Tout de suite. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Tout d'abord, comment avez-vous ramené cet homme à la vie ?

- Grâce à un charme … Je l'ai ramené parce que je voulais savoir ce que mijotait mon mari

Teague parut satisfait de la réponse et ne laissa pas le temps à Norrington de parler

- Et l'avez-vous découvert ?

- Oui .. Il veut le cœur de Jones

- Et Elizabeth .. Intervint James d'un ton amer. Et apparemment il l'a déjà …Ajouta-t-il en adressant un regard de reproche à Audrey

- Pourquoi voudrait il le cœur de Jones ? Finauda Teague

- Je crois que vous le savez très bien.. Il veut trouver Calypso puis la libérer. Je veux empêcher ça.. A n'importe quel prix… Rien n'a plus d'importance. Affirma Audrey, espérant que James comprenne

Le Commodore tourna la tête, troublé et déçu de savoir qu'Elizabeth était aux mains de l'homme qui l'avait tué ne sachant pas à qui il en voulait le plus.. A Elizabeth pour l'avoir décidemment oublié bien vite ou à Audrey pour lui avoir caché la vérité…

- Calypso…. Oui mais il ne pourra pas la libérer sans le conseil.

- En effet.. C'est pourquoi Tia nous a suggéré de venir vous prévenir, afin que vous puissiez le réunir et décider de la marche à suivre

Teague s'immobilisa

- Tia ? Pas …. Tia Dalma tout de même ?

- Si .. Lança James avec mauvaise humeur. D'ailleurs elle vous fait dire que votre compagnie lui manque…

Teague se tourna vers eux, l'air soudain inquiet

- Que dites vous ? Vous avez parlé de cela à Tia ?

Audrey fronça les sourcils

- Bien sûr … je lui dois tout, c'est elle qui m'a appris à me servir du livre magique que j'ai dérobé à Cutler..

Cette fois Teague s'approcha d'elle et la jaugea un instant

- Et à cette occasion a-t-elle apposé une marque sur vous ?

Audrey le regarda, troublée

- En effet.. Une sorte de protection .. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela que Jones ne m'a rien fait lorsque je l'ai rencontré

Teague poussa un long soupir et les regarda

- Vous ne savez pas qui elle est hein ?

James ne répondit pas, toujours perturbé par l'annonce des noces d'Elizabeth et de Beckett. Audrey lança un regard inquiet vers James avant de se tourner vers Teague

- Je sais juste que.. Elle et votre fils enfin.. Étaient amants. Et qu'elle m'a aidé, en revanche j'ignore d'où lui vient son savoir

Teague lui sourit d'un air cynique

- Peut être qu'il provient du fait que Tia Dalma est l'enveloppe humaine dans laquelle est enfermée Calypso

A ces mots, James s'intéressa de nouveau au vieux pirate

- Quoi …mais que veut elle dans ce cas ?

Teague le regarda d'un air méprisant

- A votre avis ? Elle veut être libérée bien sur ! Maintenant que je vous connais je ne suis plus étonné de l'incompétence de la Royal Navy… Si tout ses officiers sont comme vous …

James serra les poings, avançant vers le père de Jack dans l'intention évidente de le frapper lorsqu'un sanglot l'arrêta. Il se retourna alors, sentant son cœur se serrer devant les larmes d'Audrey.. En un clin d'œil il fut près d'elle, oubliant le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait à son égard pour lui avoir caché le sort d'Elizabeth et la prit dans ses bras

- Elle, elle m'a utilisée … je croyais que je pouvais la croire et elle s'est servie de moi

- Calypso fait souvent ça. Observa Teague s'attirant un regard noir de la part de James

L'ex commodore garda la jeune femme contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux avant de reprendre à l'adresse du pirate

- Mais pourquoi nous envoyer vous avertir si elle savait que vous découvririez ainsi ses projets ?

- C'est la question… Murmura Teague d'un ton préoccupé tout en allant vers le Code des Pirates dont il se mit à tourner rapidement les pages avant de poser un doigt crasseux sur un article. Il est écrit ici que le Tribunal de la Confrérie doit se réunir à nouveau… et procéder au rituel pour que Calypso soit libérée… Cependant la formule doit être prononcée avec amour ..

- Mais qui pourrait aimer Calypso ?

- Jones . Annonça calmement Teague avant de se tourner vers Audrey . Le poulpe n'a pas pu vous toucher n'est-ce pas ? A cause de la marque qu'elle vous a fait… Quelle est cette marque ? Où est elle ?

- Un crabe. Répondit James. Dans le creux des reins

Teague le regarda avec ironie

- Oh je vois que vous non plus n'êtes pas resté inconsolable devant la perte de votre fiancée…

Audrey rougit violement; évitant le regard de James et se dégagea de son étreinte

- Calypso veut que nous venions vous voir pour vous demander de réunir le conseil…

- Non .. Elle veut gagner du temps .. Parce qu'elle pense certainement que Beckett va réussir à la trouver. Pourtant elle a besoin de vous .. Annonça Teague à Audrey. Vous êtes sa servante …

Audrey le regarda, les yeux humides de larmes mais ne put reprendre la parole

- C'est pour ça qu'elle vous a envoyés ici .. Elle sait que vous maîtrisez la magie et que vous pourriez la vaincre .. Elle cherche à gagner du temps .. Elle vous a éloignés pour que Beckett la trouve .. Et une fois que ce sera fait .. Elle le guidera vers Jones Expliqua Teague

- Mais .. Pourquoi ne va-t-elle pas vers Beckett directement ?

Teague eut un sourire carnassier

- Parce qu'elle ne le peut pas .. Si elle veut qu'il soit l'instrument de sa libération; elle doit le laisser venir à elle.. Faire tout pour la trouver…

James renvoya son sourire au Gardien du Code

- Alors … si on la cache de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas la trouver …

- Elle ne gagnera pas … Termina Teague

Les deux hommes s'entre regardèrent

- Mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle appris la magie dans ce cas ? Demanda Audrey d'une voix incertaine

Teague posa des yeux remplis de pitié sur elle et commença avec précautions

- Parce que .. Le corps qu'elle occupe est ..mortel.. Alors elle a besoin d'une .. Solution de repli.. Qui si possible ait une certaine maîtrise des pouvoirs dont elle dispose

James resserra son étreinte sur Audrey, le visage durcit par la haine que lui inspirait la sorcière vaudou

- Elle veut l'utiliser ..

- En effet…Confirma Teague .

Audrey nicha sa tête dans le cou de James sans rien dire, trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre

- Comment savez-vous qu'elle veut m'utiliser ?

- Je la connais ..

- Elle a été votre maîtresse.. Murmura James, sentant un désir brutal l'envahir .. Il avait envie de savoir comment c'était .. Ce que ça faisait de posséder une déesse

Teague eut un petit sourire vicieux

- En effet .. Et la meilleure qui soit .. Hormis son peu de fidélité elle est parfaite .. Enfin je crois que cette question vous indiffère non ?

James se contracta un instant et son regard se voila en pensant à Elizabeth

- Nous devons retourner à Port Royal … Maintenant que nous vous avons prévenu c'est la seule chose à faire

Audrey releva à peine la tête

- James … c'est inutile.. Vous ne pourrez pas la sauver comme ça… Elle .. Son âme est noire.. Elle sombre de plus en plus dans la perversion de cet homme. Son aura s'assombrit et je la sens basculer .. Elle ne lutte pas.. Elle se laisse emporter.. Pourtant en elle je sens .. Elle aime un homme c'est la seule lumière qui brille autour d'elle.. Mais les ténèbres l'envahissent … elle est résignée et elle laisse Cutler la posséder.

Norrington baissa la tête

- Elle .. Elle aime un homme …

- Je .. Ce n'est pas vous James … je suis désolée mais .. Elizabeth est amoureuse d'un autre. Sa lumière brille depuis peu de temps ..

James baissa les yeux.

- Il n'empêche .. Je dois tout faire pour la sauver…

Teague intervint

- Nous ne pouvons pas risquer l'avenir de la piraterie ainsi que celui de votre cher royaume pour sauver une donzelle qui aime la luxure.

- Vous parlez de la femme que j'aime

- Et qui non contente d'en avoir épousé un autre alors que votre corps était à peine refroidi s'offre le luxe d'être amoureuse d'un troisième homme .. Vraiment si je ne savais pas de source sure qui est l'incarnation de Calypso je pourrais croire que c'est votre Elizabeth Trancha Teague. Pour l'instant .. Il faut mettre Calypso a l'abri avant que ce Beckett ne la trouve.. Elle a voulu vous éloigner… c'est donc qu'elle pense pouvoir attendre son but très vite et qu'elle ne veut pas que vous soyez là.

Teague se tourna alors vers Audrey qui tentait sans succès de se composer une expression indifférente

- Elle vous a éloignée vous parce qu'en raison de la marque qu'elle vous a faite vous détenez un pouvoir sur elle… Vous pouvez l'obliger à vous suivre, la mettant hors de portée de votre époux

- Alors .. Nous devons retourner au bayou ?

- Je ne peux pas vous y obliger .. Mais si vous y alliez et emmeniez ensuite Calypso dans un endroit sur ça nous donnerait une avance considérable.

Norrington soupira .

- Combien de temps avons-nous ?

A cet instant les portes battantes s'ouvrirent avec violence tandis qu'un asiatique au crâne rasé et à la mine conquérante faisait son entrée attirant tout les regards sur lui

- Sao Feng .. Que viens tu faire ici ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas dans ton écoeurant bouge de Singapour ? Interrogea Teague sans masquer son antipathie pour l'homme qui venait de les interrompre

- Le chant a retenti.. Le tribunal de la Confrérie doit se réunir. Répondit simplement Sao Feng en lançant une pièce de huit à Teague. En tant que Gardien du Code vous devriez savoir que nous sommes appelés à nous réunir…

- Bugger .. Murmura Teague

James et Audrey le regardèrent

- On dirait bien que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Déclara Norrington

- En effet.. C'est-ce qu'il apparaît . Confirma Teague

Sans rien ajouter, Audrey et James tournèrent les talons, se préparant à reprendre la route du bayou et espérant arriver à temps pour empêcher Beckett de s'emparer de Calypso…


	33. Un assouvissement comme compensation

_**Bonjour à tous !Merci à Margaux & Littlebeatlle pour leurs reviews **_

_**Les histoires de Liz & Audrey continuent à se rejoindre...**_

_**Attention à ce chapitre. Le contenu y est particulièrement dur, imagé et choquant. Déconseillé aux mineurs . Je précise que je ne cautionne absolument pas l'acte décrit. J'ai juste chercher le pire que Beckett pourrait faire**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 32**

Elizabeth coiffa longuement ses cheveux blonds, cherchant à les faire briller, et goûtant le plaisir innocent du peigne glissant dans ses mèches soyeuses. Derrière elle, attendait patiemment la robe d'une douce nuance mordorée que lui avait demandé de mettre Cutler pour le dîner. Elle fixa un instant son reflet dans le miroir, cherchant à retrouver celle qu'elle était avant son mariage ou avant sa nuit d'amour avec Jack. Elle porta lentement la main à ses lèvres, cherchant à se souvenir de la tendresse qu'elles avaient un jour ressenti avant de se rappeler que ceci n'était plus pour elle…

La nuit dernière et le cadeau inattendu de son époux l'avait laissée troublée, à mi chemin entre le dégoût de soi et l'excitation de la nouveauté. Elle rougit en se souvenant des lèvres d'Alicia sur sa peau puis de la confusion qui avait suivi, la honte d'être découverte par Cutler, la honte du plaisir aussi… Sa chair semblait ne jamais réussir à être assouvie et Elizabeth songea un moment avec un frisson d'impatience à ce que Cutler lui apprendrait encore… avant de penser à Jack… Elle avait jugé le pirate indigne et infidèle après l'avoir surpris en compagnie d'Annamaria mais que dire d'elle-même dans ce cas… Elle était mariée et pourtant elle n'avait hésité à se vautrer dans la luxure avec une autre femme tout en pensant à un autre.. Sa trahison était double à la fois charnelle et intellectuelle… Seulement .. Elle n'aimait pas Cutler et elle commençait à penser qu'il en était de même pour lui. Elle était son jouet et il lui procurait plaisir et sécurité… L'amour était absent de tout ceci.. Mais l'amour ne l'avait il pas faite assez souffrir ? Se dit elle en revoyant Jack en train d'embrasser Annamaria…Finalement il valait mieux pour elle être unie à un homme qui n'avait pas le pouvoir de lui briser le cœur comme Jack l'avait fait..

La voix de Cutler dans son dos la fit sursauter

- Je trouve bien sérieuse ma chère .. A quoi songez vous donc ?

- Rien d'important. Répondit elle en s'efforçant de le regarder en face

- Soit … Etes vous prête pour ce soir ? Il y aura d'autres convives. Annonça Cutler. Je veux que vous soyez la plus belle. Ajouta-t-il en caressant ses cheveux avant de les écarter de sa nuque glissant autour de son cou un lourd collier orné d'une émeraude d'une taille indécente

Elizabeth, confuse, porta la main à son cou, touchant la pierre froide.

- Il est … magnifique. Murmura-t-elle

- La plus belle des pierres pour mon plus beau joyau mon chaton

Elizabeth soupira tandis qu'il écartait sa chemise, caressant son corps avec douceur

- Voulez vous me faire plaisir à votre tour? Murmura-t-il à son oreille tandis qu'elle sentait déjà son corps répondre à la main qui glissait sur lui

- Oui .. Répondit elle en se retournant vers lui persuadée de savoir ce qu'il désirait

Beckett sourit froidement et lui saisit les poignets.

- Pas maintenant…Regardez ceci … Demanda-t-il en lui tendant un paquet de gravures

Elizabeth, frissonnant d'excitation, commença à regarder les images érotiques… La première montrait la femme aux yeux mauves, assise seule sur un sofa, ses yeux recouverts d'un masque tout comme ses oreilles, sa posture évoquant l'abandon lascif qui précédait le plaisir. Elle portait simplement son corset et un jupon , une de ses mains était crispée sur son sein tandis que l'autre semblait glisser vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elizabeth rougit tandis que Cutler se penchait derrière elle, faisant glisser une sorte de bandeau sur sa peau

- Ce soir… Après le dîner.. Prétextez une de ces migraines féminines et portez ceci… Vous ne pourrez plus voir .. Ni entendre. Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une sorte de petits bouchons. Vous serez si … vulnérable .. Susurra-t-il à son oreille

Elizabeth frissonna à cette idée tandis qu'il poursuivait d'une voix basse, envoûtante

- Vous m'attendrez en vous caressant … je vous veux prête.. Offerte.. Continua-t-il en dévoilant la gravure suivante

Elizabeth se pencha en découvrant l'illustration. Cette fois la femme n'était plus le personnage central, mais pour la première fois c'était son partenaire dont elle découvrait enfin le visage. L'homme était jeune, brun avec une lueur de désir impérieux dans les yeux qui la fit trembler. Il était penché sur la femme, qui allongée, semblait attendre les caresses tandis qu'il guidait son sexe en elle, prêt à assouvir son désir. La voix de Cutler reprit, entêtante, chassant toute pensée

- Elle ne sait pas quand il va lui donner ce qu'elle désire… Elle est obligée de demander, de supplier qu'il la prenne enfin.. Si fragile, si soumise…Ce soir je vous veux ainsi Elizabeth… je désire vous entendre.. Me dire ce que vous voulez que je vous fasse…

Elizabeth sentit une onde de chaleur se répandre en elle à cette idée

- Dites que vous le ferez .. Dites que vous serez une gentille petite épouse mon chaton

- Je … oui. Répondit elle incapable de résister à sa voix

- Parfait ma petite catin… Une dernière condition… ne prononcez jamais mon nom… Je n'ai pas envie de me sentir un époux cette nuit… Murmura-t-il avant de s'écarter d'elle

D'un pas leste, Cutler se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner

- Oh et portez mon émeraude ce soir… Elle est assortie à votre masque.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux en l'entendant refermer la porte et reposa les gravures sur sa coiffeuse. Elle se regarda fugacement dans le miroir avant de détourner les yeux …

_Non …Ce n'était pas comme ça l'amour… Songea-t-elle un instant avant de pousser un soupir empli de regret et d'appeler sa suivante… Elle devait être belle cette nuit. _

()()

Jack avait enfin réussi à se lever, la tête douloureuse il ne cessait de penser à Elizabeth, même son ivresse de la nuit dernière n'avait pas réussi à chasser la petite aristocrate de ses pensées. Depuis le matin il haranguait ses hommes, les forçant à travailler plus durement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Gibbs s'approcha de lui, inquiet par la lueur déterminée et froide qu'il lisait dans le regard de son capitaine et qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant

- Et où va-t-on Jack ?

- Port Royal.

Gibbs réfléchit un instant avant de le regarder avec hésitation, il avait bien compris que ce qui avait causé la fièvre puis l'agitation de son capitaine était lié à la jeune Elizabeth Swann.. Beckett

- Jack … dit tu comptes pas faire quelque chose de stupide hein?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude d'agir stupidement ?

- Non mais ….

- Rien du tout Gibbs. Remets toi au travail. Je tiens à être à Port Royal dans deux jours

Gibbs baissa la tête, renonçant à obtenir plus de précisions sur les projets de Jack Après tout il était le Capitaine…

Jack détourna le regard du pont et, une nouvelle bouteille de rhum à la main,il partit dans sa cabine, fou de ne pouvoir aller plus vite…

D'un geste assuré, Jack déboucha la bouteille de rhum, s'octroyant une nouvelle rasade de l'alcool ambré. Et sans plaisir, il repartit dans le bayou …

_Audrey rougit lorsque Tia lui demanda de raconter son histoire, semblant gênée, puis à la grande surprise de Jack elle commença son récit _

_- Je suis .. J'étais la fille d'un homme très riche… A cause de cela ma dot était conséquente… La plupart des hommes qui me regardaient ne le faisaient que parce que j'étais riche .. Leur cour était empruntée, pleine de retenue et par-dessus tout, sans amour, sans flamme, sans passion… Et puis il est arrivé… Il me regardait comme aucun homme ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors. Ses gestes envers moi étaient toujours tendres.. Sensuels.. Murmura-t-elle avec un frisson_

_- Cutler Beckett. Déclara Jack tandis que Tia se taisait fixant intensément la jeune femme_

_- Oui.. Je, je l'ai épousé.. _

_- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tia_

_- Parce que je croyais l'aimer tout comme je pensais qu'il m'aimait… Très vite je me suis rendue compte que j'étais plus sa chose que son épouse.. Il avait résolu de m'apprendre le plaisir .. Sous toutes ses formes.. Et je j'ai aimé ça … _

_Jack se mordit les lèvres en repensant à la vision d'Audrey nue, attachée comme un animal dans la cabine de Beckett et rougit en sentant son corps réagir tandis que Tia le gratifiait d'un sourire moqueur_

_- Que t'a-t-il fait ?_

_- Il … des pratiques licencieuses.. Proscrites par la loi… Je j'avais une servante et il .. J'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec elle. Lâcha Audrey, les larmes aux yeux tandis que Jack s'efforçait de chasser les images érotiques que son esprit échafaudait _

_- Oh rien de bien terrible. Commenta Tia comme si pour elle la chose était banale faisant rougir de plus belle Jack qui commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon_

_- Ce.. Ce n'est pas tout … il .. Il… aimait à me prendre comme les animaux .. _

_- Ou les hommes entre eux. L'encouragea Tia douchant net l'excitation de Jack qui eut une grimace de dégoût_

_Audrey ferma les yeux puis reprit sans les regarder, d'une voix basse, honteuse_

_- Puis il a voulu m'apprendre la soumission, le plaisir et la douleur… Il me faisait l'amour et me frappait lorsqu'il me sentait sur le point de … _

_Elle s'interrompit un instant le visage bouleversé_

_- Puis il me caressait à nouveau, alternant le fouet et les caresses jusqu'à ce que je jouisse… Et au début j'ai aimé … Confessa-t-elle. Puis peu à peu les coups sont devenus plus durs et je ne l'ai plus supporté et j'ai voulu partir mais .. Je ne le pouvais pas_

_- Pourquoi ?Interrogea Tia, une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard_

_- A cause de ceci.. S'étrangla Audrey en détachant l'anneau qui brillait à son doigt_

_Tia le prit l'observant d'un air circonspect_

_- Tu m'appartiens … Lut elle. _

_- Je .. Il… c'est vrai… Certaines fois je voulais lutter m'éloigner de lui mais une force m'en empêchait.. Et sa voix dans ma tête, partout, m'ordonnant d'obéir de venir le … Gémit Audrey, fondant en larmes_

_Tia posa une main sur son épaule _

_- Je t'aiderais à rester cachée… Je connais un charme pour ça …_

_Jack les avait regardées, se croyant plongé dans un monde délirant … pourtant au fond de lui il savait que c'était vrai, il l'avait vu lui même … Tia releva le menton d'Audrey, la forçant à la regarder_

_- Une dernière chose … qui était le père de ton enfant Audrey ? Tu dois le dire.._

Un coup frappé à la porte sortit Jack de ses douloureux souvenirs et d'un démarche hésitante il alla ouvrir à Gibbs. Ils étaient prêts pour le départ…

()()

Le repas semblait ne pas avoir de fin et Elizabeth placée entre deux personnages haut placés se surprit à espérer que l'heure de se retirer vienne enfin. De temps à autres elle croisait le regard fier de son père qui l'avait complimentée sur sa tenue avec toutefois une réticence qu'elle ne parvenait pas à définir. Cutler, quand à lui, assit à l'autre bout de la table, ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la soirée, se contentant de lui baiser la main avec un sourire lorsqu'elle avait fait son apparition. Elizabeth l'ignorait mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle que ce soir là avec pour seule parure l'émeraude énorme que lui offert Cutler et ses cheveux soigneusement arrangés retombant sur ses épaules nues.

Dans un coin de la salle, Mercer observait le repas, transparent comme à son habitude mais son regard froid ne laissant passer aucuns détails… Au grand soulagement d'Elizabeth qui n'en pouvait plus de la conversation insipide de son voisin de table, l'heure du dessert vint enfin. Avec un soupir elle regarda s'ouvrir les grandes portes annonçant l'arrivée des serviteurs et blêmit. En tête de la cohorte dont aimait à s'entourer son époux se trouvait la femme qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir la veille. Troublée, elle jeta un regard effaré à Cutler qui leva son verre dans sa direction avant de se tourner vers le gouverneur.

Weatherby était rouge de confusion. Le gouverneur sentit son cœur se mettre à battre follement dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant sa maîtresse. Alicia se pencha sur lui déposant la coupe de cristal contenant le vin de champagne d'une main qui tremblait un peu. Il avait passé des jours à rechercher celle qui avait sa préférence et qui lui était devenue indispensable et voilà qu'il la retrouvait au service de son gendre et de sa fille. Cutler s'adressa à lui d'une voix suave

- Le service vous plait il Gouverneur ? J'ai trouvé cette jeune personne il y a quelques semaines et je me suis laissé dire que son emploi d'avant ne lui apportait pas toute.. Satisfaction.

Le gouverneur sentit un grand froid s'emparer de lui et l'espace d'un instant croisa le regard de son gendre. Il sut instantanément que l'autre savait …

- Je .. Certainement vous avez bien fait. Répondit il platement

- En plus elle est charmante.. Et elle a presque le même âge qu'Elizabeth au service de laquelle j'envisage de l'attacher. Continua Cutler faisant mine de ne pas se rendre compte du malaise du gouverneur.

Ce dernier prit sa coupe d'une main tremblante et la vida d'un trait tandis que Beckett lui souriait d'un air affable

Elizabeth ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie. S'excusant à peine auprès de son voisin, elle se leva d'un bond.

- Veuillez m'excuser… J'ai la migraine

Cutler la regarda d'un air ironique

- Souhaitez vous qu'Alicia vienne vous préparer pour le coucher ma chère ?

- Non.. Je me débrouillerais seule. Merci Cutler. Répondit Elizabeth en s'efforçant de ne pas perdre la face.

- C'est bien ce que j'escomptais Elizabeth

Sans répondre, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce, le cœur battant tandis que sur un ordre muet de son maître, Mercer la suivait

Elizabeth avait la tête qui lui tournait un peu en rejoignant sa chambre, l'arrivée d'Alicia l'avait chamboulée, la faisant se sentir encore plus honteuse qu'avant. Sur le lit, les accessoires fournis par Cutler l'attendaient patiemment et les paroles de son époux lui revinrent en mémoire… Un frisson qui était à la fois de dégoût et d'excitation la parcourut.. Elle se sentait avilie mais une force puissante la poussait à obéir, à revêtir ce masque qui lui ôterait la vue et l'ouie… Comme si elle obéissait à une force inconnue Elizabeth délaça lentement sa robe, faisant tomber le lourd tissu doré sur le sol. Elle jeta un petit regard à son reflet avant de se détourner pour prendre le masque. Lentement, elle s'assit dans la bergère qui trônait dans sa chambre et posa sa main entre ses cuisses. Ce n'était plus l'amour qu'elle cherchait .. Mais l'oubli de ce qu'elle était, de la jeune fille qu'elle avait été et de celui qui la hantait. Derrière la porte, Mercer sourit en la voyant remonter avec hésitation sa fine main vers son intimité avant de s'éloigner rendre compte à son maître…

Seul dans le petit salon avec Cutler, le Gouverneur se sentait plus mal que jamais. Il avait laissé tout les invités s'éclipser un par un, résigné à demeurer près de son gendre. Il devait s'assurer que ce dernier ne l'avait pas percé à jour .. Qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que représentait vraiment Alicia à ses yeux. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas Mercer se glisser dans la pièce, adressant un signe de tête muet à Beckett.

Cutler sourit à son âme damnée et reprit la parole.. Il était temps de mettre son projet à exécution

- Dites moi Gouverneur .. Votre maîtresse ne vous manque pas trop au moins ?

Weatherby faillit s'étrangler en entendant la vérité sortir si crûment de la bouche de son gendre. Il leva des yeux fatigués et but son cognac d'une main tremblante

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler .

- Au contraire… vous le savez très bien. Alicia est charmante, si jeune, si fraîche. Dites moi Gouverneur Swann à qui pensez vous lorsque vous la besognez ?

Weatherby rougit violemment à cette question et tenta de reprendre un peu d'assurance

- A… personne

Cutler eut un mince sourire et se leva

- Tsss Gouverneur Swann… Venez avec moi… Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été très juste en vous prenant votre maîtresse chérie pour l'attacher à mon service, il est normal que je vous offre une compensation. Venez avec moi…

Le Gouverneur se leva, renonçant à lutter, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool qui l'avait réchauffé durant le repas. Sans un mot il suivit son gendre, jusqu'à parvenir à la chambre vers lequel ce dernier le guidait. Cutler ouvrit la porte et l'invita d'un geste à le précéder. Weatherby obéit avec une moue agacée qui s'effaça bien vite en découvrant le spectacle vers lequel il l'avait conduit.

Devant eux se tenait Elizabeth en corset et chemise, un masque recouvrant ses yeux, la tête renversée en arrière, l'émeraude brillante reposant sagement à la naissance de sa jeune poitrine tandis qu'une de ses mains allait et venait entre ses cuisses, éveillant un désir que le gouverneur avait cru avoir vaincu… Cutler referma la porte derrière eux, se plaçant entre son beau père et cette dernière.

- Regardez la Gouverneur … si belle .. Si offerte

Weatherby rougit en sentant son corps réagir et détourna le regard avec précipitation

- Je vais .. Prendre congé…

Cutler s'approcha de lui, le forçant à reculer

- Quand cela a-t-il commencé ? Quand elle a eut dix huit ans ? Dix sept ? Moins peut être … Oui.. Ça devait être avant … Murmura Cutler avec ironie

- Je .. Je ne comprends pas …

- Allons Gouverneur … pas à moi … regardez la .. Elle ne voit rien.. N'entend rien .. Elle ne sait même pas que vous êtes là…

Lentement Weatherby tourna la tête vers sa fille dont la main accélérait entre ses cuisses, la faisant pousser un gémissement de frustration. Elizabeth fantasmait… sous son masque, imperméable aux bruits, à la lumière, elle avait oublié où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait… Elle imaginait les mains de Jack sur elle, la douceur des baisers qu'il lui avait donné… Cutler sourit un instant en la voyant si soumise, songeant que la potion qu'il avait fait verser dans son verre avait décidemment des effets plaisants, la rendant encore plus prête à la luxure que d'ordinaire puis il se tourna vers le gouverneur

- N'est-ce pas justice que vous goûtiez enfin ces charmes ? Murmura-t-il en s'approchant de sa femme, dont il délaça le corset, faisant apparaître ses seins menus

La bouche sèche, le gouverneur ne savait plus quoi faire… Les gémissements d'Elizabeth résonnaient dans la pièce, exacerbant un désir trop longtemps contenu et contre lequel il ne se sentait plus capable de lutter.

- Touchez la … Murmura Cutler tentateur à son oreille. Vous en avez tellement rêvé je le sais… Elle est à vous ce soir … C'est une femme à présent …

- Je.. Je ne peux pas .. Elizabeth… c'est ma fille. Gémit avec désespoir le gouverneur

- Plus maintenant … c'est mon épouse .. Et je vous l'offre…

Weatherby ferma brièvement les yeux, s'efforçant de lutter contre le désir qui le submergeait.. Elle était si proche et ses cuisses fermes, écartées juste assez pour qu'elle puisse se caresser l'attiraient comme un aimant.

- Ne soyez pas timide… Touchez la .. Répéta Cutler en posant une main sur la jambe d'Elizabeth, relevant son fin jupon pour effleurer sa peau

Elizabeth gémit à son contact, ouvrant un peu plus ses jambes, son corps lui répondant. Cutler sourit et s'écarta

- Faites plaisir à votre fille … elle vous veut …

Weatherby la regarda … Il avait passé des nuits à combattre son envie, à chasser les images que son esprit créaient et qui étaient encore en dessous de la réalité… Il l'avait vue devenir une femme, belle, désirable, sous ses yeux et s'était interdit de penser à elle.. Mais elle l'obsédait trop.. Alors il s'était trouvé une maîtresse qui lui ressemblait un peu, imaginant que c'était elle qu'il prenait lorsqu'il s'activait entre les cuisses d'Alicia… Mais ce n'était pas Alicia qu'il voulait… Lentement sa main se leva et vint se poser sur le sein ferme d'Elizabeth, en appréciant la chaleur qui l'enflamma tout en entier tandis qu'il écartait le corset déjà défait, dévoilant entièrement la poitrine de la jeune femme

Elizabeth soupira d'aise en sentant la caresse presque hésitante sur sa poitrine, la peau qui frôlait son téton érigé, comme lorsque Jack l'avait touchée la première fois.

- Viens .. Murmura-t-elle d'un ton empli de désir

- Allez y Gouverneur goûtez y une fois… qui le saura ?

Weatherby ne l'écoutait déjà plus… d'une main pressée il défit sa ceinture, faisant jaillir son sexe déjà prêt à exploser tant il la désirait. Sans même réfléchir il commença à presser le sein qu'il tenait, le malaxant, son excitation redoublée par les battements affolés qu'il devinait sous sa paume. Elle le désirait …

Cutler s'effaça dans l'ombre avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres… c'était si simple de découvrir les faiblesses de chacun… Le gouverneur poussa fermement Elizabeth sur la bergère avant de la forcer à se retourner, arrachant son jupon qui lui cachait encore ses charmes. Elle gémit, sentant confusément le désir brûlant qui animait son partenaire, ses mains tremblantes d'émotion et à nouveau son cœur la ramena sur Molokai… Ses hanches ondulèrent tandis qu'elle poussait son bassin vers son amant, gémissant plaintivement

- S'il te plait.

Le gouverneur gémit à son tour avant de s'enfoncer en elle d'une violente poussée, une de ses mains saisissant la luxuriante chevelure tandis que l'autre il maintenait son bassin , allant et venant en elle avec un râle de désespoir. Il ferma les yeux, savourant l'étroitesse de son intimité, la chaude humidité qui l'accueillait et jouit, trop excité pour se contenir plus longtemps.

Le cœur battant il ressortit d'elle, son sexe encore palpitant, frustré de n'avoir pas pu la posséder plus tandis que derrière lui Cutler lâchait un ricanement méprisant.

- J'aurais parié que vous la prendriez ainsi

Weatherby n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà , Elizabeth se retourna, croyant à un nouveau jeu de son époux et gémit plaintivement. Elle savait que le jeu était ainsi .. Elle devait lui plaire… Alors elle tendit la main, empoignant son sexe sans qu'il réagisse pour l'écarter. Weatherby frissonna en sentant la bouche d'Elizabeth se refermer sur son gland, sa langue passant sur sa hampe humide des marques de son désir et soupira en se sentant grossir en elle.

- Oh seigneur Elizabeth… Gémit il son désir au paroxysme

D'un geste brusque il la repoussa, la forçant cette fois à s'allonger complètement. Ses mains passaient sur son corps, la découvrant, glissant dans les endroits les plus intimes qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir voir un jour. Elizabeth écarta ses cuisses plus largement, son visage tendu par l'attente. Weatherby ne se contrôlait plus .. Elle n'était plus sa fille mais la femme qu'il désirait depuis des années en silence… Lentement cette fois, il s'introduisit en elle, savourant chacune des courbes de son corps et saisissant ses poignets pour les relever au dessus de sa tête jusqu'à la faire crier. Il la voulait ainsi offerte, soumise, cette fille qui avait tant de fois bravé son autorité… Il allait et venait en elle, la prenant chaque fois plus profondément tandis que leurs gémissements rauques se mêlaient dans la pièce assombrie…

Elizabeth sentit son cœur accélérer, laissant le plaisir la submerger une fois de plus sans remords… Elle pensa une nouvelle fois à Jack tandis que l'orgasme déferlait en elle, lui faisant pousser un cri de jouissance. Le gouverneur, la suivit de peu, vaincu par la sensation que lui procurait les contractions de son orgasme, enserrant son sexe dans une étreinte voluptueuse qui suffit à le faire exploser.

Laissant Elizabeth pantelante, il se retira, le cœur encore battant devant la folie qui s'était emparée de lui. Il recula lentement, le remords et l'horreur de son acte lui apparaissant brutalement lorsqu'il la vit se pelotonner sur elle-même, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, si semblable à l'enfant qu'elle était encore il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

- Vous devriez partir à présent Gouverneur… Intervint Cutler qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène.

Weatherby se tourna vers lui, l'air égaré tandis que l'autre lui souriait avec suffisance

- Ce sera notre petit secret… Le rassura-t-il en se penchant sur Elizabeth pour lui ôter son masque

Horrifié, Weatherby rassembla ses affaires, se rhabillant à peine et sortit de la pièce… fuyant l'horreur de son geste contre nature, fuyant le désir qui le tourmentait encore plus à présent qu'il y avait goûté…

A l'intérieur de la chambre, Cutler sourit à Elizabeth qui s'étira avec langueur et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres

- Vous avez été parfaite mon chaton… Reposez vous à présent.

Elizabeth eut un sourire égaré, le corps encore gorgé de plaisir et ferma les yeux, retrouvant ses rêves dans lesquels lui souriait invariablement un pirate aux yeux sombres…

Cutler sortit de la chambre en silence, rejoignant Mercer,qui un sourire cruel aux lèvres, l'attendait dans un renfoncement du couloir. Le lord le regarda avec cynisme

- Existe-t-il un plus beau spectacle que celle d'une famille unie mon cher Mercer ?

- J'en doute my Lord… A moins peut être… Répondit-il en aiguisant son couteau

- Bientôt Mercer… bientôt … d'abord détruire cette jolie chose fragile… Ricana Beckett avant de s'enfoncer dans les ombres, suivi par son complice

()()

Pendant ce temps, guidant le Black Pearl à travers une nuit sans étoiles et sans lune, Jack s'efforçait de calmer l'angoisse qui le tenaillait . Dans son esprit que le rhum n'avait pas réussi à obscurcir totalement la réponse d'Audrey à la question de Tia Dalma ne cessait de résonner

- _C'était Anthony … mon frère …_

Dieu merci… Elizabeth n'avait pas de frère songea Jack avant d'haranguer à nouveau ses hommes… Il devait faire vite… Qui savait de quoi le monstre que Lizzie avait épousé était capable …


	34. Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Les histoires de Liz & Audrey continuent à se rejoindre...**_

_**Attention à ce chapitre une fois de plus. Déconseillé aux mineurs . **_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 33**

Alicia cligna des yeux dans la pièce sombre où Lord Beckett l'avait fait enfermer après son apparition au dîner. Cela faisait des heures à présent qu'elle attendait, tremblant de peur que le Lord pervers la rejoigne, les moments passés dans les bras du vieux Gouverneur lui paraissant soudainement plus doux. Certes, Weatherby Swann était âgé, beaucoup plus qu'elle, mais il l'avait toujours traitée avec respect, la faisant se sentir une grande dame alors qu'elle aurait pu n'être qu'une catin parmi tant d'autres. Le revoir l'avait plus touchée qu'elle ne s'y serait attendue mais cela était peut être du aux traitements qu'elle avait subis depuis son arrestation.

Cutler Beckett était un amant exigeant, froid … Il ne donnait pas, il prenait, contrairement au Gouverneur qui l'avait toujours cajolée, la faisant porter de belles toilettes et de beaux bijoux, le plus souvent rapide dans l'acte ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire… Bien sur le Gouverneur Swann avait des goûts étranges mais la soumissions qu'il exigeait d'elle et la brutalité qu'il mettait dans ses caresses empressées lui semblaient soudain pleines de douceur comparées à Lord Beckett..

Alicia caressa du bout des doigts la bourse que Lord Beckett lui avait donné la veille pour s'être si bien occupée de sa femme… Elizabeth Beckett… née Swann. Elizabeth avait la gentillesse de son père mais un feu brûlait en elle et Alicia songea vaguement amusée qui si la dame n'était pas née fille de Gouverneur elle aurait facilement pu devenir catin.. Elle avait tout d'abord été troublée en découvrant la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue que de loin, son père tenant à ce qu'elle reste éloignée d'elle. Son visage délicat, les mèches blondes retombant sur les épaules nues… elle l'avait trouvée très belle mais aussi .. Qu'elles se ressemblaient .. D'une manière qui la gênait…

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre et Alicia cligna des yeux, surprise par la brusque lumière qui venait éclairer la pièce misérable. Elle se leva par automatisme, lissant la robe qu'il l'avait forcée à mettre, son cœur battant la chamade à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait à présent. Beckett eut un sourire désagréable tandis que Mercer allait refermer la porte derrière eux, et s'approcha d'elle, saisissant son menton dans sa main, serrant jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme laisse échapper un gémissement

- Je crois qu'après ce soir le Gouverneur n'aura jamais plus envie de toi … Il a goûté à mieux… Ricana Beckett. Seulement pour ma part je reste sur ma faim…

Alicia blêmit et recula, le Lord lui semblant encore plus effrayant à la lumière blafarde de la bougie. Cutler sourit et fourragea dans son corsage sans gêne, soupesant ses seins lourd avant de reprendre d'un ton indifférent

- Donc à présent, tu n'es plus utile à personne… je ne vois donc aucune raison de te garder en vie

Alicia sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre en croisant le regard de l'âme damnée de Beckett, Mercer, aiguisant d'un air détendu le couteau qui ne le quittait jamais. Elle plaida d'un voix effrayée

- Je .. Lord Beckett.. Je vous en prie.. Je ferais ce que vous voudrez tout .. Mais pitié.. Ne me tuez pas. Se mit elle à sangloter. Et … le Gouverneur .. Je peux l'espionner pour vous .; il me reprendra je le sais .. Il m'a si souvent dit que je lui étais indispensable.

Cutler sourit méchamment en la poussant sur le sol dur de la pièce, remontant cavalièrement ses jupons tandis qu'il défaisait ses pantalons

- Tu ne l'es plus .. Tu vois … Weatherby ne s'est pas contenté d'une pâle copie cette nuit, il a eu l'original.. Expliqua-t-il avant de s'introduire en elle en une violente poussée

Alicia gémit en le sentant en elle, forçant les chairs sans la moindre douceur tandis qu'elle sentait le souffle lourd de l'homme dans son cou, son corps pesant sur le sien.

- Tu es beaucoup moins étroite qu'elle .. Moins affriolante aussi. Asséna Cutler en râlant de plaisir

Alicia le regarda avec horreur, luttant contre son envie de serrer les cuisses… fermant les yeux à la place. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, plus croiser ce regard cruel qui la terrifiait

- De qui .. De qui parlez vous ? S'entendit elle demander sans vouloir entendre la réponse qui confirmerait ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis qu'elle avait vue Elizabeth Beckett de près

Il se lâcha en elle puissamment, ses râles de plaisir résonnant dans le cachot froid et vide

- Mais d'Elizabeth voyons … sa peau douce.. Ses petits gémissements de plaisir.. Tu lui paraîtrais bien fade après ça .. Ricana Beckett en se retirant. Enfin tu sais de quoi je parle .. Tu y as goûté toi aussi

Alicia gémit tandis qu'un haut de cœur la secouait à l'idée de ce qui s'était produit puis elle rampa vers le coin de la pièce, transie de froid et d'horreur

- Vous êtes un monstre… Il.. Il n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Tenta-t-elle d'une voix faible mais sachant au fond d'elle que c'était la vérité

- Bien sur que si il le voulait .. C'est-ce qu'il désirait .. Le plus au monde. Ricana Beckett. Et je lui ai donné…

Alicia ferma les yeux.. Pour la première fois elle n'avait pas honte de celle qu'elle était .. Certes elle vendait son corps pour vivre, se donnant au plus offrant mais la nouvelle que lui avait appris Beckett la faisait se sentir moins indigne que tout ces nobles …Sa satisfaction fut de courte durée… Beckett reprit la parole d'un ton froid

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais veiller à ce que tu aies toute l'attention que tu mérites. Monsieur Mercer va rester avec toi

Alicia recula en croisant le regard de l'assassin qui continuait à astiquer son couteau avec minutie, son visage grêlé plus froid que jamais

- Non … Souffla-t-elle

Beckett lui sourit d'un air pervers

- Oh .. C'est le couteau qui t'inquiète ? Rassure toi il ne va pas te tuer, juste jouer un peu avec toi. Annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, la laissant avec Mercer

Beckett s'engagea seul dans le couloir, remontant l'escalier qui menait à la chaleur de sa demeure et sourit en entendant les premiers hurlements de souffrance d'Alicia ..

()()

Sur le Black Pearl, Jack guidait habilement le navire dans les eaux sombres. Il n'avait autorisé aucun homme à dormir, arguant du fait qu'ils s'étaient assez reposés durant sa longue convalescence. Seul à la barre, il ne cessait de penser à Lizzie … Il la revoyait comme elle était le premier jour de leur rencontre, lorsqu'elle était tombée dans les flots sous ses yeux et qu'il avait plongé pour la repêcher.. Il l'avait fait sans réfléchir et lorsqu'il l'avait remontée et qu'il avait vu l'objet qu'elle portait il avait cru qu'elle lui tombait du ciel pour exaucer son plus cher désir .. Retrouver le Pearl… Et aussi il l'avait désirée alors… il avait eu envie de ce corps mince qu'il avait soulevé sans difficultés, de ces formes que la transparence de la chemise humide laissaient apparentes.. Il avait eu envie d'y goûter .. Encore plus en lisant le même désir dans les yeux du Commodore… Jack sourit brièvement en se rappelant Molokai, le soleil qui faisait briller les cheveux de sa douce ingénue, puis son corps enfin dévoilé..

_- Tu deviens de plus en plus ridicule.. Elle est mariée .. À un autre… celui qui t'a conduit à cette vie de pirate que tu avais tant cherché à quitter… Murmura une voix perverse à son oreille_

Le sourire de Jack s'effaça à cette pensée. Elizabeth était une femme si pleine de vie .. Si ardente, brûlante et il trembla en pensant à ce que Beckett avait pu faire de cette sensualité qui ne demandait qu'à éclore en elle. Il se souvenait du goût de sa peau, de la manière dont elle avait répondu à ses caresses…_Je suis à toi Jack…_avait elle dit alors et il l'avait crue.

- _Et qu'a-t-elle fait ensuite ? Elle s'est jetée au cou de ce forgeron sans se soucier de toi .._

_- Pauvre Jacky tu ressembles à un de ces maris jaloux que tu as si souvent offensé… _

_- Elle est partie sans se retourner vers ce Beckett… Ne va pas la chercher.. N'oublie pas notre devise Jack, fuir plutôt que de se battre…_

Jack soupira .. Elizabeth méritait qu'il se batte pour elle, même s'il s'avérait qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, il était prêt à tout mettre en œuvre pour la retrouver…Certes il avait voulu la blesser, l'atteindre, lui montrer qu'il se moquait d'elle autant qu'elle de lui. C'était pour ça qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Annamaria, sachant qu'elle les regardait et à présent qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir, la toucher il regrettait cette perte de temps avec la jeune pirate. Au lieu de jouer l'indifférence il aurait du lui dire .. Lui dire que …

- _Que quoi ? _Glissa une voix malicieuse que Jack écarta vigoureusement

Avec un soupir il raffermit son cap, regrettant la perte de son compas, sûrement dérobé par Annamaria lorsqu'il l'avait chassée du Black Pearl et songea à ce qu'il allait proposer à Beckett en échange d'Elizabeth et ce que ça allait lui coûter d'offrir Calypso au pire ennemi des siens…

Jack eut un sourire amer en pensant qu'il serait proscrit, banni devenant lui aussi l'ennemi des pirates pour cette trahison. Il n'aurait plus de place nulle part.. il ne pouvait pas être dans la Navy parce qu'il était un pirate, marqué comme tel et que l'expérience lui avait montré que le service du roi n'avait rien d'honorable… mais il ne pourrait plus être un seigneur pirate après ça..

- _Jacky .. vas-tu vraiment faire ça ? Offrir Calypso à Beckett…_

Le pirate durcit son visage .. S'il n'avait pas d'autres choix il le ferait ..

Encore une fois ses souvenirs le ramenèrent dans le passé, là bas dans la cabane de Tia Dalma … la voix d'Audrey résonnant à nouveau dans son esprit

- _C'était Anthony, mon frère … Il … je veux dire mon époux.. Il m'a abusée, il m'a soumise et il encouragé mon frère à me posséder, plusieurs fois… Puis il s'est arrangé pour que je l'apprenne .. Et .. Et Anthony .. Il ne semblait pas regretter … alors ensuite j'ai du enduré la vision de son visage sur moi tandis qu'il me prenait encore et encore .. _

Jack soupira… après cette ultime confession, il était retourné vers la forteresse des pirates, laissant une Audrey brisée aux mains de Tia Dalma. Il avait du revenir dans le giron de celui qu'il avait rejeté ainsi que tout ce qu'il représentait. Jack était retourné auprès de Teague, son père qu'il haïssait pour sa conduite et pour l'avoir méprisé. Il était revenu, tout jeune alors et Teague l'avait reçu avec dureté. Jack n'avait pu compter sur aucune aide, aucun soutien de sa part.

- _Ainsi te revoilà petit… Oh et que vois je ? La marque de l'infamie est sur ton bras , te voilà donc pirate toi qui rêvait d'être un de ces emperruqués.. _S'était moqué Teague, l'écartant de son chemin comme s'il avait été un simple insecte

Jack avait baissé les yeux, tentant de lui expliquer qu'il s'était trompé et que la piraterie offrait au moins l'avantage d'être libre et un instant l'expression de Teague s'était radoucie avant qu'il reprenne son masque imperturbable

- _Et d'où viens tu ?_

_- De chez Tia Dalma … Avait répondu Jack d'un air honteux, ne se rappelant que trop bien des nuits voluptueuses passées dans le marais pendant qu'Audrey se reposait.._

Teague avait eu un de ces fameux sourire ironique dont il avait hérité

- _Je vois … et bien te voilà donc l'amant de ma maîtresse… et un homme .. Je te suggère de te trouver un navire petit… Lorsque tu es parti d'ici tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais rien me devoir aussi vais-je respecter ton souhait. Je voudrais juste savoir .. Pourquoi ta si brillante carrière dans la Royale Navy s'est arrêtée aussi vite ?_

Jack avait blêmi et relevé la tête avec défi

- _J'ai couché avec la femme de mon Capitaine .. Audrey , elle avait de fantastiques yeux violets_

Teague avait ri avant de hocher la tête d'un air appréciateur

_- Dans ce cas-tu n'auras aucun mal à te trouver un navire et à faire tes preuves… Et qu'est devenue la donzelle ?_

_- Je l'ai laissée avec Tia . Avait répondu Jack avec froideur_

- _Parfait … Maintenant petit va vivre ta vie … et ne revient que lorsque tu seras devenu un vrai pirate et pas une chiffe molle_

Jack n'avait rien ajouté et était reparti sur la coquille de noix qui lui avait servi pour se rendre à l'île des pirates. Depuis, il avait bel et bien fait ses preuves, il avait passé un contrat avec Jones pour récupérer le Wicked Wench… il avait vendu son âme et tué un seigneur pirate pour paraître au conseil, mais même alors Teague l'avait traité avec mépris.. Il s'était fait voler son navire c'était donc qu'il était un mauvais capitaine…

Alors Jack s'était lancé dans la quête du Black Pearl, la traque de Barbossa… Il était retourné voir Tia Dalma qu'Audrey avait quittée depuis de longues années… Il avait continué sa liaison avec la sorcière pour l'utiliser, lui dérobant un compas magique qui l'avait mené tout droit à Elizabeth… Il se demanda un instant si son père savait qui était réellement Tia Dalma

_-Bien sur qu'il le sait .. Il est le gardien du Code, ne soit pas naïf… ce que tu as compris en voyant une boite à musique il le sait depuis longtemps.._

Jack soupira en voyant le jour se lever sur les flots, il serait bientôt à Port Royal.. Et une fois qu'il aurait agi, il lui faudrait aller voir son père pour le lui dire avant qu'un autre s'en charge…

()()

Le Gouverneur Swann s'éveilla, encore fourbu et fébrile de la nuit passée. Il ne parvenait pas encore à croire tout à fait en la véracité de ce qui s'était produit… Il avait enfin goûté au plaisir si licencieux et si interdit…et il se dégoûtait pour ça… Pourtant il ne pouvait y penser sans ressentir à nouveau le désir de recommencer… Le corps d'Elizabeth était tel qu'il l'avait toujours rêvé.. Chaud, tendre… Longtemps il avait imaginé ce que ça lui ferait de s'enfoncer en elle, de voir ce corps gracile se cambrer alors qu'il lui ferait l'amour et à présent qu'il le savait il se rendait compte que c'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu rêver.. Elizabeth était délicieuse et aimante …

Weatherby ferma les yeux, revoyant le visage tendu par le plaisir de la jeune femme, frissonnant en se remémorant la sensation de sa langue audacieuse sur son sexe, le léchant afin de le nettoyer de la semence qu'il venait de déverser en elle. Un long gémissement frustré lui échappa alors qu'il réalisait l'horreur de tels souvenirs… Il aurait du être perclus de remords mais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était son envie brutale, dévorante de recommencer, de la reprendre à nouveau…

Longtemps il avait lutté contre ce désir qui était né dans ses reins lorsque la jolie fillette s'était changée en jeune fille aux atouts féminins évidents.. Il avait assouvi un temps ses pulsions avec Alicia, la jeune catin ressemblant miraculeusement à Elizabeth lui donnait l'illusion de réaliser enfin son fantasme… Puis il s'était résolu à marier sa fille, l'éloignant ainsi de sa maison et pensant mettre un terme à son désir.. Et puis Cutler était arrivé .. Et il lui avait offert tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.. Seulement à présent, le Gouverneur réalisait qu'il voulait plus, qu'il en voulait encore.. Elizabeth n'était plus la petite fille sur les rêves de laquelle il avait veillé durant des années, elle était une femme… Une femme qu'il désirait plus qu'il ne l'avait fait pour aucune…

Il n'avait plus honte, il n'était plus un père mais un homme qui avait goûté son rêve et qui brûlait de le savourer encore… Weatherby se leva et se dirigea vers la porte jetant aux domestiques éberlués qu'il sortait

Cutler était assis à son bureau, rédigeant des actes lorsque le Gouverneur fit son entrée, à sa vue il sourit un instant avant de se lever

- Mon cher Weatherby … Comment allez vous ce matin ? Cette nuit ne vous a pas trop éprouvé ?

Le gouverneur rougit brutalement avant de lancer un regard en direction de Mercer qui, imperturbable, continuait son travail. Beckett surpris son coup d'œil et d'un geste il ordonna de sortir à son homme de main . Une fois que ce fut fait il se tourna vers le gouverneur, une grimace cruelle sur le visage, n'imaginant que trop bien ce que voulait l'homme.

- Alors dites moi .. Que puis je faire pour vous être agréable ?

Weatherby resta un moment sans rien dire, rouge de honte à présent qu'il se trouvait devant le témoin de sa déchéance et de sa coupable inclinaison

- Voyons Gouverneur il me semble vous avoir prouvé être digne de confiance. Susurra Beckett que l'embarras de son beau père ravissait

- Je … j'aimerais enfin…

- Oh … je vois .. Une nuit n'est pas suffisante …

Le gouverneur rougit violement tandis que Beckett levait calmement le courrier qu'il rédigeait à son entrée

- Voyons mon cher Gouverneur, je veux bien accéder à votre demande .. Mais en échange j'aimerais beaucoup votre signature sur ce document

Weatherby prit la lettre et commença à lire

- Mais .. Mais c'est un testament qui vous désigne comme seul héritier de mes biens et de ma charge ..

- En effet .. Après tout je suis le mari de votre fille non ?

Le gouverneur continua de lire avant de reposer la feuille

- Je .. Je ne peux pas signer ceci..

- Comme vous le voudrez Gouverneur. Répondit simplement Cutler

Les deux hommes furent interrompus par un bruit léger et Weatherby se retourna pour croiser le regard surpris de sa fille.

- Oh Elizabeth regardez donc qui vient s'enquérir de votre santé.. Votre père que votre soudaine migraine d'hier a énormément inquiété

Elizabeth rougit en repensant à la nuit de luxure qu'elle avait passée et rassura son père du bout des lèvres, tandis que ce dernier sentit son cœur battre plus vite, son regard se posant sur l'échancrure de sa robe qui laissait apparaître largement la rondeur d'un sein. Cutler les observa à tour de rôle, savourant la gêne qui s'était installée avant de s'adresser à Elizabeth

- Ma chère… voulez vous bien allez surveiller les préparatifs du déjeuner … Votre père va rester avec nous bien sur ..

Elizabeth lança un regard plein de gratitude à Cutler avant de sortir de la pièce

Cutler resta assis, fixant son beau père d'un air ironique .. Il connaissait suffisamment l'âme humaine pour reconnaître quand il avait gagné… Le gouverneur soupira lourdement et prit la plume d'une main tremblante

- Elle .. Vous me promettez qu'elle n'en saura jamais rien …

- Voyons .. Je ne voudrais pas briser le cœur de celle que j'aime .. Répondit cyniquement tandis que le Gouverneur succombait à son désir et signait le papier léguant sa charge et ses biens à Cutler Beckett…

- Venez Gouverneur .. Nous allons fêter cela et je vous ferais savoir quand la nuit vous sera clémente…

Vaincu, brutalement voûté, le Gouverneur le suivit.. Il venait d'acheter une chose qu'il n'eut jamais pensé pouvoir marchander ..


	35. Le Conquérant

_**Bonjour à tous !On prend une bouffée d'air pur avec Anamaria lol, enfin façon de parler..La partie Will est particulière...**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 34**

Annamaria avait passé des jours à Tortuga, pestant après Jack qui outre le fait d'avoir condamné Will à sa place, lui avait volé son navire. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs selon lesquelles Jack se mourrait dans sa cabine mais n'en avait pas été émue. Elle haïssait le pirate qui avait fait tant de mal au jeune forgeron dont elle était amoureuse. Annamaria avait bien compris que c'était le départ qu'elle avait arrangé pour Elizabeth qui avait précipité le seigneur pirate qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance dans la maladie mais n'en concevait aucun remords. Jack était mauvais .. Il avait agi en égoïste et elle ressentait une joie sans mélange à l'idée qu'il puisse enfin souffrir comme il l'avait fait souffrir elle.

Elle avait donc finalement trouvé un petit navire et des hommes puis avait quitté Tortuga sans un regard en arrière, faisant confiance au compas pour la guider vers l'homme qu'elle désirait le plus au monde. Le tricorne vissé sur la tête, entourée d'un équipage plus que disparate, Annamaria s'efforçait de guider tant bien que mal le _Conquérant_ entre les récifs, regrettant de ne plus sentir la légèreté du Black Pearl sous ses pieds.

Annamaria posa un regard froid sur les hommes qui s'agitaient sur le pont et qui ignoraient leur véritable destination. En effet, afin de ne pas effrayer des hommes qui ne lui étaient pas acquis et qui ne lui inspirait que de la méfiance, Annamaria avait préféré prétendre être à la poursuite d'un trésor, regrettant amèrement la fidélité naïve de l'équipage du Pearl. Machinalement, la jeune pirate ouvrit son compas, vérifiant une fois de plus son cap qui lui indiquait où se trouvait Will. L'aiguille se mit à osciller avant d'indiquer sans hésitation une nouvelle direction vers laquelle elle dirigea son navire. Ce changement soudain de cap la fit soupirer de lassitude, elle en avait assez d'errer à la recherche du Hollandais Volant mais elle était décidée à retrouver Will et à offrir tout ce qu'elle pourrait en échange de la libération du jeune homme. Elle le sauverait quelqu'en soit le prix.

Elle secoua la tête, libérant son opulente chevelure sombre qu'elle laissa retomber en mèches soyeuses sur ses épaules sous le regard envieux de certains de ses hommes. Faisant semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir, Anna retira le bandana jaune vif qu'elle portait avant de le réajuster sur son front. A cet instant, Borti, son second s'approcha d'elle d'un pas hésitant

- Capitaine.. Il y a un navire devant nous..

- Et alors ?

- Il a été coulé Capitaine. Expliqua le second

Annamaria sourit.. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, Will serait bientôt là ..

()()

Sur le Hollandais Volant, les hommes travaillaient durement et les muscles de Will avaient forcis grâce aux taches que Jones lui avait imposées. Loin de le ménager, le Capitaine semblait prendre plaisir à le charger des choses les plus ingrates et les plus dures si bien que le soir Will s'écroulait sur le pont ou dans un quelconque coin du navire pour prendre quelques heures de repos.

Cependant il arrivait que Jones le demande dans sa cabine… Will s'y rendait toujours avec appréhension, anticipant les ordres spéciaux que Jones allait lui donner, son cœur battant la chamade lorsque son maître venait le rejoindre dans la tiédeur de la cabine. Will ne savait jamais ce que le poulpe allait lui demander et ce dernier semblait prendre plaisir à l'humilier, dispensant caresses et coups de fouet au gré de ses désirs les plus enfouis

A la saveur des plaisirs interdits que Jones lui infligeait, Will avait presque oublié Elizabeth Swann…Le souvenir de la jeune femme s'estompait peu à peu tout comme l'émoi que lui procurait la pensée de la jeune femme. Il la trouvait toujours belle mais pensait de moins en moins à elle, guérissant de la blessure que son rejet lui avait infligé. Peu à peu, Will en vint à ne plus parvenir à imaginer une autre existence que celle qu'il menait, rythmée par les étreintes fugaces et profondes de Jones. Certaines fois, Will sortait de la cabine en tremblant, le cœur prêt à exploser de frustration parce que son maître ne l'avait pas autorisé à se libérer, le laissant partir pantelant après leur étreinte bestiale et le sexe gonflé d'un plaisir trop longtemps retenu… Will n'avait alors pas d'autre choix que de se réfugier dans un coin sombre, faisant retentir ses râles tandis qu'il s'assouvissait

Il croisait rarement son père, les deux hommes s'évitant, gênés des circonstances de leurs retrouvailles. Chaque fois que Will croisait le regard bleu et triste de son père il lui semblait y lire une condamnation et une déception qu'il n'était pas prêt à accepter. Pourtant, chaque fois que Will sortait de la cabine de Jones, son père était là, un air navré sur le visage qui semblait lui demander pardon. A force de laisser traîner une oreille Will avait appris que son père avait lui aussi été l'amant de Jones …Souvent il avait tenté d'aller voir Bill, de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait mais il ne parvenait pas lui-même à se l'expliquer. Will se sentait à la fois sale et excité par les caresses du Capitaine, ses reins appelant toujours le sexe de Jones, allant parfois jusqu'à le supplier de le prendre lorsque le Capitaine se contentait d'introduire un tentacule en lui. Parfois des larmes brûlantes d'humiliation perlaient à ses paupières tandis qu'à quatre pattes devant Jones, il l'implorait de le prendre enfin, le cœur battant à l'idée d'essuyer un refus. Il n'avait plus honte de son désir car il avait renoncé à l'honneur… Il s'était vendu pour un père qui l'évitait mais même cela ne l'arrêtait pas, chaque étreinte semblant lui procurer plus de plaisir que la précédente….

Jones passa à côté de Will et grimaça en voyant son air rêveur et sa peau encore lisse de jeune homme, sans le regarder il lui désigna sa cabine du tentacule et Will leva un regard plein d'espoir, définitivement sorti de ses pensées… Jones continua sa route tandis que Will, frissonnant, se précipitait vers sa cabine, se demandant quel serait le plaisir du capitaine…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jones entra dans la pièce à son tour et eut un sourire cruel en lisant l'attente dans le regard de sa jeune recrue… non il ne lui permettrait pas de s'assouvir ..D'un geste pressé, Jones défit son propre pantalon, exhibant son sexe noueux et fit signe à Will

- Dépêchez vous maître Turner. Dit il avec un zeste d'ironie

Will s'agenouilla sans un mot et prit le sexe de Jones dans sa bouche, dispensant ses caresses humides tandis qu'il sentait sur sa tête la pince de Jones qui lentement lui imprimait le mouvement qu'il souhaitait le voir adopter..

()()

Annamaria attendait, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer les regards soupçonneux que lui lançait son équipage. Finalement, Borti se décida à approcher, prenant la parole d'une voix bourrue

- Captain… Faut pas qu'on reste là , j'sais pas si vous savez mais bientôt le vieux Jones va venir faire sa moisson d'âmes.. Et les gars et moi on veut ête bien loin quand ça arrivera

Annamaria se contenta de le toiser avec froideur et répondit lentement

- Si tu as peur … tu peux partir mais le navire reste ici..

Le second la regarda avec un air d'impuissance désespérée et allait argumenter lorsque le Hollandais Volant jaillit dans une gerbe d'eau salée

Annamaria elle-même recula avant de se reprendre, elle ne devait pas perdre la face devant ses hommes pas plus qu'elle ne devait se laisser impressionner par Jones qu'on appelait la terreur des mers. Elle avança lentement vers la proue du navire, sous les regards effarés des marins qui cette fois la pensait folle et prit une brutale inspiration. Elle était un seigneur de la piraterie à présent et il était temps que chacun le mesure et le comprenne. D'une voix forte elle s'adressa au Hollandais Volant

- Davy Jones ! J'ai une requête pour toi … et un marché à te proposer. Cria-t-elle reprenant inconsciemment les termes que Jack avait adressés au poulpe onze ans plus tôt

Sur le pont du Hollandais Volant, un remue ménage inquiétant salua ses paroles, les monstres se pressant au bastingage pour apercevoir celle qui avait l'audace de braver ainsi leur maître. Annamaria ne fit pas attention à eux, fouillant du regard le pont , cherchant à apercevoir Will parmi les esclaves de Davy Jones.

Finalement, Jones et son équipage se matérialisèrent brutalement sur le pont du Conquérant faisant reculer les marins effrayés tandis que leur capitaine continuait à scruter la foule à la recherche des traits familiers du jeune forgeron. Le poulpe la jaugea quelques instants avant de se rappeler qui elle était

- C'est Sparrow qui t'envoie ? C'est donc qu'il a du retard pour remplir la seconde condition de notre accord… et qu'à mon tour je vais devoir le rappeler à ses obligations…

Annamaria plissa les yeux, en colère

- Jack Sparrow ne m'envoie nulle part et je n'ai que faire de son sort. Si je suis ici c'est pour d'autres raisons

Jones bourra sa pipe lentement avant de reprendre la parole, cherchant à évaluer l'impatience qu'il lisait dans le regard de la jeune femme

- Vraiment .. Dans ce cas que veux tu de moi ?

Annamaria regarda brièvement derrière le capitaine et un sourire joyeux illumina un instant ses traits

- Will… Murmura-t-elle peinée par la maigreur et l'air de lassitude du visage du jeune homme dont les yeux sombres semblaient plus fiévreux que jamais

Jones se retourna et la regarda étrangement, imaginant déjà comment il allait faire souffrir la jeune métisse.

- Ah… l'amour… Siffla-t-il entre ses dents

A ces mots, Annamaria sembla se rappeler de sa présence.

- Je veux récupérer William Turner.

- Ah … et qui te prouve que je vais accéder à ta requête ?

- Je vous offre ce que voulez en échange. Déclara calmement Annamaria. Quel est votre prix ?

Jones frissonna en entendant la décision et les sentiments qui faisaient vibrer la voix de la jeune femme et lentement leva un tentacule qu'il laissa glisser vers la chemise d'Annamaria. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir, luttant contre la répulsion que provoquait le contact de l'appendice, se forçant à rester immobile, si pour obtenir la liberté de Will elle devait vendre son corps elle y était disposée. Rien ne comptait plus que les grands yeux sombres qu'elle pouvait voir derrière le monstre qui continuait à s'insinuer sur elle, laissant une traînée poisseuse sur sa peau sombre.. Annamaria sentit les boutons de sa chemise céder l'un après l'autre tandis que le tentacule continuait sa lente exploration de son corps. Finalement la torture cessa et Jones lui souffla sa fumée au visage.

- Ton corps ne vaut pas celui de Turner, je garde le gamin. Ricana-t-il satisfait de voir la jeune femme rougir d'humiliation

Annamaria avala sa salive, s'efforçant de garder son calme devant l'insulte à peine déguisée

- Et mon âme … pensez vous aussi qu'une éternité à votre service ne vaut pas la liberté de Will ?

Jones la regarda pensivement

- Tu serais prête à sacrifier ton âme… ta vie tout entière et plus encore .. Pour passer quelques années avec le jeune Turner ?

Annamaria occulta sa crainte et répondit posément, cherchant sa force dans le regard de Will

- Oui

Jones eut un lent sourire et appela

- Maître Turner .. Approchez je vous prie

Will obéit, jetant un bref regard à Annamaria, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui

- Qu'y a-t-il Capitaine ? Demanda-t-il tremblant que l'autre lui demande de tuer Annamaria…

Il avait de l'affection pour la jeune femme, mais il savait que son glaive était au service du poulpe et qu'il ne se déroberait pas à l'ordre .. Il ne risquerait pas de mécontenter Jones … pas pour Annamaria

Cette dernière sentit une joie délirante s'emparer d'elle en voyant Will si proche, et ne put se contenir, se jetant au cou du jeune homme qui la reçut avec un air ahuri. Annamaria leva sa main et caressa tendrement la joue de Will, fouillant son regard à la recherche d'un signe de reconnaissance, tremblant de peur à l'idée que le Hollandais Volant ait commencé à dévorer l'âme du forgeron.

- Will .. Je t'ai cherché partout .. Murmura-t-elle avec émotion, tendant les lèvres vers celles de celui que son cœur désirait

Le jeune homme la regarda un instant, une expression fugace de reconnaissance passant dans son regard avant de s'écarter. En voyant Annamaria il ne pouvait penser qu'à Elizabeth et à son rejet, au temps qu'il avait passé sur les océans à la chercher alors qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à le trahir … Il regarda la jeune femme qu'il n'avait jamais désirée et lut dans ses yeux le reflet de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu' Elizabeth l'avait rejeté avant de se tourner vers Jones, semblant guetter un ordre de sa part, son corps frissonnant au souvenir de leurs étreintes..

Annamaria intercepta ce regard qui était plus celui d'un amant que d'un esclave envers son capitaine et sentit les larmes monter à ses paupières… Elle arrivait trop tard .. Le Hollandais Volant avait déjà laissé sa marque sur lui Elle se maîtrisa ne voulant pas perdre la face devant Jones qui la regarda avec ironie

- Je crois que Maître Turner ne souhaite pas cette liberté que vous vous offrez à marchander pour lui… Peut être que le plus cruel serait encore de vous le rendre. Ricana-t-il

Annamaria se sentit perdre et fit un pas en direction de Will qui se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Jones, ce dernier éclatant d'un rire cruel avant de reprendre à l'adresse d'Annamaria

- Je n'accepte pas ton offre Sorcière …En revanche .. J'accepte les âmes de tes matelots… Tuez les tous .. Sauf elle. Ordonna-t-il en fixant Annamaria

La jeune métisse hurla lorsque les hommes de Jones commencèrent à massacrer son équipage, inondant le pont du _Conquérant _de sang. Elle leva son arme pour se battre, cherchant à blesser Jones mais Will s'interposa, la retenant par les épaules

- Ne faites pas ça Annamaria .. Je vous en prie.. Vous ne réussirez qu'à vous faire tuer

Annamaria sentit les larmes brûlantes rouler sur ses joues tandis que retentissait le dernier cri d'agonie des hommes auxquels elle avait fait miroiter un rêve de richesse pour finalement les conduire vers la mort et l'esclavage pour ceux qui choisiraient le marché de Jones … Déjà ce dernier passait dans les rangs, répétant invariablement sa proposition aux mourants. Annamaria se laissa aller quelques instants dans les bras de Will, souhaitant à son tour en finir puisqu'elle avait échoué en tout … Jones se tourna alors vers elle et sourit cruellement

- Turner nous partons … Madame est libre de rejoindre la terre .. Seule ! Ricana-t-il tandis que les marins désertaient le pont, laissant Annamaria seule au milieu du bain de sang dont elle était responsable

La jeune femme, les yeux brouillés par les larmes vit le Hollandais Volant disparaître, emportant à son bord celui qu'elle avait tellement voulu sauver…

Les heures s'écoulèrent, la nuit sombre et épaisse tomba sur le navire laissant Annamaria prostrée dans sa détresse et sa culpabilité, la rage et la haine au cœur devant le traitement de Jones. Finalement un sourire étrange étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle prenait le compas de Jack… Elle connaissait un moyen de se venger de Jones et d'obtenir Will.. Elle n'avait qu'à trouver le coffre contenant le cœur de Jones… elle savait déjà où trouver la clef. Une fois cette arme en sa possession elle pourrait faire payer sa cruauté au poulpe… Le tricorne vissé sur sa tête, les yeux secs, Annamaria se remit en route .. Elle n'abandonnerait pas Will… jamais…


	36. Pourparlers

_**Bonjour à tous !Merci pour vos reviews... Et surprise de vous voir toujours là ... Mdrrr. On retourne sur Jack & Liz ( désolée)**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

_**Attention... Chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 35**

Jack poussa un soupir de soulagement en découvrant les lumières de Port Royal qui s'étendaient devant lui. Il jeta un œil vers Fort Charles et grimaça à l'idée du dernier souvenir qu'il avait de l'endroit… Il avait failli perdre la vie en ce lieu, pendu par un Commodore qui n'était plus à présent mais qui avait été remplacé par un homme beaucoup plus dangereux que lui…

Ce soir, le fort était calme et un vent léger faisait se balancer les palmiers. A la barre du Black Pearl, Jack sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite tandis qu'il redécouvrait la ville prise par les derniers rayons du soleil, cherchant instinctivement à apercevoir une silhouette familière et espérée. Gibbs s'approcha de lui, une lueur inquiète dans le regard

- Nous sommes arrivés Jack

- Pas encore. Je vais mettre le Pearl à l'abri, il y a une crique plus loin. Vous m'y attendrez.

- Jack .. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire au juste ? L'enlever ?

Le pirate eut un sourire triste, il savait bien qu'Elizabeth ne viendrait pas avec lui après l'avoir quitté pour Beckett, la manière dont c'était passée leur dernière entrevue le renseignait assez à ce sujet. Il devrait donc négocier avec Beckett pour s'assurer la liberté d'Elizabeth et lui offrir un lourd tribut pour réussir à la protéger de l'homme qu'elle avait eu la bêtise d'épouser

- Non.. Je ne prévois rien d'inquiétant Gibbs. Répondit il finalement. Contente toi d'appliquer le code

- Jack !

- Si je ne suis pas rentré à l'aube… Prend le Pearl et quitte cet endroit maudit. Ordonna Jack en fixant d'un air sombre les corps pendus qui se balançaient sinistrement devant eux, songeant qu'à quelques mois près c'aurait pu être le sien

- Bien Jack. Soupira Gibbs. Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Répondit ce dernier comme si ça expliquait tout avant de se diriger vers la chaloupe.

Tandis que Jack s'éloignait dans les rayons du couchant, Gibbs se signa rapidement, songeant que décidemment, les femmes à bord portaient bien malheur .. Car, il en était sur, sans Elizabeth, Jack ne se serait jamais exposé ainsi au danger …

()()

Cutler Beckett était confortablement installé à son bureau, Mercer lui faisant face,les deux hommes étaient sombres, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Finalement Beckett brisa le silence, posant les questions qui l'obsédaient depuis des mois

- Des nouvelles du compas de Sparrow ?

- Non… Mes hommes le cherchent mais personne ne semble savoir où il est parti après avoir quitté Tortuga

Beckett eut un claquement de langue impatient

- Et Audrey ?

De nouveau, Mercer eut un geste d'ignorance résignée

- Elle finira bien par sortir de son trou. Marmonna Beckett d'un ton cruel

Mercer, le dévisagea, cherchant à évaluer dans quelle mesure son maître était bien disposé envers lui. Finalement il se décida, sortant son couteau qu'il aiguisa négligemment

- Et pour Elizabeth ? Il me tarde d'exercer sur elle…

- Vous l'aurez bientôt… Je compte lui révéler prochainement l'identité de celui qui lui donne tant de plaisir depuis plusieurs nuits…Mais avant j'aimerais lui apprendre le plaisir de la souffrance…. Ensuite elle sera à vous … Ainsi elle apprendra le vrai sens du mot « douleur »

Les deux hommes se souriaient avec complicité, quand un fracas retentissant les interrompit, la fenêtre explosant sous l'impact d'un homme … Mercer et Beckett se levèrent d'un même mouvement tandis que sous leurs regards surpris, Jack se relevait, époussetant son veston avec nonchalance avant de les regarder avec impertinence

- Lieutenant Mercer.. Toujours fidèle au poste hein … sacré lèche botte

L'homme se crispa et fit un pas vers Jack, l'arme à la main et bien décidé à en finir avec le pirate. Mais Beckett l'arrêta d'un geste et fit signe à Jack d'approcher. Le pirate sourit gracieusement à Mercer

- Attention .. Ça coupe . Ironisa-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil, examinant brièvement les papiers qui se trouvaient à sa portée avant de s'en servir comme éventail. Alors capitaine Beckett quoi de neuf ?

- C'est Lord désormais Sparrow

- Oh pardon milord.. Répondit Jack en se levant pour esquisser une caricature de révérence tandis que Mercer se glissait derrière lui, prêt à agir au moindre geste de Beckett

Ce dernier leva les yeux, jaugeant l'adversaire que le passé lui avait appris à ne pas sous estimé

- Rasseyez vous et dites moi ce qui vous amène en ce lieu Sparrow

- Capitaine Sparrow … Précisa-t-il en se penchant sur Beckett. Vous êtes curieux de savoir ce que je fais ici hein ? Fanfaronna-t-il

Beckett plongea son regard glacial dans celui de Jack

- Pas tant que ça.. Je me demande juste la raison pour laquelle vous avez choisi de vous balancer au bout d'une corde demain matin … Et soyez certain que contrairement à cet incapable de Norrington je ne vous laisserais pas fuir.

Jack reprit son sérieux… jusqu'à présent les choses se déroulaient comme il l'avait prévu.. Affectant toujours un air nonchalant il se servit un verre

- Je suis venu négocier

- Vous paraissez bien sur de vous… Pourtant il me semble que notre dernière entrevue vous a laissé un souvenir cuisant … Ricana Cutler

- Autant que la perte incommensurable qui fut la votre …

Beckett se crispa à ce souvenir et reprit froidement

- Vous dites vouloir négocier… C'est donc que vous avez quelque chose à m'offrir.. Qu'est-ce donc qui serait si précieux que je vous laisserais la vie sauve …

- Une chose que vous convoitez ardemment.. Celle que vous désirez le plus au monde… Susurra Jack en buvant son verre d'un trait. Fameux ce rhum

- C'est du cognac Sparrow… Précisa laconiquement Beckett. Mais ça ne m'étonne guère que vous ne sachiez pas faire la différence au vu de la fange dont vous êtes issu

- Oh moi qui pensais que vous aviez fait des progrès en diplomatie. Rétorqua Jack d'un ton amusé .

Beckett soupira avec impatience

- Les faits Sparrow… Faites court car j'entends déjà le bourreau s'impatienter en attendant sa paire de bottes…

Jack grimaça, se sentant brusquement étranglé et se pencha vers le carafon pour se resservir un verre

- Permettez ?

Beckett se contenta d'un geste vague empreint de lassitude et Jack continua

- Je vous propose un échange …

- Quel genre d'échange ? Vous me proposez votre compas ? L'interrogea Beckett en détaillant sa silhouette à la recherche du précieux objet

Jack le regarda ironiquement

- Je ne l'ai pas sur moi … Non ce que je vous propose est mieux.. Bien plus mieux.. En réalité .. Je vous offre ce que vous convoitez à travers le compas ..

Beckett tressaillit, tentant de deviner ce que l'autre savait tandis que Mercer se munissait d'un pistolet. Jack sourit en entendant le déclic de l'arme de Mercer et se pencha vers Beckett

- Que diriez vous de Calypso.. Souffla-t-il

Beckett prit à son tour un verre, le buvant à petits traits, cherchant à évaluer le marché que l'autre lui mettait en main, cachant son intérêt

- Qui vous dit qu'elle peut m'intéresser ?

Jack le fixa et sourit avec amusement

- Parce que vous voulez le compas… Et si vous voulez le compas c'est pour être en prédisposition de trouver un coffre … contenant le cœur palpitant de Davy Jones… ce qui une fois trouvé vous mettra en prédisposition d'ordonner à ce bon vieux poulpe de vous révéler la cachette de son ancienne amante .. Calypso .. Ce qui vous mettra en prédisposition de devenir son amant et ainsi d'obtenir son aide pour devenir le maître du monde. Déclara Jack d'une traite d'une voix avinée

Beckett blêmit en entendant ses desseins aussi clairement exposés et connus

- Le maître du monde … Rien que ça ? Etes vous sur de vous Sparrow ?

Jack se pencha, frôlant presque l'autre, conscient de l'arme de Mercer braquée sur sa nuque

- Mais .. Vous voyez on peut s'arranger…

Beckett recula légèrement et le regarda avec ahurissement

- Et vous savez où elle se trouve ?

- Évidemment. Confirma Jack

- Et qui me dit qu'elle vous suivra ?

- Elle le fera …

- Intéressant.. Voilà donc qu'à votre tour vous traitez une vie comme une marchandise de bas étage ..Auriez vous changé Jack ?

- Non je me mets juste à votre niveau Beckett

-Et que voudriez vous en échange de cette vie ? Une amnistie ? Un navire ? De l'or ? Demanda Beckett d'un ton moqueur

Jack se resservit un cognac avec nonchalance, tandis que son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine

- Non rien de tout cela… Hormis l'assurance de sortir de Port Royal bien vivant .. Et que mon Black Pearl ne sera pas poursuivi par vos navires , le seul bien que je convoite est votre nouvelle femme..

Cutler le regarda et un sourire se forma lentement sur son visage

- Et que représente t'elle pour vous ?

Jack posa son verre et le regarda d'un air provoquant

- Peut être tout simplement que j'apprécie de posséder vos femmes …

Beckett lui renvoya son regard, maîtrisant sa rage devant l'insolence du pirate

- Si c'est une nuit avec elle que vous voulez .. La chose peut s'arranger, vous ne seriez pas le premier qui profite de cette faveur. Le provoqua-t-il à son tour

Jack commença à s'éventer lentement avec la liasse de papier et prit l'air fanfaron, refusant de tomber dans le piège grossier que l'autre lui tendait

- Voyons… une nuit ne me suffira pas.. Vous devriez le savoir, je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow

Beckett sourit

- Elle représente sûrement beaucoup pour vous ..pour que vous veniez ainsi jusqu'ici pour marchander sa possession.. Trahissant votre camp, votre père…

- Je suis un pirate. La trahison fait partie de nos prérogatives

- Que de mots savants Jack… Et comment saurais je qu'il s'agit bien de Calypso ?

- Il vous faudra me faire confiance …

Beckett émit un rire bref

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot Jack … Calypso possède un bijou… Un objet qu'on dit qu'elle ne la quitte jamais … Un médaillon pareil à celui que possède Jones… Si la femme que vous m'amènerez ne le porte pas .. La délicieuse Lady Beckett connaîtra des souffrances indescriptibles avant de mourir. Suis-je clair ?

Jack s'étrangla, songeant à ce dont l'autre était capable et tendit sa main

- Marché conclu l'ami. Dans trois jours, sur cette île. Déclara-t-il en désignant un ban de sable. J'y serais avec mon second et Calypso. Vous avec Elizabeth et les papiers de notre amnistie

- Serait ce des pourparlers ? Se moqua Beckett en dédaignant la main tendue

- Calypso contre Elizabeth et les canons du Pearl braqués sur vous …

- Comme ceux de ma flotte sur vous. Sourit Beckett en se décidant à serrer la main tendue

- Je n'en ai jamais douté Lord Beckett. Se moqua Jack, se levant et enjambant la fenêtre par laquelle il était entré avant de disparaître dans la nuit sans que Beckett n'ai fait un geste pour l'arrêter.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Cutler leva les yeux sur Mercer et sourit

- Faites renforcer la garde auprès de ma chère épouse

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser cet homme partir avec elle ! S'exclama Mercer, dépité de voir s'éloigner les rêves de tortures raffinées qu'il avait faits pour la jeune femme

Pour toute réponse, Beckett arbora un sourire cruel

- Bien sur que si … temporairement.. Nous laisserons à ce pirate le temps de s'attacher plus encore à elle, ainsi lorsque vous la tuerez devant lui après avoir exercé la gamme de vos tortures sur elle… il sera enfin brisé.

Mercer eut un sourire soulagé pendant que Beckett continuait

- Il me semblait bien avoir découvert l'identité de celui qui emplit les rêves romantiques de ma femme… C'est étonnant de voir ce qu'il est prêt à abandonner pour les beaux yeux d'Elizabeth.. Cette fille m'aura décidemment apporté beaucoup. Ricana t-il. Il en sera d'autant plus plaisant de la tuer..

Mercer le dévisagea avec une pointe d'étonnement

- Sparrow … et elle ?

- Voyons Mercer, nous savons tout deux qu'ils se connaissent et la présence de Sparrow à Port Royal ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose… Je vais donc enfin pouvoir me venger de ce rat tandis qu'il m'apportera ce que je convoite et dont je doute qu'il soupçonne la vraie valeur malgré son petit discours convainquant. Nous allons donc respecter notre engagement et le laisser repartir avec cette jolie petite chose que je possède … il sera si doux de lui reprendre ensuite…

Les deux hommes ricanèrent de concert en se resservant à boire, élaborant un nouveau plan qui se voulait infaillible…

()()

Étendue sur son lit, Elizabeth ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, les yeux grands ouverts elle écoutait les bruits de la maison, surprise par le cliquetis des armes du garde qui venait de prendre position devant sa porte. Elle hésitait à se lever.. En effet, elle avait entendu un peu plus tôt un grand bruit de verre brisé et son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'imaginait que ce dernier signalait la présence de Jack.. _ Comme s'il m'aimait assez pour venir me chercher ! _Se gourmanda-t-elle, rageant de toujours penser au pirate et culpabilisant de ne rêver que de trahir l'homme auprès duquel elle s'était engagée.

Le pas familier de Cutler résonna dans le couloir, chassant le pirate de ses pensées et elle allongea le bras pour saisir le masque qu'il lui demandait à présent de porter chaque nuit, la plongeant dans des délices sensuels chaque soir un peu plus sauvages. Ça faisait à présent des jours que Cutler ne lui avait plus apporté de gravures et elle ne savait si elle devait le déplorer, chaque nuit écoulée lui semblant augmenter l'ardeur amoureuse de son époux. Pourtant elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la livrée rouge du soldat dont elle avait deviné la présence un peu plus tôt .

Son époux la regarda avec froideur et une fois de plus, Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer devant la vie qu'elle menait. _Pas d'inquiétude… dans quelques instants tu oublieras.. _Souffla une voix dans sa tête qu'elle écouta, résignée. Cutler s'approcha à pas mesurés et lui prit le masque des mains, le repoussant loin d'eux

- Pas ce soir ma chère. Déclara-t-il simplement en lui jetant une liasse de gravure sur lesquelles elle se pencha avec curiosité

Un grand froid envahit Elizabeth en découvrant les scènes illustrées, ne pouvant s'empêcher de feuilleter les gravures mais sa nausée progressant de concert avec son horreur pour ce qu'elle voyait. Cutler sourit en voyant les sentiments se peindre sur son visage si expressif et s'approcha d'elle, faisant glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules nues, avant de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou.

- Le plaisir … et la douleur sont deux choses intimement liées ma petite catin ..il est plus que temps pour toi de l'apprendre.

Elizabeth frémit et lui lança un regard inquiet tandis qu'il l'embrassait brutalement; utilisant toute sa science amoureuse, la faisant ployer alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient et que sa langue venait rejoindre la sienne . Elizabeth se sentit mollir dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'un cliquetis et la sensation du métal froid se refermant sur son poignet ne la ramène au présent. Elle s'écarta brutalement de son époux tandis que ce dernier la regardait avec ironie

- Ce n'est pas drôle Cutler ! S'écria-t-elle détestant le son de sa voix

- Mais ce n'est pas un jeu.. Murmura doucereusement sont époux en contemplant le corps nu qui s'offrait à lui

Elizabeth, hors d'elle, tira avec vigueur que les chaînes qui la retenaient

- Ce sont des méthodes indignes ! Des méthodes de pirates ! Siffla-t-elle, indignée et apeurée

- Dans ce cas elles doivent vous plaire … Répliqua avec ironie Cutler, caressant le corps souple.

Elizabeth rougit avant de détourner le visage, confirmant ainsi les soupçons de Cutler.

Avec une ardeur nouvelle, voyant en elle l'instrument de sa vengeance vers celui qui l'avait tellement offensé, Cutler caressa le corps de sa femme. Il savoura la détente du corps facile répondant sous ses doigts et prit son temps, saisissant la poitrine offerte à pleines mains, en agaçant les pointes du bout des doigts. Elizabeth soupira lourdement, à la fois de désir et de détresse en sentant son corps s'offrir, son intimité s'humidifiant sous les caresses de son époux, ses gémissements résonnant comme une capitulation devant le combat qui l'attendait.. Cutler remonta lentement sa main le long d'une de ses cuisses, effleurant son entrejambe avant de sourire en sentant sa main se couvrir d'une humidité poisseuse. Il se pencha sur son cou et la mordit violemment tandis qu'il introduisait un doigt en elle. Elizabeth hurla sa douleur, tirant sur ses chaînes avant de gémir sous la caresse, ses cuisses s'écartant plus largement pendant que son cœur battait la chamade poussé tout à la fois par la peur et le désir

Cutler s'écarta et sourit devant son expression languide et l'empreinte rougie de sa mâchoire bien visible sur le teint laiteux de la jeune femme. Sans la quitter des yeux, il s'empara de la cravache qu'il avait négligemment posée à son arrivée et à laquelle elle n'avait pas prêté attention. Il la saisit, savourant la peur qui envahissait les yeux de sa femme, appréciant le désir qui brillait encore dans ses prunelles sombres. D'une main ferme, il la repoussa sur le lit et lui donna un premier coup sur le ventre, la faisant gémir. Elizabeth mordit ses lèvres, les larmes aux yeux tandis que la cravache s'abattait à nouveau, zébrant sa peau fine. Sa peau lui cuisait, le sang laissant de fines rigoles poisseuses sur son corps tandis que la douleur l'emplissait toute entière, lui donnant envie d'hurler. Puis brusquement la douleur cessa, remplacée par la caresse des lèvres de Cutler sur son corps, sa langue fouillant les plaies, sa salive apaisant la morsure du fouet. Elizabeth sentit son bas ventre se tendre tandis que Cutler léchait ses blessures, les suçant et aspirant le sang qui s'écoulait faiblement. Elle gémit alors qu'un plaisir intense se propageait en elle, ses cuisses s'écartant instinctivement. Cutler se pencha sur elle, l'embrassant à nouveau sans tendresse, tandis qu'elle sentait la cravache glisser le long de ses cuisses fines. Elizabeth écarta les lèvres, goûtant son sang dans la bouche de Cutler, gémissant alors que les coups, plus précis, recommençaient, cette fois sur ses jambes. Il s'écarta d'elle, souriant avec prétention en voyant son corps se tendre vers lui tandis qu'elle le regardait avec haine, le détestant pour les coups et pour le désir qu'ils provoquaient en elle…

Il défit sa ceinture rapidement et saisit la longue chevelure blonde.

- La douleur .. Et le plaisir Elizabeth … Je vous avais promis de vous apprendre.

Elizabeth sentit son cœur faire un bond et tira une fois de plus sur ses chaînes ne réussissant qu'à se blesser tandis que Cutler s'enfonçait en elle avec un râle de plaisir auquel elle répondit avec désespoir. Il la prit longtemps, alternant caresses et coups, savourant la souffrance mâtinée de plaisir qui se peignait sur son visage. Finalement il la porta jusqu'à l'orgasme, observant avec mépris le long frisson qui la parcourut avant de se déverser en elle.

Il s'écarta d'elle et se coucha à ses cotés pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il préférait habituellement s'éclipser, la laissant seule. D'un ton froid il commença à parler.

- Votre père viendra souper demain… J'ai quelque chose à vous apprendre, qui vous concerne tout deux.

Sans attendre la réaction d'Elizabeth il souffla la bougie qui brûlait dans leur chambre et fit mine de s'endormir, souriant en entendant les pleurs étouffés d'Elizabeth, devinant que ses larmes étaient autant dues à l'humiliation qu'à la réalisation naissante de la véritable nature de leur union…


	37. Celui qui avait le pouvoir de la briser

_**Bonjour à tous !Bien la suite...Erf désolée mais Beckett va jusqu'au bout donc le chapitre est très dur **_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

_**Attention... Chapitre à contenu sexuel et choquant déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 36**

Sur le Green Bottle, James Norrington avait de plus en plus de mal à ordonner ses idées, se retrouvant avec surprise occupé à se battre pour garantir la sécurité d'une bande de pirates qu'il se serait fait un devoir de pendre dans d'autres circonstances.

Leur départ de Shipwreck Cove ne s'était pas fait sans mal, la méfiance naturelle de Sao Feng les ayant obligés à fournir une profusion d'explications, poussant Teague à la limite de sa patience.

Audrey avait même accepté de se dessaisir du grimoire qu'elle avait volé à son époux, préférant le laisser sous la garde de Teague, se méfiant à présent de cette Calypso qui avait si bien su l'utiliser tout comme Beckett l'avait fait en son temps. La jeune femme était devenue taciturne et passait de longues heures enfermée seule dans sa cabine, fuyant même la compagnie de James, le cœur étreint par un affreux doute. Audrey ne cessait de penser à Tia, à la manière dont cette dernière l'avait recueillie, lui redonnant le goût de vivre, la consolant après les épreuves qu'elle avait vécu. Durant de nombreuses années, elle s'était félicitée d'être tombée sur une femme telle que celle là, dont le savoir lui avait permis de se mettre en sécurité. Longtemps, elle avait cru que Tia Dalma était comme elle, une victime innocente de la cruauté d'un homme et non une manipulatrice perverse…

Elle gardait également ses distances avec James, sentant le ressentiment sourd mais présent qu'il lui vouait depuis l'annonce du mariage d'Elizabeth. De temps à autres, Audrey se risquait à effleurer l'esprit de James, cherchant à connaître ses pensées, mais elle se heurtait invariablement au souvenir de celle qu'elle commençait à haïr…

La course vers le bayou, occupait tout leur temps et depuis deux jours qu'ils avaient quittés la forteresse pirate, Audrey n'avait pas eu de contact avec les hommes d'équipage ou James.

Finalement ce dernier se décida à venir frapper à sa porte et se glissa d'un air presque penaud lorsqu'elle l'autorisa à entrer. Les deux complices se jaugèrent un instant puis James détourna le regard, se haïssant pour ce qu'il allait lui demander mais ne pouvant continuer sans savoir.

- Elizabeth … Dites moi … Est-ce que vous la voyez ?

Audrey grimaça brusquement lassée de toujours être utilisée… d'abord Cutler de la manière la plus abominable qui soit, puis son propre frère Antony , Tia , qu'elle avait longtemps considérée comme sa planche de salut et enfin James qui ne voyait en elle qu'un moyen de se rapprocher de celle qu'il désirait

- Oui je la vois. Répondit elle laconiquement, devinant sans peine la question qui allait suivre

- Et comment va-t-elle ?

Audrey eut un sourire mauvais à cette question… Elle en avait assez d'être toujours celle qu'on utilisait, assez de lire le désir pour d'autres femmes dans les yeux de James. Elle avait vu la manière dont il avait regardé Tia Dalma, elle avait lu le désir brûlant auquel il n'avait résisté qu'à grand peine. Le regard planté dans le sien, ses prunelles mauves assombries par la colère sourde qui grondait en elle Audrey répondit

- Elle va merveilleusement bien… Elle aime tout ce qu'il lui fait, les humiliations, la manière dont il la prend comme un animal, elle aime la poussée violente de son sexe en elle, elle est une victime consentante dont le corps réclame d'être pris… La lumière autour d'elle s'atténue à mesure qu'elle s'enfonce dans la luxure… Elle aime la sensation des lèvres d'une femme sur …

- Taisez vous. Murmura James, blanc comme un linge

- … son corps. Elle aime être attachée, prise par un homme qui n'est nul autre que son propre père…

- Non … C'est faux vous .. Vous mentez

- … Chaque coup de reins, chaque jouissance du gouverneur Swann dans le corps de sa fille damne un peu plus celle-ci… Elle ignore qui la prend ainsi… Elle cherche à se persuader que c'est son époux … mais en vérité elle s'en moque, elle est bien trop occupée à songer au seul homme qui compte pour elle… Mais … son âme s'assombrit, son cœur se durcit…Et elle jouit James !

- Taisez vous Audrey… Implora-t-il pétrifié par l'horreur qu'elle suggérait

- Et chaque fois qu'elle le fait, elle pense à cet homme qu'elle aime de tout son cœur … Ainsi celui qui pourrait la sauver devient le plus sur instrument de sa perte car il lui fait connaître le plaisir dont Beckett se repaît, dévorant son âme et son innocence. Chaque minute qui passe fait qu'elle lui appartient un peu plus … Bientôt elle ne pourra plus résister et il la détruira !

- Non … pas Elizabeth non

- Mais ne croyez pas que vous êtes l'homme qui anime ses pensées, que vous êtes son rédempteur et son tentateur… Non celui à qui revient ce rôle c'est .. Jack Sparrow … La vie est bien faite… Vous ne trouvez pas James ?

Ce dernier lui répondit par un long regard meurtri et furieux tout à la fois qu'Audrey lui rendit une flamme de défi dans le regard, priant silencieusement pour qu'il lui prouve à quel point elle se trompait

- Je ne peux pas croire cela… Murmura James, vaincu

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il vous est impossible de croire que votre si merveilleuse, si innocente Elizabeth Swann se vautre dans tout les bras prêts à lui dispenser du plaisir ? Ou alors qu'une femme dotée d'une âme aussi « pure » s'amourache d'un pirate qui en vaut à lui seul dix comme elle ? Persifla Audrey, aveuglée par la rage et l'aversion qu'elle ressentait envers celle qui détenait le cœur de Norrington; là où elle n'avait réussi à posséder que les frustrations de son corps.

James laissa retomber ses bras en guise d'impuissance et secoua tristement la tête

- Non … ce que je ne peux pas croire c'est que vous soyez aussi cruelle…Madame Beckett. Répondit il simplement avant de tourner les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte de la cabine

Audrey, touchée par ses paroles, sa colère envolée, le regarda sortir, les regrets lui serrant le cœur. Elle se sentait mal, réalisant l'injustice et la méchanceté gratuite de ses propos guidés par la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait de le voir toujours aussi profondément amoureux de celle qui ne luttait même pas contre Beckett et qui , elle le savait, serait bientôt détruite…

- James … Attendez. Tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix

Il s'immobilisa un instant puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent et James sortit de la cabine, la laissant en proie à ses remords tandis qu'il rejoignait ses démons intérieurs et d'offrait une rasade plus que généreuse de rhum

Une fois seule, Audrey fondit en larmes….. Elle avait perdu James, elle le savait. Elle l'avait maintenu à distance, fait fuir comme elle l'avait fait avec toutes les personnes qui avaient tentées de l'approcher après son évasion de l'enfer, la quasi renaissance qui avait suivie le sauvetage de Jack. Elle laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues et lança une nouvelle fois les pinces de crabes, que dans une autre vie son amie Tia Dalma lui avait appris à utiliser pour les arts divinatoires et demeura figée devant la confirmation de ce qu'elles lui annonçaient depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, depuis avant même leur visite à l' île des épaves

Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, pas plus à Teague qu'à James mais ils arriveraient trop tard au bayou. Tia sera déjà partie, guidée comme eux tous vers un destin plus fort qu'elle. Audrey savait déjà qu'à ce moment, en constatant sa disparition, James choisirait de se rendre à Port Royal. Elle ferma les yeux, les larmes coulant cette fois sur ses joues librement, comme si ce simple geste avait le pouvoir de déjouer le destin qu'Audrey savait être le sien. Elle avait beau lancer inlassablement; chaque jour, les pinces de crabes, leur réponse était toujours la même ..le néant. A Port Royal s'arrêterait son avenir, elle ne pouvait plus voir la suite car elle était condamnée à ne pas quitter cette ville. Audrey avait compris que seule la mort qu'elle avait si souvent déjouée l'attendait à Port Royal, car là bas, elle retrouverait l'homme qu'elle avait passé une partie de sa vie de femme à aimer avant de passer l'autre partie à le haïr. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne pourrait se cacher indéfiniment qu'à un moment ou l'autre, elle retomberait aux mains de son époux. Elle n'avait pas peur, son âme était perdue depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne savait pas quel mal on pouvait encore lui faire.. Son regard emplit de regrets caressa la porte par laquelle James avait disparu… Un moment elle avait cru pouvoir échapper à son destin, laisser l'horreur derrière elle et se construire une nouvelle existence avec James… Seulement, il aimait Elizabeth Swann et à cause de cela elle allait mourir. Audrey soupira… Elle ne craignait pas la mort, elle était fatiguée de vivre une vie qui ne lui apportait rien d'autre que des espoirs brisés à l'image de James… Non elle s'éteindrait avec joie… si seulement elle était sure que cela scellerait la fin de ses souffrances…

()()

Le gouverneur Swann mit la dernière main à sa tenue, les traits tirés par ses dernières nuits sans sommeil. Le vieil homme était las, chancelant tant sous le poids de sa culpabilité que sous celui des heures passées à posséder son rêve. Il ne dormait pratiquement plus, son cœur rongé par le remord lui interdisant le repos.

Il en était arrivé à attendre le courrier avec un impatience mêlée de dégoût envers lui-même… Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il décachetait les missive de Beckett qui se résumaient le plus souvent à une simple heure griffonnée à la hâte. Il passait ensuite sa journée à se persuader qu'il n'irait pas, qu'il n'empirerait pas son crime et que ce qu'il avait déjà fait suffisait à signer sa déchéance et sa perversion… Et pourtant, chaque soir il se retrouvait, impatient, à la porte de son gendre, poussé par un désir plus fort que lui, incapable de lui résister et se méprisant pour cela.

Weatherby avait abandonné tout ses biens et négligeait les affaires qu'il avait passé sa vie à faire fructifier, s'en remettant entièrement à Cutler dont il avait fait son unique héritier parce qu'il lui avait offert son désir. Il n'avait plus la tête à s'occuper de cela, l'esprit entièrement occupé du souvenir de la peau d'Elizabeth sous ses doigts, des gémissements qu'elle poussait chaque nuit tandis qu'il la besognait, la prenant chaque fois plus fort, réalisant les fantasmes qui avaient fleuri dans son âme durant ses longues années de solitude.

Un coup frappé à la porte le sortit de ses pensées sinistres et Weatherby répondit avec distraction songeant à l'invitation à déjeuner de sa fille et de son gendre, arrivée ce matin , et à laquelle il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se rendre

- Gouverneur… Votre calèche est avancée. Annonça le valet en posant un regard inquiet sur son maître.

Weatherby, l'air vieilli, se retourna et prit une inspiration avant de répondre d'une voix triste

- J'arrive…

Le valet regarda son maître, les épaules affaissées se diriger vers la porte, en se demandant comme le reste de la maisonnée ce qui avait causé l'apathie du bon gouverneur et qui le poussait à passer des nuits entières dehors sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il y faisait…

Dans sa chambre richement décorée, Elizabeth mettait elle aussi la dernière main à sa tenue. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle évitait le plus possible de se regarder dans la glace, mal à l'aise devant la créature que lui renvoyait cette dernière. Finalement, avec un soupir résigné, elle étala une couche épaisse de fard sous ses yeux, tentant de masquer au mieux les cernes que le plaisir avait déposées sur son visage. Sa main tremblait lorsqu'elle remit une mèche en place et elle grimaça en sentant la douleur cuisante de son dos qui portait les marques de la « leçon » de la nuit qui avait précédé. Cutler s'était conduit comme un rustre avec elle, jouissant des cris qu'elle avait poussés sous la morsure du fouet, ce dernier laissant de légères zébrures rouges sur sa peau pâle.

Elizabeth détourna le regard, rougissant à ce souvenir. Elle avait mal… Mais ce n'était pas la souffrance physique, ni même la confirmation du seul intérêt sexuel dépourvu d'amour qui la tourmentait. Ce n'était pas non plus le fait que son mari ait osé la frapper… Non ce dont elle avait honte, c'était de la manière dont son corps avait réagi et l'orgasme qui l'avait laissée pantelante alors qu'il continuait à la frapper, son regard victorieux planté dans le sien alors qu'il l'asservissait à son plaisir…

Cutler entra dans la pièce, un sourire courtois aux lèvres et alla lui baiser la main avec galanterie

- Comment vous sentez vous ma chère ? Pas trop… éprouvée par la leçon de la nuit dernière ?

Elizabeth le regard flamboyant de rage se dégagea

- Je n'aime pas ces pratiques… Si vous osez me frapper encore je vous jure que vous le regretterez !

Cutler sourit mais son regard se durcit

- Oh… mon chaton sort ses griffes … Il faudra donc encore dompter ce caractère impétueux… il me semble pourtant que vos cris n'étaient pas de protestation la nuit dernière…

Elizabeth rougit mais releva la tête avec hauteur

- Je vous l'ai dit je n'aime pas ça… je ne trouve aucun plaisir dans la douleur !

Cutler éclata de rire et prit doucement son poignet dans sa main, la fixant avec froideur

- Bien sur ma petite catin… Je sais que d'autres caresses vous satisfont plus que les miennes… Je n'en ai jamais douté… Venez donc votre père va arriver et j'ai une … surprise pour vous. Disons pour me faire pardonner les mauvais traitements de la nuit dernière… Finit il un peu plus chaleureusement.

Elizabeth soupira et réajusta sa tenue, coupable à l'idée que ce qu'il disait soit en partie en vrai. Elle le suivit sans un mot, ne voulant pas inquiéter son père…

Le gouverneur la regarda approcher, osant à peine poser les yeux sur elle, gêné de se surprendre à détailler sans pudeur ce corps délicatement moulé dans le satin bleuté de la robe qu'elle portait, sa poitrine laissée largement apparente par le décolleté orné de dentelles. Seul à l'aise, Cutler sourit et échangea gaiement tout au long du repas, se réjouissant de la suite qu'il était seul à connaître. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il proposait son bras à Elizabeth, les conduisant dans le petit salon où il avait choisi de faire servir les liqueurs. A son bras, Elizabeth poussa une exclamation étouffée en découvrant le décor qu'il avait fait mettre en place, la somptuosité des coussins moelleux jusqu'auxquels il l'accompagna, lui servant galamment un verre rempli d'une liqueur verdâtre

- Tenez ma chérie. Gouverneur .. Prenez place je vous prie. Suggéra-t-il en désignant un fauteuil en tissu, placé face à l'ottomane dans laquelle Elizabeth avait pris place.

Mercer entra à son tour, une liasse de gravure dans les mains et referma silencieusement la porte, lui donnant un tour de clé. Cutler porta un verre à son beau père avant de se servir un cognac, restant debout au milieu de la pièce. Weatherby, nerveux, le regarda

- Allons Cutler … Ne nous faites pas attendre plus longtemps … Vous disiez sur votre invitation que vous aviez une nouvelle à annoncer… Quelle est donc cette dernière ? Demanda-t-il en scrutant les traits de sa fille, brusquement paniqué à l'idée que celle-ci puisse être enceinte

Cutler sourit et fit un discret signe à Mercer qui les resservit

- Et bien Elizabeth et moi nous partons en voyage ce soir …

Elizabeth se releva légèrement, tremblante de colère en apprenant cette décision dans laquelle elle n'ait eu aucune part. Beckett n'en tint pas compte et continua, un désagréable sourire aux lèvres, fixant le gouverneur

- J'ai donc pensé que vos adieux à votre fille se devaient d'être à la hauteur des .. Sentiments que vous lui portez…

Le gouverneur blêmit à cette mention tandis qu'Elizabeth les regardait avec incompréhension. Cutler se tourna vers elle, prêt à lui donner le coup de grâce.

- Oh rassurez vous ma chère… Vous allez comprendre… Mr Mercer. Veuillez montrer à ma femme ces ravissantes gravures que vous avez dessinées.

Mercer s'avança, un sourire cruel aux lèvres tandis que Beckett se tournait à nouveau vers le gouverneur

- C'est un artiste vous savez … Il a un coup de crayon remarquable quand il s'agit d'immortaliser les visages et leurs expressions.

Weatherby sentit son cœur s'arrêter en comprenant enfin le piège dans lequel il était tombé.

- Elizabeth .. Non … Ne regarde pas …

- C'est trop tard Gouverneur … Et puis je n'ai jamais été enclin aux secrets de famille … Ils sont si .. Destructeurs… Souffla Beckett

Derrière lui, Elizabeth regarda les gravures et blêmit, brusquement sourde au monde extérieur. Son regard affolé passa des gravures à son père avant de revenir sur ces dernières… Chacune d'entre elles était d'une précision atroce, la jeune femme hurlant de se reconnaître, le visage tendu par le plaisir sur chacune tandis que l'homme qui la chevauchait n'était autre que son père. Elle laissa tomber les dessins, les feuilles parsemant le sol tandis que son monde s'écroulait…

Cutler ricana avec méchanceté

- Tellement de plaisir ma petite catin … tellement de nuits passées à jouir dans les bras de votre si dévoué papa. Et vous vous êtes laissée faire avec bonheur… appelant même ses caresses comme vous l'aviez fait avec cette fille que je vous ai offerte… Pauvre petit chaton… Vous avez passé tellement de temps à faire l'amour en vous persuadant que l'homme qui vous prenait était un autre que moi .. Et bien vous avez été exaucée…. Même si je doute que ce soit celui que vous espériez tant …

Elizabeth tenta de se lever, le cœur brisé et les larmes aux yeux, n'osant regarder à nouveau vers son père, comprenant qu'elle y lirait sa culpabilité.

- Vous êtes un monstre … Souffla Weatherby tandis qu'Elizabeth retombait lourdement sur les coussins, incapable de bouger

Cutler eut un sourire charmant

- Un monstre moi ? Oh Gouverneur… ce n'est pas moi qui ait pris ma propre fille, faisant d'elle ma maîtresse….

Le gouverneur se leva, égaré et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner vers sa fille

- Elizabeth … je… pardonne moi Elizabeth ..je .. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.. Je ne voulais pas…

- Bien sur que si vous le vouliez…. Comme vous le voulez encore du reste…

Elizabeth gémit en se découvrant incapable de bouger, son cœur cognant rapidement dans sa poitrine. Cutler se retourna vers elle et sourit.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de lutter, vous êtes trop alanguie pour vous lever… Trop épuisée…

Il se tourna vers le gouverneur

- Votre fille partira ce soir, elle va me servir de monnaie d'échange …. Le pirate Jack Sparrow paraissait pressé de la retrouver… et disposé à payer un prix … conséquent. Mais je vous laisse lui dire au revoir comme il se doit Gouverneur…

Elizabeth frissonna en entendant le nom de Jack, l'esprit de plus en plus embrumé par l'alcool que lui avait donné Beckett.

Weatherby recula, frappé par l'horreur de son geste et par ce que l'autre lui suggérait sans ambiguïté Cutler reprit d'une voix tentatrice

- Allons … une dernière fois … sentir encore sa peau sous la votre, la savourer… et cette fois savoir qu'elle vous regardera … qu'elle saura que c'est vous qui savez si bien lui donner du plaisir.

Le Gouverneur rougit de honte, son sexe réagissant malgré lui aux paroles de Beckett qui s'en aperçut et éclata d'un rire bref.

- Ne soyez pas timide Gouverneur… Venez prendre ce que vous avez revendiqué tant de nuits déjà…

Elizabeth les larmes aux yeux secoua faiblement la tête tandis que Mercer se penchait sur elle, la lame de son couteau déchirant le haut de sa robe d'un geste précis, entaillant au passage légèrement sa peau. Elle tenta de ramener ses bras sur sa poitrine nue avant de pousser un gémissement d'impuissance, terrifiée en sentant le regard cruel avec lequel Mercer la détaillait.

Weatherby secoua la tête, détournant le regard de la poitrine blanche qui s'offrait à leur regards

- Laissez la partir .. Laissez la .. Vous avez déjà tout .. Je vous ai tout donné… Laissez ma fille en paix

Le visage de Cutler se contracta et il se tourna vers Elizabeth

- Lève toi ma petite catin .. Et va chercher ce que tu veux…

Elizabeth gémit tandis que l'ordre lui vrillait la tête, se levant malgré elle . Le regard affolé en réalisant que son corps ne lui appartenait plus elle s'approcha de son père, luttant sans succès contre la force qui la poussait.

Weatherby ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle lui prit la main avant de la suivre comme dans un rêve vers l'ottomane où elle se laissa tomber, des larmes d'impuissance sur ses joues. Cutler eut un sourire supérieur et s'assit tranquillement savourant son cognac.

- Maintenant Gouverneur … Ordonna-t-il en poussant un peu Elizabeth

La jeune femme, les yeux agrandis d'effroi posa la main de son père sur sa poitrine, sentant son corps se tendre à ce contact.

Le gouverneur gémit à son tour, honteux de son excitation, de son sexe douloureux qui poussait sur son pantalon, appelant une libération… Il soupira lourdement, évitant le regard plein de larmes d'Elizabeth et posa sa bouche sur une de ses pointes érigées, la suçant lentement tandis qu'il remontait une main sur la cuisse nue d'Elizabeth, relevant ses jupons comme il l'eut fait pour n'importe quelle catin. Elizabeth gémit, incapable de faire un mouvement, subissant l'horreur de ce corps qui la trahissait. Elle sentit les doigts pressés de son père la fouiller, son humidité les imprégnant tandis que l'habituelle langueur s'emparait d'elle…

Face à eux Cutler sourit à nouveau.

- Faites lui plaisir Gouverneur … Goûtez la comme elle l'a si souvent fait avec vous …

Elizabeth voulut crier son refus, sa peur mais un gémissement étranglé remplaça son indignation tandis que Weatherby, le cœur battant s'agenouillait devant elle, laissant pendre ses jambes de chaque coté de l'ottomane. Ses mains tremblaient, fou de lire le désir dans les yeux qu'elle posait sur lui. Avec précipitation il colla sa bouche sur ses lèvres les plus intimes, sa langue remplaçant ses doigts en elle, lapant les marques de son désir. Elizabeth poussa un long gémissement de détresse en sentant son cœur s'affoler sous la caresse, son bassin s'avançant vers cette bouche qui la dévorait tandis que les mains de son père parcouraient son corps. Elle hurla lorsqu'elle sentit l'orgasme venir, la bouche qui l'embrassait se crispant sur son clitoris.

Weatherby ne pensait plus à rien, dévoré par le besoin de la prendre il avait repoussé loin de lui la honte légitime qu'il ressentait. Il se releva et défit son pantalon, libérant enfin son sexe avant de l'enfoncer brutalement en elle, savourant la contraction de ses muscles autour de lui.

- Non … Pleura Elizabeth, récupérant la maîtrise de son corps, cherchant à se dégager.

Le gouverneur gémit lourdement tandis qu'il lui saisissait les poignets, allant et venant brutalement en elle. Il la regarda longuement, ne voyant pas la détresse dans ses yeux, le désir qu'il avait d'elle remplaçant toute autre pensée. Finalement au bout de longues minutes, il jouit avec un râle de plaisir, restant profondément ancré en elle tandis que sa semence se déversait.

Elizabeth, le cœur brisé, pleurait doucement quand il reprit ses esprits, toujours en elle. Weatherby, pétrifié devant l'horreur de son geste recula brutalement remontant son pantalon et passa une main égarée sur son visage

- Seigneur … qu'ai-je fait … Murmura-t-il en la voyant, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les épaules secouées par les sanglots

Il avança vers la porte, l'air perdu

- Pardonne moi … Elizabeth … pardonne moi … Répéta-t-il avant de sortir sans que personne ne fasse un geste pour l'arrêter.

Cutler se leva et s'approcha d'Elizabeth, écartant avec une fausse tendresse une mèche sur son visage.

- Je vais te donner à ton pirate que tu aimes tellement … mais n'oublie jamais ma petite catin … Tu es à moi .. Et tu m'obéiras quand je le voudrais … Tu m'appartiens … Murmura-t-il en caressant son anneau de mariage avant de s'écarter à son tour et de sortir de la pièce accompagné de Mercer, la laissant seule …

Le Gouverneur rentra directement chez lui, ne pouvant chasser le regard meurtri de sa fille de son esprit. Les larmes aux yeux, révolté devant l'horreur de son geste, de ce désir qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir vaincre il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il pleura longuement sur l'homme qu'il avait été avant de se saisir de son coupe papier et de s'entailler les veines, laissant le sang s'écouler lentement sur son riche tapis venu des Indes….

Chez elle, prostrée, Elizabeth leva un regard mort sur Mercer. L'assassin lui sourit avec ironie avant de la forcer à se couvrir.

- Le navire nous attend Lady Beckett. Annonça-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Elle se leva sans y penser, le suivant sans combattre, réalisant que toutes les souffrances n'étaient pas d'amour … et que son époux avait finalement le pouvoir de la briser…

Le navire affrété par Beckett était déjà loin en mer, lorsque, le lendemain matin , le valet du Gouverneur découvrit celui-ci mort, le coupe papier gisant sur le sol au milieu d'une flaque de sang tandis que sur le visage du suicidé se lisait encore l'humidité des larmes de remord qu'il avait versé…


	38. Je t'appartiens

_**Bonjour à tous ! L'histoire avance ... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira **_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

_**Attention... Chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux **__**plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 37**

Jack arriva au bayou, chassant les scrupules qui le tourmentaient au moment de trahir à ce point les siens et s'engagea silencieusement sur la chaloupe. La barque progressa lentement dans le calme du marais, laissant le temps à Jack de regarder autour de lui, revivant les circonstances de sa dernière visite en ce lieu qui semblait oublié de tous.

Il n'y était jamais revenu depuis sa folle cavale, y trouvant trop de souvenirs douloureux, trop de rêves envolés, trop d'illusions perdues… Un moment il se demanda ce qu'était devenue Audrey, espérant qu'elle aussi avait échappé à cet endroit. Jack redoutait qu'elle soit là … Il n'avait pas envie de sentir son regard lavande sur lui tandis qu'il se préparait à vendre une femme à Cutler Beckett pour en sauver une autre…

Autour de lui, ses hommes restaient silencieux ou presque,chuchotant de temps à autres, s'interrogeant sur le mutisme de leur capitaine et sur les raisons de leur présence ici. La barque arriva finalement à destination et Jack monta, seul, les degrés qui le séparait de Tia Dalma. Il s'immobilisa devant la porte, encore incertain; sachant que lorsqu'il l'aurait poussée il serait trop tard.

- _Il est déjà trop tard _Souffla une voix en lui

_Lizzie …. _

Avec soupir résigné, Jack poussa la porte, arborant son masque d'ironie détendue avant de pénétrer dans la minuscule demeure.

- Jack Sparrow ! S'exclama Tia d'un air radieux , manifestement ravie de le voir

- Tia Dalma ! Répondit Jack sur le même ton . Comment vas-tu ma belle ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, son corps ondulant sensuellement sous les haillons qui lui servaient de robe. Depuis toutes ces années, elle n'avait pas pris une ride, sa beauté sombre et inquiétante le captivant comme la dernière fois . Jack se sentit irrésistiblement attiré par elle, les images des voluptés passées lui revenant en mémoire.

_Je l'ai prise contre ce mur … pendant qu'Audrey dormait… son mince corps à peine soulevé par sa respiration. J'ai .. Très envie de la prendre à nouveau… sentir son corps plier contre le mien… entendre ses gémissements de plaisir .. Encore.._

Jack soupira discrètement à cette pensée … Seulement ce n'était pas les soupirs de Tia qu'il entendait mais la voix d'Elizabeth, ses gémissements où le plaisir et la souffrance s'étaient mêlés lorsqu'ils avait fait l'amour pour la première fois sur Molokai. Perturbé, il baissa les yeux, faisant mine de s'intéresser aux colifichets qui jonchaient la table de la sorcière.

- Allons Jack Sparrow… Dis moi ce que tu es venu trouver ici.. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce mais dans laquelle était perceptible sa volonté inflexible.

- Je suis venu te chercher …Calypso

Le sourire de Tia s'élargit

- Ainsi donc tu as toujours su qui j' étais…

Jack hocha la tête, pressé à présent d'en finir, impatient de franchir le pas qui ferait de lui un traître mais aussi paradoxalement un vrai pirate.

- Et que ferais tu si je refuse de te suivre

Jack releva la tête et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire aimable aux lèvres

- Je sais que tu viendras ma belle…

Tia le regarda dans les yeux une nouvelle fois et sourit

- Tu auras beau faire Jack Sparrow… tu n'échapperas pas à ton destin…

- Le destin … Oui oui , je le salue de la main quand je le vois passer .. Le destin n'existe pas pour les hommes libres …

- Mais la question Jack Sparrow… c'est es tu vraiment libre ? Ou bien es tu esclave … d'un sentiment qui n'est pas pour toi …

Jack sourit avec désinvolture et s'accrocha à son bras, la guidant vers la sortie tandis qu 'elle se laissait faire avec un sourire. Le cœur battant, Jack l'emmena hors du bayou, rassuré de voir briller le collier dont lui avait parlé Beckett à son cou . Dans quelques heures Lizzie serait libre … enfin.

()()

Elle n'avait plus de lumière… elle ne voyait plus rien; les paupières gonflées à force des larmes versées, se sentant plongée dans des ténèbres si épaisses qu'on en revenait jamais… Elle avait couché avec son père… Elle n 'arrivait pas à oublier ce corps flasque et vieilli qui allait et venait sur elle, râlant et soupirant tandis que son corps trop habitué au plaisir réclamait son du. Elle avait joui une fois et restait paralysée devant l'horreur. Ce père en qui elle avait toujours eu confiance, qui l'avait bercée enfant et consolé ses chagrins, ce père qui était celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours l'avait lui aussi trahie, abusée…

Un sanglot déchirant lui échappa et elle replia son bras contre son visage, cherchant désespérément l'oubli. Elle sentait à peine le roulis du navire sous elle, à peine consciente de sa destination, sachant juste qu'au bout … Jack l'attendrait .. Le bruit de la porte la fit tressaillir et elle se recroquevilla en voyant entrer son époux. Ce dernier lui accorda un sourire désagréable avant de la regarder avec un air de dégoût .

- Levez vous Elizabeth … Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes une catin qui se fait mettre par tous y compris son propre père que vous devez rester ainsi …

- Pourquoi … pourquoi faites vous ça Cutler ? Pourquoi me faire autant de mal ? Demanda-t-elle, une fêlure dans la voix

Beckett la regarda en souriant

- Vous faire du mal , moi ? Alors que je ne veux que votre bien, vous redonnant à celui à qui vous ne cessez de penser ? Bien sur … ça sera difficile pour Jack quand il apprendra que l'homme avec qui vous avez pris le plus de plaisir est votre propre père.. Néanmoins peut être que le fait de savoir que vous pensiez à lui le consolera …

- Taisez vous ….

- Quand je pense à ce qu'il abandonne pour vous … Son « honneur », ses chers principes, sa dignité … tout ça pour posséder une petite catin…

Elizabeth détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux et ne vit pas venir le coup, sec et violent

- Ne te détourne pas quand je te parle ! Tu es à moi… Tu briseras le cœur de ce pauvre petit pirate amoureux .. Puis …Murmura-t-il en caressant doucement son visage là où il venait de la frapper. Tu reviendras vers moi … parce que tu m'appartiens .. Corps et âme.

Lentement il se pencha sur elle, l'embrassant avec ardeur, tandis qu'elle restait passive sous ses caresses avant de se laisser glisser avec un gémissement terrifié. Il s'écarta légèrement, laissant cette fois sa main errer sur sa poitrine, la découvrant sans se soucier de la présence de Mercer.

- La luxure … Pauvre petite Elizabeth … Tu t'es laissée si facilement convaincre. Murmura-t-il à son oreille, ses mains continuant leur ballet sur elle. Tellement de plaisir … sans cesse… ton âme sombrant …

Elizabeth soupira et le regarda avec hargne

- Vous vous trompez ..Chaque fois .. C'est à Jack que je pensais !

Les yeux de Beckett se durcirent, étonné secrètement de sa brutale résistance mais n'en montrant rien il ricana avec méchanceté

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire cela quand tu lui expliqueras comme tu jouissais dans les bras de ton père

La lueur de rébellion des yeux d'Elizabeth s'effaça , laissant place à la peine et Beckett sourit avec satisfaction avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui attendait dans l'ombre

- Je crois qu'elle est prête pour une nouvelle leçon .. Qu'en pensez vous Mercer ?

- Je le crois aussi Lord Beckett

Elizabeth gémit en sentant ses mains glisser sur elle, pinçant habilement son téton avant de descendre sur son intimité. D'un geste brusque il remonta sa robe, la forçant à se mettre à quatre pattes. Ses mains la caressant doucement et Mercer s'approcha tandis qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille

- Mets le dans ta bouche Elizabeth.

Elle gémit et secoua la tête en guise de refus tandis que ses cuisses s'écartaient d'elles mêmes. Sans attendre Mercer, prit ses seins à pleines mains, soupirant de plaisir.

- Magnifiques à dessiner et si chauds … ronds… Souffla-t-il ses ongles la griffant légèrement

Elizabeth poussa un cri en sentant son époux s'enfoncer en elle, la prenant par la voie la plus étroite avec force. Cutler agrippa ses longs cheveux cendrés et tira sa tête en arrière, la faisant gémir de douleur

- J'ai dit … Mets le dans ta bouche.

Sans hésiter, Mercer s'engouffra dans sa gorge tandis que Cutler la saisissait par les hanches dans un va et vient violent. Elizabeth ne parvenait plus à lutter, son corps répondant instinctivement à leurs caresses brutales. Elle gémit, sa langue jouant sur le sexe de Mercer, retrouvant les gestes que Beckett lui avait appris. Finalement elle le sentit grossir en elle et poussa un nouveau soupir étranglé lorsque le liquide amer se déversa dans sa bouche, saluant la jouissance de l'homme et sa défaite. Derrière elle; Beckett se retira en râlant avant de déverser sa semence chaude sur son dos.

Les deux hommes ricanèrent avant de s'éloigner d'elle, la laissant tremblante tant de désir inassouvi que de honte. Du bout de la botte, Beckett la poussa sur le sol et lui lança un linge à la propreté douteuse

- Ressuie toi. Ordonna-t-il avant de reprendre d'un ton suave. Tu ne veux tout de même pas paraître ainsi devant Jack Sparrow ?

Elizabeth leva ses yeux sombres chargés de peine et de désespoir et rencontra le regard inflexible de Mercer. Ce dernier sortit son couteau et commença à l'aiguiser, la détaillant du regard. Beckett s'en aperçut et sourit

- Bientôt Mr Mercer … Vous savez bien que celle-ci est à moi et ce qui m'appartient me revient toujours… Je vous la laisserais lorsque je me serais lassé de ses charmes

Mercer sourit méchamment, laissant son regard malveillant errer sur le corps d'Elizabeth, continuant comme si de rien n'était à aiguiser la lame brillante

- Oui bien sur … Souffla-t-il avant de suivre Beckett sur le pont, la laissant seule

Elizabeth roula sur elle-même, le cœur encore meurtri du traitement qu'elle avait subi. Elle resta longuement sans pouvoir bouger, des souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Cutler puis de leur mariage lui revenant en mémoire, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Il lui avait apporté la luxure .. La transformant en cette femme qu'elle haïssait, cette femme qui se noyait dans le plaisir pour échapper à la peine que ressentait son cœur. Elle s'était tournée vers Beckett pour oublier Jack, pour faire taire ce sentiment qui lui disait son manque de lui… Seulement ça n'avait rien arrangé … A présent elle était une âme damnée, une de ses femmes dont le corps guide ses exigences … Le visage dans les mains, secouée par les sanglots, Elizabeth pleura sur ses illusions de petite fille envolées, sur son rêve de mariage et d'engagement… sur celle qu'elle avait été.

()()

Jack s'avança dans le sable, Tia Dalma à ses côtés. Ils étaient sur l'îlot qu'il avait choisi pour procéder à l'échange et n'était en fait qu'un ban de sable autour duquel l'horizon s'étendait à l'infini, permettant à Jack de prévenir une embuscade. Tia commença à fredonner une vieille chanson dans une langue inconnue avant de s'interrompre

- Alors ça y est …Tu te décides Jack Sparrow… tu choisis ton camp

Jack poussa un soupir las et continua de fixer l'horizon , le menton fièrement dressé, attendant son ennemi. Tia sourit avant de poser sa main sur son bras et de murmurer d'une voix chaude

- Tu n'échapperas pas à ton destin Jack….

Il tressaillit légèrement, se souvenant des étranges prophéties qu'elle lui avait fait jadis entre deux ébats avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre bout de l'île. Trois silhouettes indistinctes s'approchaient de lui et il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite en reconnaissant celle d'Elizabeth. Beckett lui lança un regard supérieur tandis qu'à ses côtés, Elizabeth toute de rouge vêtue semblait sur le point de défaillir. Jack la dévorait des yeux, cherchant à voir son visage qu'elle maintenait baissé, cherchant sa fougue qu'il aimait tant …

_Oh Lizzie … ma Lizzie si belle… Je t'en prie regarde moi… Je ne te ferais pas de mal Lizzie.. Juste m'occuper de toi… Te serrer contre moi, te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu oublies jusqu'au souvenir de cet homme…_

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, Elizabeth leva lentement ses yeux vers lui, et Jack reçu de plein fouet le poids de son regard mort. Les yeux plissés, le cœur battant follement il chercha la petite lueur de défi qui brillait toujours dans son regard mais ne rencontra que deux abysses dont la noirceur ne parvenait pas à masquer la mort. Jack frissonna tandis qu'à ses côtés Tia Dalma ricanait doucement. Sans douceur Beckett poussa Elizabeth devant lui et sortit son arme qu'il braqua sur sa tempe

- Allons Jack… faites la avancer ..

Jack sourit et poussa Tia devant lui, la forçant à avancer tandis que Beckett faisait de même avec Elizabeth

Les deux femmes se croisèrent sans s'adresser un regard, la victoire remportée faisant briller les yeux de Tia Dalma tandis qu'Elizabeth ne parvenait pas à soutenir le regard de Jack. Beckett regarda Jack d'un air sardonique

- Je vois que tu as finalement appris à marchander les vies Jack…

- Je me suis mis à ton niveau Beckett …

- Tu fais une mauvaise affaire Sparrow … Celle la n'a aucune valeur … une catin encore plus pervertie que l'autre .. A moins que ce soit ce qui te plait chez elle ..

- Notre accord stipulait un échange Beckett. Pas une conversation mondaine .

Beckett ricana

- Parle lui de son père…

A ces mots, les épaules d'Elizabeth frémirent avant de s'affaisser. Le cœur de Jack se serra, traversé par un affreux doute et il la regarda approcher de lui, le visage baissé. Beckett reprit tandis que Tia Dalma venait se placer à ses côtés

- Elle est très docile… obéissante tu verras Jack …

Le pirate grimaça et toisa Beckett d'un air ironique avant de ramener Elizabeth contre lui, son cœur battant la chamade, n'osant croire que c'était bien elle qu'il touchait. Beckett le regarda avec mépris avant de détailler d'un œil froid Tia Dalma, un éclat luisant dans son regard en reconnaissant le bijou qu'elle portait au cou.

- Venez Calypso.

Un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, Tia le suivit, sure d'être bientôt libre. Ça ne pouvait être autrement… elle l'avait lu dans les augures… elle irait avec Beckett puis quitterait enfin cette forme humaine qui lui faisait horreur …

()()

Jack força doucement Elizabeth à relever la tête, cherchant une étincelle de vie dans son regard. La jeune femme baissa rapidement les yeux, remplie de honte à l'idée qu'il voit celle qu'elle était devenue. Le bras de Jack retomba et le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra en se sentant privée de son contact, luttant contre l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Jack s'éclaircit la voix.

- Venez Elizabeth. Dit il simplement, refoulant l'envie de la prendre contre lui, de l'embrasser, de la faire sienne à nouveau juste pour s'assurer que rien n'avait changé..

Elle hocha la tête avant de lui demander d'une voix hésitante

- Pourquoi Jack ?

_Pourquoi ? Oh Lizzie parce que je te veux comme je n'en ai jamais voulu aucune autre.. Parce que pendant ces semaines sans toi ont été les plus longues de ma vie, parce que rien que l'idée que cet homme puisse te toucher me rend malade._

- Il me semble que nous n'avions pas fini notre discussion. Répondit il froidement en lui désignant la chaloupe dans laquelle elle prit place, repliant ses bras sur elle-même, le regard vide.

Elizabeth était anéantie… Elle ne comprenait pas plus à présent ce que Jack attendait d'elle. Elle se rappelait leur dernière conversation et sa colère envers Jack, sa jalousie et sa souffrance alors qu'elle lui avait annoncé son départ. Ils arrivèrent au Pearl et Gibbs les regarda monter d'un air sombre, observant les gestes peu assurés d'Elizabeth.

- Quelle folie … Murmura-t-il.

Jack décocha un regard noir à son second avant de se tourner vers Elizabeth. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il avait envie de la voir, envie de la toucher… _Oh Lizzie mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? J'ai envie de sentir le goût de lèvres, de caresser ton corps … ça fait si longtemps Lizzie_

- Venez dans ma cabine. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton un peu coupant, déstabilisé par l'intensité de ses propres sentiments

Elle le suivit sans un mot et le laissa refermer la porte sur eux, son regard embrassant le lit qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Ainsi donc c'était ça … Il l'avait échangée contre une autre femme pour ça .. Sans doute qu'Annamaria l'avait lassé et qu'il aimait l'idée d'avoir une fille de gouverneur sous lui… Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et refoula la pensée de son père avant de lever son regard triste sur Jack, sentant son cœur s'émouvoir malgré elle en retrouvant ce profil qu'elle avait passé tant de nuit à rêver.

Jack la regarda, ne sachant quoi lui dire, ni même comment regagner sa confiance à nouveau. Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quoi dire lorsqu'elle lui sourit tristement, commençant à défaire machinalement les lacets compliqués de sa robe. Jack surpris autant par son geste que par son regard la saisit par le poignet

- Que croyez vous faire Elizabeth ?

Elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux devant sa froideur, perdue … Elle ne savait plus ce qu'il attendait d'elle

- N'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez Jack ? Coucher avec moi … Annonça-t-elle crûment d'une voix qui tremblait de colère

_Oh Lizzie tu ne sais pas à quel point … Je te veux et si je m'écoutais je ferais ce que tu dis … t'arracherais tes vêtements et je te prendrais ici .. Sur le champs mais …._

- Non . Se borna-t-il à répondre

_SIIIIIIIIIII !_

Elizabeth rouge de honte remonta son vêtement, couvrant maladroitement sa poitrine

- Alors quoi ? Vous allez m'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange contre Will ? Ou contre autre chose ?

Jack recula, comme frappé par ses paroles

- C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi Lizzie … Je ne croyais pas .. Que vous .. Que vous me haïssiez à ce point. Dit il avec une ironie qui masquait difficilement sa peine

Elle le regarda tristement, luttant contre son chagrin de se voir rejetée par lui

- Je ne vous hais pas … C'est juste que .. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez échangée contre cette femme… cette pauvre femme .. Murmura-t-elle en songeant à celle qui était dans les mains de Beckett

Jack soupira

- Cette femme est de taille à se défendre croyez moi … Il ne pourra pas la torturer comme il l'a fait avec vous .

Elizabeth se raidit, les larmes aux yeux

- Vous savez n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce que j'ai fait … c'est pour ça que .. Que vous ne voulez plus de moi … alors qu'allez vous faire …

Jack réfléchit quelques instants, souffrant de la voir aussi triste, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui ni même de ce dont elle voulait parler. _Antony mon frère … _Souffla dans sa mémoire la voix d'Audrey. _« Parle lui de son père » _avait dit Beckett…_Non … non pas ça Lizzie non ! Ma pauvre Lizzie .. Je .. Je tuerais ce monstre je te le promets . _Sans mot dire il s'approcha doucement d'elle

- Vous n'avez pas compris Elizabeth. Je vous désire c'est vrai mais … je ne vous veux pas ainsi. Quand à ce que vous avez pu faire .. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas responsable, je connais Beckett

Elle le regarda, pleurant ouvertement cette fois

- J'y ai éprouvé du plaisir Jack .. Je .. Je l'ai appelé, fait venir à moi, en moi … Gémit elle entre deux sanglots

Le cœur battant Jack la prit dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et caressa ses cheveux blonds, luttant contre son désir d'elle

- Chut … c'est votre corps qui le voulait mais vous … Est-ce que vous pensiez à lui ? Est-ce que vous le vouliez lui ? Je ne crois pas …Beckett a juste exploité votre désir … ça ne veut pas dire que vous désiriez cet homme

Elizabeth gémit dans son cou, savourant le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle retrouvait enfin

- Jack … Je c'est à vous que je pensais … Murmura-t-elle

_Moi ! Elle pensait à moi … oh mon dieu Lizzie _

- Pourquoi êtes vous partie dans ce cas ? A cause de Will ?

Elle secoua la tête

- A cause d'Annamaria… Je ne pouvais plus supporter de .. Te savoir avec elle … alors je suis partie .. Et Cutler était là il m'attendait et je .. Je l'ai épousé. Dit elle très vite

_Annamaria …. Oh Lizzie comment peux tu être aussi stupide et croire que je te préfère cette garce ! _

- Je me moque d'Annamaria, Lizzie. Si .. J'ai .. Enfin .. C'est que j'ai cru .. Will… j'ai cru

Elizabeth se recula légèrement, le regardant l'air effaré, comprenant enfin ce qui s'était passé

- Tu as cru que je l'aimais ..

Jack hocha silencieusement la tête, incapable de répondre, le cœur battant à tout rompre

- Et Annamaria … elle est quoi pour toi ? Demanda Elizabeth avec hésitation

Jack prit une grande respiration avant de se décider à lui répondre, sachant que les mots ne pourraient être repris une fois prononcés

_Non imbécile non ! Tu es libre Jacky ! Libre !_

Elle n'est rien … je .. Mon cœur .. Je t'appartiens Lizzie. Murmura-t-il


	39. Une nuit de pleine lune

_**Bonjour à tous ! On reprend la suite... Avec Cutler d'un côté & Jack de l'autre**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

_**Attention... Chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux **__**plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 38**

Tia Dalma se laissa conduire à sa cabine, jetant un regard méprisant vers l'endroit que le sang d'Elizabeth avait souillé. Elle se tourna vers Cutler et lui sourit lentement.

- Ainsi donc tu voulais me voir… Allant pour ça jusqu'à te dessaisir de ce trésor que représente ta femme …Mais je t'avertis que je ne suis pas ce genre de petite grue.

Cutler sourit avec satisfaction à la sorcière

- Je n'ai jamais imaginé vous traiter comme une simple mortelle.. Calypso

Tia le regarda avec une pointe de regrets

- Calypso…. Ça fait si longtemps que je suis ici, prisonnière de ce corps que j'en viens parfois à douter d'être encore cette femme.

Beckett s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main avec galanterie, la portant à ses lèvres.

- Pas une femme. Une déesse. Une puissante déesse. Murmura-t-il d'une voix caressante

Tia ferma les yeux, faisant mine de savourer la caresse avant de se dégager avec n air dur.

- J'ai peut être oublié beaucoup de choses mais pas au point de succomber à de belles paroles et de me laisser asservir.

- Qui vous parle d'asservissement? Murmura Beckett en prenant à nouveau son poignet tandis qu'un désir brûlant montait en lui.

- Oh … tu ne veux donc pas m'utiliser ? Tu ne veux donc pas user de mes pouvoirs dans ton intérêt ? Se moqua Tia

- Je voyais plus ça comme une … négociation.

Tia sourit à ce mot.

- Et qu'avons-nous à négocier ?

- Je vous rends votre liberté et vous m'aidez à votre tour.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Beckett s'approcha d'elle, les pensées de plus en plus confuses devant le désir qu'elle lui inspirait tant en sa qualité de femme qu'en raison des pouvoirs qu'elle possédait.

- Comment vous libérer ? Comment faire revenir le règne de Calypso ?

Tia frémit, les augures avaient eu raison depuis le début… Il la libérerait de cette enveloppe charnelle qui lui faisait horreur. Elle se colla à lui, souriant de le sentir dur contre elle et lui caressa la joue

- Le moment n'est pas encore venu… Le chant vient juste de retentir… Bientôt viendront… un homme et une femme… ivres de haine et de vengeance. Ils viendront à toi …. Guidés par le destin…et ensuite ils nous conduiront… Nous trouverons le repère des pirates grâce à eux.. Et là je serais libre à nouveau.

Une lueur de convoitise s'alluma dans les yeux de Beckett

- Pourquoi les attendre ? Ne peut on pas découvrir nous même où se cachent les pirates et les détruire…

- Ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses doivent se dérouler ! Pour l'instant… tu dois remplir une condition pour me posséder Cutler Beckett… Je suis une déesse, changeante… vibrante, pas une mortelle. L'homme qui partagera ma couche et qui profitera de mes pouvoirs ne doit pas être attaché à une autre. Je suis une amante exclusive. Offre moi la vie de celles à qui tu es uni et je t'offrirais ma couche et le reste aussi. Déclara-t-elle en fixant l'alliance que portait Beckett

Le visage du Lord se contracta

- Elizabeth m'appartient et je la retrouverais soyez alors sure que votre requête sera comblée au-delà de vos espérances. Déclara-t-il d'un ton cruel

Tia lui rendit son sourire avant de s'asseoir, se reculant dans son siège

- Et pour Audrey ? Demanda-t-elle avec amusement

Malgré sa surprise Beckett resta impassible

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour celle la aussi.

Tia se leva et vint vers lui en souriant

- Je sais … elle reviendra. Elles reviennent toujours à leur maître. Quand à Elizabeth tu la tueras sur l'île des pirates sous les yeux de Jack Sparrow et de son père. Parce que c'est ainsi que les choses doivent se produire. Elle mourra là bas.

- Qu'il en soit fait selon vos vœux. Murmura Beckett en la regardant s'approcher de lui.

- Pour l'instant offre moi ton désir puisque nous savons l'un comme l'autre que tu n'as rien d'autre à donner. Susurra Tia en se penchant sur lui.

Cutler sourit et prit les lèvres qu'elle lui offrait, glissant ses mains sur ses épaules pour faire tomber le tissu qui la couvrait. Elle soupira d'aise, offrant son corps à ses caresses avant de l'attirer brutalement à elle, leurs corps scellant le pacte de destruction et de mort qui les unissait désormais.

()()

La lune était pleine lorsque Jack pénétra silencieusement dans sa cabine, regardant la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement, le visage détendu. Le pirate soupira. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et qu'il lui avait dévoilé ce qu'il refusait encore de s'avouer. Pourtant son aveu n'avait rien changé. Elizabeth s'était brusquement écartée de lui, baissant les yeux avec un air de regrets avant de se lever, se contentant de fixer l'horizon. Depuis il n'avait pas réussi à l'atteindre, la jeune femme passant ses journées à fixer un ciel qu'il n'était même pas sur qu'elle voie vraiment, perdue dans l'enfer intérieur qu'avait créé Beckett et son père. Il ne savait plus que faire pour retrouver la jeune femme rieuse et insolente qu'il avait connu, l'amante naïve de Molokai, la jeune aristocrate révoltée qui l'avait séduit…

Chaque jour qui passait lui était plus pénible, chaque jour elle s'éloignait un peu plus de lui, à la fois tellement proche et si inaccessible. Elle restait distante tandis qu'il luttait contre le désir de la serrer dans ses bras, de goûter à nouveau cette bouche qu'il ne pouvait quitter des yeux mais il n'osait pas. Il n'osait pas. Lui, le Capitaine Sparrow n'osait pas toucher la femme pour qui il avait abandonné son honneur de pirate, renié ses principes et trahi les siens. Il ne voulait paraître à ses yeux comme ceux qui lui avaient fait tant de mal, ne lui offrant que leur désir.

Il la regarda et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller, dévorant du regard la cambrure de ses lèvres à la lumière blafarde de la lune

_Lizzie … si tu savais. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu oublies les caresses des autres, jusqu'à ce que tu oublies tout ce qui t'éloigne de moi. Je veux retrouver ton corps, te voir te cambrer sous mes caresses, te sentir vivante, comme avant, comme sur Molokai. _

- Bugger. Murmura-t-il en sentant son sexe se tendre douloureusement à cette idée.

Un gémissement brisa le silence et Elizabeth, le visage contracté commença à s'agiter, repoussant le drap qui la couvrait. Jack sentit son cœur battre plus vite, dévoré par l'envie de caresser les jambes nues sous la chemise qu'elle portait pour dormir et remonta doucement le drap sur elle, s'efforçant de maîtriser son désir une fois de plus.

- Chut Lizzie. Ce n'est rien.. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Un long soupir terrifié lui répondit et il se rapprocha, caressant inconsciemment son visage.

Elizabeth poussa un soupir étranglé, prisonnière de son cauchemar, revoyant encore et encore le visage congestionné de son père tandis qu'il la prenait sans relâche. Finalement elle se réveilla en sueur, l'air hagard et rencontra les prunelles sombres de Jack qui semblait veiller sur son sommeil. Rouge de honte, elle baissa les yeux

- Je vous ai dérangé. Pardonnez moi. Murmura-t-elle avec peine.

Le visage de Jack se contracta de colère à la vue de cette mine humble et honteuse qu'elle arborait sans cesse et du vouvoiement qu'elle avait repris, instaurant de nouveau une barrière entre eux

_Ma Lizzie.. Je veux retrouver ma Lizzie ! Celle que j'ai connue et qui n'a rien à voir avec cette chose craintive. Je veux la voir s'énerver, je veux la voir rire, je veux la voir m'aimer !_

-Lizzie. Murmura-t-il en caressant son visage avec douceur. Regarde moi.

Elle baissa la tête avec regrets, se dérobant à son contact et finit par s'expliquer

- Jack … Je n'en vaux pas la peine… Vous n'auriez pas du

Jack sourit

- Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez de ça Lizzie, pour moi vous valez plus encore.

Elizabeth leva les yeux avec incompréhension

- Pourtant vous savez ce que j'ai fait !

- Je sais ce qu'on vous a forcée à faire. Corrigea Jack en fixant sa bouche, dévoré par le désir de l'embrasser.

- Jack. Soupira-t-elle avec amertume. Je n'aurais jamais du partir d'ici

Il la regarda tristement avant de la serrer contre lui, savourant la chaleur de son corps à travers du tissu rêche de la chemise qu'elle portait pour dormir

- Non trésor c'est moi qui n'aurais pas du vous laisser partir.

Elle lui sourit avec hésitation à ces mots et ferma les yeux pour savourer son étreinte. La main de Jack se raffermit sur elle et elle sentit le cœur du pirate accélérer brutalement. Jack soupira lourdement en la sentant se détendre dans ses bras

_Lizzie. J'en peux plus … J'ai trop envie… Je me fiche que tu sois bonne ou mauvaise, que tu te sois jetée dans les bras de ton forgeron ou non.. J'en peux plus … je vais…._

Jack se pencha doucement sur elle, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes.

_Juste une fois ma Lizzie, laisse moi te faire oublier les autres… J'ai trop envie… peux plus résister_

Sa bouche se posa sur celle d'Elizabeth et il l'embrassa doucement, sa main se perdant dans ses cheveux blonds, se crispant sous le désir qu'elle lui inspirait. Avec un soupir, elle écarta les lèvres, le laissant explorer sa bouche, prolongeant le baiser. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ce moment…. Son corps s'enflamma en retrouvant enfin celui qui avait nourri tout ses rêves depuis son départ et elle s'approcha encore de lui. Jack le regard noyé par le désir glissa ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant sa poitrine nue avant de s'écarter légèrement.

- Lizzie…. Je ne veux pas te forcer… Murmura-t-il en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile.

La jeune femme l'attira à elle, le corps embrasé et émue de la retenue dont il venait de faire preuve.

- Jack … je veux être avec toi … comme si nous étions encore là bas sur l'île, avant que … Chuchota t'elle son visage s'emplissant de peine

Jack sourit, ne lui laissant pas le temps de repartir dans ses souvenirs douloureux il défit les boutons de la mince chemise qui la couvrait et commença à caresser sa peau avec lenteur, se forçant à maîtriser son excitation. Son regard se voila un instant lorsqu'il effleura les marques laissées par la cravache de Beckett avant de revenir l'embrasser tendrement. Sous sa bouche, Elizabeth gémit, ses mains glissant sur le torse nu du pirate, s'arrêtant un bref instant sur l'emplacement du cœur dont elle sentit les battements désordonnés. Jack embrassa son cou, sa bouche descendant lentement sur son corps et elle écarta les cuisses, se laissant partir en arrière, son visage à peine éclairé par la pleine lune.

Jack, le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine, prenait son temps, embrassant, léchant, caressant chaque parcelle du corps qu'elle lui offrait , le sexe tendu à l'extrême mais refusant de s'assouvir trop vite. Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux, vrillant ses prunelles à celles de Jack, le pirate lui semblant dangereusement beau dans la lumière. Il était tel que dans ses souvenirs, tel qu'elle l'avait rêvé durant de si longues heures. Elle sentit sa main caresser son intimité humide avec délicatesse et elle ferma brièvement les yeux, le visage tendu, essayant de repousser loin d'elle le souvenir des autres caresses sans pouvoir y parvenir. La main de Jack s'arrêta brusquement puis son corps s'écrasa sur le sien et elle sentit son souffle chaud à son oreille

- Ouvre les yeux Lizzie, regarde moi

Le cœur battant elle obéit, ne rencontrant que le regard fou de désir de Jack qui prit le temps de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Je veux que tu me regardes. Comme la première fois… Seulement toi et moi Lizzie.

Elle sourit tandis qu'il caressait son visage mettant plus de douceur dans ce simple geste que dans toutes les étreintes qu'elle avait pu vivre. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour embrasser la paume de sa main

- Juste toi Jack. Murmura-t-elle en le fixant. Fait moi tout oublier.

Il sourit d'un air prétentieux et la pénétra avec lenteur

- Je te le promets… Je recommencerais autant qu'il le faudra.. Jusqu'à ce que tu ne saches plus où tu es… Gémit il en commençant à aller et venir en elle.

Les yeux rivés aux siens, Elizabeth soupira à son tour de plaisir, ne le quittant pas des yeux, fascinée par l'expression de son visage tandis qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Les doigts de Jack couraient sur sa peau, la faisant se cambrer plus encore. Il s'enfonça plus loin en elle avant de s'immobiliser brutalement, le visage à demi renversé alors que l'orgasme montait en lui.

- Oh Lizzie… oui Lizzie. Gémit il en se lâchant en elle avec un râle de plaisir.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux en le sentant se déverser en elle, les larmes perlant à ses paupières. Le souffle court, Jack embrassa doucement ses yeux clos, ses lèvres semblables à une nouvelle caresse.

- Pardonne moi … Lizzie ne pleure pas.. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Jamais plus je ne te ferais de mal. Murmura Jack, ne sachant plus comment la retenir près de lui.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, bouleversée par le temps qu'elle avait perdu, les choix qu'elle avait faits. A présent elle savait ce qui lui avait toujours manqué dans sa relation avec Beckett, c'était ce petit pincement au cœur à la fois plaisant et douloureux qui lui donnait envie de pleurer de joie pendant que son corps assouvi se reposait contre celui de son amant. Elle lui sourit et l'attira brutalement à elle, scellant leurs bouches en un baiser ardent avant de s'écarter, le fixant dans les yeux.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je t'aime Jack.

Il la regarda, le souffle coupé par son aveu brutal. _Elle a dit qu'elle m'aime … Bugger Lizzie je … _ Il l'embrassa passionnément, la serrant le plus fort possible contre lui se jurant de ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Elizabeth soupira sous sa bouche, le corps à nouveau enflammé par le désir tandis que les mains de Jack glissaient sur elle. Elle se dégagea légèrement laissant sa bouche errer sur le corps du Capitaine qui gémit sous ses lèvres avant de venir sur lui, encore humide de son plaisir. Jack crut que son cœur allait exploser lorsqu'elle commença à onduler sur lui, ses hanches suivant une mélodie inaudible tandis qu'elle renversait sa tête en arrière, soupirant de plaisir. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, caressant la peau douce de son amante avant de se redresser pour l'attirer à lui suffisamment pour embrasser un de ses tétons érigés, sa langue glissant sur lui alors qu'il le retenait prisonnier entre ses lèvres. Les mains d'Elizabeth se crispèrent brutalement sur ses épaules et il la sentit se resserrer autour de son sexe, un long gémissement lui confirmant son orgasme. Avec un râle il lâcha son sein pour reprendre sa bouche, un bras autour de sa taille la maintenant fermement pendant qu'il la guidait, ses reins accélérant leurs mouvements avant de jouir à son tour au plus profond d'elle. A bout de souffle, il posa son front contre le sien et elle plongea dans ses grands yeux sombres qui lui parurent presque nus à présent que la passion de leur nuit avait effacé le khôl dont il les couvrait habituellement. D'un geste hésitant elle caressa une des mèches sombres à laquelle était accrochée une breloque tandis qu'il lui souriait finalement

- J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi Lizzie… Une fois que tout sera terminé on ira où tu voudras… Libres. Murmura-t-il en s'allongeant, la serrant contre lui.

Les yeux à demi fermés, Elizabeth sourit en l'écoutant. Elle l'aimait. Elle aimait ce qu'il lui promettait, elle aimait l'idée de visiter le monde à bord du Pearl, d'être libre d'être avec lui… Elle s'endormit ainsi tandis qu'à son doigt brillait la bague que Cutler lui avait passée au doigt le jour de leur mariage, les mots gravés s'imprimant peu à peu dans sa chair. « _Tu m'appartiens… »_

()()

Tia passa sans sourciller la robe de soie rouge qui avait appartenu à Elizabeth, savourant la douceur de l'étoffe sur sa peau. Ils étaient arrivés depuis plusieurs jours déjà et elle avait peu vu le Lord, ce dernier se trouvant confronté à ses nouvelles responsabilités de Gouverneur ainsi qu'à l'administration de l'héritage conséquent que laissait le père d'Elizabeth. Elle avait vu plusieurs nobles de Port Royal venir présenter leurs condoléances, cherchant du regard Elizabeth tandis que Cutler, d'une voix étouffée par le chagrin racontait que sa femme avait de nouveau été enlevée. Cette fois c'était un pirate nommé Jack Sparrow qui l'avait emmenée dans l'intention évidente de la vendre comme prostituée dans l'un des nombreux bordels qu'il fréquentait. Cutler répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était cette nouvelle qui avait poussé le bon Weatherby à se suicider… Quand à Tia elle n'était qu'une riche héritière à laquelle il se devait de fournir l'hospitalité de la Compagnie.

Bien évidemment tout le monde n'avait pas cru sans sourciller la version de Cutler et quelques voix avaient bien trouvé étrange que la fille disparaisse au moment du suicide de son père alors qu'une mystérieuse inconnue qui semblait être sa maîtresse s'installait dans la demeure du Lord. Quelques jours après ces rumeurs, leur principal instigateur était agressé à la nuit tombée et saigné à mort. Le gouverneur Beckett déclara un couvre feu et le malheureux fut enterré et ses interrogations avec lui.

Tia s'approcha souplement du bureau de Beckett, croisant le regard de Mercer.

- Ce sera bientôt le moment. Murmura-t-elle

Le Lord leva un regard glacial sur elle

- Je l'espère. Je commence m'impatienter.

- Oh … je connais un tas de façon pour passer le temps. Déclara Tia en se penchant sur lui, sa lourde poitrine sombre s'offrant à son regard avec impudeur.

- Laissez nous Mercer. Ordonna machinalement Beckett sans le regarder

- Bien sur… Répondit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mercer avait hâte que ce soit fini et par-dessous tout de pouvoir enfin exercer son art sur Elizabeth Beckett… Il soupira en entendant les râles de plaisir provenant du bureau et se laissa tomber dans un siège. Le visage de la jeune métisse qu'il avait menacée à Tortuga lui revint en mémoire et son sexe durci alors qu'il imaginait la souffrance qu'il pourrait lui dispenser. Il l'aurait… Beckett lui avait promis qu'il la lui laisserait pour s'amuser… Mercer jouit en même temps que son maître, leurs râles se confondant alors qu'il s'imaginait détenir Annamaria…

()()

Elizabeth leva un regard ébahi sur la forteresse qui s'offrait à eux. L'édifice était fait d'épaves superposées les unes sur les autres et semblait lourdement armé. Jack s'approcha d'elle et glissa une main autour de sa taille d'un air possessif

- Prête à rencontrer des pirates ?

- Avons-nous seulement le choix ?

Le cri de Gibbs leur annonçant qu'ils pouvaient débarqués dispensa Jack de répondre.

- En route trésor.

Jack roula des yeux méfiants découvrant quasi toute l'assemblée des seigneurs pirates réunis. Sao Feng s'approcha de lui, détaillant sans pudeur Elizabeth.

- Le chant a retenti Jack… Nous n'attendons plus que Barbossa.

- Barbossa ? Répéta Elizabeth

- Impossible… Je l'ai tué sur la Muerta. Énonça calmement Jack

- Quoi ! Mais nous devons absolument être neuf !

- Annamaria a sa pièce de huit.

Le visage d'Elizabeth s'assombrit brutalement à la mention d' Annamaria mais le ton inquiet de Jack la ramena au présent

- Le chant a retenti ?

- Oui Sparrow c'est pour ça que nous sommes tous ici !

_Bugger… Elle veut être libérée, elle a tout prévu. _

- Viens Lizzie. Murmura-t-il en l'entraînant vers le fond de la pièce, serrant sa main à la briser tandis que la jeune femme discernait une forme sombre d'où provenait des notes de musique….


	40. Les âmes perdues

_**Bonjour à tous ! 'histoire s'accélère tant pour James & Audrey que pour Jack & Liz dont on suit toujours les vies en parallèle **_

_**Bonne lecture & Reviews ?**_

_**Attention... Chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux **__**plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 39**

Leur voyage avait pris plus longtemps que prévu, comme si les éléments et la mer s'étaient ligués contre eux, les retardant sur la route qui menait à Calypso. Entre Audrey et James, la situation n'avait cessé de se détériorer depuis leur dernière altercation et l'ex Commodore évitait soigneusement la jeune femme, sa déception et sa tristesse ne quittant plus son visage. Les mots d'Audrey l'avaient frappé au cœur, brisant une fois pour toutes les illusions que quelque part au fond de lui, il entretenait encore au sujet d'Elizabeth.

Appuyé au bastingage du Green Bottle, James regardait d'un air impavide le fleuve menant au bayou se rapprocher tout en débouchant la bouteille de rhum frelaté qu'il avait trouvée à la cale. Elizabeth ne l'aimait pas et Audrey lui était devenue aussi difficile à comprendre et aussi étrangère que sa fiancée. Il avait cru que la première Lady Beckett était son alliée, son amie, sa confidente et une fois de plus il se retrouvait seul, dépouillé de tout ce qui faisait sa nouvelle vie. Comme toutes les femmes qu'il avait connues, elle se servait de lui, ne lui accordant pas plus de considération qu'à une chien . Ruminant ces tristes pensées, il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et but le liquide ambré à longs traits avec une aisance née de l'habitude.

La voix indécise d'un matelot le fit sursauter

- Monsieur nous sommes arrivés.

James reprit une gorgée de rhum et se mit en marche d'une démarche chancelante

- C'est parti… Soupira-t-il. Faites appeler Madame. Déclara-t-il avec froideur

- Elle a demandé à ne pas être dérangée, elle se sent mal

- Vraiment ? Et bien elle se forcera. Allez la chercher. Immédiatement. Ordonna-t-il

Le matelot secoua la tête, un peu perdu, il avait reconnu depuis longtemps l'homme de commandement qu'était James Norrington mais il savait aussi que les seuls ordres que prenait leur capitaine émanait de la mystérieuse femme qui avait fait affrété le navire à Londres. Son hésitation poussa l'énervement de James à son comble et il saisit rudement le marin par le col et le secoua, lui soufflant son haleine chargée au visage

- Je t'ai demandé d'aller la chercher ! Alors obéis

La voix d'Audrey, calme mais cependant légèrement tremblante les fit sursauter

- Je suis là. Mais comme je l'ai dit à cet homme je me sens un peu malade, je préférerais rester ici.

James fit une grimace amère

- Je crains ma chère Audrey que vos désirs ne soient plus une priorité pour moi. Vous m'avez par trop montré votre duplicité pour que je vous fasse confiance à présent. Suivez moi. Ordonna-t-il

Blême en réalisant qu'il avait une fois de plus bu plus que de raison, Audrey prit place dans la chaloupe, inquiète de sa réaction lorsqu'il découvrirait la disparition de Tia Dalma.

Le trajet fut silencieux, chacun restant plongé dans ses pensées. Une fois qu'ils furent sous l'arbre dans lequel Tia Dalma avait sa demeure, James se leva avec difficultés, manquant de passer par-dessus bord. Sa bouteille à la main il s'inclina moqueusement devant sa compagne.

- Passez devant Audrey. Et rassurez vous malgré le dégoût que vous m'inspirez j'ai encore suffisamment d'honneur pour nous deux. Je ne la laisserais pas vous toucher. Cracha-t-il

Le cœur d'Audrey se serra à ces mots et, les yeux voilés de larmes elle entreprit l'ascension jusqu'à la cabane perchée, James sur ses talons. Sans se donner la peine de frapper, ce dernier ouvrit la porte avec fracas découvrant la mansarde aussi déserte qu'Audrey s'y attendait. James poussa un cri de rage en découvrant son absence

- Où est t'elle !

Audrey soupira et se retira en tremblant dans un coin de la pièce, le laissant fouiller. Au bout d'un moment, James se tourna vers elle, l'œil brillant de rage à peine contenue

- Tu n'as pas l'air surprise. Susurra-t-il. Que caches tu encore ?

Audrey devint livide en le voyant approcher d'un air prédateur.

- Rien. Balbutia-t-elle à la fois apeurée et troublée par sa soudaine proximité.

- Tu mens. Répondit James en la forçant à reculer contre le mur, lui soufflant son haleine chargée de rhum au visage.

Perdue, Audrey baissa un bref instant les yeux, attisant par ce geste la fureur de James qui se plaqua contre elle.

- Tu savais qu'elle ne serait pas là… C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas venir… C'est ton mari n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui l'a ! A qui es tu fidèle Audrey ? A quelle cause te voues tu ?

Audrey déglutit légèrement, les larmes aux yeux

- A la cause des pirates James… Toujours…

- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait pour empêcher qu'il la prenne? Souffla-t-il retenant avec peine sa rage

- Je ne pouvais rien faire… Je le jure… Certaines choses sont écrites et personne ne peut les changer…

James le sang échauffé par l'alcool et la rage saisit la poitrine d'Audrey à pleines mains.

- Je te crois pas… Tu es aussi menteuse, vicieuse et perverse que toutes les autres et que ton mari…

Audrey gémit en sentant à nouveau ces mains qu'elle avait tant espérées sur son corps et se laissa aller malgré la violence qu'elle sentait couver en James Norrington. Le Commodore posa ses lèvres dans son cou, la débarrassant rapidement de sa robe avant de la retourner, ses doigts caressant presque tendrement les cicatrices qu'elle portait.

- Nous allons faire voile vers Port Royal. Murmura-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur la marque que Tia avait laissée sur elle. Et tu m'aideras.. Maintenant c'est moi qui commande … et tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais nous attendre sur place.

Le cœur d'Audrey s'arrêta tandis que la pression des lèvres de James se faisait plus douce. Elle savait que c'était le seul moment de lui dévoiler son augure… mais aussi que dès qu'elle l'aurait fait, il se détournerait d'elle pour toujours.

- Tu réussiras. Murmura-t-elle, sachant qu'en se taisant elle se condamnait elle-même à mourir

James la fixa depuis son brouillard alcoolique avant de remonter sa bouche vers son cou, plaquant son corps contre le sien tandis qu'il libérait son sexe

- Si seulement je pouvais te rendre au centuple le mal que tu me fais. Murmura-t-il en s'enfonçant en elle.

Il commença à aller et venir sans douceur tout en caressant son corps et la força à tourner son visage vers lui. Alors qu'il l'embrassait avec sauvagerie, Audrey, le cœur serré, songea qu'il avait fait plus que ça… James l'avait faite tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui la mènerait à la mort pour sauver celle qu'il aimait…

()()

Fendant la foule des pirates assemblés, Jack entraîna Elizabeth vers la musique, rendant à peine leur salut aux quelques pirates qui inclinaient la tête dans sa direction tandis qu'Elizabeth baissait les yeux, gênée par les regards concupiscents dont beaucoup la gratifiait. Finalement Jack s'arrêta devant un homme sans âge, assis à l'écart des autres et qui grattait sa guitare, une expression concentrée sur le visage.

- Bonjour Teague. Déclara simplement Jack

Le vieil homme manqua un accord et grimaça au son discordant de sa guitare.

- Que veux tu ?

Jack se raidit et Elizabeth le regarda avec étonnement, surprise de la soudaine tension qui l'habitait.

- Te parler.

Teague soupira et posa sa guitare, leur faisant signe de s'asseoir. Ses yeux charbonneux détaillèrent Elizabeth avec attention, son regard s'attardant sur ses hanches puis il se tourna vers Jack

- Elle parait fragile… peu résistante. Lâcha-t-il avec mépris. Que fait elle avec toi ?

Elizabeth rougit et ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais Jack la devança

- Ce qu'elle fait avec moi ne te regarde pas. Quand à sa fragilité sache qu'elle vaut à elle seule au moins dix des catins que tu fréquentes.

Teague plissa les yeux, étonné par sa brusquerie.

- Explique moi ce qui t'a poussé à faire retentir le chant. Enchaîna Jack.

- Jeune imbécile… Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait retentir mais notre amie commune…Cette sorcière a décidé que le moment était venu de se faire libérer… Apparemment elle compte sur le nouvel envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes pour y parvenir… Il est ambitieux…Enfin il ne sert à rien que je te parle de lui, tu le connais mieux que moi, c'est l'un de tes vieux amis… Cutler Beckett, celui que tu servais lorsque tu cherchais à devenir un homme « respectable ». Ricana Teague

Jack, mal à l'aise se raidit, tandis qu'Elizabeth se tournait vivement vers lui.

- Comment as-tu eu toutes ces informations ? Demanda Jack d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant, évitant le regard d'Elizabeth

- C'est une connaissance à toi qui me les a données… Enfin plusieurs connaissances… La femme de ce Beckett au sujet de laquelle tu m'as une fois de plus menti… Et cet idiot de Commodore Norrington qui a échoué lamentablement à nous débarrasser de toi.

A ces mentions, Elizabeth étouffa un cri de surprise et Jack lui-même ne put dissimuler son étonnement

- James Norrington ? Mais je le croyais mort !

Teague sourit avec supériorité devant sa stupeur

-Il faut croire que les morts sont maintenant capable de parler et bouger comme les vivants… En réalité le plus étonnant est qu'il se soit rallié à notre cause.

Jack fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute allure devant ces nouvelles données qui l'obligeaient à revoir son plan

- Comment est il revenu ? Et pourquoi est il de notre côté ?

- Pour son retour… Il apparaît que cette Audrey Beckett que tu prétendais être ta maîtresse l'y a aidé. Quand aux motivations de Norrington… Ce sont les mêmes que pour tout les imbéciles de ce monde… Une fille… Que Beckett lui a soufflé… La fille du défunt Gouverneur Swann, une peste si j'en crois ce que la première Madame Beckett a raconté sur elle.

Elizabeth n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase du pirate, livide, elle s'approcha du Teague, le cœur s'affolant brutalement à l'idée d'avoir trop bien compris

- Défunt Gouverneur ? Demanda-t-elle sous le regard empli de pitié de Jack

Teague la dévisagea, l'œil rond.

- Oui… On ne parle plus que de ce à Port Royal et ses alentours. Le Gouverneur Swann s'est tranché les veines la nuit de la disparition de sa fille, il devait être au courant de sa fuite car il a légué tout ses biens à son gendre…

Elizabeth n'en écouta pas plus, anéantie, elle prit son visage dans ses mains, ses sanglots déchirants brisant le silence qui s'était fait entre les deux hommes. Jack lança un bref regard mauvais à son père avant de la serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces, la berçant doucement.

- Chut Lizzie, calme toi. Murmura-t-il tendrement se moquant du regard ahuri que lui lança son père.

Elizabeth s'accrocha désespérément à lui et commença à parler d'une voix entrecoupée par les sanglots.

- Je le détestais pour ce qu'il m'a fait … mais je ne voulais pas ça … Non … Il ne peut pas être mort ..;

Jack caressa doucement ses cheveux, cherchant à l'apaiser

- Je sais Lizzie, tu n'y es pour rien…C'est lui qui l'a choisi. Pas toi. Murmura-t-il en la serrant farouchement dans ses bras, maudissant son père d'avoir parlé avec tant de légèreté de la mort du gouverneur

- Mais s'il a fait ça, c'est à cause de moi, de ce que nous avons fait !

- De ce qu'il t'a fait. C'est lui le responsable Lizzie, lui et Beckett. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Affirma calmement Jack

- Oh Bugger ! S'exclama Teague. Ne me dit pas que cette femme est Elizabeth Beckett ! Mais à quoi penses tu Jack ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de la prendre avec nous alors qu'il nous faut lutter contre son fou de mari ? Il n'a pas besoin d'une raison supplémentaire pour vouloir nous anéantir !

Jack regarda son père, les yeux plus sombres que jamais

- Tes objections ne m'intéressent pas, pas plus que ton Code ou tes autres manies. Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu n'as même jamais essayé mais tu maintenant tu sauras au moins ça. Elizabeth reste avec ou sans ton accord.

Contre toute attente, Teague lui sourit brièvement, un éclat de fierté dans le regard.

- Ainsi tu te décides enfin à devenir un homme… Dans ce cas, je crois que je devrais vous montrer quelque chose. Audrey l'a laissé à ma garde avant de partir chercher Calypso avec Norrington. Je crois que vous devriez en prendre connaissance… Commença Teague en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Jack reprit d'une petite voix

- Audrey est allée chercher Calypso ?

- Pour la ramener avant que Beckett ne la trouve… Elle était furieuse car Calypso a profité de sa faiblesse lorsque tu l'as ramenée pour la marquer de son empreinte afin de pouvoir l'utiliser. Expliqua Teague en fouillant ses affaires. Ah le voilà !

Jack regarda d'un air dégoûté le livre qu'il sortait

- Encore un Code ? Décidemment tu excelles dans la fonction de gardien de vieux livres poussiéreux…. Se moqua-t-il

Teague le regarda avec hostilité avant de souffler sur la couverture du livre

- Non c'est autre chose… Audrey Beckett possède apparemment certains pouvoirs… de ce que je sais elle les tire de ce livre..

Jack plissa les yeux

- C'est le grimoire qu'elle a dérobé à Beckett lorsqu'on s'est enfuis

- Oui … Et je crois qu'elle savait que tu ramènerais cette femme… Regarde ça et cherches y une solution pour nous débarrasser de Beckett … Nous t'attendrons dans la salle du Conseil.. Du reste nous ne pouvons faire que ça. Attendre que Audrey et son imbécile de Norrington nous ramènent Calypso.

Jack, qui connaissait l'issue de la mission sur laquelle comptait tellement son père, détourna brièvement le regard

- _Tu devrais lui dire !_

_- Lui dire quoi ? Que je suis un traître et que j'ai vendu Calypso pour posséder Lizzie ? Tu crois que cet homme sera capable de comprendre ? Tu rêves!_

Jack balaya d'un geste les voix et laissa Teague sortir sans rien ajouter, attendant que de l'autre coté, la musique reprenne pour s'adresser à Elizabeth

Il s'approcha d'elle, la serrant à nouveau dans ses bras

- Je suis désolé mon ange. Murmura-t-il alors qu'elle se laissait aller dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi Jack ! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Comment peut on épouser quelqu'un dans le seul but de le détruire ?

- Il ne t'a pas détruite. Tu es forte, n'écoute pas ce vieil imbécile de Teague. Je sais que tu l'es, je t'ai vue tenir tête à des pirates. Et tu m'as même résisté…un peu. Plaisanta Jack

Elizabeth sourit faiblement, se serrant contre lui.

- Merci Jack… merci de veiller sur moi…

- Je sauve ta vie, tu sauves la mienne. Le crapaud et la blanche colombe. Sourit Jack. C'est toi et moi Lizzie. Toujours. Va t'allonger pendant que je regarde ce foutu livre. Teague ne t'en voudra pas si tu lui empruntes son lit Murmura-t-il tendrement.

- Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier…

- Ce n'est pas toi. Il n'aime personne, surtout pas moi. Répondit Jack avec amertume en l'aidant à s'allonger. Dort, tu dois reprendre des forces… Une bataille nous attend. Murmura-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Épuisée par les épreuves encore récentes et le chagrin, Elizabeth ferma les yeux, se laissant glisser dans l'oubli du sommeil. Une fois qu'il fut sur qu'elle dormait, Jack s'assit à la table de travail, commençant la lecture du grimoire.

- Bugger. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce livre ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents en surprenant les mots incube, enfer ou sort qui ne lui évoquaient rien de connu.

Il commença à tourner nerveusement les pages, découvrant des gravures d'une précision atroce dans les tortures qu'elles décrivaient, et finit par tomber sur une enveloppe glissée entre les pages. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture.

_A celui ou celle qui lira ces mots…_

_Je tiens à prévenir ceux qui viendront après moi de la véritable nature de l'homme qui est mon mari et à qui j 'ai dérobé ce livre._

_J'ai passé les dernières années de ma vie à tenter de briser ce qui me lie à cet homme. J'ai tenté tout les charmes, les sorts et formules que m'offraient ce livre… J'ai échoué. Les mots gravés dans l'anneau de nos noces sont gravés dans ma chair mais aussi dans mon âme. Je Lui appartiens. _

_Je ne dois ma survie qu'au fait d'avoir pu, des années durant, me dissimuler à ces regards. Mais je sais qu'aussitôt que je sortirais de ma cachette, Il le saura et alors Il me retrouvera, et lorsque ce sera fait, ma volonté s'effacera devant la Sienne… Rien ne pourra me protéger de Lui. _

_Il me tuera, je le sais._

_Je ne crains pas la mort, je l'accueillerais même comme une amie si j'ignorais ce qui se passera ensuite. Ce pouvoir qu'Il a sur moi perdurera jusque dans mon repos, au-delà de mon enveloppe charnelle et cela me terrifie. _

_Il a perverti mon âme, faisant de moi Sa créature, l'objet de Ses vices et de Ses perversions et mon esclavage continuera au-delà de la mort._

_Je sais maintenant que je ne suis plus la seule à être vouée à Sa damnation. J'ai vu les ténèbres qui entouraient l'âme de sa nouvelle épouse, plus sombres, plus profonds que les miens mais ça n'a aucune importance car nos démons sont les mêmes. Je ne sais par quel miracle sa lumière brille encore, si ce n'est qu'en raison de son amour pour un autre. C'est le cas aussi pour moi, mais cela ne pourra être notre salut. Car Il viendra à bout de tout ce qui est beau et pur dans notre vie. _

_Nous sommes prisonnières à jamais du sort qu'Il nous a jeté. Je Lui appartiens, tout comme elle et personne ne pourra délivrer nos âmes du Coffre de Souffrance que, comme je le sais maintenant, Il nous réserve. _

_J'ai tenté de Le tuer, mais c'est impossible. Malgré tout mon savoir, Il semble être doté d'une prescience qui lui permet de déjouer toutes les attaques. Pourtant Il n'est à ma connaissance pas immortel. Il tue simplement avant qu'on Le tue. _

_Le seule chose que je puisse faire à présent, c'est tenter de contrecarrer Ses projets, pour être sure que Son pouvoir ne s'agrandira pas encore. S'Il parvenait à libérer Calypso et à s'allier à elle, alors il n'y aurait plus d'espoir pour ceux qu'Il voudrait traquer. _

_Voilà l'histoire de ma vie. Il me reste à présent à vous livrer Son nom qui est aussi le mien. Ce nom que je ne prononce jamais et que même à présent je peine à écrire. Celui de mon époux_

_Lord Cutler Beckett._

_Sa femme et Sa possession dans la vie comme dans la mort_

_Audrey._

Jack replia la lettre en tremblant et regarda Elizabeth, qui , épuisée par les épreuves et le chagrin s'était endormie, une expression tourmentée jusque dans son sommeil. Le regard de Jack se posa sur l'anneau qui brillait à son doigt et le pirate lutta de toutes ses forces contre le besoin de l'arracher et le jeter le plus loin possible d'eux. Ses doigts serrèrent convulsivement la lettre d'Audrey et il s'approcha doucement d'Elizabeth, n'osant la toucher de peur de la réveiller

- Je ne laisserais pas ça t'arriver. Je trouverais un moyen Lizzie, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Je te le promets. Murmura-t-il plus sincère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.


	41. Je servirais

_**Bonjour à tous ! on retrouve donc... Anamaria ( allez ne niez pas je sais que vous l'adorez mdrrr ) Et ... James et Audrey**_

_**Attention... Chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux **__**plus jeunes. Ames sensibles s'abstenir ... ( je conseille des mouchoirs à portée de main pour les plus sentimentaux aussi ... )**_

_**Bonne lecture & Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 40**

Son retour sur la terre ferme après le fiasco de se rencontre avec Jones avait été douloureux et longtemps Annamaria se souviendrait des cris d'agonie des hommes morts de lui avoir fait confiance. Jones l'avait laissée seule sur l'eau teintée de rouge des Caraïbes et elle avait été seule à mener le Conquérant à terre. Une fois sauvée, Annamaria avait passé des heures à pleurer, revoyant le visage de Will Turner, son indifférence envers elle, la servilité amoureuse du regard que le jeune forgeron adressait à Jones…. Elle haïssait ce poulpe diabolique dont elle devinait l'emprise sur les sens de Will et n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête: trouver le cœur de Jones et l'obliger à libérer Will. Elle ne ferait pas l'erreur de tuer Jones, d'une part si ce qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux de Will se vérifiait le jeune homme ne lui pardonnerait pas et d'autre part elle savait depuis toujours que tuer Jones équivalait à prendre sa place et elle aimait trop sa liberté pour devenir esclave du Hollandais Volant, même si elle l'était en tant que Capitaine. Elle laisserait le choix à Jones, libérer Will, l'éloigner de lui ou mourir. Mais avant ça … elle devait trouver le cœur du poulpe… chose aisée avec le compas de Jack Sparrow mais pour laquelle elle avait besoin d'hommes d'équipage…

D'une démarche chaloupée, elle entra dans la taverne bruyante où les marins dépensaient leur argent en alcool et filles de joie et commença à observer les hommes qui se trouvaient là. Un marin, plus éméché que ses compagnons s'approcha d'elle et plaqua une main avide sur ses fesses.

- Regardez les gars, une fille habillée en homme… L'est pas mignonne celle là avec sa peau toute chocolat ! J'suis sur que tu sais faire des tas de trucs ma jolie… T'adore ça hein. Gloussa-t-il en tentant de rentrer sa paluche dans son pantalon sous les rires gras de l'assistance.

Annamaria poussa un soupir de lassitude et d'un geste preste elle posa le canon de son arme sur le front de l'ivrogne

- Tu as trois secondes pour sortir ta main de là

L'homme se contenta de rire, sa main s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son vêtement cherchant à atteindre sa partie la plus intime

- Fait pas ta mijaurée … en plus t'es nue sous ton pantalon suis sur que t'adore ça. Gloussa-t-il

Annamaria le fixa, un éclat dur dans le regard

- Non. Ton temps est dépassé. Annonça-t-elle avant de tirer, explosant la tête de l'homme qui retomba raide mort à ses pieds

Annamaria se tourna vers les clients de l'auberge d'un air froid

- Y 'a-t-il encore un volontaire ?

Blancs comme des linges, les hommes secouèrent la tête et l'aubergiste se glissa derrière son bar pour décrocher son fusil. Annamaria qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil, ajusta froidement son tir, lui transperçant la main

- Ça non plus c'est pas une bonne idée… Sers moi un rhum pendant que je tente de trouver des hommes valides dans ce tas de chiens. Ordonna-t-elle

Sans attendre de réponse de l'aubergiste qui se tordait de douleur, elle se tourna vers les hommes

- Alors combien d'entre vous se sentent capables de naviguer sous les ordres d'une femme ? Ou plutôt d'un Seigneur de la Piraterie ? Lança-t-elle avec hargne

Un homme se leva, l'air moqueur

- Un Seigneur rien que ça ? Alors pourquoi es tu ici alors que nous savons tous que le Chant a retenti ?

Les yeux d'Annamaria se plissèrent

- Peut être parce que j'ai besoin d'un équipage …

- Et on peut savoir ce qui est arrivé à tes hommes ? Ou même si tu as un navire… Seigneurie des Pirates ? Se moqua l'homme

- Ils sont morts. Déclara d'une voix dure Annamaria refoulant le souvenir de la boucherie. Quand au navire, il est ici … Le Conquérant !

Les hommes éclatèrent de rire

- Le Conquérant ? Et que comptes tu conquérir la belle …

- Ça me regarde. Alors combien d'entre vous préfèrent naviguer plutôt que de rester ici à se transformer en sacs à vinasse ?

L'homme qui le premier l'avait interpellée jeta un coups d'œil vers le corps de celui qui lui avait manqué de respect et se leva lentement

- Moi Capitaine Conquérante. Se moqua-t-il. Je suis volontaire pour la place de second ainsi que pour combler celle qui est ouverte entre tes cuisses.

Annamaria le regarda froidement, l'homme était bien bâti, son visage buriné attestant d'une longue expérience en mer.

- Oui à la première, non à la seconde. Cracha-t-elle.

- J'aurais essayé.. Sourit l'homme.

Annamaria tourna son regard vers lui

- Alors ! Tu te décides ?

- D'accord… Je serais ton second pour le reste … tu n'as pas l'air très hospitalière

- Ça me regarde. Déclara Annamaria secrètement soulagée en voyant d'autres mains se lever. Très bien … pour ceux qui veulent appareiller à mon bord le départ est pour ce soir, soyez à l'heure

Son nouveau second la regarda avec ironie

- Et peut on savoir où nous allons Capitaine ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Rétorqua Annamaria avant de descendre cul sec un pichet de rhum. Retrouvez moi sur le port. Dit elle avant de sortir, piétinant au passage le corps de celui qu'elle avait abattu

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle sortit se hâtant dans les rues, sure de l'adhésion des hommes qu'elle avait recruté. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses rêves de liberté pour Will qu'elle n'entendit pas le pas de l'homme derrière elle et se retrouva plaquée au mur avec rudesse.

- Laisse moi tas de merde. Ordonna-t-elle en sentant la respiration saccadée de son agresseur dans son cou

- Quel manque d'élégance Seigneur Mérida… Souffla l'homme dans son cou

Annamaria sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en reconnaissant la voix de l'homme à qui elle avait jadis vendu Elizabeth Swann.

- Que voulez vous ? Demanda-t-elle, détestant sentir sa voix trembler

Mercer remonta sa main gantée le long de sa poitrine, la palpant sans douceur

- Vous me manquiez… Notre précédente rencontre m'a laissé un goût d'inachevé.. Murmura-t-il en pressant son corps contre le sien

La respiration d'Annamaria se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle sentait l'excitation de l'homme dans son dos

- As-tu déjà goûté au plaisir indicible de la douleur.. Annamaria ? Demanda-t-il savourant son prénom

- Je vous ai donné ce que vous vouliez… Vous avez eu la Swann. Lâchez moi. Ordonna-t-elle faiblement

- Elle n'est plus avec nous … Sparrow l'a échangée à mon maître contre Calypso. Ricana Mercer en se collant contre elle

Annamaria poussa une exclamation de surprise en apprenant que Jack avait été jusqu'à les trahir pour posséder cette petite oie.

- Ça ne me concerne pas.. Tenta-t-elle d'une voix misérable. Laissez moi

Mercer râla de plaisir. Il pouvait sentir sa cœur s'affoler sous sa poigne, l'odeur de sa peur… Il lui semblait déjà goûter le sang qu'il ferait bientôt s'écouler d'elle, sa main chercha son couteau et il sortit sa lame brillante, la passant sous les yeux d'Annamaria

- Je l'ai aiguisée spécialement pour nos retrouvailles. Souffla-t-il

La jeune femme gémit bruyamment, terrifiée cette fois, lorsqu'une voix lui rendit l'espoir

- Hé toi là bas qu'est-ce que tu fais à notre Capitaine ! Hurla l'homme qui s'était auto proclamé second

Mercer se retourna vivement et jura entre ses dents en voyant arriver l'homme, suivi par le reste des recrues d'Annamaria

- Tu as de la chance cette fois … Mais je saurais être patient… Murmura-t-il en rangeant prestement son couteau et en détalant dans le sens opposé

Choquée, Annamaria se laissa glisser contre le mur avec l'envie de pleurer de soulagement tant cet homme la terrifiait. Le second parvint à sa hauteur

- Besoin d'aide Capitaine ?

Annamaria secoua lentement la tête

- Non… Juste un prétendant éconduit…. Plaisanta-t-elle en tentant d'être convaincante. Mais merci quand même … euh rappelle moi ton nom

- Tom Hutvin. Déclara sobrement l'homme, intrigué par ce seigneur pirate qui était une femme et qui semblait terrifié par un simple pervers

- Très bien Tom, si tes amis et toi vous êtes au complet nous levons l'ancre. Ordonna Annamaria.

L'homme hocha lentement la tête et Annamaria prit la tête du cortège, courant presque tant elle avait hâte de s'éloigner de celui qui semblait décidé à la poursuivre jusqu'en enfer… Dans un coin sombre, Mercer regarda le groupe passé, son désir d'elle prêt à exploser tant il était frustré

- Bientôt Annamaria.. Bientôt je te retrouverais … Murmura-t-il avant de reprendre la route de Port Royal …

()()

Le voyage jusqu'à Port Royal était passé vite. Trop vite pour Audrey qui se sentait dépassée par les événements, en effet depuis leur passage dans le bayou et le comportement de James en découvrant la disparition de Tia Dalma, les choses avaient encore empirées entre eux. Le Commodore semblait à présent la regarder avec un intense dégoût, l'évitant le plus possible et elle se sentait plus vide qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Audrey ne comprenait même plus ce que le Commodore lui reprochait et elle n'osait pas lui demander, l'homme étant dans une ivresse quasi permanente…

Audrey sursauta en entendant les marins se préparer à jeter l'ancre et sa porte s'ouvrit sans la moindre prévention, laissant place au visage rasé de frais de James Norrington. Le Commodore posa son regard glacé sur elle.

- Nous sommes arrivés Madame Beckett

Audrey leva ses prunelles mauves sur lui, surprise de constater qu'il n'avait pas bu.

- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi James. Quand à notre arrivée je m'en étais rendue compte.

James sourit brièvement avant de reprendre son masque froid, évitant de la regarder et d'écouter la voix en lui qui lui criait qu'il devait la protéger.

- Bien. Je vais donc vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons pénétrer chez Beckett, trouver Elizabeth la libérer puis découvrir la cachette de Calypso, si votre mari s'interpose, je me fais fort d'en venir à bout.

Audrey frissonna

- Un plan audacieux James…. Mais je dois vous avertir que vous ne viendrez pas aussi facilement à bout de … Cutler.

Norrington s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit la main.

- C'est pour ça que vous allez venir avec moi. Un de nous deux doit réussir. Sauvez Elizabeth et emmenez Calypso. Je m'occupe de Beckett

Audrey blêmit, ainsi donc le moment était venu… Peut être devrait elle lui dire qu'Elizabeth n'était déjà plus ici, emportée ailleurs par d'autres bras, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et ne rencontra que le regard emplit de méfiance et de dégoût de James.

- Très bien … Nous ferons ainsi James. Murmura-t-elle le cœur lourd.

James sourit à nouveau

- Soit, j'espère que vous ne me réservez pas encore une de vos surprises car sachez que si c'était le cas ce serait la dernière fois que je vous autoriserais à me berner, même si je vous dois la vie.

Audrey hocha la tête

- Bien nous attendrons la tombée de la nuit. Déclara James.

La nuit tomba vite sur la ville et Audrey vêtue d'une longue robe noire referma doucement ses flacons, les scellant, sachant au fond d'elle qu'elle ne reverrait jamais cet endroit. James, vêtu avec distinction l'attendait sur le pont et il fut surpris de sa pâleur lorsqu'elle le rejoignit

- Vous vous sentez bien ? Demanda-t-il malgré lui.

Audrey sourit faiblement

- Finissons en James.

- Soit …. Suivez moi.

Il sembla à Audrey que le temps ralentissait alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la maison endormie de Beckett. La jeune femme frissonna, la maison était trop calme pour que ce soit normal mais devant elle, James continua à avancer, grimpant les étages avec agilité jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans une chambre richement décorée.

- Ce doit être ici. Murmura-t-il en allumant une bougie.

Il sourit en apercevant un ruban abandonné dans un coin et le serra doucement dans sa main.

- Elizabeth….

Sur le seuil, Audrey était paralysée par l'effroi. Elle avait reconnu le décor cossu de la chambre, si semblable à celui de la pièce dans laquelle elle avait vécu les pires années de son mariage. Comme dans un brouillard, elle s'approcha du lit et commença à regarder les gravures qui étaient éparpillées sur la courtepointe. Une brusque nausée la saisit en reconnaissant Elizabeth sur certaines, elle sur d'autres. Norrington se retourna vers elle, la découvrant plus pale que jamais.

- Audrey ! Chuchota-t-il. Fermez la porte !

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme ne bougea pas et James s'approcha d'elle, lui arrachant la gravure des mains. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil dessus et la repoussa loin d'eux en découvrant Elizabeth, le visage incliné, semblant appeler des caresses tandis qu'entre ses cuisses s'affairait une silhouette féminine.

- Et arrêtez de regarder ces saletés ! C'est révoltant ! Dit il plus fort en rougissant de sentir son sexe se réveiller.

La porte claqua avec violence derrière eux et Audrey recula, terrifiée cette fois. James lança un regard méfiant autour d'eux et se retrouva brusquement immobilisé une lame sous la gorge.

- Commodore Norrington… Souffla Mercer. Il semblerait bien que j'ai eu raison de rentrer au plus tôt.

James sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre et regarda Audrey avec crainte

- Ne restez pas là Audrey ! Il est seul sauvez vous ! Vite !

Comme dans un cauchemar, elle commença à avancer vers la porte, touchant la poignée qu'elle s'apprêta à ouvrir lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta net.

- Tu m'as manqué, petite catin.

James fronça les sourcils et se contorsionna pour apercevoir Beckett qui émergeait doucement d'un coin sombre de la pièce. Le cœur affolé, James comprit que le Lord s'était trouvé là dès le début, il fit un pas en avant et Mercer ré affermit son étreinte, la lame s'enfonçant légèrement dans sa gorge.

- Audrey… Part. La supplia-t-il.

Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard, tournant son visage vers celui de l'homme qu'elle avait passé tellement de temps à fuir.

Beckett sourit avec cruauté.

- Tu as été très indisciplinée Audrey… Tu t'es donnée à cet homme sans que je t'y ai autorisée… Tu m'as volé..

Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle avançait vers Beckett. Elle ne pouvait pas résister à son appel.

- Tu m'appartiens Audrey. Dit le. Ordonna Beckett

- Je t'appartiens. Murmura-t-elle les mots franchissant ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse les retenir

James, effaré, la contempla, elle avait le regard halluciné et ses pupilles démesurément dilatées étaient chargées de terreur

- Audrey ! Cria-t-il. Arrête !

Mercer renforça sa prise sur lui.

- Plus un geste où je vous tue…encore.

James s'arrêta net, le regard perdu en voyant Audrey s'agenouiller devant Beckett. Le Lord se tourna alors vers lui, un sourire de pure malveillance aux lèvres avant de se pencher sur la femme soumise à ses pieds.

- Donne moi du plaisir Audrey.

James, le cœur battant à tout rompre vit Audrey défaire le pantalon de Beckett exhibant son sexe durci avant de le mettre dans sa bouche sans la moindre hésitation. La main de Beckett posa dans les lourdes boucles brunes de la jeune femme, la forçant à le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, ses hanches se pressant contre elle sans douceur. James, les larmes aux yeux avait plus mal au cœur que jamais en voyant Audrey ainsi, entièrement dévouée au plaisir d'un autre qui la prenait comme un simple objet.

- Mais qu'êtes vous donc. Murmura-t-il si horrifié qu'il ne bougeait plus.

Audrey pleurait. Son cœur cognait avec force dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle sentait l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde s'enfoncer dans sa gorge sans qu'elle puisse se défendre, ses oreilles s'emplissant des râles de plaisir de Beckett. Sa langue agissait par automatisme tandis que son cœur se soulevait de sentir dans sa bouche la saveur amère de l'écume que bientôt il déverserait entièrement en elle. La main de Beckett se crispa dans ses cheveux alors qu'il l'immobilisait, se projetant en elle par d'un violent coup de reins qui faillit l'étouffer. Audrey gémit de détresse en sentant le liquide chaud envahir sa gorge, sa peine couverte par le cri de jouissance victorieuse de Beckett qui la repoussa violemment au sol, lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre au passage.

- C'est bien ma chère petite putain… A présent regarde ton précieux Norrington. Ordonna-t-il en la saisissant par les cheveux, l'obligeant à tourner son visage vers James. Je veux qu'il voit la chienne que tu es.

Les larmes aux yeux, James détailla le visage d'Audrey, ses lèvres entrouvertes portant encore la trace du plaisir de Beckett tandis que dans ses yeux une souffrance sans nom se propageait.

- Audrey. Murmura-t-il le cœur brisé. Pardon.

Beckett sourit derrière elle

- Touchant vraiment …

Audrey gémit, ses yeux s'accrochant à ceux de James en une prière muette, regrettant de ne pas lui avoir dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle poussa un râle en sentant Beckett tirer sa tête en arrière, découvrant sa gorge. Ses yeux si sombres qu'ils en paraissent violets se fermèrent alors que la froideur de la lame de Beckett entaillait son cou faisant jaillir son sang, l'homme la maintenant jusqu'à ce que toute vie l'ait désertée et que son âme ait rejoint l'abîme de souffrance qu'il lui avait réservé. Elle n'entendit pas le hurlement de Norrington, pas plus qu'elle ne le vit échapper à la poigne de Mercer, recueillant son corps inerte dans ses bras.

- Audrey. Non, non non ! Hurla Norrington pendant que Beckett s'écartait, essuyant soigneusement sa lame sur la courtepointe du lit d'Elizabeth.

James, anéanti, berça lentement le corps encore tiède d'Audrey contre lui, se jurant de la venger. Il n'entendit pas Tia Dalma pénétrer dans la pièce, les regardant avec un sourire ravi. La sorcière se tourna vers Beckett

- Voulez vous un verre ma chère ? Lui demanda ce dernier

La sorcière secoua la tête

- Non … demande lui. C'est lui que le destin a désigné pour nous emmener. Murmura-t-elle en désignant Norrington.

Cutler sourit

- Relevez vous Norrington et laissez ça, Mr Mercer va s'en charger.

Le regard chargé de haine, Norrington s'avança la main sur la garde de son épée.

- Non vous ne me tuerez pas. Affirma Beckett. Pas si vous voulez une chance de revoir un jour Elizabeth.

Norrington le fixa avec dégoût

- Vous l'avez tuée ! Vous êtes un être vil et méprisable !

- Mais je peux vous offrir votre désir et plus encore. Murmura Beckett d'une voix séductrice. Rejoignez moi et goûtez les plaisirs. Soyez contre moi et mourez comme un chien en condamnant Elizabeth…

Norrington, la main toujours sur la garde de son épée avança encore prêt à frapper mais la main de Tia Dalma l'arrêta net

- Allons chéri… il t'offre ce que tu veux…

James se tourna vers elle et émit un sanglot étranglé en ressentant à nouveau le désir animal qui l'avait saisi la première fois qu'il s'était trouvé en sa présence. Il tenta de penser à Audrey sans y parvenir, le parfum enivrant de la sorcière ayant raison de ses défenses. Derrière elle, Beckett reprit d'une voix basse et envoûtante

- Il y a mon cher James… Ce qu'un homme peut faire et ce qu'il ne peut pas faire… La question est .. Pouvez vous me servir en rétribution de la réalisation de vos désirs ?

Norrington ferma les yeux, le cœur emplit de haine

- Tout mes désirs…Murmura-t-il avec dépit

- Tous. Souffla Tia Dalma

Le visage de Norrington se durcit.. Il était temps pour lui de prendre son destin en main.

- Je servirais. Murmura-t-il

Beckett sourit d'un air suffisant, échangeant un regard complice avec Tia Dalma

- Alors conduisez nous à l'île des Épaves. Ordonna-t-il.

James lui sourit étrangement et se mit en route les faisant signe de le suivre…


	42. Pères & Fils

_**Bonjour à tous ! **__**Allez ... merci à Margaux & Littlebeattle pour leurs comm ... Voici la suite ... avec un peu tout le monde lol**_

_**Bonne lecture & Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 41**

Le retour inattendu d'Annamaria dans sa vie avait plus perturbé Will que le jeune homme ne voulait se l'avouer. La revoir avait forcé des souvenirs qu'il croyait disparus à jamais, des images de son passé, de sa quête pour retrouver Elizabeth…

Elizabeth… Il l'aimais jadis, il l'aimait avant de découvrir qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Longtemps il avait espéré, longtemps il s'était réchauffé au souvenir d'un regard ou d'un sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé mais à présent ça ne représentait plus rien pour lui. Il avait trouvé sa place, de celles que d'autres auraient fuis avec horreur mais qui lui correspondait bien.

Le découvrant seul, Bill le Bottier s'approcha avec hésitations de son fils. Il n'était toujours pas parvenu à trouver les mots qui lui permettraient de débuter une relation « normale » avec lui tant il avait été choqué par leurs retrouvailles. Tout le reste de son esclavage à bord du Hollandais Volant il devrait vivre avec la vision de son fils, sa chair ployant sous le poids des assauts de Davy Jones, son beau visage si semblable au sien au même âge contracté sous l'effet du plaisir. Mais il avait aussi vu la jeune métisse que Jones avait si cruellement humiliée et son cœur de père s'était gonflé d'espoir en voyant le regard qu'elle posait sur son fils. Peut être que tout n'était pas perdu pour Will… peut être que sa malédiction ne toucherait pas le jeune homme plus encore et qu'il réussirait là où lui, son père, avait échoué en menant une vie de famille normale entouré de sa femme et de ses enfants.

Rassemblant tout son courage Bill posa une main sur l'épaule de Will

- Fils. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous parlions.

Will rougit et détourna le regard, ne voulant pas lire dans celui de son père la condamnation et le dégoût qui lui rappelait chaque fois à quel point sa jouissance était contre nature.

- De quoi veux tu que nous parlions. Murmura-t-il

- De toi Will. Et de moi, de Jones…

Will déglutit et se retourna brièvement vers son père

- Il me semble savoir que tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale à ce sujet

Bill eut un rire sans joie à ces paroles

- Je ne comptais pas te faire la morale, juste comprendre pourquoi cette ignominie qui coule dans mes veines est à présent dans les tiennes.

Will , l'air blessé se retourna vers son père

- Est-ce que tu essaies de justifier tes actes et ton abandon par un geste d'amour vers Jones ? C'est ça que tu veux me dire ?Que tu veux que je comprenne et que je pardonne ?

Bill soupira, le moment était donc venu de s'expliquer pour ça aussi…

- Pas Jones. C'était un autre… Un beau marin, jeune et fort… J'aimais ta mère bien sur mais mon cœur ne s'accélérait plus en sa présence, mon sang ne bouillait plus lorsque je la sentais sous moi… Tout en moi se tendait vers cet homme. Mais toi … toi je sais que tu es différent, que ton cœur bat pour une fille…

Will eut une grimace amère en entendant la confession de son père.

- Il n'y a plus de femme, c'était un rêve. Déclara-t-il d'un ton tranchant

Bill sentit l'espoir renaître à ces mots

- Mais elle existe … Will mon gars… J'ai vu la femme qui a bravé Jones pour te rejoindre, le regard qu'elle pose sur toi

- Annamaria ne représente rien à mes yeux.

Bill éclata de rire

- Mais tu n'as même pas essayé ! Crois tu que ce que Jones te procure soit de l'amour ? Ce poulpe est incapable d'un tel sentiment

Will rougit violemment et se retourna vers Bill

- Ne parle pas de lui ainsi. Il est le seul à m'avoir jamais témoigné de l'affection !

- De l'affection ? S'écria Bill, incrédule. Will, il a fait de toi sa catin …

- Tu l'étais avant moi, non ?

Ce fut au tour de Bill de paraître gêné, sa rougeur renseignant Will sur la justesse de ses accusations.

- Will, mon gars, cette fille …

- Elizabeth. Murmura Will la voix emplie de peine. C'est à cause d'elle que je suis ici, elle et Sparrow … Ils m'ont utilisés puis elle est …partie

Bill s'approcha de lui, plein d'espoir en percevant les sentiments qui vibraient encore dans la voix de son fils.

- Si tu t'enfuyais d'ici… Tu pourrais la retrouver, t'expliquer avec elle…

- Elle ne me voit que comme un frère, elle me l'a dit. Répondit Will avec amertume

- Et alors ? Ne vaut il mieux pas être vu comme un frère que comme une catin ? Will je t'en prie lorsque cette Annamaria reviendra … et je suis certain qu'elle le fera…Pars avec elle sans te soucier du reste et saisis ta chance . Tu ne me dois rien pas plus qu'à Jones…

Davy éclata de rire derrière Bill

- Tu te découvres une vocation de père Turner ? C'est un peu tard non …..

Will surpris se retourna vers Jones, l'enveloppant de son regard noisette, tremblant de peur à l'idée que le poulpe le rejette à présent.

- Quand à toi, jeune Turner, je croyais t'avoir guéri de cette peste que sont les femmes…Je te veux dans ma cabine, maintenant. Bill tu viens avec nous.

Bill blêmit à l'ordre donné

- Oh non Capitaine … Non …

- C'est un ordre. Assena Jones en le faisant le précéder.

Will, le cœur battant à tout rompre les suivit, perturbé par la requête de Jones. Une fois à l'intérieur, ce dernier fit signe à Bill de s'asseoir. Le Bottier , la mort dans l'âme, s'exécuta tandis que Jones se tournait vers Will.

- Déshabille toi entièrement. Je veux voir ton corps.

Tremblant, mais n'ayant pas la force de s'opposer à Jones, Will s'exécuta lentement, dévoilant son corps sur lequel commençait ça et là à apparaître des coquillages variés. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement nu, Jones sourit, reposant la pipe qu'il venait d'entamer.

- Tourne toi. Face à ton père.

Will se retourna, baissant les yeux devant le regard horrifié de Bill qui découvrait à quel point son fils était devenu l'esclave de Jones. Une forte bourrade de ce dernier poussa Will vers l'avant, le mettant à quatre pattes. Frissonnant, le jeune homme sentit un tentacule glisser le long de son dos tandis que derrière lui, Jones avait repris sa pipe et tirait lentement dessus, envoyant des ronds de fumée dans la cabine.

- Si j'ai bien compris, ton père pense que tu ne me dois rien… Erreur … Tu as signé ton engagement à mes côtés . N'est il pas vrai ?

- Si. Souffla Will rougissant de sentir son sexe se dresser peu à peu alors que le tentacule de Jones effleurait la peau délicate de ses fesses.

- Ton père semble également persuadé que le traitement que je t'inflige te déplait. Aussi vais-je lui prouver le contraire …

Will les yeux clos pour ne pas voir le visage de son père, frémit en entendant le lourd pantalon de Jones tomber sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Avec un soupir, il écarta légèrement les cuisses, facilitant la progression du tentacule qui ne se contentait jusqu' alors que de caresses superficielles. Jones plongea son regard froid dans celui de Bill alors qu'il frottait son sexe contre les fesses de Will, se contentant de l'effleurer

- Que veux tu Will ? Je veux que tu le dises.

- Will… non Murmura Bill

Avec un gémissement frustré, Will poussa son bassin contre celui du poulpe, son érection grandissant à mesure que leurs corps se rapprochaient.

- Je n'entends rien. Déclara Jones avec froideur.

Le jeune homme, les mâchoires serrées déglutit tandis que des larmes d'humiliation s'écoulaient de ses yeux.

- Que vous me preniez. Chuchota-t-il

Bill détourna le regard, pris d'une brusque nausée en se reconnaissant dans son fils. Jones le fixa

- Avez-vous entendu Mr Turner ? Votre fils veut que je le prenne … Introduisez moi donc auprès de lui, je ne saurais me passer de la bénédiction du père de la mariée. Ricana-t-il

Bill ouvrit des yeux effarés en comprenant ce que voulait l'autre

- Oh non … non … Dit il en secouant la tête

- Ce n'était pas une suggestion Bill mais un ordre.

Les larmes aux yeux, Bill secoua la tête .

- Je refuse.

Jones saisit Will par les cheveux, lui remontant brusquement la tête de sa pince , tandis son autre main tentaculaire s'enroulait tel un serpent autour du sexe gonflé de Will, le caressant lentement.

Perdu entre la douleur et l'excitation, Will poussa un gémissement aigu, son corps se mettant à trembler alors qu'il attendait la délivrance.

- Fait le Bill. Ou je le tue sous tes yeux.

Avec un reniflement de détresse, Bill s'approcha lentement et prit le sexe de Jones dans ses mains rêches et tremblantes

- Introduit moi Bill. Répéta Jones avec un sourire cruel en resserrant sa pince sur les cheveux de Will, tirant sa tête plus encore en arrière et arrachant un gémissement de douleur au jeune homme.

Bill lui lança un regard éperdu et sans regarder Will, sa main libre écarta les fesses de son fils tandis qu'il guidait le sexe de Jones en lui. Jones sourit avec froideur et relâcha la tête de Will, continuant à caresser son sexe.

- Va reprendre ta place à présent.

Le regard mort, Bill alla docilement reprendre sa place face à Will tandis que la pince de Jones se posait sur les hanches du jeune homme, l'aidant à s'enfoncer plus profondément. Will gémit de plaisir alors que le tentacule enserrait son sexe en de rapides va et vient. Finalement, au bout d'un accouplement violent Jones se lâcha en lui avec un râle, ses frissons de plaisir ayant raison de Will qui jouit à son tour, sa semence se répandant sur le sol crasseux de la cabine. Jones se retira sans douceur et poussa Will au sol, le jeune homme se retrouvant le visage dans les marques de son orgasme.

- Satisfait Bill ? Tu vois que je ne suis pas si cruel… J'ai fait plaisir à ton fils. Exulta-t-il avant de sortir

Bill ne répondit pas, regardant avec amertume Will qui gisait au sol, le visage maculé, des larmes de honte traçant des sillons clairs sur ses joues. Avec un soupir triste, il se leva et alla s'agenouiller aux côtés de Will

- Relève toi fils. Murmura-t-il des sanglots dans la voix. Et pardonne moi pour t'avoir donné ce désir contre nature.

Will, rouge de honte s'écarta de lui, complètement perdu et Bill le regarda longuement se promettant de tout faire pour le sortir des tentacules de Jones et pour lui donner une chance de ne pas refaire ses erreurs et de mener une vie normale. Avec douceur il se pencha sur Will et le força à le regarder.

- Je n'ai pas été un bon père pour toi Will mais je te promets que ça va changer

Will le regarda un instant et sourit avec hésitation à ces paroles qu'il avait si longtemps rêvé d'entendre. Bill lui sourit en retour. Il le sauverait quoiqu'il lui en coûte il sauverait Will de Jones et .. De lui-même.

()()

Ça faisait à présent plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient à l'île des Épaves et le Conseil n'avait toujours pas pu commencer, ce qui somme toute ne gênait pas Jack outre mesure. Elizabeth se remettait lentement de l 'annonce de la mort de son père et Jack la découvrait souvent seule,pleurant dans un coin quelconque. Il ne lui avait rien dit de la confession d'Audrey et de la menace qui planait sur elle, ne voulant pas ajouter à son angoisse mais il étudiait des heures durant le livre d'Audrey, y cherchant une solution.

Cette nuit là, Jack, épuisé après avoir passé des heures à compulser le grimoire, s'apprêtait à rejoindre le Pearl, sachant y trouver Elizabeth qui sûrement dormirait déjà. Il avançait d'un pas rapide vers le navire, pressé de sentir son corps chaud se blottir contre le sien lorsque la voix de Teague l'arrêta net.

- Il faut qu'on parle Jackie.

Grimaçant, Jack se retourna vers son père.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi …

Teague eut un sourire froid

- Vraiment … tu ne vois pas ? Et bien moi si . Dis moi qu'as-tu appris dans le livre d'Audrey Beckett ?

- Rien qui te concerne. Lâcha Jack avant de continuer sa route vers le Pearl.

Teague se contracta sous la rebuffade et reprit la parole

- Qu'est-ce que cette femme représente pour toi Jackie ?

- Audrey ? Rien du tout. Répondit Jack sans s'arrêter

- Je ne parlais pas d'Audrey. Mais de cette Elizabeth Beckett qui se traîne comme une âme en peine depuis qu'elle est ici.

- Elle vient de perdre son père.

- Et tu la consoles ? Tu te sers d'elle contre Beckett ? Tu penses qu'elle ferait un bon moyen de pression ? Demanda Teague

Jack frissonna et se tourna vers lui

- Lizzie n'est pas un moyen de pression Teague.

- Alors qu' est t'elle ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas Teague

Teague soupira avec lassitude

- Elle est ta maîtresse n'est-ce pas ?

Jack se crispa à ces mots. _Ma maîtresse … non c'est ma Lizzie. C'est celle que j'ai toujours cherchée, celle que mon cœur désire…_

- Oui c'est ça. Répondit il d'un ton sec. Maintenant si tu le permets j'ai envie de me défouler et ton trou à rat manque sérieusement de catins ce qui m'étonne vu tes goûts.

- C'est pour ça que tu l'as amenée ?

Jack lui sourit d'un air cynique

- Pour quoi d'autre ? Dit il avant de s'éloigner, pressé de retrouver Elizabeth.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir menti à Teague sur ses sentiments, lui disant ce que le vieil homme voulait entendre sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais ni son respect ni son approbation. Toute conversation avec Teague Sparrow était du temps perdu … Se dit il en avançant rapidement.

Songeur, Teague regarda sa silhouette décroître avant de soupirer. Lorsqu'il avait vu Jack arriver avec cette fille, il avait espéré un bref instant que son fils avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à aimer et qu'ainsi il aurait l'occasion se rapprocher de lui et de retisser les liens que ses erreurs avaient rompus mais une fois de plus Jack s'avérait décevant …

Loin de se douter des pensées de son père,Jack entra doucement dans la cabine et retira lentement ses bottes, les posant soigneusement à côté du lit dans lequel Elizabeth dormait déjà. Il ôta ses vêtements avant de se glisser contre elle, savourant la tiédeur de sa peau

Contre lui, Elizabeth bougea faiblement, ouvrant ses grands yeux sombres.

- Je t'ai attendu. Murmura-t-elle

- Teague m'a retenu. Répondit Jack sans pouvoir se retenir de la toucher, ses doigts glissant sur son bras.

Elizabeth sourit en sentant sa caresse. Elle ne se posait plus de questions sur Jack et les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait, les battements de son cœur la renseignant suffisamment à ce sujet. Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa doucement, sa langue venant caresser la sienne.

Le sang de Jack se mit à bouillir alors que toute sa fatigue s'envolait d'un coup et il sourit sous la bouche d'Elizabeth. _Petite sorcière… _

- Plus sommeil ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin

- Avec toi jamais…

- Mmmm je sais, je suis un amant d'une vigueur et d'une .. Taille hors du commun. Répondit Jack avec fierté, sa main se perdant dans des caresses plus précises.

Elizabeth sourit et le regarda avec défi

- Prouve le …

- A vos ordres Capitaine Lizzie. Sourit Jack en la pénétrant doucement

Elizabeth gémit, le plaisir envahissant ses traits alors qu'il progressait lentement en elle

- Je t'aime tellement Jack…

_Moi aussi trésor… plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible…_

Jack soupira de plaisir et glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour attirer son visage à lui.

- Lizzie. Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément

Ils firent l'amour longtemps, tendrement. Jack avait l'impression qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se rassasier de son corps, sa langue découvrant sans cesse de nouvelles saveurs tandis que ses mains épousaient ses formes délicates jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent, mettant fin à leur étreinte. Elizabeth soupira et nicha sa tête contre son épaule, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'un sourire heureux flottait sur ses lèvres.

Jack se retourna brièvement vers elle, le cœur battant à la pensée de ce qu'il allait dire pour la première fois

- Lizzie …

Elizabeth ouvrit un œil rond l'air mi amusée mi inquiète

- Encore ?

_Oh Lizzie oui encore … J'ai envie de te prendre encore, jusqu'au matin, jusqu'à ce qu'on en puisse plus l'un et l'autre. Je veux caresser ton corps jusqu'à le connaître par cœur et lorsque le moment sera venu je veux mourir en toi… Ma délicieuse Lizzie _

- Jack ? Demanda Elizabeth inquiète par son brusque silence

- Lizzie … je.. Je suis amoureux de toi . Souffla-t-il enfin

_Imbécile ! Prend la plutôt !_

Les yeux d'Elizabeth se mirent à briller alors qu'il lui disait enfin les mots qu'elle avait tant espérés. Elle l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres et plongea son regard dans le sien

- Tant mieux parce que c'est réciproque Capitaine Sparrow et que je ne suis pas prête de te laisser. Je ne commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur. Murmura-t-elle .

Jack sourit de son sérieux et glissa une main avide sur son corps

- Prouve le … La défia-t-il .

Les yeux dans les siens, Elizabeth glissa sa main jusqu'à son sexe, le caressant lentement tandis que leurs soupirs emplissaient à nouveau la pièce.. Pris par leur plaisir, aucun des deux ne s'aperçut de l'arrivée du Conquérant et de son capitaine chargée du coffre contenant le cœur de Jones pas plus qu'ils ne virent que dans la paume de leurs mains commençait à s'étendre une marque noire….


	43. Un conseil riche en rebondissements

_**Bonjour à tous ! **__**On approche de la fin ... Et de la confrontation...**_

_**Chapitre à contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

_**Bonne lecture & Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 42**

Annamaria mit pied à terre, l'air décidé. Dans le creux de ses bras, reposait le coffre contenant le cœur battant de Davy Jones. Bien sur elle aurait pu se dispenser de venir au Conseil et continuer son chemin seule, invoquer Jones et le sommer de libérer Will. Mais … Après ce que Mercer lui avait involontairement révélé lorsqu'il l'avait menacée, elle ne pouvait ignorer son devoir de Seigneur Pirate et cela d'autant plus que celui-ci lui donnerait une bonne occasion de se venger de Jack Sparrow et de sa catin… Le visage réjoui elle imaginait déjà les réactions des autres Seigneurs lorsqu'ils apprendraient la trahison de Jack… Ce dernier serait probablement exclu de la Confrérie, désavoué par ses pairs et peut être même qu'elle pourrait, par ce moyen récupérer le Black Pearl… Ainsi Jack Sparrow, ce voleur, cet escroc, ce pirate qui avait marchandé la vie de Will comme s'il n'était qu'un objet recevrait la juste rétribution de ses actes. Enfin.

Elle passa devant le Black Pearl et sourit méchamment en apercevant à la lueur tremblante d'une bougie dans la cabine de Jack deux ombres enlacées sans équivoque… Le pirate avait finalement retrouvé sa catin mais peut être qu'il la perdrait aussi dans l'aventure. Après tout, elle était aussi coupable que le pirate et nul doute qu'elle pousserait le Conseil à statuer sur le cas d'Elizabeth Beckett … on pouvait imaginer que cette dernière agissait de concert avec son époux, l'aidant à obtenir Calypso. Dans ce cas, et Annamaria ne doutait pas de réussir à ancrer cette idée dans la tête des autres Seigneurs, la mort serait requise contre elle, la faisant disparaître à jamais de la vie de Will…

Hutvin la regarda avec surprise en l'entendant rire… C'était la première fois que le second voyait son capitaine manifester une quelconque joie depuis qu'il naviguait sous ses ordres

- Tout va bien Capitaine ? Demanda-t-il légèrement hésitant

- Ça n'a jamais été mieux… Répondit Annamaria en poussant la porte du Conseil.

Les pirates affalés et occupés à boire se retournèrent vivement à son entrée. Sao Feng lui adressant un regard fiévreux tandis qu'un accord discordant se faisant entendre au loin

- C'est pas vrai .. Le « Seigneur » Mérida se décide enfin à nous honorer de sa présence… Grinça Feng

- Oh et le « Seigneur » Feng a réussi à trouver le chemin de la sortie de son bain de vapeur. Répondit Annamaria

La main sur son sabre Sao Feng s'approcha d'elle

- Répète un peu ! Ordonna-t-il tandis que les pirates brutalement alertes se préparaient à se lancer dans une joyeuse bataille

Un coup tiré en l'air les arrêta net et Teague apparut en pleine lumière, avançant avec lenteur

- Le Conseil doit être réuni pour parler de choses sérieuses. Faites le. Dit il simplement

Annamaria le regarda avec haine

- Il manque Sparrow.

Teague lui rendit son regard et se tourna vers Gibbs

- Va le chercher .

- Euh. Bredouilla Gibbs. J'suis pas sur que

- Maintenant.

- Hem oui Capitaine Teague… Bredouilla Gibbs en sortant à la hâte tandis que le Gardien du Code retournait à sa place, observant les Seigneurs qui s'assirent en silence, attendant Jack.

Gibbs parvint sur le Pearl et grimaça alors qu'il frappait à la porte de la cabine de Jack, sur que ce dernier serait furieux. Jack, torse nu , vint lui ouvrir, prenant garde à refermer la porte derrière lui

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends…

- Jack hem désolé mais Annamaria est arrivée et euh le conseil va commencer. Ils t'attendent

- Bugger.. Siffla Jack. Bien j'arrive…

Sans attendre la réaction de Gibbs il retourna sans sa cabine lui claquant la porte au nez.

Avec un soupir, il commença à s'habiller pendant qu'Elizabeth ouvrait un œil endormi.

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Annamaria est là. Le Conseil va commencer

- Oh…. Dit simplement Elizabeth grimaçant à la mention d'Annamaria.

Jack se pencha vers elle, frôlant ses lèvres

- Je ne serais pas long … et après nous pourrons partir…

- Oui. Sourit Elizabeth en baissant les yeux. Mais … qu'est-ce que … Commença-t-elle en découvrant une tache sombre dans sa main

- Qu'est-ce que quoi trésor ? Répondit Jack en nouant sa ceinture. Qu'est-ce que je vais te faire à mon retour ? J'ai déjà quelques idées.. Plaisanta t'il

_Oh oui Lizzie des tonnes d'idées… Je vais lécher ton corps jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus puis je…_

- Non cette marque dans ma main. Répondit Elizabeth. Elle n'y était pas hier.

Jack blêmit instantanément et se pencha sur elle.

_Bugger … La marque noire ! Le délai .. Bien sur Jones va lancer sa bestiole et …_

L'air de rien il jeta un œil à sa propre main découvrant sans surprise que la marque noire y était également apparue. Elizabeth intercepta son regard et le fixa avec angoisse

- Jack … qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Bugger, bugger , bugger ! Pourquoi maintenant ! Il a le gamin non !_

- Rien du tout . Répondit Jack avant de bander la main d'Elizabeth d'un geste rapide. Habille toi tu viens avec moi

- Jack ….

- Lizzie … Est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné des raisons de douter de moi ?

- En vérité…Commença Elizabeth un peu embarrassée.

- Non . Alors s'il te plait pour une fois écoute moi… Habille toi vite

Renonçant à objecter, Elizabeth se leva rapidement, revêtant à la hâte une chemise et un pantalon qui avaient tout deux connus des jours meilleurs.

- Jack… Commença-t-elle en s'arrêtant en le voyant sursauter lorsqu'un roulis ébranla le Pearl.

_Bugger … pas déjà pas déjà pas déjà…_

- Ne t'en fait pas à terre nous ne craignons rien…

- Craindre ! Jack mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !

- Rien d'important. Souffla Jack en la poussant hors du Pearl. Pas le temps.

Renonçant pour l'instant à obtenir d'autres explications Elizabeth le suivit en maugréant et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du Conseil. Jack sourit et alla s'asseoir faisant mine de ne pas voir les regards exaspérés des autres Seigneurs. Il se pencha vers Gibbs

- Fait évacuer le Pearl. Tous à terre vite. Lui glissa-t-il à voix basse. Annamaria ! Quel plaisir de te voir ici ! S'exclama-t-il hypocritement

- Sparrow… Je doute que ce soit un plaisir bien longtemps…

- Bon … On pourrait savoir pourquoi nous sommes réunis … Demanda avec lassitude Feng en s'éventant.

- Tes bains de vapeur te manquent mon gros ? Gloussa Jack bientôt imité par ses proches voisins.

- Je ne tolérerais pas un tel manque de respect Sparrow ! Hurla Feng en se levant .

- Tu ne feras rien du tout. Intervint d'une voix grave Teague obtenant le silence sur le champ.

Derrière Jack, Elizabeth regarda nerveusement autour d'elle tandis que tous se tournaient vers Teague, attendant ses prochains mots. Annamaria surprit son regard et lui sourit d'un air mauvais, savourant sa vengeance prochaine

- L'heure est grave. Calypso a décidé de se libérer. C'est elle qui a fait retentir le chant. Heureusement, nous avons eu vent de ses projets et grâce à des alliés inattendus elle sera bientôt parmi nous. Nous déciderons alors de la meilleure solution pour éloigner de nous cette menace. Déclara Teague

- Calypso… N'aurait peut être pas du être enfermée. Glissa Sao Feng . Qui veut la libérer ?

- Cutler Beckett. Répondit Annamaria en savourant son moment. Et la menace est plus proche que vous le croyez… Il a Calypso

A ces mots tous se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement.

- Bugger. Murmura Jack

- Que dis tu ? C'est impossible ! A part nous tout le monde ignore la vraie nature de Tia Dalma ! S'exclama Jocquart

- C'est donc qu'il y a un traître parmi nous. Répondit posément Annamaria. Un homme qui convoitait si ardemment une possession de Beckett qu'il n'a pas hésité à lui livrer Calypso en échange…Si vous voulez le voir regardez donc au bout de la table …

- Jack.. Murmura Elizabeth les larmes aux yeux alors que tous se tournaient d'un même mouvement vers lui.

Jack se mordit nerveusement les doigts, affectant de regarder lui aussi derrière lui.

Annamaria sourit avec froideur

- Allons Jack … revendique donc tes actes pour une fois… Regardez tous derrière lui, sa rétribution pour nous avoir trahi… Madame Beckett …qui permet ainsi à son cher époux d'obtenir ce dont il avait besoin pour nous anéantir !

Ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth de paraître gênée, l'air choquée elle regarda ceux qui la dévisageaient à présent avec hostilité

- Oh .. Souffla-t-elle.

Annamaria triomphante continua

- Après tout qu'est-ce que quelques mois à partager la couche d'un pirate contre le pouvoir pour son époux et elle ?

Jack se leva brusquement

- En vérité …. Ça ne s'est pas exactement…Commença-t-il

Un hurlement à l'extérieur le coupa dans son élan et tous repoussèrent leur chaise d'un geste se ruant vers le cri. Jack sourit, cherchant des yeux une échappatoire lorsque Ammand posa son pistolet sur sa tempe.

- Tu viens avec nous … et ta belle dame aussi. Murmura-t-il en saisissant le bras d'Elizabeth sans douceur, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Crispé, Jack n'eut pas d'autres choix que de les suivre découvrant en même temps qu'eux le Hollandais Volant qui venait d'émerger.

- Manquait plus que ça… Grinça-t-il entre ses dents

Sur le pont du Hollandais Volant, Will à ses côtés, Jones scruta l'assemblée de pirates, ses tentacules s'étirant en un sourire en apercevant Elizabeth

- Sparrow ! Hurla-t-il. Il me semble que nous avions un marché

Jack baissa la tête avec résignation lorsque tout les seigneurs se tournèrent une fois de plus vers lui.

- Jones… Comment vas-tu vieille méduse ? Commença-t-il en profitant pour s'extraire de la poigne de Feng

Annamaria sentit son cœur marquer un arrêt en apercevant Will derrière Jones, détaillant du regard le visage marqué par le dur labeur du jeune forgeron où commençait à apparaître des coquillages ça et là.

Davy Jones grimaça et toisa Jack avec dureté

- Tais toi ! Où est-ce que tu m'avais promis contre ta liberté et celle de ta… de cette fille Cracha-t-il avec mépris

- Et bien en fait… Un malheureux concours de circonstances m'a poussé à … Commençait Jack lorsqu'Annamaria intervint brutalement

- Libère Will ! Cria-t-elle en brandissant le coffre d'une main et la clef de l'autre

Jack se tourna vers elle

- Voilà ton cœur l'ami ! Tout comme je te l'avais promis . Triompha-t-il

Annamaria se retourna vers Jack

- Quoi ?

- Quoi ! Fulmina Jones

- Quoi ? Demanda Elizabeth qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait mais n'avait aucune envie de retourner sur le Hollandais Volant.

- Quoi … Répéta Jack en affectant de trouver la situation normale tandis que les Seigneurs pirates s'entre regardaient

Annamaria fut la première à se ressaisir

- Je ne te donnerais pas le cœur Sparrow ! J'en ai besoin pour sauver Will !

Avant que quiconque ait le temps de réagir Feng se jeta sur elle

- Pauvre folle ne vois tu pas que le cœur est notre salut contre Calypso ! Hurla-t-il en tentant de lui arracher le coffre et la clef

Tandis qu'Annamaria et Sao Feng luttaient avec acharnement et que Jones fulminait. Jack adressa un regard navré à Elizabeth qui ouvrait la bouche pour lui demander des explications

- Plus tard trésor, y'a urgence là … Glissa-t-il avant de se lancer dans la mêlée

- Mais non! S'exclama Elizabeth avant de se dégager à son tour, se précipitant à la suite de Jack.

Jones se retourna d'un air mauvais vers son second

- Fait venir … le KRAKEN ! Hurla-t-il à bout de nerfs

Lentement, les hommes de Jones commencèrent à actionner une roue, faisant retentir un choc dans le fond de l'océan tandis qu'à la surface, un frémissement violent secouait l'horizon

Annamaria, Jack, Feng et Elizabeth se battaient comme de beaux diables, chacun s'évertuant à s'emparer du coffre et de la clef lorsque celle-ci vola brusquement sous l'effet du sabre de Feng atterrissant tout droit dans le tentacule de Jones qui l'attrapa au vol. Les combattants se figèrent, se regardant d'un air catastrophé

- Bien tu vois le marché est rempli… Tenta Jack

Jones, écumant de rage se tourna vers lui.

- Comment oses tu espèce de sale rat, de cancrelat, de pourriture …

- Je crois qu'on a compris l'idée.. Ironisa Jack

Jones le dévisagea avec haine avant de lui faire un franc sourire tandis qu'un craquement sinistre retentissait et que le Black Pearl était brusquement happé au fond de l'eau.

- Maintenant …. On remet les choses à leur place… Vous avez trois jours… pour venir me rendre ce coffre… Si passé ce délai aucun de vous ne l'a fait tout vos navires iront par le FOND ! Hurla Jones avant de se détourner, faisant signe à Will de le suivre dans sa cabine.

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, le regard fixé sur Elizabeth qui entourait Jack de ses bras, une expression désolée sur le visage

- Turner ! Hurla Jones au comble de la rage

Will sursauta avant de le suivre avec, pour la première fois, des regrets…

Restés sur le quai, les Seigneurs se fixèrent d'un air catastrophé tandis que Jack, une fois de plus mal à l'aise devant leurs regards hostiles déclarait

- Je crois qu'on l'a un peu énervé là …

- Oh toi ! Hurla Annamaria en se précipitant vers lui, l'arme au poing pendant que Feng serrait le coffre contre lui, défiant les autres d'approcher.

Un coup de feu retentit tuant le second et interprète de Sumba Jee qui regarda Teague avec ébahissement

- Ça me démangeait… Se justifia ce dernier. Maintenant … arrêtez de vous battre… Le conseil doit se réunir pour convenir de ce qu'on va faire

Jack qui avait l'épée d'Annamaria sous la gorge regarda cette dernière

- Pas le temps … le conseil…Lui dit il en désignant les Seigneurs qui rentraient docilement

- Lâche le Anna… Ordonna Teague d'un ton las. Il y a plus urgent.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les débats reprirent, Sao Feng s'accrochant au coffre en hurlant qu'ils devaient mettre au point un plan tandis qu'Annamaria, désespérée voyait tout ses projets s'envoler.

Teague soupira en les entendant se déchirer et se tourna vers Elizabeth

- Madame Beckett … Allez donc prendre du repos… Je crois que nous statuerons sur votre cas plus tard.

- Mais … Commença Elizabeth avant de lancer un regard indécis vers Jack

- Maintenant… Siffla Teague. Si vous restez ici vous risquez de leur rappeler les accusations du Seigneur Mérida …

- Vas y Lizzie. Murmura Jack le regard mort en songeant qu'il venait bel et bien de perdre le Pearl.

Elizabeth, l'air navré, toucha un instant le bras de Jack avant de se détourner avec un soupir, obéissant à Teague.

Ce dernier attira Jack à l'écart, laissant les Seigneurs continuer à s'affronter. Jack, l'air penaud le suivit, crispé à l'idée de la condamnation que son père ne manquerait pas de lui assener.

- Est-ce qu' Annamaria a dit vrai Jack ? Nous as-tu réellement trahi pour posséder cette fille ?

- En fait … Commença Jack

- Réponds ! Cria Teague en frappant la table

- Oui. Dit Jack d'une petite voix

- Même si tu savais que Beckett voulait utiliser Calypso pour nous détruire et dieu sait quoi d'autre tu lui as livré Calypso pour cette femme …. De même tu as passé un marché avec Jones pour libérer cette fille et c'est à cause de ça que tu as perdu ton navire …

- Oui.

Teague, fou de rage, se retourna brusquement vers Jack et lui balança son poing dans la figure, faisant craquer l'os de son nez.

- Ça… c'est pour nous avoir trahi… Commença-t-il tandis que Jack se tenait nerveusement le nez, s'efforçant de contenir le flot de sang.

Teague soupira avant de se pencher vers lui, l'aidant à pencher sa tête en arrière.

- Tu m'as souvent déçu Jack …mais je crois que cette fois

Jack soupira, se contractant dans l'attente de la suite

- Est la première où je suis réellement fier de toi …Termina Teague à regret

Jack le regarda sans comprendre tandis que Teague continuait

- Pour la première fois tu as agi en pirate et en homme. Pour la première fois tu m'as montré que tu étais capable de te battre pour ce que tu désires et d'assumer tes actes. Alors même s'il est regrettable que ça t'ai poussé à nous trahir et à perdre le Pearl…et que cette fille soit… je suis fier de toi.

Jack le cœur battant, le regarda d'un air ahuri

- Tu es … fier de moi ?

- Oui … Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne ta trahison… Il va falloir en répondre ..mais avant tout nous devons résoudre le problème de Jones …

Jack lui sourit et commença à expliquer le plan qui lui était venu

- Pas maintenant Jack.. Pour l'instant je vais tacher de remettre de l'ordre dans le Conseil… Toi tu devrais aller voir cette fille et continuer à te comporter en homme en lui disant tout sur ce Beckett

- Oh… Tu as lu le livre…

- Je l'ai lu…

L'air incertain Jack commença à avancer vers le fond de la pièce avant de se retourner

- Tu sais … Lizzie.. Je l'aime .. Dit il tout à trac

- Je l'avais compris… c'est même la seule chose qui me fera te pardonner si nous sortons vivants du pétrin dans lequel tu nous as fourrés. Déclara froidement Teague avant de pénétrer dans la salle du Conseil.


	44. De la chance ou du génie ?

_**Bonjour à tous ! **__**Voilà c'est bientot fini ...Attention chapitre à sous entendu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

_**Bonne lecture & Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 43**

Lorsque Teague pénétra dans la salle du Conseil, le désordre était à son comble. Les Seigneurs pirates s'invectivaient copieusement, chacun essayant de faire valoir son point de vue, sans un avoir un clairement défini pour la plupart d'entre eux. Le visage renfrogné, Annamaria s'acharnait contre Sao Feng s'efforçant de faire lâcher le coffre de Jones au pirate asiatique qui persistait à dire que la meilleure solution était de libérer Calypso lorsqu'elle serait là et d'ensuite lui donner le coffre contenant le cœur de Jones.

Teague alla s'installer au bout de la table du Conseil, claquant sèchement le Code qui ne le quittait jamais pour attirer l'attention. En un instant les visages hargneux des pirates se tournèrent dans sa direction

- Où est-ce traître de Jack ? Demanda d'une voix forte Annamaria, approuvée par ses compagnons

- Le _Seigneur _Sparrow tente d'obtenir de nouveaux éléments. Répondit Teague d'un ton froid

- Mais c'est un comble ! S'écria Chevalles. Est il nécessaire de rappeler que c'est entièrement à cause de lui que nous nous trouvons sous la double menace de Calypso et de Jones !

- Il faut l'exclure. Renchérit Annamaria. Il n'a plus sa place parmi nous.

- C'est aussi l'occasion pour nous de nous débarrasser de Jones et de Calypso… Répondit Teague un éclat dans le regard.

Sao Feng se leva brusquement à ces mots

- Essayez vous de nous dire que tout ceci est en fait un plan ?

Teague les regarda longuement un par un, la main posée sur le Code dont il s'apprêtait à bafouer l'une des règles

- Disons que j'étais au courant des projets de Jack. Mentit il. Et n'oubliez pas nos alliés dont la première femme de ce Beckett qui nous a laissé des informations importantes avant son départ…

Annamaria furieuse se leva

- Le seul plan de Jack était de plaire à cette catin ! A cause de lui et de ses manigances ridicules Will est toujours sur le Hollandais Volant. Murmura-t-elle en jetant un regard brillant de convoitise sur le coffre.

- Il me semble donc que, tout comme Jack, vous aussi vous portez un intérêt tout personnel à l'affaire Seigneur Mérida… Répondit simplement Teague.

Folle de rage, Annamaria se rassit tandis que les conversations reprenaient de plus belle…

Jack entra silencieusement dans la chambre où se reposait Elizabeth, espérant vainement que la jeune femme soit endormie. Dès qu'il fit son entrée, elle se précipita vers lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

- Jack … Je suis si désolée …Le Pearl… Je sais à quel point il compte pour toi.

Jack soupira tristement avant de s'écarter légèrement, caressant sa joue

- Il n'y avait rien de précieux à son bord….

- Mais Jack.. C'est le Pearl… Commença-t-elle.

- Ce n'est qu'un tas de bois … Murmura Jack avec regrets. Il y a des trésors plus précieux.. Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant

_Oh Lizzie … Ma Lizzie… Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, ici maintenant… _

Elizabeth s'écarta doucement, rougissante

- Est-ce qu'Annamaria a dit vrai ? Est-ce que tu as vraiment fait ça ? Donner Calypso à Cutler uniquement pour moi ?

_Dommage … _

- Et bien en fait … Oui. Répondit simplement Jack, renonçant à mentir

- Oh Jack …. Mais .. Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi, parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter que tu sois aux mains de ce fou…._

- Lizzie . Je connais Beckett et je … enfin ce qu'il t'a fait, il l'a fait à une autre avant toi…

- Audrey. Murmura Elizabeth.

- Audrey…. Et … Commença Jack avant de se raviser

- Jack ? S'il te plait… ne me cache rien…

Doucement Jack lui prit la main et la guida vers le lit, glissant un œil horrifié vers l'alliance qu'elle portait

- Beckett a … des sortes de pouvoirs… Il .. Enfin Audrey a écrit..

- Elle a laissé quelque chose ?

- Oui…

- Alors je veux le lire Jack.

- Je ne crois pas que .

- Jack.. S'il te plait.

Avec un soupir il se leva et alla chercher la lettre d'Audrey, lui déposant dans les mains. Elizabeth l'ouvrit avec nervosité, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'effroi à mesure que sa lecture progressait Jack attendit qu'elle ait terminé avant de l'embrasser doucement

- Ça n'arrivera pas Lizzie. Dès que nous en aurons fini avec Jones, nous trouverons le moyen de te libérer.

Les yeux brillants de larmes, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui

- Mais comment … elle a passé les dernières années à chercher sans jamais trouver !

Jack essuya doucement ses larmes

- Trésor qui suis-je ?

Elizabeth le regarda un instant sans comprendre

- Le capitaine Jack Sparrow ! S'exclama-t-il en bombant le torse. Je trouverais Lizzie.

La jeune femme sourit tristement avant de reprendre la parole

- C'est pour ça que j'ai une marque noire dans la main …

_Bugger…_

- En fait la marque … c'est à cause de Jones …

- Jones ? S'écria Elizabeth avant de plisser les yeux. Il a dit que vous aviez un accord… Tu devais lui ramener son cœur …

- Qui avait été volé ainsi que le coffre qui le contenait oui. Seulement….Soupira Jack

- Au lieu de partir à sa recherche tu es parti à la mienne. Compléta Elizabeth d'un ton coupable.

- Et le délai fixé par Jones est à présent écoulé.

- Oh Jack. Murmura-t-elle, le visage dans les mains. Tu as perdu le Pearl à cause de moi….

- Et je ne regrette rien. Souffla Jack en l'embrassant doucement. Il y a d'autres navires dans le monde… mais il n'y a qu'une seule Elizabeth Swann…

Lentement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Elizabeth s'abandonna à son baiser, ses mains errant sous la chemise de Jack, caressant ses cicatrices. Jack sourit sous sa bouche avant de défaire à son tour les boutons de la chemise de la jeune femme. Un toussotement sec les arrêta net. Sur le seuil, Teague les regarda avec impatience

- Jack. Il faut que tu viennes maintenant. Dit il sobrement

_Non ! Non pas maintenant!_

Jack se tourna d'un air las vers lui.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- Tu dois assumer tes actes Jackie … Tout tes actes. Répondit Teague pendant qu'Elizabeth reboutonnait rapidement son chemisier.

- Dans ce cas allons y. Déclara-t-elle.

Jack et Teague se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement

- Lizzie … je ne pense pas que …

- Jack, tu as déjà oublié ? Toi et moi, moi et toi … nous.

Jack la regarda intensément, luttant contre l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras tandis qu'elle pressait doucement sa main, les yeux dans les siens. Sur le seuil, Teague eut un vague sourire avant de reprendre une expression indifférente lorsqu'ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils étaient prêts pour le Conseil…

()()

James Norrington se tenait à la barre du navire, les guidant sans faillir dans les méandres des eaux sombres vers le repère des pirates. Non loin de lui, Beckett échangea un sourire avec Tia Dalma.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que cet imbécile serait aussi facile à convaincre. Pauvre Audrey, toute sa vie elle aura décidemment fait les mauvais choix… Ricana Beckett d'un ton faussement navré.

A ses cotés, Tia ne releva pas, suivant du regard les mouvements de James, en appréciant la vigueur. Une onde de chaleur monta dans ses reins, en songeant à la prédiction des augures… Si Beckett était le moyen pour elle d'être libérée, celui qui la libérerait vraiment de ce corps qu'elle haïssait était le Commodore…. Tia frissonna en l'imaginant dire les paroles d'amour qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa forme divine, ses pouvoirs … N'y tenant plus elle se tourna vers Beckett

- Laisse moi seule avec lui… Envoie le moi dans sa cabine.

Cutler fronça les sourcils devant cette inhabituelle requête

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Nous avons à parler …

- Bien dans ce cas nous allons parler. Murmura Beckett d'une voix caressante

- Seul à seul. Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas l'un de ces petites écervelées que tu t'amuses à torturer. Trancha Tia avec sécheresse.

Le visage de Beckett se crispa avant de reprendre un masque de feinte politesse

- Comme vous voudrez ma chère, veillez simplement à respecter vos engagements…

- Comme tu veilleras à respecter les tiens.. Souffla Tia avant de s'éloigner.

Avec un soupir, Beckett s'approcha de Norrington

- Serons nous bientôt arrivés ?

Le Commodore lui glissa un regard froid, affectant la soumission

- Dans une demi heure tout au plus.

- Bien… Se réjouit Beckett. Allez donc prendre du repos, vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions pour l'instant…

- Très bien Milord. Répondit James d'un ton servile avant de se diriger vers sa cabine

- Bientôt Elizabeth… Murmura Beckett, un sourire cruel aux lèvres alors qu'il imaginait déjà les tortures qu'il lui ferait subir lorsqu'il n'aurait plus à feindre l'amour…

()()

Le Conseil durait déjà depuis plusieurs heures, Jack subissant les regards courroucés de ses pairs qui n'osaient toutefois s'en prendre directement à lui. Sao Feng, à bout de nerfs et accroché au coffre finit par gronder

- C'est Sparrow qui nous a mis dans cette situation ! Je propose qu'il nous en sorte. Envoyons le sur le Hollandais Volant récupérer la clef !

Les yeux de Jack s'étrécirent à cette idée et un lent sourire éclaira son visage.

- Bien … je suis d'accord…

A ces mots tous se tournèrent vers lui

- Tu es d'accord? Répéta Feng avec incrédulité. Alors que tu passes ton temps à fuir ?

- C'est faux! S'insurgea Jack

- C'est vrai !

- Non c'est faux !

- Vrai !

Avec un regard las, Teague tira un coup en l'air

- Je suis d'accord. Jack ira chercher la clef sur le Hollandais Volant. Ordonna-t-il en cherchant le regard de Jack

- A vos ordres Gardien du Code. Murmura Jack avec ironie en s'inclinant

- Je vais avec lui ! S'écria Elizabeth

- Non ! Ils vont en profiter pour se sauver ! S'exclama Annamaria folle de rage

- Et bien allez avec eux…_Seigneur _Mérida. Répondit avec désinvolture Sao Feng. Vous les surveillerez et vous ne serez pas trop de trois pour retrouver la clef.

Annamaria le fixa, l'air dur avant de se tourner vers Elizabeth

- Elle nous ralentira, ce n'est qu'une lady .. Elle n'a rien à faire avec nous

Folle de rage devant cette femme qu'elle haïssait, Elizabeth saisit d'un geste brusque l'épée que Jack portait à la ceinture, la posant vivement contre la gorge d'Annamaria sans que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

- Vraiment ? Grinça-t-elle.

Teague la regarda avec surprise avant d'avoir un geste d'apaisement

- Allons si Madame Beckett souhaite se rendre de son propre chef sur le Hollandais Volant je ne vois pas de raison de l'en empêcher.. Donnez lui une épée… Ordonna-t-il avec un soupir.

Jack se leva et vint prendre le bras d'Elizabeth, gratifiant au passage Annamaria d'un regard noir.

- Allons y … Il ne sert à rien d'attendre.

- Et comment on y va ? Demanda Annamaria avec mauvaise grâce.

Jack se tourna vers elle, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

- En chaloupe trésor … Dit il en entraînant Elizabeth

Derrière eux, Annamaria suivit avec réticences

- Je ne te laisserais pas une chance d'avoir la clef Sparrow.. Glissa-t-elle

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi… Répondit Jack sur le même ton. Tu as toujours été … stupide. Conclut il tandis qu'Elizabeth étouffait un rire nerveux

Le cœur serré Teague les regarda partir

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Jack… Murmura-t-il tandis que la chaloupe s'éloignait

()()

Le regard sombre, James pénétra dans sa cabine.

- Te voila … Murmura Tia en s'approchant de lui d'une démarche féline

La bouche sèche, Norrington la regarda s'approcher, sentant l'habituel désir se réveiller dans ses reins.

- Que voulez vous …

- Te donner ce que tu veux chéri… Tu veux me connaître … Murmura-t-elle en effleurant ses lèvres.

Le regard troublé, James avala sa salive brutalement

- J'ai peur que le prix en soit trop élevé.

Tia, un sourire aux lèvre caressa sa joue avec délicatesse

- Toi.. Toi tu es digne de m'aimer. Et maintenant tu es prêt.

- Qui vous dit que je vous aime ? Répondit James d'une voix blanche en sentant son sexe se tendre

- Tu ne serais pas là sinon… Tous tes actes sont guidés par l'amour et le désir… Oublie donc ton honneur James Norrington

- Je crois .. Que je l'ai déjà oublié non ? Dit il avec une grimace.

- Rejoins moi James… Possède moi …. Et je t'offrirais tout … Même le corps de cette petite Elizabeth que tu désires depuis si longtemps.. Murmura Tia d'une voix tentatrice en caressant la bosse que faisait son pantalon. Si tu la désires encore après ça …

James pencha la tête en arrière, gémissant de la sentir si proche.

- Mais une fois que tu auras connu l'amour d'une déesse… Toutes ces femmes, Elizabeth, Audrey te paraîtront fades… Accomplis ton destin James … Souffla t 'elle avant de lui donner un profond baiser.

Le sang de James s'enflamma et il la saisit par les épaules, la plaquant contre le mur de la cabine tandis que sa bouche s'écrasait sur la sienne violemment

Tia gémit et le fixa

- Comme ça James… L'heure est venue de prendre ce que tu désires, de te comporter en homme…

Les mains tremblantes, James s'écarta.

- Pas ici … là haut. Face à l'océan.

Tia sourit

- Face à l'horizon… Oui James tu es bien celui que j'attendais… Souffla-t-elle en l'entraînant vers l'entrepont. Dégagez. Ordonna-t-elle sèchement aux quelques marins qui se trouvaient là.

James la regarda lentement, son corps tendu par le désir et il s'approcha, glissant une main pressée sous son jupon tandis qu'il la posait sur le bastingage. Tia écarta les cuisses; les lèvres entrouvertes

- Prend ce que tu désires James …

James, le souffle court se pencha sur elle, ses mains parcourant son corps

- Tu as raison à mon sujet. Murmura il. Mes actes sont guidés par l'amour et le désir bien plus que par l'honneur

- Tu me libéreras… Gémit Tia en fermant les yeux sous sa caresse.

James, le sang battant à ses tempes, regarda la femme qui, les cuisses ouvertes, s'offrait à son désir, s'imaginant un bref instant s'enfoncer en elle. Avec un soupir il porta la main à sa ceinture

- Oui Tia … Je te libère… Dit il d'un ton froid en plongeant son épée dans le cœur de la sorcière.

Les yeux agrandis par la terreur et la surprise, Tia râla de douleur

- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle, ne voyant pas où elle s'était trompée

- Parce que c'est à cause de toi qu'Audrey est morte… Souffla-t-il avant de la pousser dans l'eau sombre, plongeant à sa suite

Cutler Beckett entendit le bruit des corps touchant l'eau et se dirigea sans se presser vers le lieu d'où provenait le bruit. Son regard glacé embrassa la scène, les traces de sang sur le sol, l'épée rougie du Commodore…

- Monsieur Mercer.. Il semblerait que finalement il nous faille nous passer de l'aide de Calypso. Constata-t-il sans émotion

- Il semblerait en effet. Répondit Mercer sur le même ton.

- Bien … oublions cette triste histoire … Et allons détruire ces pirates … et cette tendre Elizabeth… Après tout il existe beaucoup d'autres coffres et de puissances endormies… Ricana-t-il en repartant vers la proue du navire, les yeux luisants de haine en découvrant les lumières de l'île aux Épaves…

()()

Jack, Annamaria et Elizabeth avaient réussi sans encombre à se glisser à bord du Hollandais Volant. Silencieux, les trois complices avançaient dans l'ombre, cherchant un plan pour s'emparer de la clef.

- Jones la porte toujours sur lui. Souffla Jack.

- Alors comment l'as-tu eue la dernière fois ! Demanda Annamaria d'un ton exaspéré

- En m'approchant de lui… Glissa Jack en tournant silencieusement. Il suffit de le surprendre dans son sommeil…et de lui voler la clef

- J'y vais. S'exclama Annamaria

- Oh … tu n'as pas peur qu'on en profite pour se faire la belle. Ironisa Jack

Sortant son arme, Annamaria la braqua sur la tempe d'Elizabeth.

- Tu y vas, tu la ramènes ou je lui fais sauter la cervelle

Jack se décomposa sur le champ

- Voilà un argument …. Que je ne peux réfuter. Murmura-t-il tandis qu'Elizabeth se débattait, envoyant un coup de coude vicieux dans les cotes d'Annamaria qui relâcha son étreinte.

L'air mauvais, la jeune métisse visa la jeune femme

- Cette fois c'en est fini de toi sale garce

Un grand rire mauvais les figea instantanément alors que Jones faisait son apparition; entouré de ses hommes armés jusqu'aux dents.

- Vous m'excuserez de venir troubler votre si charmante réunion… Ricana-t-il.

_Bugger !_

- Et tête de poulpe tu vois on est venu te parler de la manière dont on te ramena ton cœur !

Jones, un grand sourire aux tentacules, s'approcha de lui

- Jack… Cher Jack … Tu ne sais donc pas qu'en tant que Capitaine je n'ignore rien de ce qui se passe sur mon navire ?

Jack avala sa salive brutalement en sentant le tentacule glacé se poser sur son épaule pendant qu'Annamaria cherchait sans succès à apercevoir Will. Jones se tourna vers Elizabeth, avec un sourire mauvais.

- Miss Swann… Votre précédente venue à bord m'a laissé beaucoup de regrets de ne pas vous avoir mieux connue… Souffla-t-il en déchirant sa chemise à l'aide de sa pince de crabe.

Lentement il détailla la poitrine qui s'offrait avant de se tourner vers Jack

- Tu as bon goût en matière de femelles…

- Lâche la ! Gronda Jack en se débattant sans succès alors que deux créatures le maintenaient.

Jones attira Elizabeth contre lui, ses tentacules spongieuses se fixant à son corps nu comme des milliers de petites ventouses

- Rassure toi Jack … Tu verras tout. Tu verras chaque homme de mon navire la goûter… Jusqu'à ce cher William qui passera en dernier… Ricana Jones en jetant un œil vers Annamaria qui blêmit. Et ensuite … si je suis d'humeur généreuse je la tuerais … ou peut être que je m'occuperais de toi pendant qu'elle regardera.

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth le frappa violemment, tentant de le repousser

- Laissez moi ! Hurla-t-elle. Jack !

Avec un soupir exaspéré Jones glissa un tentacule dans sa bouche; l'étouffant à demi

- En attendant mieux… Ricana-t-il avant de se tourner vers Annamaria. Quand à vous vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour assouvir mon équipage… Je vous offre à Monsieur Turner Père … Ainsi père et fils auront chacun leur récompense. Seulement j'ai peur qu'il vous faille faire beaucoup d'efforts pour que ce vieux Bill vous prenne… Voyez vous il n'aime pas les femmes ! Finit il dans un grand éclat de rire

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Jack regarda Elizabeth qui menaçait à chaque instant de s'évanouir

- Je prends sa place. Dit il d'une voix blanche. Tout l'équipage. Et Turner.

Davy éclata de rire

- Ah l'amour … Pauvre petit oiseau tombé du nid qui se découvre incapable de voler pour sauver sa femelle… Gloussa-t-il. Non je préfère ma solution. Elle fait tu regardes…

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit son tentacule de la bouche d'Elizabeth et la força à s'agenouiller sans douceur. Au moment où il défaisait la boucle de son pantalon, le cri de Maccus l'arrêta net

- Capitaine … Venez voir…

Avec un rugissement de rage, Jones repoussa durement Elizabeth au sol, se pressant dans la direction que lui indiquait son matelot … Pour y découvrir … Tia Dalma à demi morte…

En la voyant, Jack poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Juste à temps … J'avais raison de croire que Norrington finirait par la trouver et réussirait à contrecarrer Beckett.

Annamaria lui lança un regard exaspéré

- Tu ne vas quand même pas prétendre que tu avais tout prévu

Jack grimaça en caressant du regard Elizabeth

- Non … mais après tout la chance et le génie sont étroitement liés….

Avant qu'Annamaria n'ait le temps de trouver un réponse cinglante. Jones hurla ses ordres.

- Enfermez les à double tour en cale… Je m'occuperais d'eux plus tard… Dit il en se penchant sur le corps de Tia Dalma. Alors Calypso… dis moi as-tu peur de la mort ? Susurra-t-il


	45. Mort , Kraken & Armada

_**Bonjour à tous !Coucou à Margaux & Little ... Voilà comme c'est presque fini je vous mets les chapitres un par un (lol non non ne me remerciez pas mdrrr)**_

_**Attention chapitre à sous entendu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

_**Bonne lecture & Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 44**

Tia Dalma leva ses yeux sombres sur Davy Jones, un éclair terrifié les faisant luire un bref instant avant qu'elle ne parle, s'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante de sa poitrine

- La seule chose qui me fasse peur … C'est de passer l'éternité auprès d'un être tel que toi … Pourquoi crois tu que je ne suis pas venue.. Ricana-t-elle tandis que du sang s'échappait de sa bouche

Les tentacules de Davy se tordirent de rage et il se pencha sur elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je pourrais t'achever tout de suite pour ces paroles…Mais je veux te voir mourir… Contemple ton œuvre Calypso ! Hurla-t-il en la tournant vers les marins maudits.

Tia Dalma, respira avec difficultés et croisa un instant le regard de Jack que les marins entraînaient vers la cale. Un lent sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'elle se penchait sur Jones, sa main fouillant dans ses tentacules

- Mon œuvre ? Est-ce ma faute si je suis ainsi ? Est-ce ma faute si tu as perverti la tâche que l'on t'avait confié ! Cria-t-elle en retirant sa main et la laissant pendre mollement, comme prise d'une brusque faiblesse

- TA faute ! Oui ! Hurla Jones fou de rage pendant que les hommes s'écartaient sur leur passage.

D'un coup de pied rageur, Jones ouvrit la porte de sa cabine, faisant sursauter Will qui s'y trouvait. Sans la moindre délicatesse, Jones déposa Tia sur le lit avant se tourner vers Will.

- Sors d'ici Turner !

Will, une expression blessée sur le visage sortit à la hâte, gratifiant Tia d'un regard sombre. Cette dernière gémit alors que la douleur dans ses poumons augmentait et regarda Jones

- Regarde toi … Tu es devenu un monstre, incapable d'aimer, incapable de faire la moindre bonne action … Tu es pitoyable …. Dit elle cherchant à l'énerver, espérant ainsi le pousser à abréger une agonie, qui elle le savait, serait longue en raison de sa véritable nature.

- Je t'ai attendu Calypso … Toute la journée je t'ai attendue… Espérant qu'au bout de dix ans de bons et loyaux services tu serais là, rêvant même que tu aies trouvé une solution pour me libérer ou tout du moins me suivre durant les dix prochaines années…

Tia se contracta légèrement.

- Te suivre alors que j'étais le vent, les vagues et les embruns ….Te libérer alors qu'ainsi je savais que tu m'appartiendrais pour l'éternité même si je ne t'aimais plus ….

Jones la regarda, presque humain un instant

- M'as-tu seulement aimé Calypso…

- Est-ce que la mer aime les poissons ? Ricana-t-elle

Jones traversa la pièce, saisissant son cou de sa pince avant de serrer

- Sorcière ! Tu m'as volé tout ce à quoi j'aspirais ! Tu m'as pris ma liberté ! Tu m'as brisé le cœur !

A demi étouffée Tia le fixa, les yeux exorbités

- Tu ..m'as .. Trahie.. Lâcha-t-elle

Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, Jones la relâcha doucement

- Oui. J'ai voulu moi aussi te priver de ta liberté, te montrer ce que ça faisait …

- Croyais tu que ça me ramènerais vers toi … De m'enfermer dans ce corps de mortelle ?

Jones, baissa la tête un moment, vaincu

- Je ne sais pas …

- La réponse est non. Cracha-t-elle. Qui pourrais aimer un poulpe dépourvu de cœur, sans âme et sans conscience ?

Sentant sa colère revenir, Jones la regarda avec méchanceté

- Et toi ?

Tia lui sourit avant de fermer les yeux

- Tu as perdu Davy Jones …. Jamais tu ne me posséderas… Murmura-t-elle avant de s'éteindre.

()()

James était à bout de forces lorsqu'il parvint à l'île des épaves. Sous les regards glacés des pirates qui ne firent pas un geste pour l'aider il se hissa avec difficultés sur la berge. Ses vêtements trempés lui collant au corps, il se releva lentement et commença à avancer d'une démarche chancelante vers la salle du Conseil.

Teague Sparrow, releva le visage en le voyant entrer, le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

- Calypso est morte. Annonça James .

Sao Feng sursauta en l'entendant et le saisit au col

- Tu as quoi !

- J'ai tué Calypso. Et Beckett approche … avec son armée… Dit James avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Les Seigneurs se mirent alors à parler en tout sens, se lamentant sur le désastre qui les frappait tandis que Teague, mort d'angoisse pour son fils, s'efforçait de les calmer …

()()

Jones sortit de sa cabine, furieux de la mort de Tia et l'ultime affront qu'elle lui avait fait subir. D'un coup de tentacules, il envoya valdinguer la première créature qui se présenta à lui et se tourna vers Jimmy Leg, son second.

- Le délai est passé . Fait surgir le Kraken… Qu'il les détruise tous ! Hurla-t-il.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir vers sa cabine lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Will

- Toi … Viens avec moi.. Susurra-t-il. J'ai envie de me détendre…

Will, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, le suivit.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Jones le regardant d'un air méprisant alors que Will osait à peine regarder le corps de Tia Dalma qui, figé dans la mort, reposait sur le lit de Jones.

- Cette femme… Grinça Jones. Est la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu celui que je suis.

Will, la bouche sèche, le regarda sans rien dire, surpris par le ton de sa voix.

- Tu vois Will… Comme toi j'ai été trompé, abusé , par une de ces viles femelles.. Mais ce temps est révolu pour moi. Dit il presque tristement

Le cœur de Will manqua un battement, n'osant espérer que peut-être, le capitaine du Hollandais Volant en était venu à l'aimer.. Pour la première fois il s'approcha de lui sans y être invité et posa une main hésitante sur le torse fait de coquillages de son maître. Jones le regarda longuement avant d'éclater de rire

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris hein … Pauvre petite fille… Se moqua-t-il avant de le pousser rudement au sol.

Will gémit de douleur lorsqu'il sentit Jones lui arracher son pantalon, sa pince laissant une longue estafilade sur sa peau.

- L'amour Turner … Est un sentiment que le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant ne connaît pas ! S'exclama Jones en le pénétrant avec brusquerie, s'enfonçant d'un coup en lui. Voilà tout ce que tu obtiendras jamais de moi. Râla-t-il en allant et venant avec violence en lui. Du moins tant qu'il me plaira de posséder une fille … Ricana-t-il. Mais rassure toi … Je m'arrangerais pour l'équipage te comble de toutes les manières possibles quand je serais lassé de toi …

Will, les larmes aux yeux, ne répondit rien tandis que derrière lui, Jones se déchaînait mettant toute sa haine et sa violence dans les coups de reins dont il le gratifiait …

()()

Beckett sourit avec satisfaction en apercevant les premiers navires pirates à portée de ses canons. Une tasse de thé en main il se tourna vers Mercer

- Donnez l'ordre de lancer l'attaque… Je veux vous voir couler tout ces navires… Ensuite nous mettrons pied à terre et là … Nous trouverons les âmes perdues que nous sommes venues chercher … Ricana-t-il.

A ses côtés, Mercer sourit à son tour, son sexe se tendant à la pensée de bientôt pouvoir détenir Annamaria Mérida, tandis que l'armada déployait ses canons vers le pirates…

()()

Bill le Bottier avança nonchalamment vers les geôles et s'arrêta devant Maccus qui gardait ces dernières

- Le Capitaine m'envoie te relever… Dit il avec indifférence

- Déjà ? S'étonna l'autre

Bill le regarda et haussa les épaules

- Les ordres du Capitaine Jones …

Maccus le regarda avec compréhension avant de se tourner à regrets vers les prisonniers.

- Dommage que l'arrivée de cette bonne femme nous ait empêché de commencer … J'avais bien envie de goûter à l'une des deux filles. Dit il avec un rictus pervers. Remarque toi … c'est plutôt le gars qui te plait non ?

Bill rougit sous son étoile de mer avant de le regarder avec désinvolture

- Oui … mais tant que le capitaine s'est pas servi…

- Je sais. Soupira Maccus. Bonne garde. Dit il avant de s'éloigner.

Bill attendit quelques minutes, le cœur battant d'être surpris puis, d'une main tremblante il introduisit la clef dans la serrure de la geôle

- Sortez vite !

Jack, Elizabeth et Annamaria s'entre regardèrent avant de se ruer d'un même mouvement vers la sortie

- Il faut trouver Will. S'exclama Annamaria

Bill la regarda avec espoir… Il ne s'était pas trompé sur cette femme.

- Je sais où il est venez avec moi. Dit il

Elizabeth le regarda avec écoeurement pendant que Jack la tirait dans l'autre sens

- Vous êtes assez de deux … Nous on s'occupe de la clef. Dit il en entraînant Elizabeth sans attendre leur réponse

()()

L'attaque fut soudaine et un hurlement de terreur secoua l'assemblée des pirates lorsque le premier boulet de canon ébranla leur forteresse. Teague se rua à la fenêtre

- Bugger … La Compagnie….

Au même moment Sri Jumbaa vit son navire être brutalement aspiré au fond de l'eau

- Le Kraken ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix de fausset

Un silence de mort s'établit sur l'assemblée alors qu'ils réalisaient qu'ils se trouvaient à la fois sous le feu de Beckett et sous les tentacules du Kraken

- Ça aurait pu être pire… Murmura Teague. Il aurait pu y avoir Calypso en plus.

Pris d'une brusque idée, il s'approcha de Sao Feng, s'emparant du coffre

- Le moment est venu de rendre son cœur à Jones …. Tous à vos navires et battez vous ! Ne laissez pas mourir l'âme des pirates, je me charge de rendre son coffre à Jones… Peut être même que j'arriverais à le convaincre de nous aider contre Beckett

- C'est de la folie… Murmura Norrington qui avait repris ses sens.

- On vous l'avait pas dit … C'est de famille… Ironisa Teague avant de s'enfuir avec le coffre sans que Sao Feng ait le temps de s'interposer

()()

Jack , serrant étroitement la main d'Elizabeth , la plaqua brutalement au mur, la forçant à pénétrer dans un recoin.

- Je vais chercher la clef..

- Jack non ! Je viens avec toi, tu ne peux pas affronter Jones tout seul !

Jack lui sourit, embrassant doucement ses lèvres sans pouvoir se retenir.

- Jones n'a plus la clef … Tia.. Enfin Calypso lui a arrachée tout à l'heure et elle s'est arrangée pour que je la vois faire… Il suffit de la trouver sur le pont.

- Alors je viens avec toi. A deux nous irons plus vite…

- Nous aurons surtout plus de chances de nous faire repérer surtout toi et tes atouts.. Plus que féminins… Dit Jack en la gratifiant d'une œillade enflammée avant de ramasser des algues au sol pour s'en couvrir. Ça devrait faire illusion suffisamment longtemps pour que je récupère la clef avant que la trahison de Bill Turner soit découverte ..

- Bill Turner ! S'exclama Elizabeth.

- Oui le père de William… Répondit Jack avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Elizabeth se sentit mollir dans ses bras tandis qu'il l'étreignait avec force avant de la relâcher.

- Applique le code Elizabeth . Si je ne suis pas revenu quand Jones sortira de sa cabine. Jure moi de te sauver…

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth hocha la tête, se promettant intérieurement de ne pas partir sans lui. Jack lui sourit avec prétention et l'embrassa une dernière fois

- Je reviendrais … N'oublie pas qui je suis trésor

- Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow… Sourit elle faiblement

Après un dernier regard vers elle, Jack s 'élança sans hésiter, se mêlant aux hommes d'équipage tout en scrutant le sol pour retrouver la clef du cœur de Davy Jones…

()()

Suivi par Annamaria, Bill arriva jusqu'à la porte de la cabine de Jones de laquelle s'échappait des râles de plaisir qui masquaient difficilement les sanglots du jeune forgeron. Le cœur serré, Bill se tourna vers Annamaria.

- Avant d'entrer … Dites moi . Vous aimez mon fils n'est-ce pas ?

Annamaria le regarda longuement, le cœur serré en reconnaissant la voix de Will mêlée à celle de Jones

- Oui. Souffla-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir mais … Will.. Il est ..merveilleux. Trop bon pour cette petite idiote d'Elizabeth Swann qui préfère se vautrer dans les bras de Sparrow ou de Beckett…

Bill hocha la tête avec tristesse.

- Il faut que vous sachiez que mon fils … Je crois qu'il aime encore cette femme… Mais il est perdu.. Il ne sait plus où il en est, ni même qui il est … Dit il en la dévisageant avec intensité.

- Oh… Dit simplement Annamaria, le cœur lourd à l'idée qu'il lui faudrait aussi lutter contre le souvenir de Jones.

Bill la prit aux épaules, la regardant d'un air pénétrant

-Si vous l'aimez vous avez une chance de le sauver de lui-même … et de ce .. Goût que je lui ai transmis… C'est pour ça que je vous ai libérée… pour que vous l'emmeniez le plus loin possible d'ici. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui. Murmura Annamaria en se tournant vers lui. Mais … et vous ?

Bill la regarda avec un rire bref avant d'écarter les bras

- Moi ? Regardez moi … J'appartiens à ce navire … Mon fils pas encore … Alors prenez le, emmenez le et gardez le loin de la mer ….

- D'accord… Murmura Annamaria. Je vous le promets.

Le cœur battant, Bill ouvrit la porte de la cabine de Jones, tandis qu'Annamaria refoulait un haut de cœur en découvrant Jones allant et venant en Will Turner qui ne pouvait que geindre. Bill s'approcha et saisissant l'épée de Jones, le frappa violement à la tête. Le poulpe, surpris, s'immobilisa avant de s'effondrer sur sa victime consentante.

- Dépêchez vous ! S'écria Bill. Il ne restera pas inconscient bien longtemps.

Annamaria prit la main de Will, le tirant de sous le corps de Jones et le jeune homme la regarda d'un air perdu

- Annamaria…Mais …

- Plus tard Will ! S'écria Bill. Fuis mon garçon, fuis loin là où il ne pourra pas t'atteindre

Indécis, Will les contempla un instant, repensant aux paroles cruelles que Jones avaient eu pour lui, l'instant d'avant

- Peu importe … Dit il en se dégageant de la poigne d'Annamaria

- Elizabeth ! Ton Elizabeth elle est là bas elle t'attend. Inventa Bill. Annamaria sait où elle est, elle veut te parler … Je t'en prie mon garçon ne gâche pas ta vie comme je l'ai fait …

A ces mots, Will n'hésita plus et il suivit Annamaria, la jeune femme se précipitant vers le bastingage avant de découvrir avec horreur le Kraken

- Nous ne pouvons pas fuir par là ! Cria-t-elle à Bill

Le cœur cognant dans la poitrine, le vieil homme regarda autour de lui tandis que le rugissement de Jones faisait résonner tout le navire.

- TURNER ! Hurla-t-il

Affolé, Bill les conduisit vers le bastingage opposé

- Sautez ! Vite le Kraken est de l'autre côté

- Papa .. Commença Will

- Pas le temps mon garçon , fuis et souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit Dit Bill avec émotion en le poussant brutalement à l'eau

Annamaria se tourna brièvement vers Le Bottier et à sa grande surprise déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci. Souffla-t-elle avant de plonger à la suite de Will

Bill, le cœur apaisé, les regarda brièvement se saisir d'une planche de bois qui dérivait les emmenant loin de Jones et du Kraken… Alors, il courut à l'autre bout du navire, cherchant à échapper au courroux de Jones…

()()

Annamaria serra Will contre elle, embrassant le jeune homme avec passion tandis qu'il ne réagissait pas encore sous le choc des derniers événements.

- Tu es libre Will… Tu vas… Nous allons pouvoir commencer une autre vie ailleurs, loin de cette folie. Dit elle en lui caressant le visage

- Je croyais qu'Elizabeth m'attendait… Murmura Will

- Oh Will… Je suis désolée mais .. Elizabeth est morte. Mentit Annamaria.

- Tu m'as .. Menti …

- Pour ton bien Will, pour t'éloigner de Jones… Dit elle en refermant ses bras autour de lui

- Laisse moi… Se contenta de dire Will avec dégoût tandis qu'Annamaria, les larmes aux yeux, laissait retomber ses bras

()()

Sur leur navire, Beckett et Mercer n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux…. Les navires des pirates semblaient sombrer un à un, comme aspirés par les eaux sombres

- Le Kraken … Murmura Beckett avec un sourire. Monsieur Mercer… Je crois que … nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici… Jones va se charger de nous apporter la victoire, inutile de risquer notre flotte dans une cause déjà toute acquise

Mercer soupira avec déception

- Et Madame Beckett ….

Cutler le regarda avec un sourire

- Allons Mercer, si elle survit à ça vous savez bien que nous finirons par la retrouver. On rentre !Cria Beckett . Les pirates sont vaincus …

Mercer, le regret au cœur, regarda les eaux sombres, songeant à la femme qu'il ne pourrait jamais posséder lorsque la vigie poussa un cri

- Là, deux personnes à la mer !

Beckett soupira avec ennui pendant que Mercer se penchait au bastingage

- Et bien tuez les…

- Non ! Intervint Mercer avant de tourner un regard fiévreux vers lui. Lord Beckett c'est Turner … et la fille dont je vous ai parlé !

- Oh … et bien dans ce cas ça change tout… Murmura Beckett. Tant d'années de loyaux services et de démonstration de vos différents arts valent bien cette récompense. Dit il avec grâce. Repêchez les et mettez les aux fers

Mercer sourit et alla se poster près de l'échelle de corde, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée des deux naufragés, tandis qu'un chaloupe partait à leur secours.

- Bienvenue à bord Annamaria. Vous m'avez manqué. Souffla-t-il en tendant la main à la jeune femme.

Blêmissant de terreur, Annamaria n'eut pas d'autres choix que de prendre sa main alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle venait de quitter un enfer uniquement pour un trouver un autre bien pire…

()()

Jack avança avec prudence, baissant la tête et s'arrangeant pour dissimuler son visage aux autres

_Bugger mais où est cette fichue…_

- Sparrow… Qui crois tu tromper avec un déguisement aussi grotesque.. Susurra Jones à son oreille

_Dommage …._

- Et bien vois tu … Commença Jack avant de se détourner vivement en sortant son épée. J'avais dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de te ramener auprès des poulpes de ton espèce…

- Tu es déjà mort Sparrow. Se contenta de répondre Jones en l'attaquant avec violence - Pas encore ! S'écria Jack, se défendant avec acharnement

Le combat dura longtemps, leurs armes cliquetant sauvagement, Jones le forçant à reculer. Jack glissa lamentablement et s'étala de tout son long sur le pont pendant que Jones éclatait d'un rire mauvais.

- Nous y voilà Sparrow… Murmura-t-il en levant son épée

_Oh c'est pas vrai… Pensa Jack alors que ses doigts rencontraient enfin la clef._

Jones prit son temps levant son épée.

- Une dernière volonté peut être.. Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, une épée figée à l'emplacement du cœur

Avec un rugissement de colère, il tordit la lame de l'épée et se retourna vers l'assaillant. Elizabeth, les yeux agrandis par la terreur, le fixa sans sourciller, s'emparant de l'arme de Jack que le choc de l'affrontement avait fait voler

- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire… Murmura-t-elle

- Oh vraiment … Miss Swann… Dit doucement Jones avant de se jeter vers elle avec hargne.

Elizabeth para du mieux qu'elle pouvait mettant en pratique les heures d'escrime passées avec Cutler, mais ..elle n'était pas de taille contre Jones. Avec un cri de victoire, ce dernier la désarma rapidement, faisant voler son épée tandis que sa lame se posait contre sa gorge palpitante.

- Ah l'amour… un péché … Mortel. Dit il en levant son épée, prêt à frapper.


	46. La fin d'une époque

_**Bonjour à tous !Coucou à Margaux & Little ... Voilà c'est le dernier avant l'épilogue...**_

_**Attention chapitre à sous entendu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

_**Bonne lecture & Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 45**

Teague Sparrow, le coffre de Jones serré contre son torse, s'écrasa sur le pont de Hollandais Volant, ne pouvant que regarder avec désespoir le coffre lui échapper, roulant sur le pont

- Bugger… Grimaça-t-il.

Le pirate releva les yeux, assistant impuissant au combat inégal qui opposait Elizabeth à Jones. Se relevant avec agilité il balança un coup de coude rageur à la première créature qui s'offrit à lui et rattrapa le coffre, se ruant aux cotés de son fils

Les yeux de Jack s'illuminèrent en le voyant et il se tourna vers Jones

- Un péché.. Et s'arracher le cœur ? S'écria-t-il

Jones se retourna vers lui, son épée sur la gorge d'Elizabeth qui le regardait d'un air terrifié

- S'arracher le cœur n'est pas un péché c'est … une sorte de sauvegarde Sparrow ! Hurla-t-il avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Elizabeth.

Cherchant vainement une issue, Elizabeth vit l'épée s'approcher d'elle, rendant sa mise à mort imminente. Alors,elle ferma les yeux brusquement saisie de terreur à l'idée de l'enfer que Beckett lui avait réservé et attendit le coup…

Un bruit mat retentit alors que le silence s'installait brutalement sur le pont, le Kraken même suspendant son acte destructeur, un navire oscillant dangereusement au bout d'un de ses tentacules. Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le corps de Jones effondré à ses pieds.

Les larmes aux yeux elle se releva et courut vers Jack avant de s'immobiliser devant lui.

- Jack … Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante en le découvrant tenant une épée au bout de laquelle était embroché le cœur de Jones.

- C'était le seul moyen. Répondit il d'une voix sans inflexions tandis que Teague le regardait avec horreur.

- Jack… Répéta Elizabeth sans comprendre avant de se jeter dans ses bras , cherchant sa bouche pour un long baiser.

Jack la serra contre lui, ses mains parcourant son corps cherchant à toucher sa peau enfouie sous ses vêtements tandis qu'il l'embrassait farouchement mettant dans son baiser tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de lui dire

_Lizzie…Ma Lizzie … _

Autour d'eux, un grondement commença à s'élever, les hommes de Jones se resserrant alors qu'il se rapprochaient, scandant la même phrase

- Partie du navire, partie du navire, partie du navire…

Jack écarta doucement Elizabeth et chassa les mèches trempées qui balayaient son front, la regardant dans les yeux avant de se tourner vers Teague

- Papa… Dit il pour la première fois depuis des années. Emmène la… Maintenant …et loin ,très loin d'ici et de Beckett…

Teague, une boule dans la gorge hocha la tête sans répondre tandis qu'il arrachait Elizabeth aux bras de Jack, l'écartant pendant que l'équipage s'approchait de plus en plus …

- JACK ! Non ! Hurla Elizabeth. Je ne te laisserais pas… Dit elle en se débattant

Teague la serra contre lui d'une main ferme et arracha sans pitié une des voiles du Hollandais Volant pendant que de l'autre il tirait un coup de fusil, les projetant tout deux dans les airs tandis que, sur le pont, les hommes se penchaient sur Jack…

Jack les regarda s'envoler, souriant vaguement…

_Vole ma Lizzie … soit libre…_

Puis,il se tourna vers Bill qui, le visage grimaçant et le couteau à la main se penchait sur lui.

- Le Hollandais Volant doit avoir un Capitaine … Dit il en enfonçant sa lame dans le poitrine de Jack .

- J'ai connu pire…. Répondit ce dernier avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience

()()

_**Deux semaines plus tard…**_

Teague, le regard las, regarda la jeune femme frissonnante qui se tenait devant lui.

- Et où comptez vous allez ? Demanda-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elizabeth secoua la tête avec ignorance

- Je ne sais pas Teague … Mais loin d'ici .. Je ne peux pas rester là jour après jour et .. Penser à Jack.. Dit elle d'une voix tremblante en se mordant la lèvre

- Un jour à terre pour dix ans en mer … Murmura Teague avec chagrin. Finalement il a fait son choix.. Être un homme.

Elizabeth le regarda en tremblant, se souvenant de leur fuite extraordinaire dans les airs. Elle se rappela des bras de Teague l'enserrant étroitement tandis qu'il lui murmurait que c'était ce que Jack voulait, de ses larmes lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que Jack ne la rejoindrait pas, enchaîné au Hollandais Volant pour l'éternité…

Ils avaient atterris en pleine mer, non loin des tentacules du Kraken qui déjà retirait son étreinte visqueuse des navires pirates sous les vivats des Seigneurs attroupés. On était venu les chercher, les hissant sur des chaloupes tandis qu'à l'horizon, le Hollandais Volant s'éloignait, forcé d'écumer les mers pour guider les âmes des morts… Elle avait cru mourir en apprenant que Jack était désormais le nouveau capitaine du navire, rendant à celui-ci sa mission première mais forcé de rester loin d'elle …

- L'immortel Capitaine Jack Sparrow… Murmura Teague comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Jackie .. Il a toujours eu peur de la mort. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui s'étranglait

- Je l'aimais. Dit Elizabeth. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Depuis le premier jour … il m'a sauvée .. Et je l'ai tué.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Répondit Teague. Il a choisi son destin. Et là où il va vous ne pouvez pas aller.

- Je sais… Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix chevrotante

- Quoique vous décidiez Elizabeth… restez loin de Beckett… Jack le voulait… N'allez pas à Port Royal en espérant expier je ne sais quelle faute… Faites le pour Jack. Il voulait que vous viviez.

Elizabeth hocha tristement la tête

- Je vous le promets Teague…

Le pirate sourit avant de la serrer doucement dans ses bras

- Je m'étais trompé sur vous. Jack a bien choisi

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth lui rendit son étreinte avant de s'écarter

- Merci Teague… Pour tout

James, les cheveux en bataille, fit son entrée.

- Votre chaloupe est prête Elizabeth…

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux encore humides de larmes

- Au revoir James …

L'ancien Commodore la regarda avec affection avant de la serrer brièvement contre lui

- Ça n'aurait jamais marché entre vous et moi … Nos destins n'étaient pas liés… Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre.. Trop de temps.. Ajouta-t-il le cœur serré à la pensée d'Audrey

Elizabeth hocha la tête en signe de compréhension avant de monter dans la chaloupe qui l'attendait

- Les rames sont dedans. Précisa Gibbs.

Teague, Gibbs et James la regardèrent s'éloigner, ne devenant bientôt plus qu'un point à l'horizon puis Teague se tourna vers Norrington

- Alors comme ça vous comptez rester ici ?

- Si j'y ai ma place … Répondit James

- Et bien … dites moi que savez-vous des lois ?

- Les lois .. Répéta James avec ironie. Je les ai suivies toute ma vie…

- Bien. Se réjouit Teague en l'entraînant à l'intérieur. Voyez vous je cherche depuis longtemps un homme qui comme moi ait à cœur de les faire respecter .. Vous a-t-on déjà parlé du Code des pirates …

()()

Bill le Bottier entra dans la ville d'un pas pressé, savourant de sentir à nouveau la terre sous ses pieds.. Depuis son départ du Hollandais Volant, Jack ayant libéré les quelques hommes qui le souhaitaient, il cherchait son fils…. Il s'était rendu à Port Royal, espérant que Will et Annamaria s'y trouvaient, se doutant que les navires de la Compagnie les avaient sauvés après la bataille qui n'avait finalement pas eu lieu.

Les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement devant les changements qu'avait subi la petite ville tranquille depuis sa dernière venue, Bill croisa un homme à la livrée royale qui marchait avec précipitation.

- Excusez moi … Où allez vous si vite ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu perdu

Le soldat le regarda avec mépris

- Et bien comme tout Port Royal, je vais à l'exécution, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit pendre un pirate. S'exclama-t-il

- Un pirate… Sourit Bill en songeant qu'il y a très longtemps, lui aussi en était un…

Le pas alerte, il se pressa, espérant retrouver Will ou quelqu'un qui le connaissait dans la foule des curieux. Arrivé sur la place, il chercha du regard parmi ceux qui l'entouraient un visage connu mais sans succès. A cet instant le crieur public commença son annonce alors que les tambours se taisaient.

- William Turner… Vous avez été reconnu coupable de vol, de piraterie ainsi que de l'assassinat de notre bien aimé Commodore Norrington. En conséquence de quoi et en application de la justice de Sa Majesté vous allez être pendu haut et court jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Bill sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le jeune, si jeune condamné qui venait de monter à la potence

- William.. Non … Murmura-t-il en se précipitant vers l'estrade.

Will, le regard fixe, se laissa passer la corde autour du cou sans réagir.

- Mon fils … c'est mon fils … Gémit Bill pendant qu'un des gardes le transperçait de son épée n'ayant trouvé que ce moyen pour l'arrêter.

Au moment où la trappe s'ouvrit, faisant basculer Will dans la mort, Mercer se tourna vers Annamaria, qui les fers aux poings se tenait à ses côtés

- Nous voilà donc seuls… Annamaria… Susurra-t-il en aiguisant son couteau.

Des larmes brûlantes roulant sur ses joues, Annamaria regarda se balancer le corps de celui qu'elle aimait, ses yeux restant fixés sur lui tandis que Mercer l'entraînait. La jeune Seigneur pirate savait qu'elle allait mourir et elle s'en moquait à présent … Sa seule attente était que ça aille vite

- Je vais prendre mon temps … Murmura Mercer démentant la dernière pensée d'Annamaria.

La jeune métisse trembla en sentant le souffle de l'homme dans son cou tandis qu'il la poussait dans une pièce sombre. Ses fers tombèrent dans un bruit sourd, libérant ses mains tandis qu'un crissement sinistre s'accompagnant de la sensation du sang coulant sur sa poitrine l'avertissait que Mercer avait commencé à jouer… Annamaria, ferma les yeux, tremblante de peur tandis que seule la respiration lourde de l'homme brisait le silence. Son pas décrut brusquement, suivi quelques minutes après d'une lueur naissante. Avalant sa salive, Annamaria ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le rictus mauvais de Mercer.

- J'ai envie de te voir. Souffla-t-il. De tout voir… la souffrance sur ton visage … Dit il en s'approchant, son couteau effleurant ses seins dénudés.

Annamaria gémit sourdement, le cœur battant la chamade alors que la lame se faisait plus incisive, tranchant les chairs et faisant jaillir le sang.

- Si belle.. Murmura Mercer en s'abaissant pour lécher les plaies ouvertes

Annamaria se mit à pleurer silencieusement alors qu'elle sentait sa langue progresser sur son corps suivant le tracé qu'il donnait à sa lame, lacérant sa peau comme s'il suivait un dessin dont lui seul connaissait le secret.

- Tu seras mon œuvre… Gémit t'il en défaisant le pantalon d'Annamaria

Ce geste la sortit de sa torpeur et elle recula brutalement , courant vers la porte contre laquelle elle se heurta, ses poings la martelant sans succès. Mercer la rattrapa lentement, son regard fixe ne la lâchant pas …

- Ce n'est pas bien Annamaria … Dit il en la saisissant par les pieds, la tirant brutalement en arrière.

Annamaria hurla alors qu'elle basculait, son corps heurtant durement le sol de la pièce. Une lueur démente dans le regard, Mercer la traîna dans la pièce et la retourna d'un geste, glissant des fers à ses poignets. Il se releva, contemplant un instant la forme allongée et lui écarta brusquement les cuisses, laissant son couteau remonter le long de la peau tendre.

- Pitié.. Implora Annamaria terrifiée. Tuez moi mais pas ça…

Mercer lui sourit en réponse, ses yeux s'accrochant au sien tandis qu'il enfonçait son couteau dans sa partie la plus intime, la lame déchirant les chairs fragiles. Annamaria n'était plus que douleur et son cri résonna dans la pièce alors que Mercer enfonçait sa lame toujours plus loin en elle. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de tourner de l'œil la torture cessa brutalement, la lame se retirant d'elle. Mercer posa sa main sur sa poitrine déjà mutilée, souriant de sentir le cœur battre à tout rompre sous ses doigts.

- Tu es la femme la plus intéressante que j'ai jamais rencontré. Susurra-t-il en guidant son sexe en elle, les yeux fermés dans l'extase de sentir le sang chaud qui s'écoulait d'elle, la lubrifiant.

Annamaria gémit une fois puis ses yeux s'éteignirent, comme absents alors qu'il allait et venait en elle, râlant de plaisir. Finalement, le sexe gonflé d'excitation, il ressortit et présenta son membre maculé de sang devant la bouche de la jeune métisse.

- Fait moi jouir Annamaria … Et je te tuerais rapidement

Des hauts de cœur à cette idée, mais encore plus terrifiée par ce qu'elle le devinait capable d'inventer, Annamaria s'exécuta, luttant contre l'envie de vomir alors qu'elle léchait son propre sang avant de sentir son amertume sur la peau de Mercer qui s'enfonça entre ses lèvres

- Comme ça . Gémit il. Ta souffrance …

Alors qu'elle le tenait toujours en bouche, ses larmes maculant son visage, Annamaria sentit le ballet de sa lame reprendre son cours sur son corps, creusant des sillons de plus en plus profonds.

Elle avait perdu toute notion de temps, de dignité ou même d'exister autrement que par la douleur lorsque Mercer se retira d'elle en gémissant, se déversant sur les plaies qu'il n'avait cessé d'ouvrir. Puis il la regarda de ses yeux toujours aussi froids et planta son couteau dans son cœur, tournant la lame jusqu'à ce qu'Annamaria expire dans un ultime cri de souffrance.

- Tu as été parfaite…Une œuvre d'art ma chérie. Dit il en embrassant tendrement ses lèvres avant de sortir, retrouvant le soleil de Port Royal.

Cutler Beckett le regarda approcher avec le sourire, les deux hommes échangeant un regard complice

- Je viens de recevoir une nouvelle affectation. Il apparaît que Sa Majesté est fort contente de mes services… Dit Beckett en riant

- Oh … Mes félicitations Lord Beckett, je crois que le Roi ne pouvait pas trouver de meilleure personne en qui placer sa confiance…

- Je le crois aussi Mercer… Avez-vous mis un terme à toutes nos affaires en cours ?

- La dernière vient d'expirer Milord..

- Parfait … Je sens que vos goûts pour les femmes à la peau sombre vont être comblés… Nous partons pour l'Afrique …

Mercer sourit avec délices et essuya sa lame avec lenteur

- Dois je prendre mes crayons Lord Beckett ?

- Et bien … il me semble qu'hélas je suis « veuf » à nouveau non ? Sourit Beckett en affectant un air malheureux

- Nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps …

- Qui s'en soucie … du reste si elle est encore vivante, elle fera un jour une erreur qui me guidera jusqu'à elle… Le tout est d'être patient .. Et nous avons l'éternité devant nous … ou nous l'aurons bientôt … Voyez vous Mercer, je suis sur plusieurs pistes qui nous permettraient … Commença Beckett, la fin de sa phrase se perdant dans les bruits des préparatifs du voyage.

()()

A des kilomètres de là , Elizabeth Beckett débarqua, traînant sa petite embarcation sur la plage avant d'y mettre le feu. Elle la regarda se consumer, songeant à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu avant d'avancer vers la mer, laissant les vagues lécher ses pieds nus. Son regard sombre et emplit de tristesse se porta vers l'horizon où ne flotterait plus jamais les voiles noires du Black Pearl qu'elle avait vues lorsqu'elle était enfant et Elizabeth caressa du bout des doigts l'anneau qui était sa malédiction et sa condamnation à vivre, avant de reculer vers les terres. Elle resta là longtemps, silhouette solitaire songeant que même la mort ne lui permettrait pas de rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait mais ne serait pour elle qu'un tourment de plus …

- Je t'aime Jack Sparrow … Murmura-t-elle tristement, alors que le soleil se couchait, la laissant seule avec ses remords et ses regrets…


	47. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à tous !Coucou à Margaux & Little ... Et un grand grand merci pour toutes vos reviews tout au long de l'histoire ! Voici donc la fin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et pour la dernière fois sur cette fic ... Bonne lecture & Reviews ?**_

**Épilogue **

_**10 ans plus tard…**_

Malgré l'heure matinale la chaleur était déjà intense sur Bombay et le Gouverneur Beckett s'éventait avec force, souriant au souvenir de la nuit écoulée. Sa nuit de noce. La quatrième … Beaucoup plaignaient cet aristocrate anglais aux manières policées qui avait perdu tant d'épouses tendrement chéries si l'on en jugeait par les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux bleus lorsqu'il venait à évoquer leur mémoire. Et bien entendu, la bonne société de la ville avait été ravie d'apprendre son mariage avec la belle Amina, fille d'une des plus grandes familles du pays. Amina était douce, gentille et sa dévotion, son amour envers son tout nouveau mari en ravissait plus d'un, heureux de voir un mariage qui pour une fois n'était pas que d'intérêts…

Les pas de la jeune femme se firent entendre, ses petits pieds menus faisant à peine crisser les tapis somptueux qui recouvraient le sol de la demeure du Gouverneur. Cutler, un éclat dans le regard, admira la jeune fille alors qu'elle approchait, nouant timidement ses bras autour du cou de son époux

- Bonjour Cutler. Souffla-t-elle, les yeux encore émerveillés de la nuit qui venait de s'écouler et des voluptés qu'elle y avait découvert.

Cutler se pencha sur elle, embrassant ses lèvres délicates légèrement teintées de rose tandis que sa main s'attardait dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, défaisant l'attache qui les retenait.

- Bonjour mon chaton… Répondit il avec un rien de dérision dans la voix. As-tu bien dormi ?

Amina rougit légèrement à cette question qui lui rappelait que justement elle avait peu dormi et caressa l'alliance que Cutler avait passé à son doigt la veille. Ses yeux brillèrent de plaisir alors qu'elle se souvenait des mots qu'elle y avait lu … _Tu m'appartiens … _

_- Je … je suis si heureuse Cutler… Cette nuit, cette journée ont été les plus belles de ma vie … Je .. Tu sais ce qui est écrit sur cet anneau est vrai. Je t'appartiens. Pour toujours. Dit elle alors que son cœur battait plus vite _

- Mais je n'en ai jamais douté… Murmura Beckett avec un sourire en caressant lentement sa peau. Dis moi Amina … cela te plairait il que je continue à faire ton éducation ?

Elle sourit avec un reste de naïveté enfantine avant de rougir un peu

- Oui…

- Dans ce cas .. Tu trouveras ce soir un paquet de gravures sur ton lit.. Murmura Beckett en l'embrassant dans le cou. J'aimerais que tu les regardes… et quand je viendrais te rejoindre … tu te comporteras de manière à reproduire ce qu'elles représentent …

- Comme … comme du théâtre ? Demanda la jeune femme à peine âgée de dix huit ans

- Oui .. C'est tout à fait ça mon chaton. Répondit Beckett. Maintenant va … j'ai du travail…

Après un dernier baiser, Amina sortit le cœur gonflé de bonheur.

- Bonjour Capitaine Beckett…. Susurra une voix chaude derrière ce dernier.

Beckett, la plume en l'air s'immobilisa, saisi

- Sparrow…..

Jack, un sourire ironique sur le visage, passa devant lui et s'assit nonchalamment sur le siège qu'occupait la jeune Madame Beckett quelques instants plus tôt. Beckett sourit avant de glisser la main sous son bureau, y trouvant l'arme qu'il y dissimulait

- Je suis Gouverneur à présent Jack … alors que toi tu ne seras bientôt plus rien

Jack se contenta de sourire et se pencha vers lui, affectant un air complice

- Dis moi Beckett où caches tu ton trésor ? Ton coffre des âmes….

- Oh tu sais ça … Se moqua Beckett. Et il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour venir me le demander … Le temps de rassembler un reste de courage sans doute … Ricana-t-il.

- C'est cela oui… Je le confesse.. Répondit Jack en affectant un air navré.

Beckett sourit, resserrant sa main sur la croisse d'ivoire de son pistolet.

- Puisque tu es venu jusqu'ici… Je vais exaucer ton souhait avant de te tuer … Mon Coffre se trouve … dans la tête de mon lit . Ricana-t-il. Quelle meilleure place pour mettre les âmes de mes catins ? Même si grâce à ton intervention … il me manque celle de la meilleure de toutes… Mon Elizabeth

_Non ma Lizzie …_

Jack se leva et le regarda longuement avant d'avancer vers lui. Beckett lui sourit et sortit son pistolet

- Allons Jack… tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper … Quelle stupidité d'être venu jusqu'ici… Commenta-t-il en tirant froidement dans le cœur du pirate.

L'air plus ironique que jamais, Jack s'approcha de lui alors que Beckett brusquement affolé, tirait un second coup

- Oh ..C'est vrai … Personne ne t'a dit Culter …Je suis immortel… Murmura Jack en le saisissant par le cou. Par contre .. Toi malgré tout tes efforts… Tu ne l'es pas… Dit il en lui plongeant son épée dans le cœur.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Beckett le regarda avec incrédulité avant de porter la main à sa poitrine, son visage s'affaissant jusqu'à retomber mollement sur le bureau

Mercer entra à ce moment et resta figé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui

- J'avais gardé cette balle pour toi… Se borna à dire Jack alors qu'il vidait son arme dans la tête de l'âme damné de Beckett qui s'affaissa sur le sol.

Sans se préoccuper de lui, Jack avança d'un air décidé jusqu'à la chambre, se contentant de repousser les gardes. Il entra avec violence pendant qu'Amina poussait un hurlement strident en découvrant l'épée tachée de sang qui pendait à son flanc

- Tu me remercieras un jour ma belle. Se borna à répondre Jack en arrachant la tête du lit, en exhumant le Coffre dont il força la serrure.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, des volutes blanches délicates s'en échappèrent sous le regard terrifié d'Amina .

- Merci Guide des Ames … Souffla une voix que Jack reconnut comme celle d'Audrey tandis que les volutes s'évanouissaient dans l'air …

Amina tremblante, regarda avec terreur son anneau de noce se désagréger lentement avant de relever la tête pour constater que comme, la fumée blanche qui était sortie du Coffre, l'homme sombre, le meurtrier s'était envolé….

()()

Elizabeth, se promenait sur la plage, ombre solitaire lorsqu'elle ressentit un picotement autour de son annulaire, alors que l'anneau qui portait sa haine et sa malédiction se désagrégeaient. Affolée, elle regarda autour d'elle, prise de panique à l'idée que cela signifie que Beckett l'avait finalement retrouvée.

Jack, sur la frêle embarcation qui lui servait pour aller à terre, sourit en reconnaissant les terres sur lesquelles Elizabeth avait trouvé refuge. Brusquement ému, il referma son compas, son sang s'accélérant alors qu'il reconnaissait la silhouette tant aimée sur la plage.

Il mit pied à terre avec impatience, mouillant ses bottes alors qu'il avançait vers Elle… Elizabeth tourna la tête vers lui, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut celui qu'elle n'attendait plus .

- Jack ! Cria elle, se jetant dans ses bras pour un long baiser qui attendait depuis dix ans de pouvoir s'exprimer

Jack la serra contre lui, savourant la douceur de sa peau et le goût de ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué

_Lizzie enfin ..Ma Lizzie, te revoir une fois tout les dix ans .. Te savoir libre .. Je veux encore te faire l'amour, te prendre avant de te rendre à la vie …_

- Jack … j'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes jamais

- Voyons trésor … je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Et avec qui croyais tu que je passerais cette journée …

A ces mots, le visage d'Elizabeth s'assombrit

- Une journée …

Jack lui caressa doucement le visage, luttant contre l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau

- Oui Lizzie … mais … Tu es libre, Beckett est mort … Après ce jour tu n'auras plus besoin de te cacher. C'est fini. Comme je te l'avais promis. Sourit il. Tu vois finalement un pirate est capable de se conduire avec honneur et de respecter sa parole…

- Libre…. Mais sans toi … Murmura Elizabeth

- Mais libre. Insista Jack en la serrant contre lui

_Libre ma Lizzie.. même si je te perds …_

- Jack. Murmura Elizabeth en caressant le torse que barrait une nouvelle cicatrice. Sans toi ce n'est qu'un mot vide de sens… Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas un moyen.. D'être ensembles… Continua-t-elle, ses lèvres effleurant son cou

_Oh mon dieu … oh Lizzie … te prendre ici sur le sable, te prendre.. te garder … Lizzie…_

Jack frissonna en sentant les larmes d'Elizabeth glisser dans son cou

- Elizabeth… s'il y existait un moyen… un moyen pour que nous soyons ensembles le ferais tu ?

_Égoïste…. _

Elizabeth leva le visage vers lui, ses yeux se plongeant dans les siens alors qu'elle répondait d'une voix plus sérieuse que jamais

- Oui.

- Même … même si pour cela tu devais dire adieu à ta vie, à tout ceci … Dit il en désignant la plage du bras.

- La seule raison qui m'a poussée à venir ici c'est parce que c'était l'endroit où je me sentais le plus proche de toi. Répondit elle

- Mokolai.. Sourit Jack avec nostalgie

- Non Molokai … Prends moi avec toi Jack…. Sauve moi cette fois encore…

_Oh Lizzie petite sorcière … Je .. Je .. Ne peux pas résister à ça … Je veux te sentir près de moi, te garder toujours … Même si …_

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Elizabeth décrocha lentement le compas qu'il avait récupéré lorsqu'ils étaient dans les geôles de Jones et l'ouvrit, regardant calmement l'aiguille se fixer sans hésiter dans la direction de Jack

- C'est-ce que je désire le plus au monde . Quelqu'en soit le prix

_Lizzie…_

Jack l'embrassa avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la portant vers sa chaloupe, ne pouvant plus lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait …

()()

Elizabeth regarda Jack avec inquiétude

- Tu es sur ?

- Voyons trésor je suis le Capitaine Sparrow ! S'exclama-t-il. Toi tu es sure ?

- Oui. Répondit elle avec ferveur.

Jack lui sourit, entrelaçant leurs mains autour du couteau que Bill lui avait laissé en remerciement de l'avoir libéré et lentement, leurs mains s'abaissèrent plongeant dans le cœur palpitant sans hésitations….

()()

Elle ouvrit les yeux, se souvenant d'avoir perdu conscience lorsque les visages terribles des marins s'étaient penchés sur elle martelant sans fin

- Partie du navire, partie du navire …

Jack se pencha sur elle, l'embrassant doucement

- Ça fait toujours ça la première fois. Murmura-t-il crânement

- Jack ça .. Ça a marché … S'émerveilla Elizabeth en touchant la fine cicatrice qui barrait à présent sa poitrine

- Bien sur trésor … Nul n'a dit que le Hollandais Volant ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul capitaine …Le tout était de le poignarder ensembles… Triompha Jack

Elizabeth encore allongée sur le pont, lui sourit doucement, scellant leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné tandis que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, les renvoyant dans l'autre monde

_Ma Lizzie… je l'avais bien dit que jamais je ne te laisserais… _

Jack la serra contre lui et la porta jusqu'à sa cabine, leur cabine, les yeux vibrant de tout ce qu'il avait passé dix ans à rêver…

Alors que le navire s'enfonçait dans le monde des âmes, Jack la déposa sur le lit, ré apprenant chaque courbe de son corps tandis que, dans le coffre de Jones battaient leurs deux cœurs qui n'en formaient désormais plus qu'un … unis pour l'éternité.

**FIN**

_**Voilà ... Le Coffre est terminé, mais d'autres histoires sont en cours ... Ou déjà publiées... N'hésitez pas à les découvrir ... Merci à tout les lecteurs ! Et... à très vite ! **_


End file.
